Zelda Enchanted
by Principessa Dell'Opera
Summary: Link, Prince of Heroes. Midna, Twilight Exile. Sheik, powerful Sheikah warrior. Zelda, the lady cursed with obedience from her birth. When darkness descends, these four learn that all is fair in love and war.
1. Chapter 1 Once Upon Hyrule

Chapter One

That fool of a great fairy Parisa did not intend to lay a curse on me. She meant to bestow a gift. When I cried inconsolably through my first hour of life, my tears were her inspiration. Shaking her head sympathetically at Mother, the great fairy touched my nose with a long, shining finger. "My gift is obedience. Zelda will always be obedient. Now stop crying child."

I stopped.

Father was away on a trading expedition as usual, but my nurse, Impa, was there. She and Mother were horrified, but no matter how they explained it to Parisa, they couldn't make her understand the terrible thing she'd done to me. I could picture the argument: Impa's normally olive skin was red, her usually sleek white hair in disarray, her cool demeanor forgotten; Mother still and intense, her brown curls damp from labor, the laughter gone from her eyes.

I couldn't imagine Parisa. I didn't know what she looked like.

She wouldn't undo the curse.

My first awareness of it came on my fifth birthday. I seem to remember that day perfectly, perhaps because Impa told the tale so often.

"For your birthday," she'd start, "I baked a beautiful cake. Six layers."

Myra, our head maid, had sewn a special gown for me. "Blue as midnight with a white sash. You were small for your age even then, and you looked like a china doll, with a white ribbon in your chestnut hair and your cheeks red from excitement."

In the middle of the table was a vase filled with flowers that Roy, our manservant, had picked.

We all sat around the table. (Father was away again.) I was thrilled. I had watched Impa bake the cake and Myra sew the gown and Roy pick the flowers.

Impa cut the cake. When she handed me my piece, she said without thinking, "Eat."

The first bite was delicious. I finished the slice happily. When it was gone, Impa cut another. That one was harder. What it was gone, no one gave me more, but I knew I had to keep eating. I moved my fork into the cake itself.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" Mother said.

"Typical child," Impa smiled. "It's her birthday, Lady. Let her have as much as she wants." She put another slice on my plate.

I felt sick and frightened. Why couldn't I stop eating?

Swallowing was a struggle. Each bite weighed on my tongue and felt like a sticky mass of glue as I fought to get it down. I started crying while I ate.

Mother realized first. "Stop eating, Zelda," she commanded.

I stopped.

Anyone could control me with an order. It had to be a direct command, such as "Put on a shawl," or "You must go to bed now." A wish or a request had no effect. I was free to ignore "I wish you would put on a shawl," or "Why don't you go to bed now?" But against an order I was powerless.

If someone told me to hop on one foot for a day and a half, I'd have to do it. And hopping on one foot wasn't the worst order I could be given. If you commanded me to cut off my own head, I'd have to do it.

I was in danger at every moment.

As I grew older, I learned to delay my obedience, but each moment cost me dear—in breathlessness, nausea, dizziness, and other complaints. I could never hold out for long. Even a few minutes were a desperate struggle.

I had a special power granted to me from the Goddesses, but I did not know what it was, or how it worked. Nayru was my patroness goddess, and Mother asked her to take the curse away. She said that the darker pigment on the back of my right hand—my funny birthmark—showed me that I had been blessed by the Goddess. In my mind I thought _and cursed by a great fairy_. Nayru told Mother that Parisa was the only one who could remove it. However, she also said it might be broken someday without Parisa's help.

But I didn't know how. I didn't even know what my Goddess-given blessing was.

Instead of making me docile, Parisa's curse made a rebel of me. Or perhaps I was that way naturally.

Mother rarely insisted I do anything. Father knew nothing of the curse and saw me too infrequently to issue many commands. But Impa was bossy, giving orders almost as often as she drew breath. Kind orders or for-your-own-good orders. "Bundle up, Zelda." Or "Hold this bowl while I beat the eggs, love."

I disliked these commands, harmless as they were. I'd hold the bowl, but move my feet so she would have to follow me around the kitchen. She'd call me minx and try to hem me in with more specific instructions, which I would find new ways to evade. Often, it was a long business to get anything done between us, with Mother laughing and egging each of us on by turn.

We'd end happily—with me finally choosing to do what Impa wanted, or with Impa changing her order to a request.

When Impa would absentmindedly give me an order I knew she didn't mean, I'd say, "Do I have to?" and she'd reconsider.

When I was eight, I had a friend, Ilia, the daughter of one of the servants. One day she and I were in the kitchen, watching Impa make marchpane. When Impa sent me to the pantry for more almonds, I returned with only two. She ordered me back with more exact instructions, which I followed exactly, while still managing to frustrate her true wishes.

Later, when Ilia and I retreated to the garden to devour the candy, she asked why I hadn't done what Impa wanted straight off.

"I hate when she's bossy," I answered.

Ilia said smugly, "I always obey my elders."

"That's because you don't have to."

"I do have to, or Father will slap me," her father, Bo, was the horsemaster, and was reputed for being strong and sometimes even harsh.

"It's not the same as for me. I'm under a spell." I enjoyed the importance of the words. Spells were rare. Lucinda was the only fairy rash enough to cast them on people.

"Like Sleeping Beauty?"

"Except I won't have to sleep for a hundred years."

"What's your spell?"

I told her.

"If anybody gives you an order, you have to obey? Including me?"

I nodded.

"Can I try it?"

"No." I hadn't anticipated this. I changed the subject. "I'll race you to the gate."

"Alright, but I command you to lose the race."

"Then I don't want to race."

"I command you to race, and I command you to lose."

We raced. I lost.

We picked berries. I had to give Ilia the sweetest, ripest ones. We played princesses and Gerudo kings. She was Princess Ilia, and I had to be Ganondorf.

An hour after my admission, I punched her. She screamed, and blood poured from her nose.

Our friendship ended that day. Mother found Bo a new situation far from our town of Kakariko.

After punishing me for using my fist, Mother issued one of her infrequent commands: never to tell anyone about my curse. But I wouldn't have anyway. I had learned caution.

When I was almost fifteen, Mother and I caught cold. Impa dosed us with her curing soup, made with carrots, leeks, celery, and hair from a great fairy's head. It was delicious, but we both hated to see those long silver hairs floating around the vegetables.

Since Father was away from Kakariko, we drank the soup sitting up in Mother's bed. If he had been home, I wouldn't have been in her room at all. He didn't like me to be anywhere near him, getting underfoot, as he said.

I sipped my soup with the hairs in it because Impa had said to, even though I grimaced at the soup and at Impa's retreating back.

"I'll wait for mine to cool," Mother said. Then, after Impa left, she took the hairs out while she ate and put them back in the empty bowl when she was done.

The nest day I was well and Mother was much worse, too sick to drink or eat anything. She said there was a knife in her throat and a battering ram at her head. To make her feel better, I put cool cloths on her forehead and told her stories. They were only old, familiar tales about the fairies that I changed here and there, but sometimes I made Mother laugh. Except the laugh would turn into a cough.

Before Impa sent me off for the night, Mother kissed me. "Good night. I love you, princess."

They were her last words to me. As I left the room, I heard her last words to Impa. "I'm not very sick. Don't send for Sir Harkinian."

Sir Harkinian was Father.

The next morning, she was awake, but dreaming. With wide-open eyes, she chattered to invisible courtiers and plucked nervously at her gold necklace with the sapphire, emerald and ruby Triforce pendant. To Impa and me, there in the room with her, she said nothing.

Roy, the manservant, got the physician, who hurried me away from Mother's side.

Our hallway was empty. I followed it to the spiral staircase and walked down, remembering the times Mother and I had slid down the banister.

We didn't do it when people were around. "We have to be dignified," she would whisper then, stepping down the stairs in an especially stately way. And I would follow, mimicking her and fighting my natural clumsiness, pleased to be part of her game.

But when we were alone, we preferred to slide and yell all the way down. And run back up for another ride, and a third, and a fourth.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I pulled our heavy front door open and slipped out into bright sunshine.

It was a long walk across Hyrule Field to the ruins of the Temple of Time, but I wanted to make a wish, and I wanted to make it in the place where it would have the best chance of being granted.

The temple had crumbled and fallen into disrepair after the Hero of Time had replaced the Master Sword in the Pedestal of Time. One part of the Temple was still intact, but I didn't go there. It's gardens were overgrown, and Myra swore that the Pedestal of Time still had power.

I went straight to the Pedestal and the glorious Master Sword. At times like this, I felt the power of Nayru with me, and I fancied that my birthmark would glow a golden color.

At the Pedestal I thought hard. For wishes you need trading material.

"If Mother gets well quick, I'll be good, not just obedient. I'll try harder not to be clumsy and I wouldn't tease Impa so much."

I didn't bargain for Mother's life, because I didn't believe she was in danger of dying.


	2. Chapter 2 A Fine Affair

Chapter Two

I sat draped in black in a hazy fog of grief. Father sat beside me, dressed in black finery, staring straight ahead, as unfeeling as a block of wood. The High Counselor wheezed on in front of the altar in the new Temple in Castle Town.

"Lady Elinor Zelda V left behind a grieving husband and child, who we must comfort in their grief…." He went on. No one called mother Elinor. Impa and the servants called her Lady, while her friends called her Ella, or even Nora. Her mother was Elinor Zelda, as was her mother, as was her mother as was her mother. I was Elinor Zelda VI. I always told her that I would switch my name when I was old enough, to be Zelda Elinor. Every time I told her, she would smile, hug me tight, and tell me that I could do anything and be anything when I was older.

Suddenly everyone was looking at me. Father pushed me forward and out of my seat; it was my duty to close the casket. I looked once more at Mother; she was arrayed in a fashionable gown, with heavy jewels and a thin line was her mouth. Mother should have been dressed in one of the gowns she had designed to be beautiful and comfortable, with her golden Triforce necklace, and a smile. I bit back the tears that had been threatening the whole service and closed the lid. I hated the dry click of the clasp. I hated the people who were staring at me with pity. And most of all, I hated the thought of Mother packed away in a box.

Finally the tears that had been threatening all day burst forth, and there I was, bawling like a newborn babe in front of all of Hyrule, making my nose red and puffy, my normally blue eyes bloodshot, and my face flush an unsightly mottled red. Father came forth, and crushed me to his chest, giving the appearance of comforting, but in reality, trying to muffle my noisy sobs.

Bending down, he whispered in my ear, "Get out of here, and don't come back until you can be quiet."

I didn't even try to fight the curse; I ran. I ran until I came to a weeping willow, a crying tree. I threw myself down at its roots, and sobbed.

Everyone called it losing Mother, but she wasn't lost, she was gone. No matter where I went, Zora's Domain, Death Mountain, or Snowpeak I could never find her again. Never again would we slide down banisters together. Never again would we climb trees and sit all day, waiting for people to pass underneath so we could throw twigs and acorns at them. Never again would we ride all day just to swim in Lake Hylia. She was gone, like the Sheikah race had gone, and like the Hero of Light had gone.

Finally no tears flowed. My sobs were dry, and soon those subsided to leave me shaking and breathing hard.

I wanted to stay in the protection of the willow tree, since Impa had sat with the servants and I did not have her quiet comfort during the service and the High Counselor's droning. But the curse was tugging at me to obey my father's command, and after a few seconds of dizziness that ended with me on my side, I got up, and began to walk slowly back to the grave.

In front of me was someone who was bending over a gravestone. As I approached, he turned and I saw who it was: Prince Link, ruler of Hyrule. His mother had died giving birth to his stillborn sister, and his father died in a skirmish with Gerudo warriors. He was two years older than me, and had embraced his duties when he was left the crown when he was thirteen. I saw that he too had been crying, although he didn't throw himself on the ground and get his mourner's garb muddy.

"Cousin of mine," he said, gesturing to the grave, "Never really liked him. I liked your mother though," he smiled. I did not make a reply. What do you say to a prince?

We walked back to the family vault together. I was uneasy; was I to walk by his side? Or did I need to stay a respectful distance from his Highness?

With enough room for the Lon Lon Milk Cart to pass between us, I walked by his side. He closed the distance between us and strode confidently. I watched him from my peripheral. He was taller than me, although I was small for my age, and he had glittering blue eyes, and a surprisingly olive complexion for royalty; nobility usually prided themselves on the whiteness of their complexions. But he also had a small smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"You can call me Link," he said suddenly. I could? "Everyone else does. My father used to call me just Link." The king! He began to laugh and I looked at him.

"Your mother used to make me laugh so. Once at a state dinner the High Counselor was giving a speech, and while he was talking Lady Elinor moved her napkin around. I saw it before your father crumpled it up. She had arranged the edge to look exactly like the profile of the High Counselor, if he was the color of a blue napkin," he began to laugh harder, and I smiled in spite of myself, "I had to leave without dinner so that I could go outside and laugh."

I smiled. It was just the sort of thing Mother would do. He glanced at me, and his smile grew bigger, seeing my own. It began to rain. They felt like the tears of the world. I could see the family tomb now. Only one person was there. My father.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Link.

"They left before I came to find you. Did you want them to wait?" he asked anxiously. Perhaps he thought he should have ordered them to wait for me.

"I didn't want any of them to stay," I said, wishing that Father had gone too.

We walked in companionable silence until he began again.

"I know all about you," he declared.

I stared at him in surprise, "How?"

"Your housekeeper and my cook meet in the marketplace. They talk. Do you know much about me?" he grinned. I was nonplussed.

"No," I answered. Impa never said anything about him. "What do you know?"

"I know that you can mimic people even better than Lady Elinor. Once you imitated your manservant behind his back and followed him around the whole day, and he didn't know why everyone was laughing. You make up your own faerie stories and act them out, sometimes hurting yourself in the process. You drop things and trip over things constantly. I know that you once broke a whole set of dishes!"

"I slipped on ice!"

"Ice chips you spilled before you slipped on them!" he laughed. It was a funny laugh at a good joke. He had a nice laugh.

"It was an accident," I protested. But I smiled in spite of myself. His happiness was infectious.

"I also know you have a birthmark like mine," he said, holding up his left hand. There on the back of his hand was a Triforce shaped pigment. I stared, then looked away. Staring was rude.

"I do, but on my right," I said, removed my glove, and showed him the back of my hand. He smiled happily.

We reached Father, who bowed to Link, "Thank you for finding my daughter, your Highness."

Link returned the bow. Father turned to me.

"Come Elinor," Father said.

Elinor? No one had ever called me by my first name before. Elinor had been my grandmother, Ella was my mother. I was just Zelda.

"Zelda. I'm Zelda," I told him, a bit impatiently.

"Zelda, come then," he bowed to Link, and climbed into our carriage.

I had to go. Father had ordered me to. Link handed me in. I wasn't sure if I should give him my hand, or let him push me up by my elbow. In the end, he had the middle of my forearm and I had to hold onto the side of the carriage with my other hand, the one with the birthmark. When the door closed, part of my skirt had caught, but I didn't realize it till I sat, and there was a loud ripping noise. Father grimaced at me. I saw Link laughing out of the window. I turned the skirt and found a hole as long as my arm about eight inches above the hem. Myra would never be able to make it smooth.

I sat as far as I could away from Father. He stared out of the window, ignoring me.

"A fine affair. All of Hyrule came, well, everyone who matters anyway," he said, smiling, as though Mother's funeral had been a tournament, or a ball. I bit back more tears.

"It wasn't fine. It was awful," I said through clenched teeth. How by the grace of the Goddesses could a funeral be fine?

"The prince was nice to you."

I tried to avoid the subject, lest he try to marry me off to Link, "He liked Mother."

"Your mother was beautiful." His voice was a bit sad. "I'm sorry she's dead."

Roy flicked his whip, and we headed home.


	3. Chapter 3 Of Family and Fortune

Chapter Three

For a few weeks after the awful funeral when Mother was gone and Father came back, friends and distant relatives kept dropping by to offer us their condolences. Father always received them, and he would summon me to their presence. I spent those weeks in a daze, wandering the manor like a ghost numb to everything except the hole in my heart where Mother belonged.

Occasionally Father would send for me by one of the servants. It made Myra go mad when she could not find me. I usually managed to avoid her, and came up with clever hiding places to escape her and my father. Until that one day when I was found crying in the library over a story that Mother had read to me when I was a child.

"Miss Zelda, your father would like to see you in the parlor. He says there is someone here that you do not want to miss." I wondered vaguely if she meant Prince Link. Obediently, so that Myra would not see me struggle, I got up, dried my tears as well as I could, and followed her to the parlor.

As soon as she opened the door to the parlor I had an overwhelming sense of dread and when I saw why, I nearly turned straight around and ran. However, the curse would not let me, and I sat near my Father demurely, while in my head I was screaming to be gone.

Stuffed onto a couch opposite of us were three ladies, one of which was rather large with short, scarlet colored hair. Her face was swarthy, although she had tried to make it creamy with vast amounts of white foundation. With her were two smaller versions of her, though neither of them looked like her in their faces, but the way they carried themselves was similar. One was tall with a beautiful countenance that was arranged in a smirk. The other was slightly smaller and looked as though she was permanently dazed. I wondered again if they were adopted children, since I saw no trace of their mother in them.

"Surely you remember your mother's cousin, Lady Gananda and her lovely daughters?" Father gestured to them. I curtsied as memories flooded my mind.

_Running as fast as she could, Zelda tried to hide from the girl who was bearing down on her. Zelda tripped over a loose stone in the garden and crashed to her knees._

_"So clumsy! Malon is better company than you are! She's prettier than you also. You're so ugly, Zelda! Why are you so ugly?" Ruto screamed as she kicked Zelda's stomach. Gasping, Zelda tried to get up, but she was thrown to the ground by another kick, this time to her ribs._

_"Anyone who isn't as lovely as I am doesn't deserve to be rich! You should be on the streets begging for rupees from ladies like me! Are you dumb? Are you stupid? Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Ruto screamed at Zelda who obediently looked in her bully's eyes._

_"Why is filth like you the daughter of a lady? Answer me, wretch!" Ruto screamed at Zelda._

_"Because I am blessed by Nayru!" Zelda spat. She received a boot to her mouth as her answer. Tasting blood, Zelda screamed in white-hot anger, and before Ruto realized it, Zelda knocked her to the ground and was hitting every inch of her that she could find. Then Zelda ran. She ran straight into the arms of Impa who whisked her away to Impa's quarters to heal her bruises and heart._

"How do you do Lady Gananda, Ruto, Malon?" I mumbled. Almost immediately Lady Gananda rose and crushed me to her large bosom.

"My poor child! We feel your sorrow! So dreadful to see you on an awful occasion!" She smelled like burnt bacon. I tried to escape her embrace, but she was insistent.

"For many years we have been deprived of you and your mother. And now we are reunited at such a somber occasion," she went on. I couldn't breathe. Finally she let me go and I gasped for air. She gestured to her daughters who rose and came forward.

"Surely you remember your childhood friends, Ruto and Malon?" she wheedled. Ruto had a beautiful countenance which I had learned to hate from the many times she belittled me and hurt me because I was small for my age and younger than her by two years. She was the reason I was so strong. Now, Ruto was beautifully slender, with long luxurious black hair, and a beautiful face. But her complexion looked like milk gone sour and poured into a Hylian mold and given hair.

Malon was much more different from her mother and sister. She was plain with a blank face, and she was unattractively short, but her one true beauty was her beautiful, abundant copper hair. It was stuffed under a hideous bonnet, as if Ruto or Lady Gananda didn't want the plainest to show the only pride and joy she had. Her clothing made her look much more unattractive than she was. I knew Malon to be a simpleton, and selfish to the point of obsession. She was my age, younger by three months.

I hated my cousins. They had brought me nothing but sorrow and hurt. Only now I was stronger than both combined. And I could easily wipe that smirk off of Ruto's face if given half the chance.

"My dear cousin, how do you fare?" Ruto came forward as if to embrace me. I folded my arms and glared at her icily until she recoiled. I wouldn't let her touch me with a ten-foot long pole.

"How are you?" Malon asked me in an overly loud voice. Malon had stolen precious possessions from me every time I had met her. I also stared her down. Father glared at me but I ignored him. Loathing was seeping from every part of me.

"Girls, why don't you go for a walk in the garden, I would like to speak with Sir Harkinian," Lady Gananda looked at her daughters who walked to the doors. I didn't follow.

"Go, Elinor," Father commanded. I struggled against my curse long enough to give him a cold glare, then followed my cousins into our garden.

"Our hearts bleed for you, my dear cousin," Ruto began as we walked. Her voice was monotonous and it sounded as if it was a speech she had memorized for this occasion. I resisted temptation to roll my eyes. "When you wailed at the funeral, I knew you were the most pitied creature in Hyrule."

"Are you still rich?" Malon asked me in a loud voice, as if I was deaf and mute or spoke another language.

"Of course she's still rich, you ninny. Don't you see the splendor that they live in?" Ruto pinched Malon's arm cruelly. Malon yelped like a puppy whose tail just got stepped on. "However, it is not as splendid as the palace, where I shall be princess one day." I held back a snort with difficulty. Prince Link had struck me as intelligent. Ruto and Malon were, well, less so.

"Our mother, Lady Gananda, says your father is very rich. She, our mother, Lady Gananda, says your father can make money out of anything." Ruto said. This time I did roll my eyes, but I didn't know if she saw.

"Out of a toenail," Malon added dumbly.

"Our mother, Lady Gananda, says your father was poor when he married your mother. Our mother, Lady Gananda, says Lady Elinor was rich when they got married, but your father made her richer."

"We're rich," Malon yelled. "We're lucky to be rich."

"It must cost many trunks of rupees to keep your garden so artfully unkempt," Ruto said condescendingly. I wanted nothing more than to poke her with the poison oak I saw creeping up one of our trees.

"We have a new home. Do you want to know about it?" Malon asked.

I didn't care if they moved into the Twilight Realm. Though I would admit, imp forms would suit them better than their current forms.

"She will have to visit us to find out for herself, Malon," Ruto told her sister in a very annoyed voice.

We walked a little farther until Roy found us and announced dinner. Relieved, I followed him closely.

"Are those girls the same ones who used to torture you and our children?" he meant the servant's children.

"Yes. Take special care to spit in their soup." I mumbled, peeved. He smiled in a very conniving way. Malon had stolen his mother's wedding ring, and Ruto had pushed his sister down two flights of stairs when the poor girl was three. The ring was eventually returned, but his sister was never mentally the same.

In the dining room I found Lady Gananda sitting where Mother usually sat. I was mortified and spoke without thinking.

"Are you trying to usurp my mother? Like Zant?" I exclaimed. Father sent me a venomous glare and Lady Gananda had a stupid look on her face. Then she chuckled.

"I forgive you. We are in the temperament to be forgiving. Your mother used to be known for her ill breeding," she said in a tone as if she were talking to a very stupid child.

I reeled. Ill breeding? How dare she, when even the lowliest of peasants had more class and breeding than her! Then I stopped. "Used to be known," replayed in my mind, the past tense ingraining itself in my mind. My eyes filled with tears, but no one noticed as I seated myself far away from both Father and Lady Gananda. Ruto and Malon sat across the table from me. The palate cleanser was served, a type of gelatin with pieces of strawberries inside of it, and molded into the shape of a strawberry, with mint leaves serving as strawberry leaves and leaving a little twang. Cook had really outdone herself. The gelatin was delicious and the white wine with it was perfect. I guessed that Impa selected the wine. No one else had her impeccable taste.

I looked across the table and with horror saw that Malon was licking the little plate that the palate cleanser had been served on, Ruto had swigged all her wine and not touched the plate before her, and Lady Gananda was scrapping the leaves off, and trying to get the last bit of flavor. I was revolted. I had savored mine with the wine, and found the taste was amazing. Father was pointedly ignoring them, and me.

Servants whisked away the plates and brought forth a light appetizer. Glazed figs topped with mascarpone and wrapped in prosciutto were placed before me with a dash of champagne. My favorite appetizer. I took a long time eating them, as I wanted to savor it, but once again, I was disgusted by Lady Gananda, Ruto, and Malon.

I hoped when the soup was served that mine hadn't been spat into. When Roy brought out my soup, I looked at him questioningly, and he slightly shook his head, but grinned and looked pointedly at everyone else's soup. The other servants were grinning devilishly, but hadn't said a word.

I drank my soup (carrot soup with turtle broth) and watched the other's carefully. No one noticed, and that made me shake on the inside with laughter until I caught Lady Gananda's next words.

"My precious daughters are off to finishing school within a fortnight, Sir Harkinian. The girls must spend as much time together before they are parted, I fear, for a very long time. But they are such good friends that the friendship should last the distance." She patted her mouth daintily, not knowing that a bit of broth had trickled down her chin and was slowly dripping on her gown.

Father nodded, trying not to look disgusted at the broth on her chin. "Of course. However, I am not sure that Zelda will be staying much longer here either."

I choked on my soup and snorted it out of my nose. As I coughed into my napkin, I saw Father and Ruto give me dirty looks. Roy took my bowl away, afraid that I was a danger to myself.

"Oh really? And where would she be headed?" Lady Gananda asked innocently. I could practically hear the gears turning in her head as she tried to comprehend his statement.

"Perhaps to Castle Town. I want her to be educated. I will not abide having a silly or stupid child." He answered. I nearly snarled, but didn't. I was doing a lot of glaring that day.

"Well, why don't you send her to finishing school with my precious daughters? They will all be together and learn together, and be a merry group of girls, isn't that right, Zelda?" Lady Gananda looked down the table at me.

"No," I said bluntly. They all stared at me. Luckily I was saved by the mint sorbet. As I seriously contemplated running, or drowning myself in the sorbet, Father spoke once again.

"I don't want her to be just intelligent enough to be at court without looking ridiculous, I want her to know things, mathematics, sciences, history, places, things, ideas. I want her to have a great mind," He said, looking at me with something odd in his eyes. Was it pride?

"Well, certainly you do, but do you really mean to send your only daughter to the _university_? They only take great minds in there, and only great minds of men. Women are here to beautify the world, like flowers, and make men glorious with love," Lady Gananda sighed romantically. I snorted into my sorbet, but managed to turn it into a cough, and the corners of Father's eyes twitched, as if he longed to roll his eyes. I knew he agreed with her, but he hated everything to do with romance.

I hastily put some sorbet into my mouth and sipped the mulled wine when Father answered her. He nearly shocked me senseless.

"I want my daughter to not only be a flower, but the greatest flower of all time. And if that means sending her to receive a different education than other young ladies, then so be it," and the subject dropped.

Filet mignon was served next with potatoes mashed with garlic powder, onion powder, salt, butter, a dash of sour cream, chives, and little bits of bacon. Father, Lady Gananda, Malon and I immediately tucked in. I was relieved that it wasn't sirloin, which was my mother's favorite cut of beef. Deep red wine was served with it, and washed down the meat and flavorful potatoes nicely. Ruto did not touch her food. She hadn't touched anything except the wine. She excused herself from the table, and a few minutes later we heard the sound of vomiting, whereas moments later she rejoined us. I was too revolted for words.

Malon was even worse. She seemed to inhale her food. She bent close to the table and shoveled food in her mouth and never seemed to stop until every fleck of food was gone. Then she would down her wine in one gulp. I hated watching them eat. It was revolting. I looked over Lady Gananda's head instead, and examined the tapestry that used to be behind Mother's chair. I had never really looked at it before.

It depicted the fight between the Hero of Light and Zant the Usurper. As I stared at it, I saw it begin to move. I blinked once, and it stopped. But I stared and the movement began again.

The Hero was about to strike. I could feel the weight of the sword, and his exhaustion. Zant had recoiled from an earlier blow and was about to rise again. I could feel a bit of panic rising in him. Above them was the Princess of Destiny encased in a crystal. I could feel her anxiety, hope, and frustration. I felt the Hero's wounds start to get sorer. I felt a shadow of the Hero's Twili companion stirring, giving him courage, while trying to mentally weaken Zant.

"Staring is rude," Malon told me, accompanied by a large belch. She had finished eating apparently. I shook myself out of my reverie.

"The tapestry used to belong to Mother," I said, trying to steer her away from both the rug and Mother. Ruto looked up after she finished daintily gulping her wine down. She stared at me with squinting eyes.

"You look normal now," Ruto said, elbowing Malon in the ribs. Malon frowned at Ruto, but Ruto ignored her.

"I guess you don't ever gape at anything," I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, but I don't know how I did.

"I believe not," Ruto smiled sickly sweet at me. I fought the urge to gag.

"Your intelligence wouldn't let you be surprised," I said. I saw the confusion in her eyes as she tried to understand the insult I had thrown at her, but she failed to grasp the implication. Father was frowning at me, and Lady Gananda was pointedly ignoring all of us. Finally the salad arrived, spinach and strawberries with poppy-seed dressing drizzled precariously on top. I ate it quietly.

After the salad came the puffed pastry full of herbed mousse. Cook always made this when there was company, because neither Mother nor I had liked it much. However Malon and Lady Gananda gobbled it up like starving dogs, so I guess they liked it.

Sliced peaches over pomegranate seeds was next. How I loved pomegranate! That course was soon done, and I saw Ruto sneak one pomegranate seed in her mouth. There was something not right about her.

A petit four was next served, which I only nibbled at. I didn't like cake as much as I liked pie or cobblers of any kind. Once again, Lady Gananda and Malon inhaled the food. And throughout these courses I kept a discreet eye on the tapestry, but it did not move again.

We retreated to the parlor where we were served coffee. Mine had a bit of chocolate in it with peppermint, and I sipped at it happily, ignoring the conversation around me. Something about the Gorons and Death Mountain. A thought tugged at my mind, _Perhaps King Dodongo has upset Death Mountain once again. Maybe a new hero would step up to the challenge._ I giggled privately. Finally, Lady Gananda stood and announced that they were to leave.

"Let me walk you to the door." Father gestured. He stood and called for me, though it was not a command. I followed him, then ducked away and escaped to the kitchen where I assumed, correctly, Impa was, helping Cook around the kitchen since one of the kitchen boys had the measles, and the other had been called to help in the stables. I put on an apron to help, since Impa always told me to be useful.

"Those people must have been starving," Cook said. Impa shook her head. She was a stalwart woman, tall, strong, and dignified. Cook was the opposite of Impa in every way, short, quick of temper, and impulsive.

"You're the best cook in Hyrule. Everyone knows it," I told Cook. She smiled at me and said, "I'm off to the barn. The cows will be sore for me waiting to milk them tonight." And out she went with the four milk pails.

Impa was a wise, intelligent woman, so I thought I would ask her about Mother's tapestry. "Impa, you know the tapestry of Mother's with the Hero and Zant? Something funny happened when I looked at it."

"Never you mind that trifle, love. It's nothing special," she said, and she began to put spices back into the cupboard.

"But something did happen!" I said. I couldn't believe she wasn't paying attention to something so extraordinary.

"It's an old Sheikah rug. It's nothing special," she continued stacking the spices, and I began to scrub the plates.

Sheikah-made! "How do you know?"

"It was given to your mother when you were born."

That did not answer my question, "Did a Sheikah give it to her?"

"Yes."

"There are Sheikah left in Hyrule?!"

"Of course." She began to dry dishes that I handed to her.

"Was it her Sheikah guardian that gave it to her?"

"No, it was yours."

"I have a Sheikah guardian?"

"Of course. The ones blessed by the Goddesses always have a Sheikah guardian, and no one else."

"Did she tell you who my Sheikah guardian is?"

"No."

"Do you know?"

"Why so many questions, Zelda?"

"Because I want to know, Impa. Will you tell me? I'm almost sixteen."

"I am."

I snorted, "You are _not_ telling. Who is it?"

"It is I. Impa. One of the last of the Sheikah tribe."

**I don't know how many of you actually read my story, so I don't know when to post my chapters. If you want more of the **_**Zelda Enchanted**_** then you must REVIEW!!!! Reviewing is a wonderful way for me to know if anyone is actually reading and if they like it or not and what I can do to make it better. So please review this! The better reviews, the better the chapters, even though the chapters get better anyway.**

**Don't fail me, and I won't fail you. I'll keep the chapters coming as long as the ****REVIEWS**** keep coming. Please!**

**Thank you!**

**Gracias!**

**¡Grazie!**

**Merci!**

**Dankeshen!**

**~Principessa Dell'Opera**


	4. Chapter 4 Birth of a Sheikah

Chapter Four

For the second time that night I gaped in awe, but this time not at a tapestry. At my caretaker, Impa. I shook my head as if ridding my ears of water, and I laughed.

"Sorry, I think I heard you wrong, Impa. I thought you said _you_ were a Sheikah!" I laughed. She rolled her eyes, and turned me around to look her full in the face.

"Stop laughing," she commanded. I stopped immediately, though I fought to laugh. It would not let me, and Impa was serious. Impa was dangerous when she was serious.

"Would I lie of something of such significance?" she demanded of me. I shook my head. Impa had never lied to me.

But if she was Sheikah….

I had read about the Sheikah. They were warriors, healers, peacemakers, musicians, athletes, assassins, shadows. And they were all of these at the same time, in one person. So if Impa was Sheikah, then she could have healed Mother and Mother would not be dead.

I pulled away from Impa, no longer amused. Instead, I was working up to furious.

"You are not Sheikah. If you were a Sheikah you would have saved Mother. Sheikah are healers like no other!" I told her, rage building like a fire. She lowered her eyes, and her shoulders slumped. She looked like she had been defeated.

"If Lady had left the hair of the great fairies in the soup and drank it she would be healthy today. I didn't know until it was too late. Death had already started to make his claim, and not even Sheikah can avoid him." She looked up, tears in her eyes. I was still, until all of what she said hit me full force. Letting out a wounded cry, I started to sob so hard I couldn't breathe.

Impa gathered me into her arms; she was also crying. "I would have saved her if I knew, if I could. I'm so sorry, love."

It hurt. It hurt that Mother had chosen to die, whether willingly or not. She did not eat the hairs, and because she didn't she was gone forever, and I would never see her again.

Impa rocked me back and forth, humming a lullaby she sang to me as a child years and years ago. "La da da, la da da, da da da da da."

Finally my sobs went away and I clung to Impa. My thoughts rolled around in my head. I settled on one.

"If you are Sheikah, why are your eyes brown?" I asked. She closed her eyes and opened them to reveal scarlet irises. Sheikah eyes.

"It is a part of my disguise. No one must know that I am Sheikah. It puts you in danger." She explained. I frowned.

"How?"

"Because there are those who would harm the one blessed by Nayru. That is why I am here."

She melted away, and then stepped out of the shadows behind me. I was shocked speechless.

"Is that enough proof?" she fumbled at her neck a moment, then brought forth a pendant with the Sheikah eye on it. There was no longer doubt in my mind if she was Sheikah.

"Can you teach me?" I asked her eagerly.

"To be Sheikah?"

"Yes!"

"No."

My face fell, "Oh."

"Not in this form."

"What do you mean?"

Impa sighed. "As you are now, I cannot make you Sheikah. The magic would drive you insane and you would be stuck in a body half Hylian, half Sheikah. However, I can lock away the consciousness that is Zelda, and awaken a Sheikah consciousness instead. Zelda would sleep in the Sheikah form, and the Sheikah would sleep in Zelda. And only then can I teach you to be one of the Shadow people."

My eyes were wide. I could cease existing, while a Sheikah body was here? What sort of magic was it? Then I remembered. Sheikah magic.

"Please do it. I want to learn. I don't want to be a defenseless child. I want to learn to be like you."

Impa nodded, "Very well." She took off her apron, and I followed suit. Then we ran to her room, where we would have more privacy.

"Turn around and do not look!" she ordered. I immediately turned, and though I considered fighting the curse, I was too curious to do so. Soon she said, "Turn around again. It's alright."

I did and gasped. Impa was no longer the housekeeper and my caretaker, but she was a Sheikah warrior. She stood tall and proud before me, her white hair pulled into a tight bun, her red eyes burning, and dressed in a skin-tight bodysuit that moved flexibly with every tiny movement, and hugged every part of her. And she had shed her disguise. She wasn't tall and plump, but she was tall and slender and strong and flexible and everything that a Sheikah should be.

"This is me, Zelda. Not your housekeeper. I am the caretaker of the one who is blest by the Goddesses."

She placed her hand on my forehead, and asked me, "Do you wish to be like a Sheikah and learn to be one of us?" I nodded.

"I shall disguise you, and put to sleep the consciousness that is Zelda. And I shall make you a Sheikah. Be now a Sheikah boy."

And suddenly I woke. I wasn't completely me, but I wasn't completely someone else either. I looked at my hands. They belonged to a boy. Impa handed me a hand mirror.

"See yourself now as a Sheikah boy," and I looked. My skin was a dark olive instead of alabaster white, and blonde hair lightly brushed my forehead and neck, instead of my light brown hair that hung to my waist. My eyes were scarlet, and not sapphire blue like they had been before. My face was broader and masculine, but still looked delicate. I saw a bit of stubble on my jaw. I no longer had a bosom, but was just like a boy in my new form. I gaped at myself.

"If Zelda sleeps within me, am I, a Sheikah boy, free of the curse?" I asked Impa. A rich, deeper baritone voice spoke instead of my airy, light soprano. She looked hopeful.

"Clap three times," she ordered me. Nothing happened.

"Am I free?" I asked eagerly. Then I clapped three times. A delayed reaction.

"No, you aren't. I'm sorry," Impa looked very disappointed. I was too. Until I saw my man's body.

No longer did I have soft curves. And no longer was I wearing a mourning gown. I was in a body suit like Impa's. Dark blue and light blue overlapped, and on my feet were flexible leather shoes with felt bottoms. I felt free and flexible, and I thought that maybe I could tie myself in a knot if I wanted to. Over my chest was a grayish white tunic with a giant red Sheikah eye on it. I had cloth draped around my neck, and I pulled it up and over my nose and mouth. My arms were covered even to the tops of my hands. Wondering, I pulled back the glove-like sleeve, and my birthmark was still there. I had a small grayish white hat on my head, and bandage-like cloths wrapped around my fingers, forearms, thigh, and ankles, and around my chest and stomach, the back of the tunic was wrapped with the bandages, but the part with the Sheikah eye was left hanging in front. I looked like a Sheikah man.

"Now that Zelda sleeps inside of you, who are you now?" Impa asked me. I smiled beneath my face cover.

"I am Sheik," I told her, and Impa swelled with pride.

After the birth of Sheik, my Sheikah training progressed rapidly. Within a week I was able to melt in and out of the shadows, disappear with just a puff of smoke, and fight with a short sword that I strapped around my hips. I was able to move my body in ways I never thought was possible, and I was lithe and springy, like a sapling. Impa taught me the art of Sheikah healing that could cure almost anything, fighting invincibly, and how to be musical like a Sheikah with the Sheikah harp which Sheik learned quickly. Zelda couldn't do it at all. But as Sheik my fingers were light, and instead of the clumsy Zelda, I was graceful Sheik, and I could do anything.

My curse lingered. It was not sure if I was Zelda, so it was delayed, which usually gave me time to work around it. But I felt so much freer as Sheik, and would have let Zelda sleep forever if Impa had let me. But I had to be Zelda lest Father suspect that I was more that I seemed.

One day, about a week and a half since the birth of Sheik, Impa and I were walking in our gardens. It was warm, and I hadn't a hat or shawl on. We were discussing how to translate to Sheik without Impa's help.

"You must be deep in the shadows, or it won't work," she was telling me. Suddenly she stiffened, and I looked up, and saw Father coming towards us. I hoped to the Goddesses that he hadn't heard anything.

"Impa, I would like a word with my daughter, alone, if you don't mind," he told her, waving her away. The set of Impa's jaw told me she did mind, and very much, but she left us. I eyed my father warily. I didn't trust him. He smiled at me.

"Close your eyes, Zelda, and hold out your hands," he told me. I struggled against the curse. I frowned at him, but he just waited for me. My stomach was churning and a bad taste was creeping up my mouth, and my head was swimming. If I had cocked my head to the side, I swear goldfish would have fallen out. Finally I did as I was told. But I opened my right eye a crack to watch him.

He placed something rather large in my hands, and it was a bit heavy, but not as heavy as I would have thought from something this large.

"Open your eyes," he said. His voice betrayed a bit of excitement. I opened them, and saw a beautiful lap harp, beautifully shaped and lovingly decorated. I wished I was Sheik so that I could make beautiful music from it. But instead I stroked it and remained speechless.

The harp was not large, and I could easily hold it in my arms. It was made of cherry wood, with gold painted on in beautiful patterns. It was smoother than glass, and lighter than an instrument this big should be. On the back of the harp my name was on a gold plate, "Zelda."

"Do you like it child?" He asked me. I nodded mutely. My fingers were running down the strings, savoring the feeling of music so near my hands.

"Then it is yours. A trinket from your father who has been absent for so many years." He sighed and sat on a bench. I still cradled my harp. He beckoned me closer.

"I want to get to know you, Zelda. I know myself, I knew your mother, but I never knew you. Who are you?"

"Zelda."

"Besides your name."

"A girl who used to have a mother." Goddesses, how I mourned for her. I still needed her. Time does not heal the pain.

"But who is she, under that?"

I was getting annoyed, "A girl that does not want to be cross-examined by a strange man."

That pleased him, "You have courage to speak to me so." He looked me up and down, as if I was chattel he was thinking of buying. "You have my hands," I hid them and my harp behind my back, "My nose," I frowned, "The shape of your eyes, but yours are blue. Curious, your mother and I both had brown eyes." I blinked. I didn't like him examining me.

I tried steering him away from the subject. "Where did you get this harp?" I asked, bringing it from behind my back.

"The Kokiri. They are wonderful craftsmen. Glassblowers, carpenters, weavers, potters, painters, sculptors, everything and anything under the sun. This was made by a student of the master crafter. Her name is apparently Saria. Why a woman is a master crafter I haven't the faintest idea."

I frowned at his obvious distaste at women being anything other than pretty objects. Women had every right to be wonderful at something. I told him so. He frowned at me.

"You have too many opinions for your own good. What should I do with you?" he mused.

"You don't have to do anything with me," I said, panic rising inside of me.

"Oh yes I do. You need to learn to be a lady, not an oaf. I need you to be educated."

"I am too educated! I can read and write and do arithmetic and things!" I said indignantly. I was smart! And when put next to idiots like my cousins, I looked like a genius. Next to other smart people, I still looked smart.

"Not smart enough," he went on. I snorted. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What do you think of your cousins, Ruto and Malon?" he changed the subject.

"They're a bunch of lying, cheating, stealing idiots, even their mother," I spat. I did not like them, and my tone said as much.

Father roared with laughter. I hated being laughed at for no reason except to make me look foolish.

Finally—with difficulty—he stopped laughing. "It's all true! Zelda you are much more perspective than I thought!" then he looked thoughtful. "However, Lady Gananda is titled and rich. I may need her to like us, especially you."

I couldn't care less if she was Queen of Hyrule or a toad.

Father was speaking again. "Maybe I will send you to finishing school with your cousins. Maybe there you will learn to be a lady and not a scullery maid."

"I am NOT a scullery maid! And you said I could be sent to the university in Castle Town!" I yelled.

He waved it aside, "I may be able to find you a governess, but the university is completely out of the question."

"Why?" I demanded.

"You are not a man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That they will not accept a woman at the university.

But they could accept Sheik….

"What if I had a governess?"

He looked thoughtful again. "Perhaps."

"I promise I would study very hard with a governess."

"But not otherwise?" he laughed. I stormed away from his laughter. As soon as I couldn't see him I ran into Impa's arms.

"He wants me to be finished! He wants me to be a refined lady!" I cried.

She held me tight, "Hush, Zelda. It is time for Zelda to be a lady. And it is time for Sheik to be a man."

**Ta-da! Ocarina of Time almost in it's fullest! Thank you for all the reviews that I received! I really do appreciate it!**

**After this I probably won't post chapter 5 until after Christmas, but if I get tons of reviews and demands for me to post sooner, I just may give you a Christmas present!**

**So REVIEW please! It only gets better I promise you!**

**Grazie!**

**~Principessa Dell'Opera**


	5. Chapter 5 Final Decisions

**Merry Christmas to everyone! Thank you for all the reviews; they made the slaving over how to birth Sheik worth the absence of my nails! Makes playing the piano and harp easier and typing faster. **

**I am dedicating my chapters to someone each time I post. This chapter is dedicated to ****JackieCullenandSenom299****, who was very enthusiastic about wanting another chapter, and loving this story. And now, without further ado, I give you….**

Chapter Five

No matter how much I disliked the giver, I cherished the Kokiri-made harp that Father had given me. As Zelda, I strummed the strings, not making a melody, but making music that was pleasing to me. Impa watched me strum away, and when we were alone, as Sheik I would play traditional Sheikah tunes, using techniques to make even the plucking of the strings sound as if the Goddesses were singing. Instead of the Hylian method of strumming the strings, Sheikah bent their fingers as if they were holding a ball, and with their fingertips hooked around the strings, pulled and released, making a purely beautiful note, instead of a mush of nothing.

Sheik knew how to play, and he played beautifully. When my dreams were restless while I slept inside of him, he felt me, and he would play my lullaby on the harp, humming as he did. He had a smooth, low, soothing voice, and often, he would sooth me as Mother had. When he slept inside of me, I would try to play as he did, but never did I do as well. But I did manage to play my lullaby so beautifully it made me cry, and Sheik would wake a moment to smile, and then sleep again.

Father found me two days later surrounded by books in the library. I did not want him to find me, and nearly gathered the shadows, until Father spoke, "There you are, Zelda!"

Trapped.

He looked at the books I had gathered. They were all books that had to do with Sheikah, and he frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Researching," I said in a tone of utmost annoyance, as if he was as big of an imbecile as I thought.

"Why?" he was confused why I would want to do such a thing. Sheik's ears pricked inside of me. I repressed him, afraid that a part of him would lash out through me. He understood, and quieted.

"Well, why not?" I shot back. Anger and pride flitted across his face, but he sat down and knocked the books to the floor. Crying out, I jumped out of my seat and grabbed them as they hit the ground. Standing upright, I held them in my arms as I had cradled my harp earlier that morning. Father rolled his eyes. I glared at him. I hated mocking.

"You care more about those books than your education," Father sighed exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes.

"The books _are _my education. I've learned new vocabulary, geography, dates, times, histories, sciences, mathematics, languages, arts, politics, religions, peoples, cultures, honor, traditions—" Father cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked me, a little awed by the extent of my knowledge.

"I read and study." I studied on my own, and conducted my own curriculum. I studied what interested me, and what I needed to know. I wasted no time on frivolous pastimes, such as embroidery and dancing. I was too clumsy to even attempt them anyway, and I had no patience to learn them. I learned the language of the Twili while Mother was alive, and we would speak it together. When I was ten, when Mother and I would spend a lot of time at Lake Hylia, I learned Zora by listening to them while I was underwater. I remember a full-grown Zora by the name of Rutela who would sometimes take my hand and Mother's, and take us to the Zora's Domain, which was all water, and was the most beautiful place, full of crystals, and water, and caves, and mysterious creatures that I didn't know, and Ralis, Rutela's son. He and I were fast friends, and still maintained our friendship. I didn't know then that Rutela was the queen of the Zoras or Ralis was the prince. I learned Zora that summer, and remembered it ever since. And I've been able to speak Goron and Hylian ever since I learned how to talk, since I lived in Kakariko. Now, I was rapidly learning Sheikah.

"And where do you find the time for anything else?" Father asked me.

"Like what?"

"Embroidery, dancing, penmanship," he said, picking up a notebook I had that was full of my scrawl. I didn't have the pretty loopy handwriting that other girls had. My handwriting suited me fine.

"Those are wastes of time," I scoffed at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Those are ladylike pastimes, unlike learning other languages and sciences. Those are for men to study," he said.

"That's sexist," I told him.

"That's life," he retorted.

"I still won't learn them. I don't care about being a lady. I will be what _I_ want to be," I said. I would become my own person, no matter what anyone told me.

"Too bad. I need you to become a lady, not something else entirely. I've made up my mind. You are going to finishing school with Ruto and Malon in four days."

This time I dropped my books in shock. As I gathered them up, I turned beet red and anger welled up so fast inside of me that Sheik woke, and he flashed through my features, and momentarily I know that Sheik repressed me, but the moment was over so fast that it seemed that it didn't happen. But it did because Father saw it, and was either puzzled, or frightened or both. But he shook his head, as if his eyes were playing tricks on him, and returned to what he was saying.

"You are still young. They can get rid of all that nonsense you fill your head with and teach you to be a proper lady. One day I might even present you to civilized society." He said this last part like it was a treat that I would love. Well, he got it backwards.

"I don't like civilized society." I murmured quietly, afraid that I would start yelling if I was provoked.

"Too bad. I'll write to the headmistress, and you will deliver it to her, along with a wallet with enough rupees to stop her from protesting against a last minute student."

"No."

"Maybe you will learn how to walk and talk like a person instead of a subspecies."

"No."

"I won't have a Goron or a Zora for a daughter."

"No."

"You will do as I tell you."

"I will not."

"Zelda."

"Father."

"You make this very difficult, Zelda."

"It would not be difficult at all if you weren't so set on sending me away. I thought I could have a governess."

"Too little time to look for a governess," then he smiled in a devious way, "But I always get my way in the end." That frightened me.

"As do I." I was lying through my teeth, but I was adamant about not going to finishing school.

"You leave in four days to go to Ordon."

"So far!"

"Not so far."

"Well, I can't walk home from there, now, can I?"

"You will do nothing of the sort."

"I refuse to go."

"You will go if I have to drag you there myself. And if I have to lose time from my trading because of you, then it will be the worst time of your life."

I snorted at him, "Nothing can be worse than Mother's death."

He looked extremely discomfited, "It will not be pleasant."

It was obedience that was not enforced by the curse. How I loathed it, almost as much as I did the Parisa-made kind.

"Fine," I spat, "I shall go, and I shall loathe it."

"You may loath or love, as long as you go."

I fled the room.

In the empty breakfast room I hid in the shadows and gathered them around me, making a cocoon. Crouching, I concentrated hard on Sheik, closed my eyes, and released the shadows and magic.

I stood gracefully. I wished I could transfer my grace to Zelda. Perhaps if she was as graceful as I, Father wouldn't send us to finishing school. Glancing around, I slid farther into the shadows, and warped myself to Impa's chambers.

Once there, when I stepped out of the shadows I changed.

And Impa saw me come out instead.

"Oh, Zelda, what's wrong, love?" she came to me. Unable to hold back my tears, I started to cry.

"Father is sending me to finishing school with Ruto and Malon!" I cried into her shoulder. I felt her frown.

"The daughters of Lady Gananda?" she sounded thoughtful. I nodded. She dried my tears on her apron, and heard the whole story. Finally, exhausted, Sheik woke, and let Zelda sleep.

"If she wasn't so brash, would her father still send her away?" I asked Impa. My teacher looked at me, proud. I, Sheik, was her pride and joy.

"No, but it probably did not help her case. He just doesn't want her to be like her mother, proud, strong, and a woman in her own right. He wants her to be like what other women are supposed to be like. Calm, demure, docile, and obedient."

I chuckled, "Oh, she certainly is obedient. But not in the way that he would want, I assume."

Impa laughed with me, "I'm sure not!" We laughed, and then quickly sobered. We sat in silence until one of Zelda's ideas occurred to me.

"If they won't accept Zelda into the university because she is a woman, would they accept me? I am a man," I mused. Impa looked hesitant.

"I don't know. You have no money, no family, no connections, and above all, you are a Sheikah, not to mention a woman's alter ego."

"Can't you teach me to disguise myself?"

"Just the color of your eyes. The rest can be left and people will assume you are Hylian. But you would have to do something about a wardrobe and money."

She taught me a quick spell, and suddenly my eyes were brown. Zelda stirred fretfully inside of me. I sat cross-legged on the floor, and pulled out her harp and started to play her lullaby. A smile crossed her face, and her dreams were pleasant again.

"La da da, la da da, la da da da da," I sang. I knew she loved my voice when I sang to her, and I even had Impa mesmerized for a little while. When I stopped playing she came out of her reverie.

"Maybe Zelda can make some clothing for me at finishing school. As for money, I'll just visit Lake Hylia. Zelda's mind tells me that if one throws the Zora belongings back in the waterfall, then the Zora will give monetary rewards." I narrowed my eyes, thinking. It could just work. Though Zelda and I would need a way to communicate. I knew everything she knew, for we shared our minds, so that we had twice the knowledge, but we would need something more.

Impa seemed to sense this inside of me. She could only see my eyes, for I kept the rest of my face covered, not liking to expose myself. She brought out a book, not slim, and not large, but about the size of _A History of Hyrule_. It had the Sheikah symbol on it.

"This can be a journal. It can be a map. It can be a textbook. It can be a source of never-ending wisdom, for this book is enchanted by Sheikah through generations. There are only a few of these in the world. Open it to see anything, read anything, write anything. It is your guide to the world. And even better—" she pushed the Sheikah eye in the middle of its pupil and it shrank till it was the size of my thumbnail, "—it is easily disguisable or hidable. It will be valuable to you, Sheik." And she handed me the precious book. I smiled and put it inside of my tunic.

"Will you bring Zelda back? I want to give her something," Impa said. I gathered the shadows without another word, and woke Zelda up.

"That book was a wonderful gift, Impa," I said. I gathered my skirts around me as I felt Sheik inside me smiling. He settled for a nap.

"I have something that I think your mother would want you to have," Impa choked up a little, and from her pocket, brought the beautiful Triforce necklace Mother wore always.

"Oh, Impa," I gasped. I touched the stones, and memories of Mother wearing it flooded my mind.

"You will look just as beautiful as your mother when you wear it," Impa placed it around my neck, and it settled on my skin, strangely warm. "Take care to keep it under your gown though. The emerald is from the Kokiri, like your harp, the ruby from the Gorons, and the sapphire from the Zoras. It's that valuable."

"I'll treasure it always." Tired and drained of emotions, I lazily gathered the shadows, and woke Sheik up. I sat cross-legged again, and picked Zelda's harp up again, and began plucking at it.

"Why did her mother marry him? He hasn't treated anyone kindly since my birth, and before, and since," I asked Impa. She sighed heavily.

"I don't know, Sheik. I loved her mother, she was a good woman, and I loathe her father, for there is not an honest bone in his body. But he was very sweet to her before he took her for his wife, and he was full of pretty words and empty promises. His promises were beautifully worded, but I knew them to not be true. She believed him. But everything changed when they were joined. He basically left her, and went trading. He wanted nothing from her except her body and her money. It's a wonder that Zelda is an only child. But her mother loved Zelda with an eternal love. And I believe she is still with us, trying to break Zelda's curse as much as Zelda is. Maybe you are a key to breaking the curse, Sheik."

And as I sat and played Zelda's lullaby on her harp and felt her peace within me, I wished with all of my heart that it was so.

**And thus ends Chapter Five. I'm sure you are all wondering, "Where's Link?" and "Why did you bring Sheik into this, huh?" Well, if anyone has questions about how I'm writing the story, REVIEW and I shall answer them personally, or at the bottom of the next chapter.**

**And yes, every chapter will be dedicated to someone, and this chapter was dedicated to the most enthusiastic. And I'm sorry it took so long, as the Internet has been down, but now I hope you are well rewarded for your patience.**

**And so, faithful readers, if you want to know how Zelda spends her last four days at home, you must REVIEW and let me know what you think, if I'm doing a great job, or if I need to tweak, or if I need to rework some aspect altogether. So in order for you to see results, then you must REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And for your reviews, you will have a new chapter. But I don't know if you want a new chapter or not if you don't REVIEW! Thank you, and have a Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Principessa Dell'Opera**


	6. Chapter 6 Friend of the Crown

**Happy New Years! I hope that people had a great new year, and are not looking forward to going back to school. I'm not, because everything is literally a half mile from my dorm. Well, what do you expect for a freshman, eh?**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****NinjaSheik****, for being the first to review my story, EVER! That's monumental. And now, I give you:**

Chapter Six

Sheik had been prevailing the day before. So the next day, he settled inside me, and slept, thinking hard. I wanted to spend my last days as I pleased. He did not want to stop me. So that morning I took plenty of food and some extra clothing and money and my harp, saddled my palomino mare, Navi, and rode.

I trotted her to the gates of Kakariko, waving to the Cucco lady, and as soon as they couldn't see me, I had her at a full gallop. I felt so free! Just as free as if I was Sheik. Soon I saw the sparkling waters of Lake Hylia. I smiled. The water had come from the Zora's Domain, and it was beautiful. It had been longer than a year since I had been on the shores of that beautiful lake, and I realized how much I would miss it.

When we were close, I halted Navi and turned her loose. I took off my stockings and shoes and let the water lap my toes. Meanwhile I searched for Zora treasures that may have been washed away. Often if I threw them at the base of the waterfall they would throw me a rupee or two for returning their things. I found a bracelet, and began to walk the circumference of the lake. On the way I found a baby bottle, and a spoon. Picking these up, I wandered to the waterfall. Humming, I threw them back. A Zora leapt from the water, snatched them from the air, throwing me a red rupee. Waving, I turned to go back to Navi, but I slipped on the wet rocks. Crying out, I threw my arm out to catch myself. But I didn't have to.

I looked up and Prince Link had his arm around my waist, and a hand on my elbow. He was smiling at me. I blushed and wished I was Sheik.

"I was right when I said I knew you constantly fell over!" he laughed. I giggled a bit nervously. I was never really good at talking to people, unless I was playing a joke on them. But he was so nice. He set me on my feet, and he threw a little box into the waterfall. He received a blue rupee from the Zora. We began to walk back to our horses.

"I've always wondered why they throw us rupees when a simple 'thank you' would work." I said.

"Zora's are naturally secluded, and are also shy by nature. So they give us what we like best in return for their belongings. Zora trinkets sell very high in the black market," he added a bit sourly.

"Then it's probably best that we throw them back. Once Ralis asked me to keep an eye out for a ring that he lost. It took me months to find it, but I finally did in a shady Castle Town stall." Link stared at me.

"Ralis? You mean, Prince Ralis, of the Zoras?" he asked me incredulously. I nodded, suddenly embarrassed.

Instead he laughed, "That's amazing! How did you do it?"

I told him how Mother and I would spend summers and summers on the shores of Lake Hylia, and how Ralis and I became fast friends, and how I learned to speak Zora, and he learned Hylian. Link laughed happily. I smiled. He had such a nice laugh, and it was impossible to be shy.

"You speak Zora?" he asked me.

"I do."

"And I was worried about learning Goron."

"Well you shouldn't."

"And why not?"

"Because all you have to do is say, 'I'm Prince Link-goro. Nice to meet you, goro.'"

He laughed again, "Truly?"

"For the most part." I was grinning.

He laughed, and was laughing when we reached our horses. His horse was a beautiful chestnut color, with a white stripe down her face, and a white mane and tail. She also had white feathers at her hooves. She was gigantic.

Smiling, Link reached into the pocket of his emerald-green tunic, and withdrew an ocarina. I gaped at it. It looked like the one that the Hero of Light supposedly had. He held a finger to his lips. He then took a breath, and played a short melody on the ocarina.

"Ooo ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooooooo ooooo ooo," the ocarina sang. His horse's ears pricked, and she immediately came galloping towards us, and nuzzled Link's cheek. I smiled as I gaped.

"She loves this tune. She was very sick when she was born, and I took care of her, and one day I played this melody, and she stood up and started to dance!" We laughed as she whinnied.

"She's a beautiful horse. What's her name?" I asked as I scratched her forehead. She blinked lazily, as if she enjoyed my touch.

"Epona. It just seemed to fit. Father laughed though. He said, 'It's "a pony" backwards!' But really, if you think about it, switch the 'ee' at the end of 'pony,' and the 'a' of 'a', and there you get Epona. Took me years to figure it out!" And we laughed harder. Navi came over to investigate my hair, and his.

"Oh, she's a beauty. What's her name?" Link asked. Navi snorted into his hair.

"Navi. Because I always liked the name. Can't remember where I heard the name though. Maybe in an encyclopedia of mythology or something."

"Her name sounds like 'navigate.' Does she always know where you are going?"

"Yes. Sometimes I'll say 'oats,' and she'll go straight home!" We burst out laughing. His face was turning red, and my stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

"Our horses have riddles for names! Isn't that funny?" Link managed.

"Mother and I would spend hours making up riddles and trying to solve them!" I reminisced. He looked eager.

"Will you tell me some, Zelda?" He asked, and plunked himself down in the grass. I thought a minute, and then came up with one.

"I have all the colors of the rainbow, and I am long and short, and I like to rest curled up, and I consume thousands of sheep at a time, but am still hungry. What am I?"

Link thought for a moment. "A dragon?"

"No."

"I give up."

"A wool rug."

And our laughter filled the lake.

"Your turn to tell me one, Prince Link," I said, and I sat in the grass beside him. Navi ran her nose through my hair.

"Link."

"Prince Link."

"Call me Link. That is a command from your ruling prince." He grinned at me in an amused way. Even though I knew he meant the command as a joke, I still had to obey.

"Alright, _Link_, your turn to tell me one," I said, the new command taking affect. I didn't want many people watching me struggle against the curse. Especially the prince of Hyrule.

He thought a moment longer, "You are running a stall in Castle Town. A customer buys something for a blue rupee. A seller sells something for a yellow rupee. A customer buys something for three green rupees. A customer buys something for six red rupees. A seller sells something for a big green rupee. A street urchin sneaks in a rupor. A customer buys something for a yellow rupee and a blue rupee. A seller sells something for four yellow rupees. What color are the stall-tender's eyes?"

I was stumped. I had been counting and subtracting the money in my head, and I was supposed to guess the color of the stall-tender's _eyes_?!

"I have no idea." I was completely baffled.

"Blue."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I said _you_ were tending a stall in Castle Town!" I thought it over, and began laughing so hard that I ended up on my back, staring up at Navi, who was looking at me a bit confused. She wandered away to graze with Epona. Link lay down also and pointed.

"Look! That cloud looks like a Triforce!" he chuckled.

"That one looks like a fish."

"Really? I thought it looked like my tutor." We laughed.

"If you turn your head, that one looks like a wolf." I tilted my head, and Link followed suit.

"I see it! That one looks like Fused Shadows."

"That one looks like Mother." We paused. Link eyed me a little apprehensively. I bit back a sob, and then giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Link looked a bit bewildered.

"Oh, I just remembered. Mother and I would climb the highest tree we could find, and when someone walked underneath, we would throw things at them, like twigs and acorns. Scared Impa half to death once, and she gave us both a good scolding!" I laughed harder. Oh, how Mother tried not to laugh when Impa was scolding her!

"When my mother was expecting my sister, I would paint my fingers, and sneak into her room, and at the foot of the bed, I would hold up my fingers, and make a little puppet show!" Link sat up and demonstrated.

"I am the Hero of Light! And I am here to rescue the Princess of Destiny!" he squeaked in a high pitched voice. I laughed harder at the funny voice.

"Oooooooh, my brave Hero has coooooome!" He squeaked in a higher voice, making one of his fingers dance around. I was gasping for air for laughing.

"Then I would pull out my dagger for the fight between the King of Evil and the Hero of Light!" Link exclaimed, and he unbuckled his dagger from his belt, and waved it around.

"_I _shall fight you!" His Hero of Light finger rushed to the dagger, and knocked it out of Link's other hand….

….and into Lake Hylia.

We stared at the place where the dagger had sunk, and then began to laugh. The situation was too funny.

Then a Zora began to climb toward the shore, and stood in the shallows, knee-deep. He had strange and wonderful golden jewelry on his neck and legs, and head and fins, but the small circles of gold following his eyebrows to nearly the bridge of his nose declared him a noble. He had a strange and awesome, yet noble and wild beauty, and he was carrying Link's dagger, while smiling happily. His eyes were fixed on me.

"Thank you, sir, for the return of my dagger. Is there any way I can repay you?" Link asked, reaching into a pocket, presumably for some rupees.

"The only payment I shall receive is the company of your friend here. She, who sits beside you." His grin was widening. I stood, and tried to look as menacing as I could.

"And why, pray tell, would I do that?" I asked him, suspiciously.

"Oh, Zelda, for old friendship's sake!" the Zora said, and handed Link his dagger. Then I laughed, and ran to embrace my old friend, Ralis. He hugged me tight, just as he had when we were children, and twirled me around in the water. His gills flapped against his ribs, and even his fins on his forearms seemed to embrace me. Link was confused. Wading out of the water, with nearly half of my gown soaked, I spoke.

"Link, may I introduce you to Ralis, Prince of the Zoras. Ralis, this is Link, the Reigning Prince of Hyrule." I made the introduction, and comprehension dawned on their respective faces. They grasped each other's forearms in greeting, and inquired after the other's health. Then Ralis turned and smiled at me.

"I haven't seen you in years! Why do you come today? Where is Lady Ella?" He was polite. But he didn't know. I bit my lip, and I told him what I dreaded to tell anyone.

"Mother died about a month ago, Ralis. Of a fever. Father is sending me away to finishing school in Ordon." I stared at my wet hem, not wanting to see the pity on his face. But then Link spoke, shocking me.

"Why are you going to finishing school?" he asked, completely confused.

"He wants me to be a lady. To be refined and civilized," I snorted. I was fine the way I was. Father was an idiot.

"You're fine just the way you are!" both Ralis and Link exclaimed, almost indignant. It would have been funny if I hadn't been dreading it.

"But he does not think so. And I must obey him. He's my father," I said miserably. But that wasn't the only reason. The curse wouldn't let me disobey.

"For how long?" Ralis asked. His arms were folded, which he did when he was displeased. He had an airy baritone voice, and it was getting deeper the more his displeasure. How he had grown up since those childhood summers!

"I don't know. I hope not long." I said. Link's face had grown dark, and Ralis had a tick throbbing in his forehead. "I have four days, counting today. I will make the most of them, and refuse to dwell on the time when I have to leave for Ordon," I declared. I smiled at them, and they relaxed.

"Well then, since you are here at Lake Hylia, then would you like to come back to the Zora's Domain for one last time until you have to be a lady?" Ralis grinned, holding out his hand to me. Happily, I took it. Then I remembered something.

"Do you think you could give me the Zora gown? I still cannot breathe water," I asked him. Ralis nodded, then looked at Link.

"Would you like the Zora tunic also, Prince Link? Since you are like Zelda, and cannot breathe water." Link smiled.

"If you don't mind." And Ralis flipped into the crystal clear water. A few moments later, he came into the shallows again, and handed me a beautiful gown that seemed to be made of water itself. He also gave me a changing screen, which I pulled around me. I stripped myself of all my clothing, except my shift. I needed as much room as I could to be able to swim. I came out a moment later, and Link went in to change into the Zora tunic. The fabric of my gown and his tunic were the same, and were of the same color. The material was softer than silk, fresher than taffeta, and airier than cotton. It was cloth only made for Zoras, and infused with Zora magic. They were wonderful pieces of clothing. Link came out of the changing screen. The tunic just matched his eyes and made them bluer. He looked at me.

"Your gown makes your eyes look like sapphires," he said. I smiled and thought of Mother's necklace. Then Ralis held his hand out towards me, and I took it. He led me into the water, and we plunged into the crystal clear water, followed closely by Link.

We swam the diameter of Lake Hylia, and under the waterfall. When we passed it, we went in an underwater tunnel. Then it opened up into the Zora's Domain.

It was a city of coral and rock, precious stones and metals. Homes were carved out of the rocks or built with rock, gold and silver, or coral. Zora children swam by us, circling and diving, with agility of dolphins, their laughter ringing throughout the water. I smiled. It was like a homecoming. I looked back at Link, who was staring in awe at everything around him. Colorful plants and fish everywhere, and treasures galore. Many a thief has tried to enter this domain to steal the riches of the Zoras, before meeting their watery demise. I still held Ralis's hand, and moved my body like a dolphin, instead of kicking with both my legs, like Ralis. Link swam next to me, like a frog, striking out to the sides with his legs, and parting the water in front of him with his hands. We swam with the children, and waved at the guards, who nodded to us. Ralis brought us through a silver plated tunnel, and then dove deeper, and took us through a gold plated tunnel. Then the gates made completely of gold and pearls were before us. I turned to Link, who looked at me, and smiled. He swam close.

"This is an adventure I never dreamed of!" Link whispered in my ear.

"For you this is an adventure, but for me, this is a homecoming," I told him. He frowned in an inquisitive way, but before I could explain, a fanfare greeted us. We entered the palace, and into the throne room, which was full of light and precious stones. And sitting on a throne of red coral, was the queen of the Zoras.

Queen Rutela smiled as we approached. Upon first glance, she looked like a naked woman, beautiful, even with her bluish skin. However, her dolphin-like skin did not expose her modesty. She wore a beautiful pendant, with the Zora Spiritual Stone as its only ornament. Upon her head was a tiara of pure gold, with a lone sapphire in the middle. Ralis swam up to her directly, letting go of my hand, and I kneeled before her, Link beside me. He embraced her.

"Hello, Mother," he said, and kissed her hand. She stroked his head.

"Hello, my darling," and she turned her attention to us at the base of her throne. "Rise, friends of the crown." We stood. She opened her arms and smiled wider. "Welcome back, my dear Zelda." I stood and embraced her also, and kissed her hand as Ralis had. She had been like a second mother to me as a child. She then looked at Link.

"You are welcome here, Prince Link of Hyrule. The Zora Domain is friend and ally to Hyrule Kingdom. And I am pleased to have you here. If Hyrule is ever in need of the help of Zoras, all you needs must do is ask. Make yourself at home here; we do not keep ceremony." And she clapped her hands. Zoras came out of windows, alcoves, doors, hidden chambers, and some even seemed to materialize into our midst. They carried musical instruments, platters of food, tables and chairs, and set up a magnificent feast. Link and I were the guests of honor.

Queen Rutela sat at the head of the table, and Ralis was at her right hand. Link sat at her left hand, and I sat next to him. We feasted richly, all the while, the Zoras sang and danced. The beautiful flowing language that sounded like the tides flowing in and out. They sang to bring the moon down, and to make the trees weep. Queen Rutela didn't inquire after my mother, but I heard Ralis whisper the truth to her in Zora. The only sign of grief that Queen Rutela gave was a slow blink, and she pursed her lips. I thought I saw tears, but I was not sure, we were, of course, underwater.

After the feast, Queen Rutela invited us to come back whenever we wished. Link thanked her for her graciousness, I however remained silent.

"What ails you, dear Zelda? You must surely come back. You have always been welcome in the Zora's Domain."

"Your Majesty, my father wishes me to depart. He is sending me to a finishing school in Ordon Village. He was adamant. Once I do, he will not let me be anything other than a lady. And I'm afraid that he will not let me come back to you." And tears filled my eyes.

Queen Rutela came down from her throne and enfolded me in her arms and held me tight, like Mother used to hold me. Then she held me at arms length. She took a sapphire ring from her hand. "Take this, as a symbol of your friendship with the Queen and Prince of the Zoras. And please keep the Zora gown. So that you may come back to us whenever you wish."

I was speechless. These were magnificent gifts that I did not feel worthy of. But she placed the ring on my finger and kissed my forehead. I embraced her one last time, and Link and I departed. I did not look back.

It was the beginning of twilight when Link and I waded out to our horses. Even though we had been underwater a few hours, we weren't exhausted, nor were we wet, such was the magic of the Zora clothing. We sat on the ground, and Link pulled out his ocarina. I took my harp from my saddle. Link sat up straighter, and blew into his ocarina, playing a small melody. I strummed my harp along, harmonizing with him. Then I thought about how Sheik would lull me to sleep within him. And with the tips of my fingers and my hands curved, I plucked the strings, in the middle, where Sheik would often play. And out my lullaby came. Pure and sweet and beautiful. Sheik woke and smiled, and overtook my fingers. He relaxed them, and moved them to the center, and plucked in a smoother motion, using my thumb, middle and third finger also. Link closed his eyes, savoring the music and harmonized with his ocarina. When Sheik withdrew from my fingers, Link looked around at me.

"That song was beautiful. What is that?" and he started to struggle out of the Zora tunic. I turned my eyes away, and strummed my harp. Then I saw him run to the waterfall with his green tunic donned, and throw the tunic back. I was grateful for his honesty. It showed promise for a great king.

"My nurse used to sing that lullaby to me when I was a child. She just calls it 'Zelda's Lullaby.'" I told him.

"It sounds so familiar, although I can't place it."

I stood, and the Zora gown rustled gently and swirled about me like flotsam. I put my harp on my saddle again. Link put his ocarina in his pocket and stood. He looked surprised that dusk was upon us. He smiled at me and I smiled back. It was pleasant to have a friend.

We rode back to Kakariko. However, Link turned Epona away at the gates.

"Since you are going away so soon, may I call on you tomorrow? I'm leaving myself soon, for the university, and I have a week of freedom left. I'd like to spend some of that freedom with a friend."

I grinned mischeviously, "Have you ever been to Death Mountain?" and I glanced at the Mountain the Gorons called home.

He grinned back just as mischeviously, "No. Is it dangerous?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"

"Meet you at Malo Mart at ten. And bring lots of water."

"Why?"

"Oh, you will find out." I said. And we both went different directions, but towards the same destination: home.

**Thank you for being patient and waiting for Link. He was bidding his time. I'm not making the story, the characters are. I'm just the convenience that writes it down. Now, if you liked their adventure, and have an idea for another one later in the story, I would be glad for the idea. Though it will not be the same as you believe. Oh, the twists and turns ahead! So if you have an idea for a different adventure, let me know! And don't forget to REVIEW! I love REVIEWS, like all authors on here. If I didn't I wouldn't be posting this story. So, please, REVIEW!!!! Tell me what you think! Dankeshen!**

**~Principessa Dell'Opera**


	7. Chapter 7 A Royal Declaration

***sigh* Today I returned to the university to continue my studies, which means less time to write. I'm sorry, but I will try really hard to update as much as I can. This is keeping me sane throughout the insanity that is my life. BUT it's an extra long chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****PrincessStarberry**** for her dedication and loyalty to my story and never failing to submit a review after each chapter. That, my friends, is faith. Now, onward to:**

Chapter Seven

I woke to the cucco's crowing, and I sat bolt right up. Remembering the day before, I looked at the end of my bed where I had carelessly thrown the Zora gown. It was beautiful in the sun's rays. I picked it up. It hadn't wrinkled, and it smelled of fresh coral flowers. Wonderful was the Zora's magic!

I decided I'd take it with me to finishing school, but keep the beautiful gown a secret. I hid it in my wardrobe, and brought forth a deep scarlet gown, which was cut close to my body. Mother had bought it in the market a few months before she died. It was special cloth, from the Gorons. It was fire-retardant, and kept the wearer safe from both lava and avalanches. Goron magic was infused in it. Mother bought me one each time I outgrew the other. I went to play on Death Mountain so much that I might as well be safe, right?

Well, today I'd wear it again. It was beautiful, with sleeves that didn't reach my elbows, unlike the Zora one, which was fitted closely to my wrists and the rest of my arm. The square neckline fell a bit low for my taste, but it was necessary. The gown followed my curves halfway down my hips, which made me a little uncomfortable, but I didn't want my skirts to catch fire. The bottom of my dress flared, so that it would be easy for me to climb. The waistline was low, but allowed me to hook my reticule on a belt and put it around my waist. I wanted to get to Malo Mart quickly and buy some potions and maybe a fairy before Link and I trekked up the mountain.

I ran in the kitchen, and grabbed two croissants and an apple, and ran out the back door….

….and promptly ran into Impa who materialized in front of me.

"And where do you think you're going?" she demanded. Before I could explain, she took me indoors and ordered me to eat my breakfast on a plate. In between mouthfuls, I told her of my adventure yesterday.

"And today you and the prince are to climb Death Mountain?" she looked at my dress, correctly guessing by the fabric. I nodded. She chuckled. "Why can't you two do anything normal, like play croquet, or tennis, or take a walk? Or watching a tournament, or sitting in silence, wishing for something to do."

"Well, Impa, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not normal," I said as I stood. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and headed out to the town.

It was already busy, even though it was nearly nine in the morning. The cucco lady was recounting her cuccos. I stopped to watch. She often had trouble catching them all. Her blue skirt was freshly laundered, and her white shirt was starched, and her red vest would match her blush when a certain person came by, but no one had figured out who that person was.

"….four, five! Oh, oh no! Oh, dear! Not again!" and she burst into tears.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She looked up, and saw me leaning on her fence.

"Oh, Miss Zelda! One of my cuccos is missing! And I don't know how!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushed.

"Alright. I'll go look for it," I said.

"Oh, Zelda, that would be wonderful! Thank you!" she yelled after me. I waved back at her.

"Hm, if I was a cucco, and I got out of my pen at night, where would I go?" I mumbled to myself. An idea occurred to me, but I needed to be stealthy. If Malo or Talo, his older brother, saw me sneaking around back of Malo Mart there would be hefty fines.

I darted between buildings, and then made it to the edge of the wall beside Malo Mart. I sidled around it, and started to search around the barrels. Lo, and behold, there was that troublesome cucco. I picked it up, and ran back to the Cucco Lady.

"Found it!" I said, and threw the cucco back in the pen. She sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank you, Zelda! Here, this is for helping me," and she pressed a red rupee in my hand. Happily, I headed off.

It was about half past nine, and I knew Link wouldn't be around for another half hour, so I decided I'd go in Malo Mart and browse.

Malo waddled up to me the moment I entered. Even though he was around my father's age, or probably older, he still looked infantile, and it gave me chills, especially since the voice that came from his throat is deep and jaded.

"Hello, Miss Zelda, what would you like to buy?" he asked me, rather determinedly.

"Well, I shall buy something, but for the moment, I would like to look around," I said, and bent to look at the bottom shelves. He shrugged and moved off.

I examined the bombchu that I saw there, but I reasoned with myself. Why on earth would I need a bombchu? Maybe to give Ruto and Malon a good surprise in the middle of the night at finishing school. I giggled, and then moved on. Arrows, now why would I need those? Moving on.

Finally I grabbed two potions and took them to the counter. "Do you have any fairies?" I asked Malo. He shook his head.

"That's forty rupees," he grumbled. I paid him, and then went outside to wait for Link.

And there he was, trotting up to Malo Mart with his gargantuan horse.

"Good morning, Zelda!" he said, as he swung himself out of the saddle.

"Good morning, Link. Ready for an adventure?" I asked him. He smiled eagerly. Then he looked at Epona. "What shall I do with her?"

"I think Malo will look after her if you pay him enough," I said, gesturing to the store. He walked in, and a few seconds later walked out, smirking a little.

"Anything for the Reigning Prince of Hyrule!" he chuckled. Malo came out the back door and led Epona behind the store.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, and started running off to Death Mountain.

We ran until we heard some rumbling. I instinctively looked up for an avalanche, and Link looked around. Suddenly, he had yelled, "Watch out!" and tackled me to the ground. I looked, and I saw (upside down) a Goron roll past us. My heart stopped pounding so hard. Getting crushed by a Goron was not something I wanted to achieve in my lifetime.

I finally stopped craning my neck after the Goron, and saw Link's face close to mine, and was aware that he was on top of me, and it was very uncomfortable. One of my arms was trapped beneath my back, and it was starting to throb.

"Do you think we can get up now?" I asked him in a joking manner. He too realized the situation, and got up, helping me to my feet. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Was that a Goron?" he asked, staring where it had disappeared.

"Yes. A sentry. Next time, don't knock me down, and I'll get him to stop," I told him. And we continued climbing.

Soon we heard more rumbling. But this time it was a stampede. Several Gorons were rolling towards us at an incredible speed. Link dove out of the way, but I stayed where I was. All of a sudden, they sprang up, and large grins were on their faces.

"Zelda-goro! It's been so long, goro. How are you, goro? You've grown, goro! Pleased to see you again, goro!" They all chattered, coming over to shake my hand gently. They knew from experience that I was a woman, and a Hylian, therefore, I am much more fragile than they. They had broken both of my legs respectively, popped a shoulder out of its socket, broken both my arms twice respectively, sprained both ankles thrice each, smashed a few fingers and toes, and given me a few concussions over the years. Thankfully, their hot springs were magical, and once the broken body part was submerged there for five minutes, it was completely healed (painlessly, too), and much stronger than before. Another reason why I was so strong.

"Who is this, goro?" one Goron asked, and they all surrounded Link, looking at him curiously, but refraining from touching him.

"This is Link, the Prince of Hyrule, goro," I said. Looking at Link, I introduced him. "This is the tribe of Gorons. Not all of them, but a lot of them." He nodded, and bowed to them.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," he told them. They looked politely puzzled until I nudged him in the ribs, and he added hastily, "goro." Then they all smiled in understanding, and nodded. One of the Gorons, Biggoron, gently shook his hand too, and everyone else soon followed suit.

"Gor Coron will be pleased to see you again, goro. He and the other elders were present at your mother's funeral, but didn't get a chance to give you condolences, goro," Biggoron said to me. I blinked back some tears, and tried to remember if I had seen them, but I could remember almost nothing from that day. Except Mother and Link.

"Thank you, goro. Will you lead us to him, goro?" I asked. Biggoron swung me up on his shoulder, and carried me up the mountain, and Darmani did the same with Link. We went up the mountain, and into the Mountain.

Gor Coron was sitting by the wrestling ring, with the three other elders, all who stood, and smiled as we came forward. Luckily, Darbus was nowhere to be seen.

"Zelda-goro! How good to see you at a happier occasion, goro! How are you, goro?" Gor Coron asked. He was a sweet old man.

"I am doing well, goro. You look very well, goro. Has everything been going smoothly, goro?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Thank you, goro. Everything is wonderful here, goro. Darbus and all the other elders are happy, goro. And our treasure is still safe, goro." He grinned at me, and I smiled. Then I turned to Link.

"Gor Coron, I would like to introduce Link, Prince of Hyrule, goro. Link, this is Gor Coron, one of the Goron elders," I said. Link and Gor Coron bowed toward each other, exchanging niceties. Then Gor Coron straightened and yelled in Goron to all the other Gorons in the room.

"Nonk, garmnun patet tengpont gar nynymolnd patet reenun darmak nun tanpok!" He told them. They all cheered happily, and ran out of the room.

"What did he say to them? It sounded like rocks banging together," Link whispered to me.

"Their language is based off of the sounds of the mountain, the mines, and the nature of both. He said, 'now, you all go and gather our brothers and tell them today they celebrate!'" I translated softly for him. He nodded, and smiled, giving me a small wink. I winked back. "It's an honor, for we are guests, and they are leaving today's work to come and honor us. There will be food, both Hylian and Goron, games, races, boxing and wrestling. And then we all go to the spring to watch the sunset, and reflect on the day." Link let out a low whistle, signaling that he was impressed.

"All this for us?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Especially for you. You are the Reigning Prince of Hyrule," I said in a hoity-toity voice, making him snort with laughter.

Then the Gorons reentered, some with children, and the feast began. The food was prepared with different spices, and it was unbelievably delicious. The children ran around, and played around the adults. One of the children stole the golden circlet off of Link's head, the one that he wore all the time to proclaim himself royalty, examined it closely, and took a huge bite out of it.

The Gorons all gasped, afraid of Link's reaction. The child looked about him fearfully, then burst into tears. Link stared at the child and laughed uproariously. I laughed so hard I fell over, and started choking. The Gorons' laughter filled the cavern, and the child even let out a giggle. Link stood and went over to the child and put what was left of the circlet on the child's head. The child giggled, and another child came over and ate the rest. Link fell down scarlet red and laughing hysterically. The mood lightened so much, and the rest of the day was spent in merriment. At sunset, we went to the hot springs and we watched the sunset over Kakariko Village.

Link and I headed down the mountain in the dark, occasionally stumbling on loose rocks. We were still giggling.

"Would you like to come back and get something to eat before you go back to Castle Town?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'll take an apple or two," he said. We headed back to my home, and while we were walking, Link pulled out his ocarina.

"Ooo ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooo, ooo ooo oooooooo oooooo ooo," he whistled. Epona trotted to his side immediately, and we went in the back door.

And Impa was standing there.

"And what have we here?" Impa had a smirk on her face, and her arms were crossed across her chest, and she looked very amused. I bit my lip, and Link rubbed the back of his neck.

"We wanted to get something to eat," I offered lamely. Link offered a sheepish grin. Impa raised an eyebrow, and led us into the kitchen and placed a dish of fruit in front of us. Link and I started wolfing the food down. We didn't speak, but we just ate. Link's dirty blonde hair was tousled, and it looked windblown. I knew I probably didn't fare any better.

After we finished eating, Link headed back out the back door after shaking my hand and bowing to Impa. I went to my chamber. Grabbing my brush, I started to brush the tangles out of my hair, and take off my mother's necklace. All of a sudden I heard what sounded like a rock against the window. With my brush in my hand I opened the casement, and there was Link, grinning out me from Epona's back, holding a few rocks.

"Zelda!" he whispered-yelled.

"I thought you were leaving!" I said, giggling. He grinned.

"I am, though I want to ask you something. Since I was with you in your natural habitat—" I laughed, "—why don't you come to Hyrule Castle tomorrow and I can show you the natural habitat of royalty."

I pretended to think really hard about it. Then I grinned, "Alright! I've never been in a castle before!"

"Well, tomorrow you will! Just come to the gate, and show them this!" and he threw something up to my window which I caught. He winked at me, and I winked back, and he trotted off on Epona.

I looked down to what he threw at me, and it was a beautiful diamond ring with his name engraved on the inside, and the Triforce engraved on the diamond. I put it on my left third finger, and it fit almost perfectly. He must wear it on his pinky finger or something. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. I closed the casement, and turned to be face to face with Impa.

"Impa, if I wasn't so used to you doing that, I would have fallen out of my window!" I said, almost accusingly. But she was grinning in a very obnoxiously knowing way.

"So, Zelda, it would seem that our young prince likes you quite a bit," she started. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Impa, we are not in love. He is a good friend who just happens to be the prince," I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And I suppose mere friends just give diamond rings as mere trinkets?" she said, nodding to my hand. I quickly sat on my hand, then drew it out to continue brushing my hair. She took the brush from me and began to brush my hair as I sat in the window seat, thoughtfully twisting the ring around my finger.

"Impa?"

"Hm?"

"What's it like to be in love?"

Impa sighed heavily, "Well, I don't know, Zelda. That is a question you must figure out yourself."

"How will I know?"

"That you're in love?"

"Yes."

"You will know, Zelda, you will know." And she finished braiding my hair. She helped me wiggle out of my gown and petticoat. I lay in bed, and she stroked my hair, humming my lullaby until I was practically asleep. I thought I heard her whisper something before I drifted off, but I wasn't sure.

The next morning I was happily riding Navi across Hyrule Field, an apple in one hand and the reins in the other. The sun was bright, the sky was blue, and the world was perfect, except for the nagging feeling I had in my gut. I was to go to finishing school tomorrow.

I smelled Castle Town before I saw it. It smelled of spices, food, garbage, people, and animals. The smell got stronger as I got closer. Finally I saw Hyrule Castle and Navi's ears pricked. Casting my apple core aside, I nudged her into a gallop and arrived at the gates within moments. I crossed into Castle Town which was already bustling with life. I always loved being busy, doing anything. And here was a whole town dedicated to it.

But Link was expecting me, so I rode through the town, and to the gates of Hyrule Castle.

It was beautiful. Like a fantasy palace. Only this was real. And it was huge. It was absolutely gargantuan, and I felt so small. It reminded me that I was so insignificant in the world. That even this was small, so that I was infinitesimal. I began to enter when a guard grabbed Navi's bridle.

"What is your business here, missy?" he asked gruffly. I sat up straight and looked down at him, praying he didn't see me sitting astride Navi instead of sidesaddle.

"I am the daughter of Sir Harkinian and the late Lady Elinor Zelda V. I am here to see L—I mean, Prince Link. He is expecting me," and I pulled the ring from my finger and showed it to him. He took it and inspected it thoroughly. Then he nodded and gave it back to me.

"Alright, you may enter, Miss—" he waited for me to give him my name. I gave him my title.

"Lady Elinor Zelda VI of Kakariko," I told him, and urged Navi forward. When the guard looked away, I gagged at my own name. _Lady_ Elinor? The sixth? Please.

A squire came and let me off of the horse, and I swung off the saddle, choosing to ignore the startled glace I got from him for riding astride. I was led into the castle and into a parlor.

It was the most richly yet simply furnished parlor I had ever seen, and I loved it. I loved everything simple and beautiful without looking copied or fake, and this was beautiful. The walls were painted apple green, and cherry wood furniture complimented the light shade. Copper curtains graced the windows, and sunlight streamed onto the bookshelf where much-used books sat dog eared.

I sat, and played with my fingernails, waiting for Link. It seemed like forever when the door finally opened, and in strode Link.

I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was anyway. This Link was not a prince, he wasn't even the friend that I had swam with at the Zora's Domain, or laughed with at Death Mountain. This Link looked like a king, in a finely woven and sewn tunic of scarlet red, with gold embroidery on the edges and on his chest was the eagle of the royal family, with a Triforce as its head. He had black leggings on that looked well made and sturdy boots. He had a crown on his head, and a medal draped on his chest. He smiled hugely when he saw me, and my friend shone through the royal attire. He came to me and pretending propriety, took my right hand in his left, and kissed it.

I was about to laugh, but I couldn't. My skin tingled where he had kissed my hand, but that wasn't what was extraordinary. My birthmark was glowing with a strong golden light, and so was his. Quickly we withdrew our hands, and the light dimmed until it was no more. Frowning in a confused manner, Link took my right hand with his right hand, but nothing happened. He switched hands, and immediately when our hands touched the light was stronger. Alarmed, I hid my hand behind my back. He looked puzzled, then seemed to mentally shake himself and shook my hand happily.

"Welcome to my world, Zelda," he said, and he put my left arm through his right, and he started to show me his home. Everywhere we went people curtsied or bowed, and Link would salute them. Finally we made our way outside and to a courtyard.

He led me to a bench that was nearly completely surrounded by roses, and we sat. I felt a little awkward, being in a simple dress, and seeing the court dressed in gowns and Link escorting me around. I wanted to yell in a hallway and listen to the echo. I wanted to slide down the banister. But I had to be a lady, not Zelda. That was why I was going to finishing school. Link looked over at me.

"Is it a little awkward for you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Being escorted around, having to look like a lady? Too much for me. That's not who I am. I didn't grow up like that. I want to run down the halls and pretend to yodel, and listen to the echoes. Hide in a suit of armor. Oh, that would be fun!" I exclaimed. Link laughed.

"I did that as a boy. And when I was caught, they had to chase me or I wouldn't get punished. If they couldn't catch me, I'd only find another one and do it again!" and I laughed, imagining young Link running around the castle with an entourage of people behind him. We kept giggling like children. I started to lean back, but remembered there was no back to the bench, but already I was losing my balance. Before I fell into the roses, Link grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We laughed again.

"You _are_ clumsy!" he laughed. Then he looked down. We were still clasping each other's wrists, but our birthmarks were glowing even brighter than they had been before. We let go, and it faded. Then Link caught my wrist again.

"I want to try an experiment," he said, a contemplative frown on his face. I was solemn. This hadn't ever happened. He brought his left hand as close as possible to my right hand without touching me. Nothing happened. He lightly touched my hand with a finger, and our hands glowed. He gripped my hand. It glowed brighter. The tighter he squeezed, the brighter the light. I started to squeeze his hand back. The birthmarks were even brighter. We put our palms together, and the glow became a light. It was starting to blind us. We laced our fingers together, the way lovers do, and the light was too bright. Quickly we let go.

"Strange experiment," I said, rubbing my eyes. Link sneezed. I chuckled. He sneezed again. I chuckled again. He looked out of the corner of his eyes at me.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for you to sneeze again," I told him. He was confused.

"Why?"

"So that I can chuckle again." He laughed at that. Then he became serious.

"So when are you going to finishing school?" he asked. He leaned forward on his knees, contemplating the gravel pathway. I looked up at the sky, contemplating the sun.

"Tomorrow I leave with my horrid second cousins. Ordon is a two day journey by coach. One day by horseback, but of course I can't take Navi with me. So I'll be stuck in the village surrounded by people that are yelling at me to be a lady." Sheik chuckled in his sleep inside of me. He knew he was going to be almost predominant while we were there. If only I had his poise and grace. His temperament would be perfect for a _lady_. Sheik scowled at me, but then dismissed it. While I was having this internal battle, Link and picked up a stone. He was contemplating it.

"Why?" he asked me. I sighed heavily.

"Father wants me to be a _lady_. So that I can be in _civilized society_ and be _presented_," I snorted.

"The only good thing about that is that we will see each other more often! But we won't be able to have adventures," he added. I nodded.

"Adventures are more fun with someone there. Impa won't go with me. She doesn't want to vex Father. If Mother were alive I would not be leaving."

"But we would not have met," Link pointed out. I smiled and nodded.

"That's true. And I like having you as my friend," I said to him.

I couldn't see his face as he said "And I you, Zelda."

We sat in silence until Link abruptly stood up and scared me nearly witless. "I have a great idea!" he said.

"What?" I was completely bewildered.

"Come on!" and he proceeded to pull me away.

I ran along behind him, into the castle, down three flights of stairs, down four corridors, six doors, and one tapestry. Finally he tapped a funny pattern on a wall, and it slide open.

"Close your eyes," he said eagerly. I did, though the curse closed them for me.

He took my hands, and led me into wherever we were. I walked slowly, and my heart was pounding. With anticipation (don't assume!).

"Open," he said to me, and I opened my eyes to see absolute darkness. I could barely see Link's face in front of me.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"The Queen's Treasury," he answered. He hit a wall and torches and braziers lit instantly.

I gasped. Before me were jewels such as I had never seen before. Strings of pearls, rings of emeralds, bracelets of rubies, crowns of diamonds, earrings of sapphires, all perfect and beautiful. With these pieces of jewelry, simplicity met majesty and taste. They were ornate beautiful, and delicate without being too gaudy or looking nearly fake. And a gold and diamond tiara sat on a pillow before everything else.

"Everything is so beautiful," I whispered. I felt a bit of sadness. His mother should have been wearing this splendor, or his sister, and not shown to a mere lady's daughter. I was awed and humbled. I turned to Link. "Why did you show me this?"

He looked earnest as he came closer to me, and looked straight in my face. "I have met ladies, countesses, princesses, peasant girls, duchesses, queens, and with none of them could I imagine spending my life with. I couldn't imagine loving them, or giving them to the kingdom as queen. I thought I would never meet a woman that could make me a better person by simply being with her. But then I met you. I saw you mourn for your mother, and I wished that one day someone would mourn like that for me. When you dried your tears, and I met you, you held no ceremony, no false airs, no unnatural class. You were refreshing, and during that month that I didn't see you, I thought of you often. I met you at Lake Hylia, and your honesty struck me. I haven't laughed with anyone so much before. I never revealed myself to anyone, but I did to you. Then we went into the Zora's Domain. We had an adventure. I've always longed for adventure, and you gave me three. You took me to Death Mountain, and feasted with the Gorons, and with those adventures, I fell in love with you. You were my friend, and not one who was trying to win my affections. You truly cared. And now that you are to leave, I had to tell you how I felt. Because, Zelda, I'm in love with you. And I want to be with you forever and beyond." Here he paused and bit his lip, looking anxious. I was stunned. I could comprehend nothing except him.

He loved me? Since we met? Out of all the women in the world he could have, he wanted _me_?

I was speechless. Link said no more, but he took my hand, and laced his fingers with mine, the way lovers do. His hand was trembling, and my face was getting warm. I wanted to laugh and cry but I couldn't. There was just him. He stepped closer to me. Our bodies were so close we could touch.

He brought his free hand to my face, and gently touched my cheek. He caressed my face so gently. He let go of my hand, and his arm wound around my waist, the other pressed against my back. I placed one hand on his cheek, and he turned his head and kissed my hand, making fire and ice thunder through my body. My other hand rested against his chest. He pulled me close to him, our bodies touching. He kissed my forehead, my temple, my eyelid, my cheek.

He pulled away, and looked at me long and deep. It seemed as though time had stopped and that we were the only ones in the world. His face was coming closer. I was aware of nothing except him.

He stroked my cheek, following my jaw line, then his hand came to rest on the side of my neck. He smiled slightly, and leaned in closer, savoring the moment, trying not to seem as eager as he felt. I closed my eyes, afraid, but hoping he would kiss me. Finally, his lips brushed mine, sending chills up and down my body. He gently pressed his lips to mine, kissing me simply and gently.

Emotion burst forth in my chest, startling Sheik awake. He coughed in an embarrassed way, and turned away from what I was feeling. Link's lips were soft and yielding and warm. Finally, we pulled apart. Happiness and love was flooding my veins.

He smiled at me, and pulled me as close as he could. The tips of his ears were red, but he didn't seem to mind or care. I rested my head on his chest, and he kissed my head and stroked my hair.

I don't know how long we stayed there, holding each other. It seemed an eternity.

"I would give you the world if you only asked for it, love," he whispered. I shook my head.

"You are enough," I answered.

Finally, we broke our embrace, but we laced our hands together. We came out of the room, and went back outside.

We were surprised to find it midafternoon already. I knew I had missed teatime at home, and if I wasn't back for supper, Father would be more than vexed. I had to leave him.

"Link, I must go," I said in a low voice, still holding his hand. He looked at me disappointed.

"When will I see you again?" he asked, catching my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know when I will be back. Will you write to me?" I asked him, stroking his cheek.

"Of course. Remember to come back when you are home. I will be waiting for you," and he kissed my hands. I longed for another kiss, but I had to be going.

"Stay," he said. I tried to leave him, but the curse was making me obey him. I wanted to stay, but I couldn't.

"I can't," I murmured. He let go of my hand.

"Then go Zelda. I'll wait to see you again," and the curse let me leave. I had one last look of him, then turned to go to the stables, and retrieve Navi.

We rode at break-neck speed back to Kakariko. I felt so light that I could fly. Before I knew it, Roy had grabbed Navi's reins, and I had ran into the house, searching for Impa.

She found me. "Zelda, what's amiss?"

I fell into her arms, crying with happiness and sorrow. "He loves me, Impa! And I am to away tomorrow!"

She stroked my hair, and warped us to my chamber to calm me.

"Do you love the prince?" she asked me gently. I nodded vigorously.

"Then you have nothing to fear." I nodded.

"But I must away tomorrow!" I said. She looked at me mock sternly.

"And what is the use of having a Sheikah alter ego if you won't cooperate with him?" she asked me. I smiled. Yes, everything would be alright.

But I soon found out that nothing would be alright.

**Whew! Long chapter! You have no idea how I slaved over this! But I do love this chapter! So! Review! I will try to come out with chapter 8 as soon as I can! College is amazingly time consuming! So review! And let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**~La Principessa**


	8. Chapter 8 Beginning to Finish

**Oh, the life of a college freshie. What to do when you want to pull out your hair and scream? Write more fanfic! That's what!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Lisilgirl**** for her constructive criticism, and a really good idea!**

**Enough! You have waited far too long, thus:**

Chapter Eight

The carriage bearing my doom came too early. Impa and I had finished packing in a Sheikah way. No matter how much was put in the trunk, I could always fit more. Ruto and Malon were hanging out of the carriage window, waiting for me. Lady Gananda stepped out, and went to greet Father. My stomach was in my feet and twisted into knots.

"Impa, why can't you come with me? You're my Sheikah guardian!" I begged. She shook her head sadly.

"But that's why I gave you Sheik. He will take care of you," she said, pulling me into a hug. I clung to her tightly, tears running freely. Roy came to the door.

"I'm here to get your trunk, Miss Zelda. You would best come down soon. They will get vexed if you don't." and he picked up my trunk and proceeded downstairs. I glanced out of the window. Then Impa suddenly turned.

"I think there is someone at the back door for you, Zelda," she said vaguely, and disappeared. She reappeared in a moment. "Prince Link is here!"

I ran down the back staircase and out the back door and straight into his arms.

"I couldn't let you leave without one last goodbye," he whispered in my hair. I started to weep gently. I pulled back to look in his face. Sorrow and love clouded his sky blue eyes, and they were watching me. Then I remembered something.

"Here, Link, I forgot to give this to you yesterday," and I pulled off the ring he had given me. He nodded and put it on his pinky finger. Then he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, take this, and remember that I love you," he said, sliding a ring on my left third finger. Legend had it that a vein from that finger ran straight to the heart.

The ring was gold. It had two hands holding a heart with a crown on it. An opal was placed in the heart. He made the heart face towards my body.

"With my hands I give you my heart and crown it with my love," he said softly. "If the heart faces you, it means you love and are loved. And I'm giving this to you as a promise that one day we will be together."

I placed the hand with the ring on his cheek and stroked it. He closed his eyes, and placed his hand on mine, not wanting let go. "I love you," I told him in a whisper. He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you so," he whispered, and lowered his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and bittersweet. I poured my heart into that kiss, and knew in that moment that I would be with him no matter what.

We pulled apart and our foreheads rested pressed against the each other's. I did not want to go. But I heard a throat clear behind us. We let go of each other, and turned to face Impa, who wore an expression of sorrow on her face.

"Zelda, it's time to go," she said, and went back inside. I turned back to Link.

"I will wait for you," he said. He kissed my hands, and without another word, mounted Epona and galloped away.

I went back in the house, fighting tears. I didn't know when I would see him again.

I took off the ring, and placed it inside of a small pocket sewn on the inside of my petticoat, along with Mother's necklace. I did not want Malon stealing these from me.

At the front door Ruto and Malon were squabbling, and Lady Gananda and Father looked annoyed.

"There you are, Zelda!" Father said, came over, and gripped my arm so hard that I lost feeling in my fingers. Wonderful. I wanted to throttle him.

"Let go," I demanded, and jerked my arm out of his grasp. He looked surprised. He quickly recovered.

"I wish you a comfortable journey, my daughter," he kissed my forehead. "I'll miss you."

Liar.

Ruto and Malon smiled, and stuck their heads out of the window.

"Zelda! Isn't this exciting?" Ruto asked. I ignored her.

"Thank you for taking Zelda with you. I am much obliged," Father was saying to Lady Gananda.

"It matters not to me, Sir Harky. I'm not going. They'll have more fun without their mother," she replied. Father reeled at the nickname. I heaved. Then I ran to Impa for one last hug and plea.

"Don't make me go! Please order me to stay!" I begged her. A tear fell in my hair as she kissed my head.

"I can't, darling. I wish I could. But go, and never forget how much I and Sheik love you." She held me close. Sheik's pain at parting with Impa mixed with mine, and made it hurt even worse than it was. Then she pushed me towards the carriage. Myra waved from a window downstairs, and Roy handed me in and gave my hand a squeeze. He closed the door, and the carriage started to move. I put my head out of the window and waved. Father and Lady Gananda didn't see me, but Impa, Myra and Roy did, and they all waved back. I saw Gorons on Death Mountain, and they waved at me, too. The cucco lady waved at me, as did Malo and Talo. Finally, on the road towards Castle Town, I saw Link, who waved at me as Epona pawed at the ground. I waved back, and he turned and rode Epona away. He was out of sight by the time Ruto looked to see who I was waving to.

"Who was it?" she asked me. I thought quickly.

"Luda," I answered, naming the wise woman of Kakariko. She nodded and seemed to accept the lie.

"I wouldn't embrace a housekeeper," Malon said and shivered.

"No," I agreed, "What housekeeper would let you?" She didn't get it.

"With such few things, the others won't know if you are our servant or another student," Ruto commented. I thought of the Zora gown and the Goron dress, finer than anything either of them had.

"Don't be too sure, Ruto. It makes you look bad," I said. I wanted to pull out the book that Impa had given to Sheik, but he had it, and I didn't dare gather the shadows in front of these two creatures. Inside of me he took it out, and wrote something in it. I wished we were there so I wouldn't have to deal with Ruto and Malon.

"I am talking to you!" Ruto screeched at me. I jumped, and Sheik tensed inside of me.

"What," I said.

"_I said_ do you know anything about the school?" she demanded.

I shook my head and stared out of the window.

She didn't get the hint. "It's run by a woman named Sera. She's the headmistress."

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

She nodded solemnly. Malon gave a great snore from where she was sitting, fast asleep. I wished that Ruto would join her.

"There are other teachers, and one serving maid, for all of us. And two girls per sleeping quarters. So, you will be all alone," she finished gleefully. I ignored her. She started to play with her bracelet, and stopped talking. Then she fell asleep on top of Malon.

Finally! I quickly gathered the shadows, and concentrated on Sheik. This time it took less time than usual to translate.

I woke up, and stared at the girls opposite me in awkward sleeping positions. The both of them would be very sore once they woke. But they mustn't see me.

I could have sworn that Ruto had Zora in her. The hair, the facial structure, the big hands and feet and the stick-like figure. I was nearly positive that maybe a grandmother of hers was a Zora. Zelda chuckled.

Malon was built like an athlete, sturdy and strong. Hard labor would become her, and not because she was cruel, but because her stature could handle it. Zelda laughed.

I brought the book out from my tunic and left it on the seat. Gathering the shadows, I concentrated on Zelda.

I came back and grabbed the book that Sheik had left on the seat for me. I opened it, and on the first page in a spidery-thin, elegant hand was written:

_Give me your mother's necklace and I shall keep it safe from your cousins._

I felt relief. I wouldn't have to worry about always hiding it, because Sheik would have it, and no one except me or Sheik could have it.

I eagerly wrote back in the book, took out the necklace, and place it on the seat underneath the book. Gathered the shadows….

I picked the book up, and there was a beautiful Triforce necklace. I clasped it around my neck and placed it beneath my cowl and tunic. I read what Zelda had written to me in a thick scrawl:

_Thank you. What about the ring that Link gave me?_

I answered honestly, and gathered the shadows again.

I eagerly opened the book to see what Sheik wrote:

_He gave that to you as a symbol of his love. Keep it, and keep it safe. I order you. Now, we must stop this translating. One of your cousins may wake up._

It was true. We had to stop. I began writing a letter to Sheik, asking for Sheikah advice. I didn't want to be alone. I pulled out the ring Link gave me, and placed it on my finger just like Link had, and gazed at it. Then I continued to write. When I was done, I closed the book, and then opened it again. Instead of the notes that Sheik and I had written back and forth, there was a lesson on learning the Sheikah language. Eagerly, I began to learn it.

That morning passed quickly with my cousins sleeping, and I learning Sheikah. Noon came and went, and we were still crossing Hyrule Field. By the time I had gotten to the end of the book and was mumbling to myself in Sheikah, the sun was setting and the hour of twilight was upon us. Ruto woke with a start and saw me with Sheik's book.

"What's that?" she demanded. She grabbed it out of my hands, and opened it. She frowned. "What is this rubbish? I can't read it. What language is it?" she nearly yelled.

"Zora," I lied. She humphed, and returned it to me.

"And how do you know that?" she asked sulkily.

"I know Zora."

"How?"

"I taught it to myself." I was lying a lot that day.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because I could."

She scoffed. "Learning a subspecies language is beneath my station. I would never sink so low."

"I doubt the Zoras would want to talk to you anyway."

She sat up, insulted. "And why not? They should be honored that someone of _my_ rank would condescend to speak to them."

"They don't like egotistical people."

She shut up. I don't think she knew what "egotistical" meant.

Suddenly the coach stopped, and the coachman put his head in the door.

"Miss Zelda and Ruto, would you rather go through the night, or stop to sleep? If we stop to sleep we are in danger of Keese and Chus," he told us.

"Go through the night. The sooner we arrive the better," I told him. Ruto glared at me.

"No! We stop for the night!" she demanded. The coachman, looked from one to the other. He was no doubt confused at who to obey.

"Sir, if we stop, you or a footman would have to stay up all night anyway, watching for Keese or Chus. It would be easier if we went through the night, because at least we would be doing something. And no one's nerves would be on end." I was calm, and the coachman smiled at me.

"Yes, miss," he said, and tipped his hat at me. Ruto looked furious. The carriage started to move.

"How dare you!" she screeched at me. She lunged at my throat from across the carriage. Sheik overtook my limbs, and he made my knee come up into her stomach, and an uppercut into her chin. Reeling, she fell to the floor. Sheik withdrew. She was panting, and her eyes flashed with fire. I was afraid. Sheik was angry.

"You daughter of a pig!" she screamed and pounced on me, yanking my hair, and scratching at my face. Sheik took over my limbs again, and forced my thumb beneath her nose and forced her head up, making her body move away. While I was able to do that, Sheik put my feet on her solar plexus, and shoved her back into her seat. She was unharmed, whereas I had several scratches on my face, and a throbbing scalp. She lunged again, but Sheik made me catch her and put her into a nelson, forcing her head forward.

"Yield," I told her in a voice that wasn't mine, nor Sheik's, but a cross between the two. Ruto was shaking with rage.

"I hate you," she murmured, and yanked herself out of my hold, and sitting next to Malon who was still unbelievably asleep. Her eyelids drooped and she began snoring again. Sheik gathered Sheikah magic inside of me and released it. Immediately, I was healed of my bruises and scratches. Sheik started humming my lullaby, trying to calm me. I shook myself awake, and gathered the shadows.

I knew why she had brought me back. It was a precaution against the beasts inside the carriage. I picked up the Sheikah book, and pressed the eye in the middle, and it shrank. Hiding it in my tunic and gathered the shadows. Zelda's cousins mustn't see me!

I came back. I didn't want to come back, but it was the wisest decision to make. I stared at the moon, thinking about Link.

How did he come to love me in such a short time? And how did I love him so well when I hardly knew him? I thought I had an idea, but it seemed so bizarre that I nearly laughed out loud.

Our Triforce-shaped birthmarks were no ordinary birthmarks. That was for sure. Did we have them to signify that we were to be together? Were we destined to be together because of the marks on our hands? Thoughts were slipping away from me as I dozed while Sheik hummed me to sleep. Then I slept.

_Zelda ran. She didn't know what she was running from, or if she was running to, but she had to run. Her footsteps pounded through the halls, making echoes in the empty space. Ahead of her was a door. She ran through it, and slammed it shut behind her. Then she walked into the room, staring about her. In the middle of the room was Link, who opened his arms to her. She rushed into them, and he held her protectively._

_"We can't run anymore, my love. We must fight now," he whispered to her. His heart broke as she looked up at him._

_"I will fight," she told him determinedly. Suddenly the door burst off of its hinges, and a huge, faceless figure stood in the doorway._

_"The three pieces of Triforce have united in one room!" the voice echoed throughout the room, sending shivers down Zelda's spine._

_"Triforce?" Link asked in a brave voice. "The Triforce is not contained in this room!"_

_"Oh, but it is. And the back of your hands prove it!" the figure cackled. Zelda and Link looked at the back of their hands. "Precious Prince Link has the Triforce of Courage, and the Blessing of Farore!" the figure mocked. The Triforce on his left hand glowed. "And the little Lady Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Blessing of Nayru!" the figure laughed. "But you will both bow before the Power of the Blessed One of Din!" the figure screeched, and hurled a sword at Zelda._

_"No!" Link jumped in front of the sword, and it impaled him. He stared into Zelda's eyes as he slumped to the ground, dead._

_Zelda screamed._

"Zelda! Wake up!" a voice came. An order. I was awake. I then realized that I had been screaming. I stopped.

"Why were you screaming!" Ruto demanded. I looked around. No figure in the doorway, no dead Link on the ground. I relaxed. My face felt wet. I had been crying.

I wiped my face, and got off of the floor. My birthmark was burning. Though now I wasn't so sure that Link and my marks were mere birthmarks.

It was early morning, and the carriage was bouncing through thick trees. Golden sunlight filtered through the canopy of leaves. This was a peaceful place.

"We should be there about noon, Zelda," Ruto spat. I ignored her. Malon was staring at me with her unwavering stare.

"What!" I snapped at her. She blinked, but she didn't say a word. Nor did she shift her eyes away.

We said no more as we went on. Ruto eyed me angrily and apprehensively, afraid I would attack her again. I discreetly checked my hand for the ring that Link had given me. It was still there. Malon stared at me. I ignored them both.

Finally the carriage jolted to a stop. We were outside of a house that looked like it was originally a very small cottage. We got out of the carriage, and looked around. I stood away from the other two. I didn't trust them.

The door opened and a plump lady ran out to meet us.

"Young ladies, young ladies! Welcome to your new home!" She cried, making the finest curtsy I had ever seen. I hated curtsying; they made my knees pop painfully. Ruto and Malon were beaming.

"And who is this?" she waved a hand in my direction. Hastily, I spoke up.

"I am Zelda, ma'am. I'm the daughter of Sir Harkinian of Kakariko and his late wife, Lady Elinor Zelda V," and I brought out the purse of rupees and letter Father had given me. She read the letter quickly, and weighed the wallet in her palm, and smiled.

"So happy to have you, Zelda," she said. She seemed to me as if she was trying too hard to be nice. I longed for Impa, Rutela, and even Gor Coron, who all loved me. But most of all, my heart was longing for Link.

"Now if you follow me," the headmistress turned and led us into the house. We past a dining room, a parlor, a music room, a kitchen, and what looked to be a ballroom. She led us up a staircase, and down a corridor.

"Now, Misses Ruto and Malon, you two will be sharing a room together, the Petunia Room." Ruto and Malon grinned. The headmistress directed them into the room and closed the door. Then she turned to me. "Now, what to do with you…." She trailed off. Then she snapped her fingers.

"I have put too many girls in that room with her that it's hopeless, but I have nowhere else to put you. You will be sharing the Dusk Room with a student who is rather secluded." She smiled though. "But I may be able to squeeze you in with your cousins."

"No! Erm, no thank you, Mistress," I said bashfully. "I'll stay in the Dusk Room." The woman nodded.

"I am Mistress Sera, the headmistress of this academy. You will call me so," she said as she led me farther down the hall. Near the end, she opened the door to the Dusk Room.

It was beautiful. Dusty yellows and oranges, dark blues and purples, blood red with grass green, all complimented each other, and proclaimed this room as the Dusk Room. I gazed in awe. I loved dusk.

"Your footman will bring your trunk shortly. That is your side of the room," she pointed to the right. "Lessons are almost over for the noon recess, so you should meet your roommate then," she smiled, and closed the door behind her. I stood alone in the middle of the room, gazing at it.

"Well, Sheik, what do you think?" I asked him. He merely smiled. The door opened and my trunk was disposed of at the foot of my bed, and then I was alone. I opened the trunk and the first garments I brought out were the Zora gown and the Goron dress. Neither had wrinkled.

I began unpacking and putting my things away. I had little in comparison to other girls. But I was content with what I had.

Suddenly the door opened, and I heard a gasp from the doorway. I turned around, ready to introduce myself, but the greeting died on my lips.

In front of me was the most exotic girl I had ever seen. She stood a head taller than me, and was dressed in a way I've never seen anyone dressed before. She had orange-rust colored hair that was done in what looked like a very complicated style, with the front ends of her hair clasped in front of her chest. Upon her head was a headdress that I had never seen before. She had scarlet eyes, like the Sheikah, but I knew she was not a part of the ancient tribe. Her skin was pale, almost blue, but in a very beautiful, foreign way, with strange, glowing turquoise hieroglyphs on her skin. She wore something of half of a dress, with the top only barely covering her breasts, and baring her navel. Her skirt was long and straight with a slit on the right side, revealing one of her legs, and it was slung across her hips. On her ankle looked like a heavy piece of jewelry. She wore a type of hooded cloak to complete the look.

We stared at each other for a moment, quite dumbfounded, until she closed the door gently.

"I believe you are a new student, and have been assigned to share this room with me," she said in calm, measured, strangely detached voice. That shook me out of my shock.

"Yes. I am Zelda, from Kakariko. I'm very pleased to meet you," I said, extending my hand and walking towards her. She hesitantly took my hand.

"I am Midna. From the Twilight Realm."

**WHO SAW THAT COMING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I certainly hope it was a surprise for all of you! Who thought that she would room with Ruto? Zelda needs a partner-in-crime, and who better to be it than Midna?! Now, I must warn you, this Midna is much more conservative and calmer and sweeter in this story. The backstory behind this is:**

**During **_**Twilight Princess**_**, Midna and Zelda were in one body. After their souls separated, part of Midna was left in Zelda, and part of Zelda was left in Midna. When these two eventually married and had children, the children's behavior reflected the other princess. Princess Zelda's female descendants were headstrong, a bit rash, sarcastic, and passionate, like Midna. Princess Midna's female descendants were calm, collected, wise, conservative, and guarded like Zelda. There, so now, we have a solution to a problem that hadn't even existed!**

**I am putting up a poll on my profile: I can't stand Ruto (my own character!) and Zelda needs vengeance. It is a simple yes or no poll: Should Zelda break Ruto's nose at some point? The more votes, the juicier the chapters!**

**And of course, if you want chapter 9, you must click the little review button down below, and leave a little something for me. That's the only way I keep writing! So please, REVIEW!!!!!**

**Gracias.**

**Principessa Dell'Opera**

**P.S.**

**Did anyone recognize my claddagh ring? No, my boyfriend didn't give it to me, I bought it at Busch Gardens on vacation with my two best girlfriends. I just always thought that a claddagh ring when given by someone who loved the other was soooo romantic.**


	9. Chapter 9 An Unfortunate Meeting

**I am on a role! I started this straight after chapters 7 and 8. I've been a busy bee writing all of this! I am so dedicated to this story! I've got so many good ideas I'm not sure if I can cram them all in!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Apoclypse666****. You pain in my rear. I miss you though. Anyway, enough big-sister-lovey-dovey stuff (making me sick) and on to:**

Chapter Nine

I knew staring wasn't polite, but I stared at her anyway. A Twili? Really? It was unbelievable! The Twilight Mirror had been shattered by the Twilight Princess centuries ago. And Twili couldn't stand light, just as Light People couldn't stand the Twilight.

"Are you really from the Twilight Realm?" I asked her in her own language. Her face lit up.

"You speak Twili?" she asked me in the same language. I nodded.

"My mother and I learned it together when I was very young. I am quite good with languages," I said again in Twili. She smiled a genuine smile.

"I am pleased to meet you, Zelda," she told me in Hylian. I switched back to the language I first learned.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, why are you in your regular form, and not that of an imp, or a Shadow Creature?" I asked her. She tilted her head to the side, pressing two fingers against her lips, pondering my question.

"An ancestor of mine was cursed and banished into this realm. She was stuck in the form of an imp until the one who cursed her and his master were defeated. When they were, she was granted her original form back, and could stay in the Light Realm like that. That ability has been passed down through the daughters, generation after generation."

My eyes were wide. It was amazing. I couldn't believe it, but here was proof.

"So why are you at school in the Light Realm if you truly belong in the Twilight Realm?" I asked her.

"My betrothed thought it would be a good idea if I went to the Light Realm and established bonds and an alliance by being with the Light-dwellers," she explained calmly. I tried to read her eyes, but she was discreet and unreadable. Not cold, but guarded.

"Why would he do that?" I asked him.

"Perhaps for the same reason that your parents sent you here," she suggested.

I snorted loudly, very unladylike. "My _father_ sent me here to improve his standing in society. My mother is dead. I doubt that is the reason that you were sent here."

Midna looked down at the floor, "Well, my mother is dead also. And Father can't possibly be any higher in society, except for being king. And my betrothed is also very close to the throne." Her cheeks flushed, and my eyes started to well up despite my determination not to cry for Mother. Then I did something I rarely ever did in my life. I put my hand on hers, and squeezed it. She looked up, a bit startled.

"The Goddesses work in mysterious ways. One day, we will be repaid for all of our sorrows with the greatest of happiness," I told her sagely. Then I blinked. Did I really say that? Where on earth did that, that—_wisdom_—come from?

Midna seemed to be comforted by my words though. She smiled, and squeezed my hand back. Her smile was absolutely _beautiful_. I was a little jealous for my lack of beauty.

Sheik woke up, and if he had been able to speak, he would have been yelling at me. Instead, he wordlessly reprimanded me rather harshly, so I had to turn away from Midna, with the pretense of finishing unpacking while having an internal struggle with a Sheikah. Midna sat on her bed, and took out a book, written in Twili. She frowned over the text as if she was analyzing it, but she said nothing.

When I finished hanging up my gowns, Midna looked up.

"Where are you from again, Zelda?" she asked me.

"Kakariko."

"Interesting," she mumbled, and poured over her text once more.

The door opened and in danced my cousin Ruto. She saw me with one of my beloved books in my hand, and just as she opened her mouth to say something, she saw Midna stand up. Ruto was a bit shorter than me, by about half an inch, but Midna towered over Ruto. Ruto gasped, tripped on the hem of her gown, and ran out the door. Midna sighed, and shut the door behind Ruto's fleeing figure. I stared in shock.

"What was that? That was unbelieveably rude!" I yelled. Midna's eyes were on the floor.

"It is a reaction I am used to receiving," Midna murmured. I was speechless.

"Why?"

"No one has seen a Twili in centuries. I am not what is seen normally. I am different from everyone else." She seemed ashamed of her difference, of her foreign beauty.

"But would you want to be just like everyone else?" I asked wisely. I frowned at myself on the inside. _What?!_

Midna seemed to think about what I said. Suddenly, we heard a bell. Midna put her book away and went to the door. Turning to me she smiled. "We have penmanship now. Mistress Uli is the kindest teacher here, and she also teaches languages. But we best not tarry, because they do employ hand lashes here."

I started, but I followed her down the hall, and down the stairs. We went into a small room, cluttered with desks. Most of the girls had been seated, and I didn't see Ruto or Malon anywhere. Midna sat in the very back of the room, and I sat beside her. She intrigued me. She seemed to be hiding something, and at the time, she was conservative. It seemed to me that no one had tried to be close friends with her.

Eventually all the girls came in, and I turned my head away so that I wouldn't be seen by Ruto or Malon. The teacher, Mistress Uli was a beautiful petite woman, soft-spoken, and very smiley. She sat at the front of the classroom, looked around at us, and waited for silence. Immediately the girls who were chatting fell silent.

"Hello! Today, we are working on signatures! I would like our new students to write a little composition to let me understand what I am working on with them. Please begin."

A little blank book was given to me, and I took the pen in my hand, and thought of what to write. I wanted to write about Link, and how I loved him, but really, that was too private. Mother was still fresh, Father just made me angry, and Sheik no one knew. Then I thought of Rutela and Ralis, my childhood friends. The memory of my last adventure in the Zora Domain came to the forefront of my mind, and I began to write.

_Zelda was ten, and she had been playing in the water all day, and she was getting quite brown. While climbing out of the water, she heard a child crying. Looking around, she saw a boy sitting half-submerged in the water sobbing. Splashing up to him she smiled widely._

_"Hello! I'm Zelda! Who are you?" she chirped happily. The boy looked up, and Zelda saw he was a Zora boy. Then she wondered how she had missed him being a Zora in the first place._

_"I'm Ralis," he sniffed. Zelda kept smiling._

_"Are you lost?" she asked him, sitting down next to him. He nodded._

_"Where's your mother?" Zelda asked him._

_"Still in the Zora's Domain," he grumbled. Zelda got up, and ran to find her mother. Pulling her over to the young Zora, Zelda pointed him out to her mother._

_"Can we take him back to the Zora's Domain, Mother? He's lost," she had explained. The Lady Ella had smiled happily at the child who sat frustrated in the water._

_It was a long hike, but they got to the waterfall, and jumped in. The water had been lower then, and Zelda and Lady Ella had been able to come up for air. Suddenly, Ralis cried, "Mama!" and released Zelda's hand, and embraced a beautiful Zora woman with a diadem on her head. Thus started the friendship between the Zoras and Lady Ella and Zelda._

"Oh my," Mistress Uli said behind me. I started violently making some of the girls giggle. I had been remembering Queen Rutela's elegance. Mistress Uli's slender hand plucked my book from in front of me, and examined my handwriting.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her, a bit nervously.

"Well, my dear girl, you need to work on your penmanship. Much. This is abominable," she stated matter-of-factly. So much for seeming to be kind. Mistress Sera walked in and stared at the notebook in Mistress Uli's hand. She looked stunned, as if a frying pan had hit her square in the face. I tried not to laugh at the image that made in my head. Sheik shook his head.

"Who's scribble is this?" Mistress Sera demanded.

"Mine, Mistress," I answered, unabashed. She glared at me.

"And pray tell what does this say?" Her voice sounded dangerously low.

"Well, Mistress Uli told us to write a little composition, and I wrote about my friends, Prince Ralis, Queen Rutela, and the Zora's Domain. That's a retelling of when I met them when I was ten," I explained. I told them this matter-of-factly, not rude, not condescending, not sarcastically. But somehow, Mistress Sera thought I was.

"Oh really? Then I suppose you flew to the moon and married the Hero of Light!" she mocked me. I grew red. I hated mocking. The students around me started laughing. Midna sat absolutely still beside me, though I saw her eyes flash. Ruto smirked at me. She loved the situation. Sheik was frowning and tensing. He knew there was something wrong.

"No, madam, this happens to be true. Mother and I met them both a few years ago, when I was ten. We have maintained a steady friendship with the Zoras since," I informed her with a measured voice. I didn't want them to know that I was angry.

"A fairy story. Written in the worst hand I have ever seen! Did you write this with your toes?" she laughed. The other girls started to laugh uproariously. I couldn't take it.

I abruptly stood and snatched the notebook out of Mistress Sera's hands. Glaring at her, I marched out of the classroom, and when I was out of earshot, I ran back to my room.

I threw the notebook across the room. It landed face down on my bed. I needed to calm myself, but I couldn't in that house. I grabbed my harp from the Kokiri, and ran out a back door.

Once I was out of sight of the house, I began to explore a little. Beyond the village there was a path leading somewhere. The one on the left, the one that was more travelled and that we had come from led back to Hyrule. The one on the right seemed less travelled, so I went that way.

Eventually my footsteps took me to a beautiful little spring. It was peaceful, and seemed as if the Goddesses had blessed it. It was almost too perfect. I took off my shoes, and waded a little in the water. It was heavenly. I closed my eyes and pretended I was back at Lake Hylia with Link. I sat on the sand and strummed my harp absently. The music calmed my nerves, and also allowed me to see reason.

What I had done was bold and rash, and would be punishable. Midna had said that they used a stick. Oooooh, I was going to get lashes. Impa would be furious to learn that they would hit me. Sheik was working up to furious. I lazily gathered the shadows. Sheik wanted out.

I woke, and I immediately felt Zelda succumb to despair inside of me. I hurt, knowing that she would be punished brutally. I also knew that those scars would never fade.

I plucked her harp, playing her melody, over and over, adding harmonies and even chords underneath the melody. Soon, it sounded like a symphony. I was happy with the way that the song had turned out. Suddenly, I heard something.

Whipping around, I saw Zelda's roommate, Midna come out of the woods. She seemed surprised to see me. She looked around uncomfortably, then approached me.

"There is more to you than you seem, isn't there?" she asked me in a low voice. The only person I had ever come in contact with was Impa, and I hadn't any idea how to answer such a question. Zelda panicked.

"I am merely a shadow. Without substance, I cannot—do not—exist," I whispered to her. I began to circle around her, but she followed me. I had a strange feeling that she knew who I was, and where Zelda had gone.

"You are not Twili, and the shadow people of the World of Light disappeared centuries ago. They were the Sheikah. Tell me, Oh Red-Eyed One, what is the meaning of your symbol?" she gestured to my chest, and watched me intently. Zelda was nervously wringing her dress. I told her if she kept doing that she would tear it to shreds. She stopped.

"The Eye of the Goddess," I said, and backed towards a great tree with an immense shadow. I could warp back to the school and gather the shadows.

Alas, no such luck.

The pool began to glow, and Midna turned in amazement to face the water. Zelda gaped in awe inside of me, and I stood, shocked, and unsure of what was happening. Midna and I backed away, but she turned to run, but into a tree. I caught her before she hit the earth, and the light got brighter. Wind began to blow, and we covered our eyes. Excited, Zelda took my hands away from my eyes, and made me look at what was before us.

A spirit made completely of light floated above the water. It was in the shape of a goat-like creature. Zelda pointed out that they were a special goat only native to this region. The goat had beautiful and strange markings on it, and it fixed it's crystal-like eyes on us. Midna stood, and I clutched tightly to Zelda's harp.

"Welcome, Princess of Twilight, Survivor of the Sheikahs, and the Nayru's Chosen One," Zelda blushed scarlet, and Midna looked confused. "I am Ordona, the Spirit of Light that guards the Ordona Province. We are well met."

"So he is the last of the Sheikahs?" Midna asked Ordona. Ordona nodded solemnly.

"He is, though he is not a natural Sheikah. Just as you are not natural in your essence, Princess," Ordona said. Zelda reeled with shock at the fact that Midna was the Princess of the Twilight Realm. I was confused. Not natural in her essence?

"Why have you revealed yourself to us?" I asked Ordona. Ordona's great head turned to look at me.

"Survivor of the Sheikah, the winds of peace have turned, and something is stirring in the land of Hyrule. The Princess's ancestor defeated an evil before, with the Hero of Light and Princess of Destiny, and her strength lives on in her descendant. The Prince of Hyrule and Nayru's Chosen One are the Hero of Light and Princess of Destiny, reborn. And you are the key to a great mystery in this puzzle. Beware, Survivor of the Sheikah, not everything is as it seems." And with that, Ordona faded away, and Midna and I were left alone. She turned to me.

"Now you know who I truly am. And I am closer to finding the mystery that is yours. Why are you not a natural Sheikah?" she asked me. I chewed the inside of my cheek, debating if I should lie, or tell the truth. She could not read my expression for my cowl covered most of my face.

"Who is Nayru's Chosen One?" Midna persisted. Zelda and I sighed, realizing that there was no way that we could use falsehoods to escape the questions. I began to back away from Midna.

"Watch carefully," I told her, and I gathered the shadows.

As I walked back out of the shadows with my harp, Midna's eyes grew wide, and she started to back away from me.

"Princess, be not afraid. It is I, Zelda," I told her, still advancing. She began to back into the water.

"You are unnatural," she whispered in horror.

"No, there you are wrong. I am Hylian born, raised by my Hylian mother and my Sheikah guardian. Only a month ago I learned that I was certainly blessed by the Goddess Nayru," I showed her the back of my right hand, the hand with the Triforce symbol that I was certain not a birthmark. She frowned. "My mother is dead. My Sheikah guardian has cared for me since I was born. After my mother's death, my Sheikah guardian and I decided to take my fate into our hands. With her Sheikah magic, she put the consciousness of Zelda to sleep within a male Sheikah's body." With that, I gathered the shadows again, and Sheik woke.

"I am a completely separate entity from Zelda, yet one cannot exist with the other here. Zelda sleeps within my soul when I am here, as I sleep in her soul while she is here. I protect her, and I guard her. She is safe within me. Nothing can harm her or touch her. I am a shadow, one of the shadow people, not birthed by a woman, but created out of necessity. I need her as surely as she needs me." I gathered the shadows, a little dazed by how much I had revealed of myself and Zelda. It was true. I loved Zelda, she was a strange version of a twin, or sister. I didn't want to reveal more than I should. I was a private person.

"It is a secret that shouldn't be told to anyone. No one except Sheik, myself, Impa, and now you know this secret. I wouldn't have told anyone, but Ordona knew. And Ordona told you. Perhaps it's the will of the Goddesses for you to know my secret," I told an astonished Midna.

"Is it all true?" she whispered. I nodded. Then I smiled a bit mischievously.

"I won't be staying at finishing school for long. As soon as I can, I will sleep in Sheik, and Sheik will be going to the university in Castle Town. If I can't have a true education, then Sheik is." Sheik smiled in an excited manner. It was our roundabout way of becoming greater than we were.

"How will you accomplish that?" Midna asked. She didn't seem to be afraid of me anymore. She walked out of the water, at least.

"When the time is right, I will disappear for a while, and Sheik will be dominant, and finishing school will never see me again. Sheik and I will travel to Castle Town, and apply to the university."

"Won't you need money, and some clothes, so that it won't look suspicious?" Midna asked. I sighed, and sat on the sand. She sat next to me.

"We've thought of that, and short of robbing, the only way we can get any money is to go to Lake Hylia and throw back the Zora belongings. Hopefully they will be generous. As for clothing, I will sew them for him, for if he is seen with the Sheikah symbol, he will be singled out. Though I'm afraid that I won't be able to with so little time."

"I will help you. Finishing school is not where you belong, Zelda. Neither of us belong here. And when I go back to the Twilight Realm, you may have the money that I have in this world. We do not use rupees in the Twilight Realm. And people are a bit careless around here. You can easily find some rupees under rocks or in the grass too."

I was touched by how the Princess of Twilight would help me. We had only met that day, and she had been cordial, afraid, suspicious, and helpful to me. She was already an invaluable friend.

"Thank you, Princess," I said. She smiled at me.

"Midna," she said, holding out her hand to me. I took it and smiled back at her.

"Zelda," I said, and shook it. Gathered the shadows, and the hand in Midna's hand turned black and blurry, and became a man's hand.

"Sheik," I said, and underneath my cowl I smiled. She kept smiling at me. My ears started to pick up on footsteps in the wood. Letting go of Midna's hand, I stood. She frowned, a little puzzled.

"What is it?" But I held out one of my hands, and she looked around. We heard bushes rustling, and a girl with short hair and sharp, dull blue eyes stepped into the clearing. Midna stood also, but she looked a little angry.

"So is this where you come when you sneak out of school, is it, Midna?" the girl said, smiling widely. "To meet a sweetheart?" she laughed. Zelda heard the girl's laugh and woke up. Hearing her laugh, Zelda looked through my eyes, and when she did, I was glad she was in my soul, for she screamed so loud that I winced. I turned away so that the girl didn't see much of me. She did see my short sword, and stared at me. Midna eyed the girl.

The girl's eyes snapped toward Midna, and I began to back away. She didn't notice. I wanted to warp and gather the shadows, but I didn't dare in front of this girl with the sharp eyes and triumphant demeanor. She wasn't to be trusted.

"Now, why would a Twili have a Hylian sweetheart? Did the men in your world reject you?" the girl laughed again. I began to sink myself into the water. If I submerged myself completely, then perhaps I could warp behind her and gather the shadows. Zelda pleaded with me not to gather the shadows. I didn't want to, but it was to stop awkward questions for Midna and Zelda.

I finally went underwater, and warped to behind the huge tree. I gathered its huge shadow. Sobbing, Zelda begged me. I didn't want to, but I did.

I dried my tears, and Sheik sat inside of me, upset. I came out from behind the tree, and Midna saw me. The fury in her eyes surprised me. It was clear that Midna hated this girl. The girl was still taunting her.

"Is he ashamed of showing his face in public because he's with you?" the girl taunted.

"Perhaps he's wise enough to know that you would be stupid enough to spy on them," I said to the girl. Midna's fingers were twitching.

"I found both of you! Midna and Elinor! I've found them both!" the girl exclaimed gleefully. She turned to look at me. Her face split into a very large, evil grin.

"Well if it isn't Zelda," the girl said. Midna's face showed panic. My heart plummeted into my stomach. Standing before me was the only other person who knew my greatest secret. The secret of the curse which only Mother, Impa and I knew about. The girl whose nose I had broken when I was eight.

Standing before me, all grown up, was Ilia.

**WHO WAS EXPECTING THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I briefly mentioned her in my first chapter, and you guys thought that was the end of her. Oh, no, I brought Ilia back. She does play a larger part in this story. Next chapter, you'll see what she'll do with her power over Zelda.**

**So, what did you think? Review, and let me know how you liked this chapter. And don't forget the poll on my profile! Review and vote! Please!**

**Mercie!**

**~Principessa Dell'Opera**


	10. Chapter 10 Retribution and Children

**I've been doing so well with this story, it's almost a little scary. But I'm not complaining, and according to the reviews, neither are you!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Selestyna Arpa364****, for positively begging for more Story. I love my little sis. Okay, enough mushy mushy. Now:**

Chapter Ten

Ilia was smirking in a way that I was not comfortable. Obviously, she had not forgotten my secret.

"Come here, Zelda," she ordered. The curse moved my feet to stand before her. I smiled in a wicked way, and spat in her face. Ilia looked surprised and disgusted. She slapped my face.

"How dare you? You know how much power I have over you!" she screeched.

"Quite easily, as a matter of fact," I told her. I moved around her to stand beside Midna.

"Mistress Sera is not going to be happy. Which means that you both will be punished. I wonder who's going to have to keep watch outside for any intruders?" she mocked. Both Midna and I brightened. Keeping watch at night? Good fun!

"Run, and keep running when I tell you. Don't stop for anything. Keep running back to the school. Go in the back door, and into the room. It will look less suspicious," Midna whispered to me. The command was noted, and I prepared to flee. Midna's toes curled with anticipation.

"Now you are both in trouble! Worm your way out of this one, Midna! You'll see how things are run in this school, Zelda. You'll see!" and she laughed a cold, mirthless laugh.

"RUN!" Midna yelled. I took off into the trees and did not look back. Sheik laughed with abandon, and I felt like flying. Midna ran beside me, apparently not at all fazed by the fact that she was barefoot.

We managed to not attract attention when we ran into the school and into our room. We flopped on our beds and tried to catch our breaths.

"When we can, we should sit at our desks, and look occupied. We can't look guilty," Midna said. Our gowns were soaked with perspiration, so we took out fresh ones, redid our hair, and fanned our faces. We sat, and tried to look busy. Then Midna turned to me.

"What did Ilia mean 'you know how much power I have over you'?" Midna asked me. The curse wouldn't let me tell her straightforward. Mother had made me swear not to tell anyone. But I had to. She was invaluable.

"Order me to do something," I told her. She looked very confused.

"What?"

"Do it!" she looked taken aback.

"Um, stand on your head," she said. I fought the curse until it made me fall out of my chair. Then I stood on my head. Midna looked surprised. "Right yourself." I did. "Hop up and down." I did so. "Stop." I stopped. "Tell me what is going on."

I sighed. The curse would make me tell her, but wouldn't allow me to tell anyone else. "When I was born, a great fairy bestowed a gift on me. It has been my life's curse. I must be obedient. I cannot help it. If I struggle, it makes me too sick to do anything but obey. Every order I am given by anyone I must obey. It's made a fool out of me, and it has also made me do awful things. For as long as I can remember, I've been trying to break it. But I don't know how. Ilia found out when we were eight. That's why Mother sent her family away. But now she's here, and will use her knowledge. I'm doomed." I began to cry. Midna patted my back reassuringly.

"Zelda, you will find a way. You are strong, and I have no doubt that you will beat the curse," she murmured reassuringly.

"You really think so?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Definitely," she confirmed. I smiled. It was definitely good to have a friend. Suddenly, the door flew open and Mistress Sera, Ilia, Ruto and Malon were standing in the doorway. Ilia was whispering to Ruto and Malon. I knew that my secret had been told to Ruto by the way that Ruto's eyes were glittering maliciously.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Mistress Sera screamed. Ilia and Ruto flinched, but Midna and I pretended nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Whatever do you mean, Mistress Sera?" Midna asked innocently.

"Zelda disappeared, and when I sent you to look for her, you disappeared too! Where have you been! You were not in this room!" Midna smile placidly.

"I found her here, madam. And we took a tour of the house together. You must not have searched very hard," she said in a tone that made Mistress Sera look very foolish.

"Ilia here says that she found you at the spring with a young man, and Zelda covered up for you. Is that true?" Mistress Sera demanded.

Midna sighed in a gently exasperated way. "Oh, Mistress Sera, how many times has Ilia claimed that I have done something, when in fact I haven't? She never has proof, and her tales get taller and taller. A young man indeed! The only men here are your husband, Mistress Uli's husband and their young son, Ilia's father, Mister Fado, and Mistress Pergie's husband. Where, pray tell, is the nearest town with young men? I haven't been outside of Ordon since I came to the Light World. How would I meet and have a sweetheart?" She had cleverly played them into a corner where they could not get out or maneuver. It was obvious that she had done it before, and they had never been successful at dragging anything out of her. Midna continued to smile in a placid way.

"Tell Mistress Sera the truth, Zelda! I command you!" Ilia yelled. I panicked. Sheik tensed. Midna remained calm.

"Oh, never mind, Zelda. Don't bother. They know I have spoken the truth. I have yet to lie to anyone here. Even if I was lying, where would the proof be, Ilia?" I reeled, and Sheik smiled widely. Midna had saved me!

"With my own eyes!" she yelled.

"Ilia, you claimed to have seen the Usurper again, when in fact it was Mister Jaggle's scarecrow. That does lower your credibility," Midna stated. Ilia had a stupid look on her face. Mistress Sera rolled her eyes.

"That's enough! Dinner is in ten minutes! Come Ilia!" and she swept out of the room. Ilia glared at me.

"I will get you back for this! Both of you!" she whispered viciously. We rolled our eyes, and she stalked out of the room. Ruto and Malon meandered away, preoccupied with the idea of dinner.

Midna stood and closed the door. She smiled at me.

"And that is how you make these people look foolish. Admittedly, it does not take much effort."

"That was fantastic! You saved me! No one has ever done that before!" I exclaimed. Midna shrugged modestly.

"The Spirit of Light obviously thinks that we have an important key to the safety of Hyrule. So we should look out for each other." She brightened. "I have a wonderful idea! Zelda, I command you to never obey Ilia, no matter what, excepting if your life is in jeopardy. You must never obey her, no matter if she commands you to obey her. Even if she does, I command you to not obey anyway."

My eyes were wide. She did that for me? She took all the power that Ilia had over me away. I would not have to suffer.

"Midna, you have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you! Thank you!" and I started to sob. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I wouldn't have to worry about what Ilia would make me do, because now she couldn't.

"There there. Ilia is malicious, and she shouldn't have that control over you. So all I've done is taken it away." Midna patted my back. I wiped my eyes.

"You are a true friend, Midna. Thank you." And we went to dinner.

At dinner, I was seated between Midna and a girl everyone called Peach, for her peachy skin. When she smiled, though, her cheeks really looked like peaches, and her nickname suited her. Ruto sat across from me, eating little, but watching me, with a contemplative look in her eyes. Malon sat beside her and shoveled food in her mouth. The other girl that sat next to Malon (Samus, I think they called her) watched Malon eat with a look of pure disgust on her face. It truly was disgusting. The other girls (Nabooru, the twins Kotake and Koume, Anju, Ashei who was rather a hopeless case, Lulu, Tetra, Aryll, Daisy, Elincia, Micaiah, and Eirika) basically ignored us. The food was plain, and unseasoned, but it was food, so we ate it. At least it was cooked all the way through. Ilia stood by the door, watching my every move. Once I looked up, smiled mockingly at her, and continued to eat.

After dinner we took a walk in the gardens. The sun was setting, and Midna and I stood and watched the twilight.

"It's at this time of day that I feel like I'm home. It feels so close, yet I know that it's so far. It's this time of day that I wish I was home," Midna mumbled, sounding close to tears. I put my hand on her arm, and stayed with her as she pined for her home.

We continued walking when Ruto and Malon approached Midna and me. "Tell me the truth," Ruto commanded.

"Alright, you stink of fish," I said. It was true. Her breath smelled of fried fish, and there was some drops of fish on her dress. Midna's eyes sparkled with mirth. Ruto narrowed her eyes at me.

"Tell me the truth: is what Ilia says about you true?" Ruto asked.

"No, I do not have a sweetheart here in Ordon. He's in Castle Town." I told her exasperatedly. Midna looked a little peeved.

"And who might you be?" Midna demanded of Ruto. Ruto craned her neck to look into Midna's face.

"I am Ruto, daughter of Lady Gananda, who was Zelda's mother's cousin. I am a lady, and you will address me so," she said haughtily.

"Oh really? Well, I am the Princess of the Twilight Realm, and you will address me so," Midna said, and we swept away.

As we readied for bed, Midna looked at my harp.

"This is remarkable workmanship. Where did you get it?" she asked me.

"Father got it from the Kokiri. They're wonderful craftsmen," I told her. Midna looked at me.

"Kokiri? Why, they live somewhere around here! Somewhere in this forest! We have never seen them before," Midna added. I was excited.

"Really? Sometime we should go look for them!" I told her excitedly. She looked a little excited at the idea.

"You would go and look for them too?"

"Absolutely!"

"Next rest day we will!"

"Yes!"

Midna stroked the strings of the harp. "I wish I could play this. It is beautiful."

"Hylians play by strumming the strings. However, Sheik plays differently. He plucks them, to make a melody."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. We can actually take over each other's limbs sometimes, and mingle our voices. That's how I learned how to play Sheikah style. Sheik sort of knew it when he was created. He knew a lot of stuff already when he was created." With that, I took my harp. "Watch my hands," I told her. Sheik readily took over my hands. They started to shift and look a little manlier. Sheik moved my fingers and plucked the strings, playing my lullaby.

"Oh, that's amazing! And that tune was so pretty! Zelda, that was beautiful!" Midna said, touching the harp lightly.

"It was our pleasure," Sheik and I both said in one oddly distorted voice. Midna looked startled, then smiled.

"May I try?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"Of course!" and I handed her the harp. She held it delicately, as if she was afraid to break it. She began to strum the strings, and a smile lit her face.

"Zelda, you know how earlier I told you that my betrothed couldn't possibly be any higher in society? And then I was revealed as the Twilight Princess?" she asked me, still strumming the strings.

"Yes," I answered carefully. I wondered where this was going.

"It's true. Twili elect who their King or Princess will be next. I was elected to be Princess. I will remain Princess till the day I die, at which the Twili will elect another King or Princess. My betrothed was very ambitious, and now he's as close to the throne as he can possibly be, without being King."

"Oh!" I said. "That's a much different system than what we use. Royalty is royalty, and if you are born into royalty, you are royalty, whether the people like it or not," I said. She nodded. "But if you must rule the Twili, why are you here?"

"To establish ties. No other Twili can keep his form in the Light World. So I had to be the one to go."

"Who is ruling in your stead while you are gone?"

"My bretrothed."

"Is that wise? With him being so ambitious I mean," I asked cautiously.

"Oh, yes. The people trust the soon-to-be consort Zant," she said. I started violently. Midna looked at me, a little bewildered.

"Z-Zant?" I stuttered. Midna nodded slowly. I let my breath out slowly, trying not to offend her.

"Zant was the name of the Usurper centuries ago who tried to take over the Light World with the Twilight Realm. He was controlled by the King of Evil. The Princess of Destiny and Hero of Light were the only ones who could stop him. Zant did horrid things to both Twili and Hylians, and in this world his name is still spat on." I bit my lip, afraid I had said too much.

"Really? The Twili never wrote down the Usurper's name. The King of Evil that you speak of was called Ganondorf. The Princess Zelda and the Hero Link—who came to us as a divine beast, a wolf with blue eyes—stopped him and saved both this world and the Twilight." Midna saw me jump at the mention of a _Princess_ Zelda. "Did you know that was the Princess's name?"

"I had no idea that it was. And Link….Prince Link, he must be named after the hero. Did the Twili ever record the name of the Twili companion of the Hero?" I was very curious.

Midna smiled and handed me my harp. "Her name was Midna. She was the Princess when the Usurper supplanted her throne. She is my ancestor on my mother's side. I was named after her."

We fell asleep, pondering these secrets in our hearts.

Finishing school would have been unbearable if it wasn't for Midna. We had several classes, and only one class taught anything worth knowing. Languages was also the most demanding. But I did learn how to read and write in Twili, Goron, and Zora.

Dancing class with Mistress Pergie was always a nightmare. Mistress Pergie gave commands almost as often as she drew breath. "Lift your feet," "Slow down!" "Longer strides," "Back straight!" Midna was my dance partner, and we would play games instead of dancing. One of the games was for one of us to step on every single toe one at a time before the other one did. Midna usually won since she never wore shoes and could find one of my toes faster than I could find hers. Mistress Pergie was forever frustrated with the two of us.

Sewing with Mistress Sera and her young daughter Beth was embarrassing. I never embroidered, but sewed tunics and pants for Sheik. Once I finished sewing the garment, Midna would embroider and otherwise embellish the garments, adding buttons, fixing the hems, and between the two of us, we cobbled together a rather exceptional wardrobe for Sheik with which he was well pleased when he tried them on in the privacy of our room. He preferred to wear his cowl still, but other than that, his new clothes made him look like a young man of rank. However, Mistress Sera and Beth frequently berated us for superfluous tasks, and we were told to embroider pillows instead. Midna always countermanded these commands, and I was always safe.

Music was the only class in which I excelled. My harp and the way that I played it astounded Mistress Uli and the rest of the class. I astounded myself too. Mistress Uli immediately showed me to the tall standard harp and handed my lap harp to Midna. She placed a piece of music in front of me.

"I don't know how to read music," I mumbled. I was a bit embarrassed. Mistress Uli hummed the tune, and I placed my hands on the harp. Plucking one string, it was too high. I plucked another. Within a few minutes I—along with a bit of Sheik's help—had figured out the tune and made up a harmony. It was truly beautiful.

After that class, Mistress Uli had kept me later.

"When did you learn how to play the harp?"

I shrugged, "A month ago I suppose. That's when Father brought the harp back from the Kokiri."

Her eyes widened. "Are you being honest?"

"Of course."

"You, Zelda, have a gift for music," Sheik swelled with pride. Most of my musical talent came from him. "I want you to try playing this piano."

I sat down at the piano, and found the notes that made my lullaby. I played the lullaby, then made a harmony again. I played it again, smoother.

"Zelda, you are always playing that. What song is that?" Mistress Uli said, watching my fingers dance across the keys.

"My nurse called it 'Zelda's Lullaby.' She sang it for me when I was a child to lull me to sleep. I don't think that it's anything but my lullaby."

"Will you sing it for me?"

I did so.

Silence.

"Is my singing that bad?" I asked hesitantly. Mistress Uli shook her head.

"You have more natural talent for your voice than I've ever heard," she said. Sheik laughed within me. My heart soared. My voice was actually my own talent.

That day was probably the happiest day I had there. That was also the day that Link's first letter arrived.

I ran to the Spirit of Light's spring to read the letter. I was so happy that it took my eyes a little while to read the words.

_Dearest Zelda,_

_I apologize for not have written to you before now. I will offer my meager excuses and hope that you will forgive me. I have arrived at the university in Castle Town, and so many problems of state followed me there that I hadn't gone to any classes until yesterday. However, they should not have taken me away from you._

_At the university the professors do not care that I am the reigning prince of Hyrule. I have a dormitory all to myself, and that is the extent of royal treatment. Possibly the most interesting thing here is the library that is mixed with a music room. A piano and harp are place in there, gathering dust. I think that you may be the only one who could play the harp. It's made of a beautiful dark wood, and every time I look at it, I see you sitting there, playing as you do, and humming along._

_I think to that day, nearly incessantly, when I took you to the Queen's Treasury, and told you how I felt. I wonder if I was too quick to tell you, too forward in that kiss, too hopeful to give you that ring and promise. I wanted so much to have you in my arms before you were gone, and I'm afraid I may have been a bit too bold. But what I saw in your eyes made me sure that I wasn't deluding myself. I didn't think I could miss anyone or anything more when my family died, but when you miss someone who has passed on, it's different, because you know they're gone forever. But when the one you love is on this earth, and you don't know when you will see her next, it is a pain worse than death._

_I hope this letter finds you well and happy. As of now, I am longing to saddle Epona and ride to wherever you are to sweep you into my arms and not let go. Write back to me soon, my love. Don't forget that I love you, my princess._

_With all my love,_

_Link_

I hugged the letter to my chest and let my happiness gush about me. Link still loved me and was waiting for me. And he called me his princess. I thought of Midna. The Twili had called the Princess of Destiny Zelda. It made me a little uneasy. Did he by any chance know that?

That's how Midna found me. Staring into the water, holding Link's letter.

The rest day after that, Midna and Sheik went looking for the Kokiri. He will tell the story.

Zelda and Midna had gone out into the woods, and once they were out of sight, Zelda gathered the shadows. I came out, and Midna and I went through the woods, strumming Zelda's harp as we went.

The woods were deep, and the deeper we went, the denser, taller, and older the trees. I placed a hand against one of the trees.

"These trees have seen much, and have a deep knowledge within them. They are curious about us. No Sheikah or Twili have been seen in this wood. They give us their blessing to proceed to the Kokiri Village. We are on the right path," I told Midna. She nodded and smiled.

We went deeper and deeper into the woods, and soon my ears pricked. I heard what sounded like two violins, a viola, a harp, flute, clarinet, saxophone, harpsichord, and piccolo. They were playing a light-hearted piece, unique only to the Kokiri. Midna was smiling at the music, and a slight spring was put in her step. Beneath my cowl I was also smiling. Soon we heard the laughter of children. We knew we were close.

We went through a large wooden tunnel, across a wooden bridge and all of a sudden, we were surrounded by green.

"Oh, Sheik, we made it!" Midna whispered, looking around happily. Children ran around, followed closely by what looked like little balls of light with wings. Some were playing, some were working, and others were collaborating the music we had heard. All the children were wearing green clothing. The girls wore green headbands, and the boys wore green caps, individual to themselves. Some were barefoot, others wore green or brown boots. They squealed, laughed, screamed, shrieked, chatted, and otherwise engaged themselves the way children do.

One by one, though, they saw us, and all activity stopped. We stared at them while they stared at us. One boy with abundant freckles marched right up to us with a scowl on his face, and he folded his arms.

"What do _you_ want here?" he demanded in a bossy voice.

"We were searching for the Kokiri. I believe we have found them," Midna said, and knelt down and stared in the boy's face. He swallowed visibly.

"Who are you?" he demanded again.

"I am Midna, Princess of the Twili," she answered regally.

"I am Sheik, Survivor of the Sheikah Tribe," I answered. The boy stared at us, seemingly torn between awe and fear.

"Who are you?" Midna asked him. He puffed his chest out and tried to look fierce.

"_I_ am Mido, Boss of the Kokiri. And _you_ are barging in!" he all but yelled. Midna smiled placidly, and stood to her fullest height. Mido was engulfed by her shadow.

"We were not aware that we were interrupting anything. When visitors come to a town in both this world and my own, it is polite to offer them hospitality and entertainment. Or are the Kokiri a hostile race?" she asked, a bit of menacing creeping into her voice. The little ball of light with wings fluttered around Mido's head. Suddenly we heard "Wait!" and a little girl came running up to us. Her hair was startling green, and she wore a green jumpsuit, and high green boots. A little pink ball of light bobbed at her shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Saria!" the girl said happily, nudging Mido out of the way. He harrumphed and stomped away. Saria sighed in exasperation, "Never mind him. He's mad because he thinks he should be the Boss. He calls himself the Great Mido!" she giggled. Midna and I smiled. Mido must not have been a good representative of the race. The other Kokiri had gathered around curiously.

"We had reason to believe that the Kokiri were still alive somewhere in this wood. We wanted to see if it was true. And so it is," I said, and the children all smiled and giggled. Saria took my hand, and a little girl Saria called Fado took Midna's hand and led us into the square.

We sat and the Kokiri brought us food and drink, and provided entertainment. It was a merry party. At one point, the girls sang while the boys accompanied them on the instruments. Midna was smiling happily, all conservativeness disappeared.

Then we were invited to do something. Midna told the Kokiri about the Hero of Twilight who came to them as a Divine Beast. The children listened attentively, and were spellbound until the very end.

"What about you, Mister Sheik?" Fado asked me. I brought out Zelda's harp and a collective gasp went up from the children. Zelda cocked her head inside of me, confused.

I began to play Zelda's Lullaby as a symphony, not just a melody. By the time the song was done, the children had peaceful expressions on their faces, and one little girl and boy were discreetly holding hands. Saria began to clap, and all the others followed suit.

"That was beautiful! Will you play again?" Fado asked me. I complied, and played another song, something that made Zelda weepy.

"That is so nice! That's a beautiful harp!" Fado said once I was done.

"Thank you. Although you should be telling Saria instead of me," I told her. They all looked around at Saria. "She made this harp, or a student of hers."

"It was one of my favorites, too," she said. She took the harp in her hands, and examined it. "I did make it. It's been well loved, and well played. I'm glad something like this would be well used." Then she turned it over, and her face paled. She saw the name plate. "Someone's ruined the soundboard! And it belongs to someone named Zelda!"

"Zelda's father placed the nameplate in it. Would you be able to fix it?" I asked her.

"Yes, but it will be a long process. A few weeks at most. Would you like to leave it here so that I may fix it?"

I looked inside, and Zelda nodded vigorously. "Yes, thank you, Zelda and I are much obliged." Saria smiled.

We spent the rest of the day in harmony and bliss. When it was time for us to leave, Saria took my hand.

"There is someone inside of you. I can tell. She will also always be welcomed back into Kokiri forest. Perhaps this is the Zelda who the harp belongs to." She squeezed my hand, and waved as Midna and I left the Kokiri.

I gathered the shadows and woke Zelda up. Just in case Ilia decided she wanted to come looking for us.

I woke up and promptly fell on my face.

Midna laughed and helped me up. "This is why we do so badly in dancing!" she giggled.

"I tripped!" I protested. But I was also grinning.

I did trip many more times. But in the end we arrived in one piece. However, something was wrong.

In the garden I saw three figures. One was on her knees crying, the other two were standing and yelling at her. One of the figures kicked the one on the ground in the stomach. The girl on the ground retched. Midna was frowning.

"Isn't that your cousins, Ruto and Malon?" she asked pointing. I was furious. They may have gotten away with hurting me in the past as children, but we were grown women now, and whoever was on the ground did not deserve to be beaten by them both.

Without thinking, I ran into the garden, spun Ruto around to face me, and with the heel of my hand, thrust up into her face.

Sheik congratulated me heartily inside my soul, and Ruto screamed bloody murder. Her nose looked a little off-kilter, and it was pouring blood. I had broken it pretty badly. Malon looked a little surprised, then came after me with a fist, which I caught. I twisted her arm, bringing her to her knees and hissed, "If you lay one hand on me, or anyone else here, so help me Din I will break both your arms. That goes for you and your sister." Malon's face darkened, but she left, and Ruto—surprisingly—followed.

I turned to the girl who was on the ground and immediately regretted what I had done. It was Ilia.

"Oh, it's just you," I said, rather disgusted with myself. Midna looked down at her, the way one would look at a dirty dog.

"They forced me to talk. I was just going to use your curse to get you in trouble. But they brought me out here, and they threatened to tell Mistress Sera that it was I who had stolen her jewelry if I didn't tell them everything I knew about you first. And I told them that a fairy made you forever obedient."

I grabbed the front of her clothes, and pulled her up to look me in the eye. But something (maybe my Triforce mark) told me to be kind.

"It hurts to be abandoned and at a disadvantage, doesn't it?" I asked her quietly, setting her on her feet. Her eyes bore into mine, and she nodded.

"I never thought they would do that to me. I thought they were my friends," she said very sadly.

"I never thought you would take advantage of my curse. I thought you were my friend," I told her. Midna was solemn.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda. Please forgive me," Ilia sniffed.

"I do forgive you. Live a better life, Ilia," I said, and I embraced her. Midna embraced both of us. Perhaps we would be alright.

Finishing school did not get any better, but with Midna always saving me from commands, it wasn't as horrible as I had first anticipated.

But everything always gets better before it gets worse….

**Alright, now everyone knows that things always get better before they get worse. And soon we will have to say goodbye to Zelda for a little while, for the story will focus on Sheik for a while. Oh, this is exciting! Because next chapter, we get to see all the pranks that Sheik and Zelda play on some of the Mistresses and especially Ruto and Malon. And Ruto and Malon will abuse their power over Zelda. So, should Zelda break Ruto's nose again?**

**Oh, and I made a little pun on my name. My name means **_**usurper or supplanter**_**, which is why I hate it so much. It's also French. Person who can guess my real name (it's not Zant) gets the biggest cookie in the world and two chapters dedicated to them. ****Apoclypse666**** and ****Selestyna Arpa364**** are not allowed to guess. They're my sister and brother! Of course they know my name!!!!!**

**~La Principessa**


	11. Chapter 11 Premonitions

**Oh, this is good fun. I enjoyed breaking Ruto's nose. I did that once, because one of the "popular girls" threw a hard ball in my face. I broke her nose, got in trouble, cried crocodile tears to get just a referral, and thrilled in the aftermath. I was eight. Yes, I was a little terror. I am the reason my parents have gray hairs.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Fyras14**** for guessing my actual name and getting it right!!!! You were right, my name is Jacquelin, but without the "e" at the end. I think of Zant each time I hear it. Which is why I'm Jack, Jackie, or Jax. You get a HUGE cookie!!!!!!! I now present:**

Chapter Eleven

_Zelda was suspended in the center of the Triforce. Link reached out to her, his eyes filled with hurt. She didn't seem to breath, she didn't seem alive. Her skin was like a sickly blue. Come to think of it, strange hieroglyphs were snaking over her beautiful skin. She seemed to transform into a Twili before his eyes. Midna tried to attack, but found that she hadn't the strength to hurt someone she so loved. Instead, Midna reached out to touch Zelda's face._

_Her hand was close to her face when suddenly Zelda's eyes flew open, revealing yellow eyes, full of hate. Midna was hurled backwards, and a wall separated her from Link._

_"Both of you, faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against me, the king of light and shadow," a deep, evil voice came from Zelda's throat, making Link shudder. A rapier flew into her slender hand, and her beautiful face split into an evil grin. Link wanted to run to her, hold her close, make her say that she didn't mean it, but her next words cut him deep. "So you choose, and so you shall feel my wrath!" She rose into the air, and without another word, attacked him._

_He tried not to hurt her, but he had to tell himself that a great evil was inside of her, and that it was the only way to save her. Suddenly, a ball of magic hit her square in the chest, and with a feminine cry this time, she fell to the ground and didn't move. Link ran toward her, sword raised, and she opened her eyes. They had returned to normal, but too late, for Link's sword was coming down on her…_

I woke up screaming again. Midna jumped out of bed, and ran to my bedside. I was covered in sweat and tears, and I was gasping for air. The dream hurt me deeply. Link, my beloved Link, had tried to kill me. These dreams were so vivid, and each time I woke, I was clutching my Triforce mark on my hand. Oh, it hurt. I had a feeling these dreams were not just dreams. I was beginning to think they were prophecies. And I was afraid. Would I or Link die at the hands of the other?

I began sobbing, and Midna came and knelt next to my bed, patting my back, trying to soothe me, but to no avail. Sheik was tensed and confused, trying to take control, but not succeeding.

"Zelda, what happened?" Midna asked.

"I-I was p-p-possessed! Something evil! L-L-Link, he-he was going to kill me!" I cried and cried. The door opened quietly, and Ilia slipped in with a candle.

"Is she ill? Should I get something?" Ilia asked Midna.

"Maybe something warm to drink. She's had a bad scare," Midna answered. Ilia nodded and backed out of the door.

"It's alright, Zelda, it was just a dream. You should try to sleep," Midna tried to ease me back into my pillow, but I resisted.

"NO! It was not just a dream! It's a sign! Something is going to happen! And it's every man for himself! Hyrule! Hyrule is in danger!" I practically screamed, clutching Midna's shoulders.

She looked me straight in the eyes. "How are you sure?"

"I don't know! But I know I should trust this feeling! Augh!" I cried out, and the Triforce mark began to glow and hurt. My head was flung back, and my body stiffened in Midna's arms. Suddenly, light flashed in front of me.

_A wolf came in, with a little imp on his back. He seemed frantic and he was whining, but his eyes softened when he saw Zelda. The imp slid off his back. The wolf tugged on Zelda's skirt, begging her to save the imp. The imp turned over, and reached out to Zelda. Zelda took the small hand in both of her own._

_The imp was so pale, and she struggled for every breath that she took. Yet her eyes were hopeful, and they stared unwaveringly into Zelda's. Zelda struggled not to cry, for she held the hand of her dearest friend who did nothing wrong. Sheik was still, not daring to hope._

_"Please…please tell me…how do we break…the curse on this one?" she begged Zelda. Zelda's heart bled, for love of Link, and sorrow for Midna._

_"This…is the one…You need him…to save your world!" Midna's eyes were pleading silently. Zelda had never told Midna of the love between Zelda and Link. "That's why…Zelda…please…you must help Link!"_

_Zelda looked up at the wolf and their eyes met. So many things they said to each other in that one glance. How Zelda longed to hold him close, even if he was a wolf, and cry. Instead, she raised her right hand, the hand with the Triforce, and summoning strength, tried to change him back to the way he was. She could do nothing. Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked away from his knowing eyes._

_"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power. Our world is one of balance…just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil." Zelda had an idea, whispered to her by Sheik. "Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages…the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch." Zelda's eyes were full of sadness as she spoke her next words. "Evil cloaks you like a dark veil…and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it." Zelda's heart was heavy as she looked at her friend, transformed into something she wasn't. "Link, Hero sent by the goddesses...Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses." She showed him her mark which almost always was glowing golden._

_Midna sighed. "Fine…Link…you can…you can get to the woods…on your own, right?" Link's eyes were sad and he looked at the little imp, wishing something could be done. Midna turned to Zelda. "My friend…I have one last request…Can you tell him…where to find the Mirror of Twilight?" Zelda gave an almost inaudible gasp._

_"Midna…I believe I know what you are saying…Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead…These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who reaps the penalty. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you." Taking a deep breath, Zelda began to glow with a white light, and held still tighter to her friend's hand. Midna, seeing what Zelda was doing, began to panic, seeing herself glow with the same white light. Midna began to rise in the air. Link shrank away, but was unable to tear his eyes from his friend or his love._

_"No! Link! STOP HER!" Midna cried. Link wanted to, to save Zelda, but somehow he couldn't. Zelda looked determinedly up at Midna, even as Sheik screamed inside of her, as his soul was being unwillingly separated from hers. They were two separate entities, and could now exist at the same time. Midna screamed wordlessly, and her hand slipped out of Zelda's hands, as Zelda faded away into nothingness._

_Midna slowly was lowered to the ground and Link inched away a little. They both stared at the place where Zelda had been._

_Fighting tears, Midna said abruptly, "We go back, Link! Back to Faron Woods!" and she jumped onto his back. Link sat, and howled his grief. Midna buried her face in Link's fur, and cried, "Zelda! I've taken all you had to give, though I did not want it!" She sat upright, dried her tears, and nudged Link. He trudged out of the door, his tail between his legs._

_Neither of them noticed the flash of white light and the figure of a man lying where Zelda once was. His blonde hair fell across his face, and when he opened his eyes, they revealed scarlet irises._

I gasped and wretched myself away from the vision. Midna was shaking me by the shoulders. I was still crying, but seeing her beautiful face, and not that of a little imp, made me so happy.

"Oh, Midna!" and I embraced her. Startled, she tentatively embraced me back. She seemed a bit afraid.

"Hush, Zelda. It will be alright," Midna whispered. Sheik shook his head. He knew. And I knew. But no one was going to believe me.

Ilia came back in with a mug of tea. I took it in trembling hands and sipped it. Midna stared at me, a little afraid that I would have another vision. Or dream.

An idea formed in my head as I drank the tea. It was a foolish idea, but still, it just might work.

I finished the tea, and Ilia left us, bidding us good night. I started to climb out of bed, but Midna pushed me down firmly.

"No, Zelda. You need to rest. Besides, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Impa," Sheik and I said in a distorted voice as I gathered the shadows.

"Zelda is not just dreaming. These are prophesies, and disturbing ones at that. I sense something, Midna," I said to her as I stood.

"Hyrule has been at peace for centuries, Sheik!" Midna protested.

"That's what makes us uneasy," I told her. "I will be back before dawn." And I warped back to Kakariko, and into Impa's chambers. Impa woke with a start.

"Who's there?" she demanded. She barely made a noise as she got out of the bed and came towards the shadows that I was in. Zelda was relieved we were home, but she was still on edge from her visions.

"It is I, Impa. Sheik," and I came out of the shadows to see her shocked face.

"Sheik? Oh, darling boy!" and she embraced me tightly, the way a mother would embrace her child. "Why are you here? And so late at night?"

"Zelda," I answered.

"What's wrong?" Impa was immediately concerned.

"She's been having prophetic dreams. And they leave us uneasy," and I told her of the dream that woke Zelda screaming, and the vision she had after that.

Impa was silent. I continued to talk, hoping to find a way of easing Zelda. "They are vivid, and I see them too. It's like we are there to live it. It's all real. We fear for Hyrule," I told Impa.

"Sheik, I know you are concerned, but now I must tell you both the truth. Zelda, are you listening?" Impa looked at me expectantly.

"I am, Impa," her voice came from my throat. It felt very strange.

"Good. Now listen, both of you. When Zelda was born, a golden light filled the room, along with the smell of lilies. When the light was gone, a Triforce was left on her hand, glowing. We thought it was a strange birthmark. But then we heard a voice. 'The one blessed by Nayru, the Princess of Destiny, Zelda, has been reborn. She carries the Triforce of Wisdom. Her fate is written in the stars as one who will save Hyrule. The Princess and the Hero have come again.' And then it was silent. Zelda didn't even cry. And then the Great Fairy Parisa came and cursed the baby." Zelda and I were stunned speechless. "So, I'm telling you what I should have you both long ago. Zelda, and now you, Sheik, carry the Triforce of Wisdom."

Silence.

"S-so you mean that there is danger?" Zelda stuttered, using my mouth. It was such a strange feeling.

"Yes, Zelda. Grave, grave danger. The Triforce of Power bearer has risen again, and the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage must unite once again."

Apprehensive of the answer, I dared to ask, "Who bears the Triforce of Courage?"

"Prince Link."

Zelda fainted.

I warped us back to finishing school after a few hours, for Zelda had to be conscious. The knowledge was hard to comprehend, but when Zelda learned that her beloved was the one who would also be facing this danger, all her nightmares seemed to come true. My own heart was heavy, because I could not ease her pain. My poor Zelda had more than enough grief to deal with.

Midna woke as soon as I warped into the room.

"What is it? Sheik, what happened?" she was immediately concerned; she knelt in front of me, her hands reaching for mine. Exhausted, I sat soundlessly on Zelda's bed and told her everything that Impa had told me. Midna's mouth dropped open.

"Now you are dragged into this mess," she starred at me. I nodded.

"But I'm glad. I'm glad that Zelda doesn't have to deal with this all on her own. We both share the burden of the Triforce of Wisdom. We are a force to be reckoned with, and even if we are eventually separated, we will always be connected by our Triforce."

Midna nodded. I held out my right hand, and she slid her slender hand in mine. A wave of images flew inside of my mind as I gasped for air and my head slumped forward.

_Midna as a child, giving Zant a mud bath…Zant and Midna getting scolded for said mud bath…Older Midna and Zant, sneaking into kitchens, stealing sweets…Teenage Midna and Zant, stealing kisses in dark corners…Midna elected Princess, Zant standing to the side, an unreadable expression on his face…Zant planning mutiny against his betrothed…_

A sharp intake of breath, and I was back in the room. Midna placed her hand on my cheek, watching me, concerned. I let go of her hand, and she let her hand drop from my face. I realized I missed her touch. But I looked her straight in the eye.

"Midna, beware your betrothed. He is not what he seems," I told her. Her mouth dropped open, and she was speechless.

Exhausted, I gathered the shadows. Zelda needed to spend the day in bed, and begin to explore her powers as the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom.

I woke, and flopped down onto my bed, completely drained of all energy. The sun was starting to come up, and Midna put the covers over me, telling me to sleep. She would make my excuses for me.

I was nearly asleep when the door banged open, and I saw Ruto's face leering above me. Startled, I pushed her away, but I saw my Triforce mark glow, and she was flung through the door and slammed into the wall opposite. Quickly, Midna closed the door, and lay back down in her bed, giggling. I smiled as I drifted into a deep sleep.

_Link stared at the Master Sword in his hands. It felt powerful. He placed it in the sheath on his back, and gestured to Midna. Turning to leave the pedestal, he felt a presence. Slowly, he brought his hand up to the hilt of the Master Sword, and whirled around, pulling it out in front of him. He stopped short._

_"Sheik?" he asked incredulously._

_Sheik stood in front of the Pedestal of Time. Midna floated to Link's side, a little dumbfounded. She hadn't seen Sheik since he had said goodbye. It seemed so long ago. Sheik looked sadly at the little imp; he remembered her beauty in her Twili form. Now she was cursed to be as she wasn't._

_"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Light…When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One deep in the forest…One high on a mountain…One under a vast Lake…One within the House of the Dead…One inside a goddess of sand…Together with the Hero of Light, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to both the worlds…This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs…As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Light…If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages…One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the forest temple. The Sage is a girl Midna knows…Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm…Fortunately, equipped as you currently are, you can enter the temple. If you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Ordon Village…do you understand me, Link?"_

_"Sheik, how can you be a Sheikah? You never said anything about it at the university!" Link burst out. Sheik blinked._

_"For reasons of my well-being, and for Zelda's safety," he said. He began to warp when a small hand grasped his wrist. Midna was looking at him with hope in her eyes._

_"Do you know how we can save her? Please, Sheik," she begged._

_"Our souls are no longer contained in one vessel, Midna. We can and do exist without each other. Go to the temples, and we can and will save our Zelda," Sheik whispered to her, touching her face gently. He warped away without another word. Midna's face fell._

_"He knows Zelda?" Link came to stand by her side._

_"They knew each other intimately, Link. They were inseparable. They were linked with a bond stronger than love," Midna murmured. Link's heart fell into his stomach. Maybe…maybe Zelda didn't love Link at all…maybe her innocence had been taken, or willingly given to his friend, Sheik…_

_"I won't reveal the truth behind their connection just yet, Link," Midna said, seeing Link's crestfallen face. "But believe me when I tell you, they loved each other with a strength that rivals that of the love a brother has for his sister. They never did and never will love each other romantically."_

_Link's heart rose. Hope welled in his soul. Perhaps there was hope…_

_"Come on, Link! Let's go to Ordon!" Midna smiled at him, and dove into his shadow. Link sprinted out of Faron Woods. They would awaken the Sages. Then maybe…just maybe…_

_…They could save her still…_

I woke with a start, my Triforce hurting again. Midna was watching me from her bed. From where the sun was shining, I gathered it was noon.

"Are you alright?" Midna watched me. I just looked at her. I knew that she wouldn't be like that much longer.

"Shaken, but alright," I told her, trying to ignore the pain on the back of my right hand. Midna was watching me closely.

"Hungry?" she gestured to my desk where some bread and soup had been placed.

"Thanks," and I began to eat. Then I turned to her.

"Did you see me fling Ruto out of the door this morning? Or was I hallucinating?" I asked her. Midna grinned in a bit of a morbid satisfaction.

"Oh, yes. She was not happy. But she couldn't go running to Mistress Sera because she would be put in an awkward situation there too!" Midna said with satisfaction. Then she grew serious. "Was that your Triforce?"

"I think it was. I need to learn how to use my power," I said. And thus my training began.

I had to teach myself. Sheik had his Sheikah magic, as did Impa, and Midna had Twili magic, but this was magic of a different sort. I found that it took as much energy to make the magic happen as it did just making it happen in real life. When I tripped Malon when she was going up the stairs with my magic, shoving poor Aryll out of her way, it barely took any energy at all. It's not that difficult to trip someone. And lighting a fire took not as much effort. But writing with magic made my hand cramp a little, but my "handwriting" improved.

I found that with my new magic, I began to carry myself differently. I was no longer constantly falling over or breaking things, but I gained a new grace and confidence. I stood straighter, and I gained new awareness in my limbs. I began to notice things around me, with almost a sixth sense. I was becoming a better me.

But I also sort of abused my new magic. In dance class, I would make Ruto laugh so hysterically she would drop and not move. Once, during the entire hour of embroidery, while I was working on a cloak for Sheik, I made a sensation in Malon, making her think that someone was tapping her on the shoulder. At dinner I would tug at one of the other girl's hair. I especially liked pulling either Kotake or Koume's hair, because the one whose hair I tugged would turn to her twin, and pull her hair. The offended twin would pull the offender's hair, and it would come to an all-out cat fight. I would rearrange the things on Mistress Sera's desk, and she would become so confused she would leave the room, only to come back and realize that everything was in its proper place. Samus—the most serious of all the girls—was special fun. I think she suspected me and my magic, but every time I undid her hair with my magic she would catch it, and redo it with a straight face. I would do it repeatedly, and she would catch it every time. Once she looked straight at me and winked. I was so shocked I fell out of my seat.

But my favorite use of the magic was to see Link. I could take any reflecting surface and make it project an image. Twice I saw Link in his classes, once riding Epona, and thrice writing a letter to me. I kept all his letters together, tied with a ribbon and hidden well. It was the only secret I hid from Midna.

The dreams didn't stop happening. They only got more vivid and more often. I started to have the visions during lessons, at which times I would stiffen, fall to the floor, and start to shake in a violent manner. Midna could usually catch me, but there were times when I would get so bad that nothing could help me.

_Link fighting a giant amoeba…Midna transformed to an imp…Zant bearing down on a wolf…Darbus attacking Link…an immense shadow looming over Zelda…Sheik fighting to save the Kokiri…Impa, Myra, Roy, Renado, Luda, Malo and Talo cowering in Kakariko…Hyrule Castle blown to bits…_

Sometimes they would come in rapid succession, other times I would watch the scene unfold before me, unable to do anything. That was the worst. I watched Link and Midna get hurt, and I was unable to do anything about it. After these visions I would sob and sob, and the Mistresses would send me back to my room to recuperate for the rest of the day. I was so afraid of what would come to pass. But I couldn't alter fate.

Ruto and Malon knew my secret, of the curse. Ruto would attempt to use it against me, but Midna was always around, to countermand all of the uncreative commands. Once, though, Midna wasn't there.

"Zelda, pick me some flowers," Ruto commanded. I obeyed. I hated doing this. But I had an idea, and I needed to make a distraction. With my magic, I tugged hard on Ruto's skirt. She began going on a rampage, and she stomped around the garden. With my magic again, I gathered nettles and poison ivy. Satisfied, I gave her the bouquet, careful not to touch them myself.

"What a beautiful bouquet!" she exclaimed, and buried her face in the nettles and poison ivy. I ran before she could see me leave.

I was in my room when I heard the shriek from outside. She stormed inside and soon, she was standing outside of my door with Mistress Sera.

"What have you done to Ruto?" she demanded. I didn't have to tell her the truth. Midna came in the room, looking quite at her ease.

"Absolutely nothing," I said innocently.

"She has nettle stings and poison ivy rashes on her face and hands!" Mistress Sera practically yelled.

"Not my fault," I shrugged and turned to my book. Sheik was shaking with laughter inside of me.

"You picked me a bouquet and put them in there!" Ruto accused.

"Where's the proof?" I asked her innocently.

"Show me your hands," Mistress Sera ordered. I obeyed. There was nothing on my hands. Mistress Sera turned menacingly to Ruto, and dragged her out of my room by the ear.

Midna and I had good fun at finishing school together. Rest days we would visit the Kokiri, and during classes we would play pranks while "concentrating." My magic grew, and I grew up a little there. But we always knew that both the good and bad times never last.

**Ok, who thinks it's time to leave finishing school already? *counts hands, feet, and squeals of "Ooooo!!!"* That's what I thought. Never fear, the good times are just ahead!!! Be prepared to be pleasantly shocked!**

**I love all the readers dearly, but if you don't leave a review, I don't know who to add to my list of People I Love Dearly With Obscure Names. So leave a review and join the love!!! For the record, I hate Valentine's Day. With and without a boyfriend. It just sucks. But I will love you anyway if you leave a review!!! You will get a personalized valentine if you review!!!!!!**

**~La Principessa**


	12. Chapter 12 Redirecting Fate

**Alrighty then! Last week was absolutely crazy! Campus Movie Fest came to my college and me and three friends made a video! Yay! If you wanna check it out, sorry, you can't, we haven't put it on YouTube yet. BUT if you want to see the Prologue video, go to this link, only replace the (dot) with an actual dot: ****http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=8Cu9a3VNy-Y&feature=channel_page****. You'll actually see what I look like! Oh, God! Just don't be too disappointed with how I look. Just warning you before-hand. Leave a comment on the video, or leave a simultaneous review and comment on the story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Fyras14**** because of the contest a few chapters ago. A huge cookie was at steak. Lol. Oh, now I'm hungry. And onward, faithful readers to:**

Chapter Twelve

I came into the room after a good game of Blind Man's Bluff with Aryll, Tetra, Eirika, Nabooru, Peach, Ashei, Lulu, Daisy, and—surprisingly—Samus. I found Midna sitting on her bed, limp and defeated. She looked up at me, and her eyes held a deep sadness.

"Midna, what's the matter?" Sheik and I asked at the same time.

"I must away. Home. The Twilight Realm is being invaded by a power we know nothing of. My people need their leader. I just received word from Zant," she said. Then she began to cry.

I sat on the bed next her, and pulled her towards me. She sobbed in my shoulder, shaking with fear and sadness.

"I never should have left them! I've let them become vulnerable!" Midna cried. I rubbed her back, sadness welling inside of both Sheik and me.

"No, you were at peace. You thought you were safe. No one could have foreseen this, Midna," I told her. Suddenly she stiffened in my arms, and pulled away.

"Yes, they could. You could. You could have seen this coming!" she yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

"I? I do not control my visions, Midna! Do you think if I could I would try to? If I could I would have! But I can't! So there is no use in blaming me!" I said angrily. She looked as if I had slapped her in the face.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Zelda," she moaned, and she buried her face in her hands. My anger melted away.

"It's alright, Midna. Truly. How are you getting back?" she looked at me thoughtfully.

"I suppose the same way I came. At twilight, through the Spirit's spring," she said.

"When are you leaving?"

"Today."

I helped her pack her trunk. She hadn't brought much, but it was enough to keep us busy until twilight. That's when she turned to me, a large, full wallet in her hands.

"For you, Sheik. For the university. I know you will do well there," she said, and gave me the money.

"Thank you," he said, using my voice. When he withdrew from my voice, I gagged a little. I wasn't used to such a low voice.

Midna smiled sadly. "I wish I could take you both with me. You, Sheik, and Zant were my only friends."

"I wish we could go, too, Midna. But we belong in the Light World. Your place is the Twilight Realm." She nodded in agreement.

I gathered the shadows and woke Sheik. He was stronger than I, and I am quite strong.

I took Midna's trunk and warped to the Spirit's spring. Then I warped back and gathered the shadows.

I came back. It would not do for Mistress Sera to find Sheik in our room. The time for Midna to leave was approaching. We went downstairs, and she said her quick goodbyes. Ruto glared at me, then smiled wickedly. I rolled my eyes.

Then we stepped out the front door, and left Ordon. Midna did not look back.

We walked without saying a word. The time for goodbyes was not at hand just yet.

Twilight was upon us as we entered the clearing with the Spirit of Light's spring. Her trunk lay at the beginning of the water, waiting for her. Ordona appeared.

"Do you wish to go back to your own world, O Princess of Twilight?" was the question. Midna nodded firmly. Ordona shone brightly, then melted away. There was a door and staircase leading to it that started at Midna's feet. She turned to me.

"I guess this is farewell," she said. She held her hand out to me, and I took it. She smiled sadly. "But we will always be friends, right?" I nodded, smiling. We embraced tightly.

"It's not farewell. Only a goodbye. With goodbyes, you can always come back and say hello," I said, squeezing her tight. I knew this would be the last time I saw her in her true form. The next time, she would be cursed and fighting for her life. She squeezed back.

"I suppose so," she said, wiping tears away. "Can I say goodbye to Sheik?"

I gathered the shadows, and Sheik awoke.

"Was it true? About my betrothed?" she whispered, coming closer to me. I held out my right hand and she took it.

"Unfortunately, it is. Beware, Princess. And accept your fate. Those who try to run from their fate are consumed by it in the end. Be careful, Princess," I almost begged her. She reached up to touch my face and I found myself welcoming her touch. Zelda coughed in an embarrassed way and turned away, pointedly ignoring what was going on.

"Sheik, take care of Zelda," she whispered to me. I nodded wordlessly. Her scarlet eyes bore into my own.

"You must hurry, before the twilight leaves," I told her, embracing her. I knew what Zelda also knew: next time I saw her, she would be cursed and fighting for her life. She embraced me tightly. We drew a little apart so that I still held her, and I kissed her forehead, as if I was giving her a blessing, but also putting as much affection in that gesture as I could and was comfortable with. She turned, and grabbed an end of her trunk and ascended the stairs. At the top, she turned around again. I waved at her as I gathered shadows.

And I was waving at her as I woke. She waved back, two tears sliding down her cheeks. Then she was gone.

I sat on the sand, staring at the place where my best friend, Midna had disappeared. The water was making the hem of my dress wet, but I didn't care.

"So, Sheik, it's just you and me again," I said to him internally. He nodded sadly. I wondered vaguely if he had fallen in love with Midna. But I hadn't time to dwell on it. My head was flung back, and a strangled cry escaped my throat. I stiffened and fell to the ground.

_Midna had returned to her kingdom amid joyful crowds. Entering her palace, she was greeted warmly by her fiancée, Zant._

_"Darling, we've missed you," he whispered into her neck. She stiffened a little. He had become too forward. What about the gentleman that she knew? Or was she confusing him with Sheik?_

_"I came home as soon as I had word. What do we know of this force?" She asked him, heading straight for her study. He walked a little ahead of her._

_"Not much. It's not Twili magic, nor Light magic. It's a completely different force from anything we have ever seen. It's neither pure good, nor pure evil. It seems to be completely neutral," he said. He opened the door for her, and she settled herself behind her desk, picking up reports of this force._

_"No one has any idea?" she asked him._

_"None. It just creeps in and settles. It doesn't harm anyone, but it's making all of us uneasy." Midna did not see the way his eyes were glittering with malice._

_Days, weeks, months, perhaps even years later, Midna was standing outside of her palace, facing Zant, her hands out in front of her to ward him away as he came towards her. She was horrified. He was not the Zant she grew up with. This power had embedded itself in him. He was more than a Twili now._

_"You refused me. Now you will feel my wrath, Midna!" he shrieked, and with a giant sweep of his arm, knocked her to the ground._

_"Ugh!" she squeaked. Then she paused. That wasn't her voice. She looked down, and saw small hands, and a small body. An imp's body._

_She stumbled away from the castle, not knowing where to go, or what to do. The transformation had drained her of all her energy, and she fell to the ground._

_Looking down, she saw something. It grew in her hand, looking like a strange helmet with one eye. Midna smiled viciously, and took it._

_She wandered aimlessly in the Twilight, not knowing what to do, or where to go. The power that had taken her true form had transformed her people into beasts. She saw a beast nearly throttling a Light dweller. Midna thought of her old friends, Zelda and Sheik. But this was a boy, and he was attired richly. She and Zelda had never made something that fine for Sheik. Suddenly, the boy was transformed into that of a wolf. Stunned, Midna watched the shadow creature drag him away. She decided to follow him._

I woke up to the feeling of a cold hand on my face. I opened my eyes, and I saw Ilia bending over me.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's about midnight. I didn't see you come back so I came looking for you. You've been missing since dusk," she said, the worry lines in her forehead relaxing.

"Oh, goddesses. That long?" I asked her sitting up. I looked where Midna had disappeared. "She is not safe in her own kingdom," I murmured. Ilia frowned, but said nothing.

Ilia led me back to the school, and left me in my room. I gathered the shadows. I wanted to rest my soul.

I collapsed on Zelda's bed. I stared at the empty side of the room where Midna had been. It felt like a part of us—especially me—had gone with her. I recalled the vision that Zelda had seen.

Zant was not to be trusted. He had walked in front of his ruler, as if he was the King, and she wasn't. He hadn't respected her as a woman, or his reigning monarch. This power…what was it? How had it corrupted him without detection? And what sort of magic did he possess to put such a powerful curse on Midna.

I knew it was time for us to leave. Zelda would sleep for a while inside me, and I would go to the university. If there was any place that we could hear anything, it would be Castle Town. And Prince Link would be at the university. I would have to befriend him; if there was any goings on, he would be the first to know. Zelda's heart sped up in anticipation.

I warped to the kitchen. No one was there. I took an empty sack and put some bread, fruit, and water into it. If I just warped to Castle Town, it would be noticed. I had to go on foot.

Warping back, I put it on Zelda's bed. Emptying her drawers and wardrobe of all her clothing, I warped to her home and put them away. I kept with me though, the Zora gown, the Goron dress, and her best gown, which in my opinion made her look every inch the princess she was supposed to be and was in my eyes.

I warped back to her room. I dragged the box of clothing that she and Midna had made out from under Midna's bed. I took everything out, and put them in Zelda's trunk. I took all her books and put them in the trunk also. I made her bed neatly, and sat to write a letter to the Mistresses.

_Dear Mistresses Sera, Pergie, Uli, and Misses Ilia and Beth,_

_There is no longer any need for me to stay. I have been nothing but a thorn in your sides since I arrived, and a thorn I shall continue to be. Finishing is for ladies. I will not be made into a puppet. I will not tell you where I am going, for you will either follow me, or send word to my father, neither of which I wish to happen. Chances are you will never see me again. I wish you all well, and farewell._

_Zelda_

I put it on Zelda's bed, and shrank the trunk and sack of food. I put them in my tunic, next to the Sheikah book. I decided I had to do one more thing.

I went from room to room, leaving blue rupees for the girls in there, along with a note saying farewell. Aryll and Tetra…Peach and Daisy…Kotake and Koume…Nabooru and Samus…Anju and Lulu…Eirika and Ashei…Elincia and Micaiah…Ilia…then I paused outside of the room where Ruto and Malon were.

I entered silently. Ruto was snoring quite loudly, and Malon was drooling a river. Grinning, I made a magic from their fingers to each other, like puppet strings. Ruto curled her fingers as the magic touched her, making Malon sit straight up in bed. Blinking blearily, not seeing me in the shadows, she lay back down and turned over, yanking Ruto out of bed. Ruto stood up, confused why she was on the ground. I stifled a chuckle. Ruto climbed back in bed, and pummeled her pillow, making Malon flip onto her stomach. Really chuckling now, I warped outside of the house.

Staring at the house that had been like a prison, I wondered vaguely what they would do with the girls once the twilight came. But I couldn't worry so much. Turning, I left Ordon.

I went first to the Spirit of Light's spring. I needed to pay homage to the goddess's guardian. The spring lit up as soon as I approached.

"Ah, Survivor of the Sheikahs, you and Nayru's Chosen One are to leave Ordon Province?" Ordona asked.

"We are, Spirit of Light," I said. Zelda nodded inside of me. Ordona sighed.

"The winds are turning, Champions of the Goddess Nayru. You do not have much time. Be prepared for what is coming," Ordona warned, then disappeared.

I walked away. I had a feeling…

Suddenly I slumped forward and began to shake. A vision was blooming in my head.

"But this usually happens to Zelda!" I protested before I succumbed to the vision.

_Sheik ran deeper into the woods. He could hear the Kokiri screaming. One little ball of light with wings flew towards him._

_"Hey! Listen! Go back! There's something hurting the Kokiri!" she shrieked._

_"That's why I'm going this way, Navi!" Sheik yelled, and ran faster. He bounced off the trees, trying to gather more momentum, and warping every few feet. Suddenly he was at the tunnel and wooden bridge. He ran into Kokiri Village and saw mayhem._

_Kokiri ran everywhere, and balls of light—he had an idea that they were fairies—were at different altitudes. Fado ran to Sheik, panicked._

_"The Great Deku Tree! Saria! A phantom! Dead! Save her!" and Fado fainted. Sheik scooped her up and found a small cave. He put her in there and told her fairy, "Don't let anyone out there see your light!" and ran back out._

_He scooped up three more Kokiri and put them all in the cave. The fairies hid in the boy's hats. Then suddenly, he saw a huge skeletal horse rearing with a phantom on its back._

_"The Phantom! He's here!" several girls shrieked. Sheik grabbed them and put them in the cave. The phantom galloped away over the trees. "Go as deep as you can into the cave! Don't come out until I say it's safe!" and he turned to the Village. He saw Mido in the distance. Mido ran, but Sheik warped and Mido ran smack into Sheik._

_"He took Saria! He took Saria into the temple!" Mido yelled._

_"Who did?" Sheik demanded._

_"The Phantom!" Mido squeaked._

_"What happened to the Great Deku Tree?"_

_Mido began to howl, "He killed the Great Deku Tree!!!"_

_Sheik's heart seemed to stop. The Kokiri were not safe without the Great Deku Tree. He prayed that Midna and Link would come soon._

_Sheik unceremoniously stuffed Mido in the cave. "Stay there! If any of you come out, it's almost certain you will die! Stay here!" And he sprinted away._

_The Great Deku Tree looked down at Sheik. "Survivor of the Sheikah, protect the Sage of the Forest…" and died. A nut fell from the branches. Solemnly, Sheik buried the nut in front of the Great Deku Tree._

_"Rest in peace, guardian," Sheik said. Then turned to find the temple, determined to be there before Link and Midna were._

I woke, shocked. It was weird watching me do something without being able to do anything about it. Zelda was equally affected by the vision.

"Will the evil really penetrate that far?" I wondered aloud, afraid of the answer. I felt her answer. _I hope not…_

I walked the trail that led back to Hyrule. It was a quiet night, and I enjoyed the darkness. Zelda was curled up inside of me, dozing, but alert.

I hummed her lullaby. She immediately relaxed, and I continued.

Dawn was approaching, and I was exhausted, walking all night. I hadn't even gotten to Hyrule Field yet. But I saw something ahead. Pushing some branches out of the way, I saw the expansion of Hyrule Field in front of me. Happily, I took something out of my cowl and put it in the grass. I woke Zelda.

I don't think I've ever slept so well as when I slept inside of Sheik. When I woke, he collapsed in exhaustion, and slept almost immediately. It wasn't the fact that he had walked all night, but the fact that it was so monotonous. Nothing to distract him. That's what exhausted him.

I bent and retrieved what he had left in the grass. My mother's necklace.

"Thank you, Sheik," I whispered. I clasped it around my neck and began to walk.

It was monotonous, but by noon I could see Hyrule Castle in the distance. I began to get excited. Until I had another vision.

_Sheik swam as hard as he could, but he didn't seem to get any closer to the Zora's Domain. He warped into the Domain, but too late._

_On a peg in front of the royal palace was the severed head of Queen Rutela._

I woke screaming and screaming, and clutching my hand. _Not Rutela! Please, not Rutela!_ I was screaming in my head. Then I looked up. I was lying in Hyrule Field. Shakily, I sat up. It was midafternoon. I could see still see Hyrule Castle. I stood and kept walking.

I walked far into the night, and when I thought I couldn't go any farther (around midnight) I gathered the shadows and woke Sheik.

"Almost there," I murmured. I began warping every few feet just to go farther faster. And I was going farther. I thought maybe we would be there around dawn. But if I was to present myself to the university at the crack of dawn, I needed to rest.

Reluctantly I gathered the shadows. I didn't want to make a bad impression on the teachers when I got there.

I was tired, but I would have all day to rest in Sheik, and if everything went well, then it would be a long day for him.

I walked as quickly as I could, running sometimes, just to keep myself awake. Castle Town was drawing nearer and nearer. When I was a mile away, I sat beneath a tree and gathered the shadows.

I shook my head and brought out my trunk and enlarged it. Zelda wanted to pick the clothing I would wear into Castle Town, and the university. I gathered the shadows.

"Let's see," I murmured, pulling out different tunics. I settled on a tunic of an indigo color, with silver embroidery. Pants of ivory, and sturdy, soft leather boots, and his black cloak with the silver brooch. There. I gathered the shadows.

"I'll look like a princeling, Zelda!" I chided gently as I picked up the pieces. Zelda laughed.

I took off my Sheikah clothing for the first time since I was born. I was uncomfortable doing this, but Zelda couldn't see me, she was inside my soul. Besides, she did it all the time, and I never saw her.

The cotton shirt that went under the tunic was very soft against my bare chest, and the tunic itself wasn't heavy. The pants were a little stiff, but not uncomfortable. And the boots were not what I was used to. I stomped around, trying to get used to them. Eventually I did. Zelda was laughing. _I never noticed how lanky you are until you wore Hylian clothes._ She said inside of me. I chuckled. I fastened my cloak into place, shrank the trunk, and put it in my pocket. Then I heard Zelda.

"But my face hasn't been bare since I was born!" I protested.

_But no one covers their face unless they want to look suspicious!_ She argued.

"It's a Sheikah tradition for the men to wear cowls!" I snapped.

_Sheikah haven't been seen in centuries!_ She snapped back.

"But—" I was running out of excuses.

_And change your eyes. Scarlet irises will look strange._ She added.

I closed my eyes, and opened them again. I knew they were brown now. Then I reluctantly pulled my cowl off and placed it in the trunk. Now I did look Hylian.

I woke with the sun.

"This is it, Zelda. Ready?" I asked her as I stood. She nodded. I went in the gates.

Castle Town was alive, in a way that Ordon wasn't. And there were so many people. I kept to myself, and walked, but took in my surroundings too. Never had I seen so many people.

West Castle Town was completely dedicated to the University. The first and most important building I went inside first. A man bustled up to me.

"May I help you sir?" he sniffed importantly.

"I'd like to talk to the person in charge here. I'd like to enroll," I said confidently. The man looked me up and down. I stared at him unflinchingly.

"Follow me," he said, and began to walk away.

He led me to a richly furnished study, with mahogany wood, and a wiry man who sat behind the desk. The pompous man backed out of the room. The wiry man looked up at me.

"Sit," he gestured to a chair. An order. Eventually, and sooner rather than later, I would have to obey. This time, I chose sooner.

"I am the Professor. That is all that you call me. Now, young man, what can I do for you?" he looked at me pointedly. I swallowed a little nervously. Zelda's heart and mine were beating quickly.

"I would like to enroll here as a student," I stated.

"Enrollment was concluded a month ago," the man said, shuffling his papers.

"I'm afraid I did not enroll a month ago due to an emergency within the family. The one is question is now resting in peace," I said to him. He looked a little sympathetic.

"And who, may I ask, was it that died?" he seemed to be testing me.

"Lady Elinor Zelda." The effect was instantaneous.

The old man jolted as if he had been electrified by a bolt of lightning. Straightening his glasses, he started to mumble to himself.

"Well, I have one slot open. But late fees along with tuition are due," he said, opening his hand.

"You will see, Professor, that money is no object," and I produced the wallet that was full to bursting with the money that Midna had given me. The Professor stared at me.

"Very well then. Five hundred rupees," he said. I pulled out the amount and gave it to him. The wallet still seemed no lighter.

"Now all I need is a name," and he looked at me expectantly.

"Sheik."

"What sort of name is that?" he blurted.

"Ancient Hylian. It means, 'Son of Sheikah.'" I made this up, but it seemed true in my ears. He nodded.

"Alright, Mister Sheik, if you will follow me, I will lead you to your room." And the Professor led me out of the building and into one of the largest there.

"You will have to share a room with the Reigning Prince Link of Hyrule, since there are no other rooms left," he was explaining.

"I don't mind that, sir," I answered. Zelda got excited.

"Prince Link will show you the school schedule. Tardiness is not acceptable, neither are drunken revelries, or shady women," he made the mistake of looking at me for that last comment. I had revulsion written all over my face. He chuckled.

"This is the room you will be sharing. I'll give you the day off to rest and settle in, but I expect that you will be in the classes tomorrow," he said, and with that, closed the door.

I sat on the vacant bed, and looked around. It was quite clean, and rather small, though bigger than the room at the finishing school. I pulled out my trunk and expanded it, and with my Sheikah magic, put everything in its place, and even remade the bed with fresh linens. Zelda was quite happy.

I hung my cloak up on one of the pegs by the door and lay on the bed. Sleep finally over took me, and Zelda and I fell into deep and dreamless sleeps.

**Alright, I don't know about you, but I would not mind at all seeing Sheik with his shirt off!**

**Who's excited! Alright, now only a few chapters will be spent at the university, because soon is when the action starts. I'm loving writing it all! The rating might change later on for graphic blood-n-gore scenes. Shaddup, ****Apoclypse666****! I know you think I can't write that stuff but WATCH ME!**

**Alright! Leave a review, watch the video, leave a comment or leave the comment with the review, but don't leave the review with the comment please! Thanks. Please don't be disappointed with how we all look. Especially me. I'm not Italian, even though my name is Principessa Dell'Opera. I'm actually half-Mexican and half-German. So don't eat me! If you don't, and you leave reviews and comments, I'll give you a really humorous chapter!**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

**~La Principessa**

**P.S.**

**A very late disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, nor any of the characters in this story, just their personalities. I do not own Ella Enchanted. I do not own Harry Potter, because that is where I got the idea that the Triforce would hurt when she saw the images, like Harry's scar. Only it's a lot bigger. I do not own Super Mario, nor Peach nor Daisy. I do not own Metroid, therefore I do not own Samus. I do not own Fire Emblem and therefore do not own Eirika, Elincia and Micaiah. If I did, do you really think that I'd be posting this story on Fan Fic?**


	13. Chapter 13 Introductions

**What a weird week. I won't go into details, but if you did read my retarded little one-shot, I feel very bad for you. That was a baaaaaaaaaaad one-shot. Holy crap, I can't believe I friggin wrote it! If you didn't read it, don't go "Oh, I didn't read it! I'll go check it out!" NO!!! I think I'm gonna rewrite it cuz the initial idea was really cute! But I have a silly one-shot banging around in my head too….**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to ****ElementialSwordskid**** for never failing in being surprised when I plan a surprise! Yay! Dude, you totally make my day when that happens. Anyway, on with:**

Chapter Thirteen

The door opened and I blearily opened one eye. Zelda refused to wake up, so I let her sleep. There was a sharp intake of breath, and I saw the Prince of Hyrule standing over me.

"Who are you?" he asked, completely puzzled. I stood and bowed.

"I am Sheik, you Highness. I enrolled in the university just this morning, and was assigned to this room. I hope you are not offended," I said, straightening. Zelda sat bolt right up, and tried to look through my eyes. I suppressed her. If Prince Link saw even a little of her in me, we would be undone. Prince Link looked surprised.

"It is good to meet you, Sheik. I am Link," and he stuck his hand out. I took it and shook firmly.

"Thank you, your Highness."

"I'd rather you call me Link. We are all students here, regardless of rank. We are all equals."

Zelda smiled inside of me. Her happiness was overflowing into me. The door banged open, and two other men walked in. One had dark brown hair, the other had hair so dark it looked blue. Zelda looked at them curiously.

"Sheik, these are our next door neighbors, Marth," the one with dark hair, "and Ike." The one with the brown hair. They both shook my hand.

"Where are you from?" Marth asked. Ike just stared at me. Zelda recoiled inside of me, but I assumed he was a man of few words.

"Kakariko," I answered readily.

"Kakariko? Is there someone from Kakariko here?" a young man with large glasses and dark red hair wandered into the room.

"I am from Kakariko," I answered him. He extended his hand.

"Shad. I'm studying the Oocca, and the university generously offers their resources to me," Shad went on. I saw Marth trying to hold back a chuckle, and Ike looked amused. Link smiled serenely.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the students," and Link took me around the dormitory. Marth came with us, but Shad and Ike wandered away. Knocking smartly on one door, we heard a voice call, "Come in!" in the youthful voice of a boy who's becoming a man.

"Hello, Link!" One boy bounced up to us, and smiled brightly.

"Sheik, this is Pit. Pit, this is Sheik. He's a new student," Link said. Pit took my hand and pumped it up and down.

"Nice to meet you, Sheik!" he practically squealed. Another boy came from behind him.

"Hello, Sheik. I'm Red," he said, holding out his hand. I shook his hand also, staring at him. He was dressed strangely. But I didn't think about it much.

A few doors down, two boys tumbled out into the hallway, one yelling in a foreign language, the other trying desperately to get away.

"_Come osarla dice tale cosa! Portarlo sostiene! Portarlo sostiene! La mostrerò ingiusto_!" the one in the red shirt and hat yelled, pulling on the other's leg.

"_Farò non! Farò non! Lei non può farmi! Mollare! Ciò duole!_" The one with the green shirt and hat yelled back, pounding on the floor.

"_Farlo cadere!_" Link yelled. The two boys on the floor stood looking sheepish.

"Sheik, these are the twins, Mario and Luigi," he said. Mario was the one in red, Luigi was in green.

"Nice to meet you," I shook their hands.

"Very good to meet you!" Mario grinned. Luigi hung back.

"_Piacere_," he said, a bit bashfully.

The door across the hall from them had two boys, one very rosy and cheerful, the other rather dark and pale.

"Kirby!" the rosy one shook my hand enthusiastically.

"Meta," the dark one squeezed my hand. Marth stayed behind with Meta to discuss something.

"His surname is Knight. He comes from a long line of Hylian Knights. He's amazing with a sword," Link told me as we walked away.

Down the hall a little farther, we heard the voices of two very young boys.

"That's Ness and Lucas. They seem to be in an argument, so we won't disturb them." Link walked quickly by. Zelda was curious, but I followed Link.

Two gigantic men ascended the stairs to the right of us. Their faces split into wide grins.

"Donkey and Diddy Kong, this is Sheik," and the men shook my hand a bit too enthusiastically.

"They don't speak much. They like to preserve their words," Link whispered as we walked away.

"Brothers?" I asked.

"Cousins."

Link knocked on another door. A man with shrewd eyes like a fox opened the door.

"Fox, this is Sheik. Sheik, Fox. He goes by his first name only. Most of us have forgotten his surname," Link finished bashfully.

"Lucky you," Fox growled, but he shook my hand in a friendly manner.

"Falco," a man with eyes sharp as a hawk shouldered Fox out of the way.

"That's his first name," Link murmured.

"Wolf," a man with a feral grin elbowed Falco out of the way.

"First name also."

Ness and Lucas came out of their room and ran down the hall to meet me.

"Hi! I'm Ness!" said the one with dark hair.

"I'm Lucas," the blonde one whispered.

"Sheik." Fox, Falco, and Wolf retreated into their room. Lucas backed away, but Ness studied me.

"Are you Hylian?" He asked me.

"What else would I be?" was the calm answer. Zelda's heart began to race.

Ness grinned. "I dunno! Just thought I'd ask!" and he ran down the hallway, calling to Lucas.

"Ness and Lucas have psychic abilities. Sometimes we think they can read our souls," Link said, watching their retreating backs. Suddenly we heard an explosion, and a boy and a man fell out of a room, smelling of soot and laughing.

"That is Rob. He's our technical genius extraordinaire," Link said, pointing at the boy. "And that's Snake. Someone gave that nickname to him a long time ago, and no one remembers his real name."

Snake stood and shook my hand. "Welcome to hell!" he laughed. I smiled. Zelda winced.

Rob stumbled over, his glasses askew. "Hello! If you ever need anything, I can most likely make it for you!"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I'm Sheik," and I shook his hand too. A man wandered out of a room with a little boy in tow.

"Captain Falcon!" Link laughed. I gathered it was a silly nickname. The man turned around and laughed.

"Hello, O Mighty Prince! And who are you?" the man stuck out his callused hand.

"Sheik."

"Good to meetcha. This is Olimar." The one called Olimar squeaked and ran away. "Little guy is a little shy. See you later!" and he chased after Olimar.

Shad stuck his head out of his room. "Lucario is awake if you want to meet him."

Link and I stepped in the room. A young man was sitting on the bed, dressed in blue and dark gray. His eyes seemed to look through both me and Zelda. Zelda shivered.

"Lucario," he said, extending his hand.

"Sheik," I took it. Then he closed his eyes and began to hum. Link and I backed out of the room.

"Only two more people to meet," Link said, and knocked on another door which immediately opened.

A boy athletically built and dressed in blue looked at us from slanted eyes. "Who're you?"

"Sheik."

"Sonic."

A boy dressed in green and looking like he just woke up came to the door. "Yoshi."

"Sheik. Nice to meet you both." Sonic nodded, and ran out of the door and down the stairs faster than I could blink.

"That's where he got his nickname. He's so fast that not even Diddy Kong can trip him," Link explained. I thought that my warping was faster, but I wasn't about to say that. Yoshi grinned sleepily at us, and closed the door.

"That's everyone. We all live together, and sometimes it gets really cramped, so there will be some good fights. But they never really last that long. Would you like to see the rest of the university?" Link asked me.

"Don't you have classes?" I tried to read the expression on his face.

"No. We are done for the day. And it may seem like a big campus, but really, it's not that big."

"Not as big as Hyrule Castle anyway," I said. Link nodded. I felt longing for Link welling up inside of me. Startled, I looked inward, and Zelda's emotions were overflowing like a waterfall. _It's really going to be very awkward if I start developing feelings that aren't even mine towards my roommate, you know._

_Sorry._ And she put a damper on it. Immediately, that strange feeling went away. I may have been a few months old, but I am not stupid in the slightest, and I _know_ that I am not interested romantically in men.

The rest of the day was spent wandering around the buildings and campus. Link talked most of the time, and though I tried to pay attention to what he was saying about the university, it was unbelievably difficult when inside of my soul there was a girl who was completely and irrevocably in love with him.

Dinner was supposed to be formal, but with so many young men there, it seemed more like a disaster. Insatiable appetites ran freely, and there never seemed to be enough. Zelda was revolted, but I ate as much as I wanted, listening and watching. I'm not a vocal person.

The dormitory was a madhouse after dinner. Activity usually didn't settle down till after midnight, Link said. And the walls were very thin. When the hall was quiet, and Link was gently snoring, I gathered the shadows. Repressing Zelda was exhausting.

I sat on Sheik's bed and watched Link. How I missed him! But I didn't want him to wake and find me here. I sat at Sheik's desk and began to write a letter to him. I would ask Sheik if he could give it to him tomorrow.

_Dearest Link,_

_Don't be alarmed when you read this. I don't wish to cause trouble or a war. I ran away from finishing school with no intention of ever going back. I'm not going home, as I am not welcome there, but I'm not going to Castle Town either. I want to see where the world takes me, what I can learn. Please, my love, don't go looking for me, for if you do, I can safely guarantee that you will never find me. Please know that I will come back one day, and one day could be sooner than you think. I will always be right in front of you, and you will always have me near for you have my heart and hand._

_I came to this decision on my own. Please don't alert my father, for I'm afraid that will start some unpleasant happenings. When my best friend went home, I knew it was time for me to leave too. There is so much out there, Link! So much to see! And I want to be a part of it for a little while. Never fear, I will continue to write to you, so that you will know that I am still here and still loving you. I wish I could come and say goodbye to you, but I'm afraid that if I did, I would never leave. Link, I want you to be happy, and I also don't want you to worry. I'll be fine all on my own. Never forget that I love you._

_Love,_

_Zelda_

I sealed the letter, and I put it on Sheik's bed. Then I went over to see Link. Oh, I was aware of how improper it was, but I couldn't help myself. I stooped and kissed him.

I highly doubt that he knew I was actually kissing him, I believe that he thought that he was dreaming, but even so, he responded to my kiss rather enthusiastically. I felt sorrow and love well up in my chest. He groaned a little in the back of his throat. I gently broke the kiss and moved out of the way, in case he tried to pull me in his arms.

"Zelda…" he mumbled, and he turned over. My heart thumped painfully, but I gathered the shadows.

"Oh, Zelda, what hath thou wrought?" I shook my head at her, and tucked her letter into my trunk. I would give it to him tomorrow. I laid down, and waited for sleep to claim me. Alas, not yet.

I started to shake violently, my eyes rolled back into my head, and I knew nothing else except the vision.

_Midna and Link were standing on the edge of Lanayru's spring, drenched, but rather pleased with themselves. Turning, Link began to leave the spring._

_Not that simple._

_Link nearly ran head first into a towering figure, robed in dark, fine cloth with a strange headdress that looked like a beetle sticking its tongue out. Link stared in revulsion and fascination. Midna nearly screamed. Zant and Link stood there, staring at each other until Lanayru reared out of the water, hissing threateningly at Zant. Zant stood unimpressed. Suddenly a burst of pure energy emitted from him, throwing Link to the ground, and sending Lanayru crashing into the cliff behind them. Lanayru's body faded away, leaving the orb of light unprotected. Zant eyed it greedily. He raised a hand, and lowered it, making the orb splash into the spring, and turned all of Link and Midna's hard work back into twilight. Midna was outraged. Link turned back into a wolf, and Midna was flung out of his shadow, and she sat sprawled on the ground, glaring at Zant._

_"Zant!" Midna growled. All of a sudden, she was flung into the air, and held there by her wrists. She struggled in vain. Zant walked towards her. Desperately, she took out the Fused Shadows, and sent them at him. He made them stop, and then he tossed them away, somewhere where Midna couldn't get them._

_"Do you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me? You're a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?" Zant murmured softly._

_"My KING?" Midna screeched. She struggled harder against the invisible bonds. "You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!"_

_"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is…our old magic? Now THAT is a joke!" He sent Midna flying through the air and slamming into the ground. "This power is granted to me by my god! It's the magic of the King of Twilight and you WILL respect it!" A red ball of energy and magic formed in his chest, growing larger and larger. Midna struggled to get up. Link woke, and saw the ball of red energy. He leapt toward Zant, not completely sure what he was going to do, but wanting to stop him from doing anything that could harm Midna. His forehead came in contact with the ball, and it exploded, sending Link sprawling. Zant watched, amused, as Midna crawled to Link, whispering in his ear and giving him little friendly kisses hoping and begging him to wake up. Something was embedded in his forehead, and as she tried to grab it, it sank into him. Midna petted his face sadly. All of a sudden, she was pulled back towards Zant, unable to move her arms, like they were tied to her body. She cried out._

_"My Midna…did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people," he whispered into her ear. Midna was silent in spite of herself. "No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!" he announced. "But if we can make their world ours, Midna…light and darkness will meet at last! Our tribe will take back their realm…and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!" Midna was still and silent, staring at Link, and thinking of Zelda and Sheik. "And that, Midna, is why…" a part of his helmet slid back to reveal his mouth. He put his lips next to her ear, and whispered seductively, as if they were still lovers, "I need you. Not just for me, but for all of our people…Lend me your power." For a moment, Midna seemed to want to give in, and be in his arms again. But she tugged free of her invisible restraints, and went to Link, cradling his head in her small arms, stroking his face and begging him to wake again. The corners of Zant's mouth tugged, as if he was about to cry, but no one saw it._

_"So be it…I will return you to the light world you covet!" he growled maliciously. He lifted her high in the air, ignoring her frightened cries, and threw her out to hover above the middle of Lanayru's pool. With the same hand that he had forced the orb of light into the water, he forced Lanayru to rear up and face Midna. Midna's face was full of fear and grief and she screamed as Lanayru came closer and closer. Her screams of terror and pain were engulfed as she was ensconced by the light. All of a sudden, she and Link were gone. Zant turned and walked away._

_Near Castle Town an orb of light disintegrated and a wolf with a pale, dying imp on his back was lowered gently to the ground. Link shook his head, trying to alert himself. Then he realized that he was a wolf again. Then he heard the labored breathing on his back. He craned his neck to look at his companion, afraid that she would be dead. Suddenly, he heard a voice._

_"Link, hero chosen by the goddesses…go to the girl locked away in the castle." Link looked hopefully at Hyrule Castle. "That girl holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form…"_

_Perhaps she could save him, but how he wished she could save poor Midna, too._

I gasped for air, breathing hard, my eyes snapped open, and I was on the floor, sweating profusely. Link was shaking me. Zelda was trembling. _No! Don't let anything happen to Midna!_ She was screaming. I began to tremble, and to become embarrassed. One of the first things that Link finds out about me is that I have prophetic visions along with the woman who was inside of my soul who he happened to be in love with. I was beyond embarrassed and getting closer to mortified. Link looked concerned.

"Midna," I whispered. I did not want to start to cry in front of Link, but I was so worried of what would happen to her. She didn't deserve what was going to happen to her.

"Sheik, are you alright?" Link grasped my arm, and felt me shaking.

"Grave danger. You all are in great danger," I muttered. Zelda was yelling at me, telling me to regain my senses.

"Who is in grave danger?" Link asked. He propped me up in a sitting position.

"Midna, Link, Zelda, all in grave danger," I started to see black, but Link shook me.

"Zelda? How do you know Zelda? How is she in grave danger?" the fear in his voice brought me back to my senses. Suddenly the door opened and a very sleepy Marth walked in.

"What's going on? I heard screaming," he mumbled. Link looked at him.

"Marth, get Mario. Sheik had a fit," Link said. Marth, looking a little more alert, left the room. Link's eyes snapped back to me.

"Who's Midna?" he asked me.

"A girl I l—knew. She left, though, and the next time I see her, I know she will be in grave danger," I said, shakily standing up. Zelda was trembling inside of me, afraid of the vision.

"How do you know?" as he grabbed my arm to steady me and try to force me to sit. But I didn't answer him. My right hand was glowing, and Link's left was glowing. Zelda panicked. I blanched. Link stared. I quickly snatched my arm away, and at that moment, a tossle-haired Mario and worried Marth walked in the room.

Mario proceeded to try to make a fuss over me. Apparently, he had done a little bit of medical practice where he had come from. I didn't want to have a fuss made. I wanted to escape and talk to Zelda. Finally, Mario and Marth left, and it was just Link and I.

"What happened?" Link asked in a very serious voice.

"I had a fit," I answered. I was not about to tell him that we were all in danger of twilight. He would try to fix it when it was a completely hopeless case of fate.

"No, Sheik, your hand," Link pointed at it. I thought fast.

"What happened to yours?" I asked him back. He looked startled.

"I have a birthmark on my left hand. The only other time I've seen someone's hand glow was when" he stopped abruptly. Obviously, he never spoke of Zelda, just as she had never spoke of him, except to me.

"Was it a woman?" I asked him gently. I had to go about this very carefully. Zelda huddled inside of my soul. Link looked up, startled.

"Y—yes," he answered carefully.

"Do you love her?" I asked bluntly. Link stared at me incredulously.

"What sort of question is that?" he snapped.

"A simple 'yes or no' question. You stopped abruptly before you mentioned her, then when I asked if it was a woman, you stuttered and answered very carefully. My immediate thought is that you are in love with her, but you haven't seen her, or you are forbidden to see her, which is why you are reluctant to speak of her. And I have reason to believe that she has a birthmark like yours, only neither of you are quite sure that they are birthmarks, for birthmarks don't glow," I finished. Zelda was flabbergasted. Link was astonished.

"How did you analyze all of that?" he asked.

"Easily. I'm an observer. I keep to the shadows. I'm an indirect helper. I'm not the one that seeks the front. I stay in the back and find the opening to the world, and go through, fighting hard. Even people that hide their hearts from the world I can read. You are one of them," I told him. He sighed heavily.

"You're right. I am in love with her. And I haven't seen her in a long time. Her father sent her to a finishing school in Ordon, and I don't believe she's happy there. She also has a birthmark like mine, on her right hand. We don't know what they are, but birthmarks do not glow."

"Link, I don't think you have to worry if she's happy there," I told him carefully. Zelda sighed dejectedly inside of me.

"Do you know her?" he asked eagerly. I shook my head. I had to protect Zelda.

"I have a letter that had feminine writing on it, and it's addressed to the Prince of Hyrule. A person with a long dark cloak gave it to me. I believe the person was a woman, by the shape of her hand and the tone of her voice. She asked that I would deliver it to you, and then she disappeared." I went to the trunk and pulled Zelda's letter out. Link took it and immediately lit a candle and read it eagerly. His shoulders slumped, and he dropped it.

"Zelda's gone," he whispered in a heartbroken voice. My heart broke for him and Zelda. They were so close, but I was the one standing in their way. Zelda began to cry inside of me. Each sob seemed to twist my heart. I hated to cause her anguish.

"Gone? She's dead?!" I exclaimed. Link shook his head.

"No. She ran away from finishing school and wants to explore the world. I'm afraid she won't ever come back."

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Prince, if she loves you the way you love her, you won't be apart for long. One of you will find the other," I reassured him. He looked hopeful.

"Yes, we will be together again. Thank you, Sheik," and he crawled back in bed. I reeled a little. Link had shown me weakness in the extreme. And his weakness was the girl who was weeping inside of my soul.

"It is a tangled web we weave, Zelda," I murmured as I drifted to sleep. I felt her agreement as she fell asleep inside of me.

**AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I cracked myself up writing this. SOOOO much fun! I loved it. Super Smash Brothers Brawl has got to be one of the BEST video games EVER!!! Besides the Legend of Zelda franchise. My birthday is in August, and last year in June my boyfriend gave me SSBB. He said "So you can enjoy it before you go off to college!" I had a blast with that game, and I almost miss it as much as I miss him. But I don't. Cuz I can go home. He can't. He chose to go to college in Arkansas, where driving back home to the D.C. area is roughly 16 hours! OMG!**

**Wow, I really need to lay off the nacho cheese…**

**Anyway, enough with my stupid rambling! Review please! And don't read that one-shot! In fact, I'm going to delete it! HA HA!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**~La Principessa**

**P.S.**

**What do you think Midna is to Sheik and vice versa? Did anyone catch the stutterage? Hmmm…interesting…**


	14. Chapter 14 Hope Lingering

**Yay Spring Break! I spent it playing in the snow and nursing a cold!!! Happy happy joy joy!**

**Okay, it might be cheesy, but my brother, ****Apoclypse666**** has a LoZ fic out, and it's actually fantastic. And that is not nepotism, people!!! It's really good and if you guys like this fic, you're going to like his. It's called **_**Revival of Old**_** and holy crap it's got me hooked. You guys should check it out!!! Seriously!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Legend of Zelda 4 Life**** for all the encouragement and some of the most spectacular stories EVER!!! I love that stuff. And now I give you:**

Chapter Fourteen

Weeks passed uneventfully. Zelda and I both had excellent memories, and we both paid attention in class. We were very intelligent individually, but together we were genius. I flew to the top of the class, and the teachers were remarkably impressed. Zelda and I were happy. We were learning what was important, and not how to curtsy or how not to slurp the tea, which we did whenever we were given the chance. It usually started a how-loud-can-we-slurp contest.

It was very strange that Zelda's sixteenth birthday passed without ceremony. Link's eighteenth birthday followed after hers, and there was much ado about it in the dormitory that night. Donkey and Diddy Kong got so drunk they keeled over. I would be one five months after Zelda's birthday. However, I wouldn't tell my fellow students. I told them the date of my actual birth, but I told them I would be seventeen at that date.

Link and I became nearly inseparable. We were close friends, and usually neither I nor Link was seen without the other. Link realized that I was valuable, and I realized that he hadn't been exaggerated by Zelda. Link would write a letter to Zelda, and leave it on his desk, and at night, Zelda would take it, read it, and write back, putting it exactly where he had left the letter to her. He was confused by it, but it made him happy. In the library, I played the harp, and once Link found me playing it. After that, every afternoon was spent in the library, playing the harp. Link would look so wistful and sad. Once I accidentally played Zelda's Lullaby, and he looked up, startled.

"What was that you just played?" he asked me as soon as he recognized it. I thought quickly.

"A lullaby an old friend's nursemaid used to sing to us. Long, long ago," I said vaguely. He smiled sadly, and I thought I saw tears in his eyes before he looked at his book again. And then a blessed interruption by Sonic, who ran headlong into a bookshelf. Zelda and I were happy at the university until Link burst into our room with an envelope in his hand.

"Sheik, you will never guess what this is!" he yelled, brandishing the envelope in the air. I looked up from my Sheikah book.

"A declaration of war?" I answered a little apprehensively. Link shook his head, nearly knocking the circlet off of his head.

"An invitation!"

I frowned. "To what?"

"A wedding!"

I brightened, "Who's?"

"Zelda's father!"

Both mine and Zelda's hearts plummeted into our stomachs. "To whom?"

"Zelda's mother's cousin, Lady Gananda."

Zelda fainted. I was dumbfounded.

"Maybe Zelda will be there!" he said excitedly.

"If Zelda has any sense, she'll stay away. Lady Gananda and her daughters are vicious," I spat. Link frowned at me.

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"The daughters and I grew up near each other. I did not like them in the slightest. The eldest is a spoiled, rude and conniving schemer, and the younger is a stupid, thieving simpleton. They always bragged about how they would beat their cousin senseless until one time when their cousin retaliated. I haven't seen them for a few years." I didn't want to lie to him, but Ruto and Malon would no doubt be there.

"Really?"

"The eldest is completely obsessed with you. She's convinced herself that she will be your queen." I added.

Link looked a little disgusted. Zelda giggled.

"You know, Great Fairies like to attend weddings and births. Perhaps one will be there," Link joked. But mine and Zelda's hearts sped up in their positions in our stomachs. Perhaps Parisa would be there and she could break Zelda's curse! The only reason I had a little bit of the curse was because we were two souls in one vessel. If we were ever ripped apart, I would no longer have her curse.

"That shall be interesting. If you see one, let me know when you come back," I said casually. Zelda and I were scheming in our minds, our thoughts overlapping.

"I shan't. You'll have to see for yourself. I'm taking you with me!" Link said. I stared at him.

"Why?"

"You are a Friend of the Crown. They can't say no. And I need you to ward off the eldest girl who is so determined to be queen," he smiled. Zelda became hopeful. Maybe after sixteen years of following wills that were not her own, she would finally be free. Her hope spilled into me, and I even dared. I didn't want to see her father, but I would look for Impa, and Parisa. There was hope.

"When is it?" I asked.

"A fortnight from today."

A fortnight. _Zelda, will you be ready?_

_I will, Sheik, though you have my best gown hidden in the trunk._

_I think you may have outgrown it._

_Well, tonight I'll try it on, and we shall see how it fits. Though you can't look through my eyes until I am decent!_

_I know that! It would be like watching my sister dress!_

_Ugh. Just gather the shadows as soon as you can tonight!_

I laughed inwardly. Then I turned to Link. "Sure, I'll go. I want to see if Ruto and Malon have grown up any since they were ten. Maybe they won't be so bad anymore." Zelda snorted. Quite loudly. Lucas, who was passing the room when she snorted looked at me funny, then kept walking, seemingly trying to tell himself he was imagining things. I had a feeling he and Ness knew what I was, and who was within me.

That night, after the dormitory was quiet, I gathered the shadows as quietly as I could.

I stretched. I hadn't been out in a while, and it was nice to be flesh and blood and bone again. Kneeling at the foot of Sheik's bed, I dug deep to the bottom, and I pulled out a pink satin gown. The skirt was a light pink with two darker stripes of pink at the bottom. The top had a high, rose pink neck, and was attached to a dark pink blouse that tapered to a point in the back. A golden belt with a banner with Hyrule nobility signs on it attached went around the middle of the dress. Across my shoulders were golden ornaments. It looked like a gown for royalty. I wore a small diadem with a ruby in the middle on my head, and long, light pink gloves with it. I proceeded to undress quietly.

I looked in the mirror, and sighed. "You're right, Sheik. I've grown. Everywhere."

He looked through my eyes, and widened them. _Zelda, you look like a princess. I think you can get away with wearing it once more, but that's probably it. You're going to have a growth spurt sometime soon. Let's hope it's not within the next fortnight._

I nodded. I got out of my gown and put my regular one on and gathered the shadows. I didn't like the feeling I had.

I didn't like the feeling Zelda had either. I turned around carefully, and I saw Link watching me.

"What are you doing, Sheik?" he asked me blearily.

"Nothing, Link, go back to sleep."

"I heard a voice and it wasn't yours."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"Go back to sleep, Link," and this time he did. My heart stopped palpitating, and Zelda let out her breath that she had been holding. _That was close._

_Much too close._

The next morning, Link said nothing, so I hoped to the goddesses that he forgot. It was easy to forget; Fox and Wolf were arguing over something very loudly. I think it was underwear…

Classes seemed to drag on and on as I waited for the wedding to come. Finally, it was the night before the wedding, and Link was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Zelda's father's getting married! Maybe I'll see her!" he would mumble occasionally. Zelda was depressed as she sat inside of me. We had both agreed that she would not show herself unless the case was Impa or Parisa. Finally Link fell asleep. Immediately, I warped to Impa's chambers. She whirled around, surprised.

"How may I help you?" she asked me coldly. I was surprised, but quickly recovered. I had brown eyes and was dressed Hylian, not Sheikah. No wonder she didn't recognize me. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Scarlet.

"Oh, Sheik!" and she embraced me tightly. Then she looked at me.

"Zelda ran away from finishing school, didn't she? But why are you dressed Hylian?" she asked me.

"I enrolled at the university in Castle Town as soon as we left Ordon. I've been there ever since. I share a chamber with Prince Link." Impa looked startled, then burst out laughing.

"I'm sure you're having a hard enough time of it, aren't you!" she crowed. I laughed along.

"Impa, I'm here because of Zelda's father," I began. She rolled her eyes.

"His wife barely cold in her grave and marrying tomorrow. Yes, I know," she grumbled.

"I will be in attendance."

Silence.

"Sheik or Zelda?"

"Sheik, as a guest of the Prince of Hyrule."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, dear. My poor boy. To be home and no one else to know it."

"I heard Great Fairies like to attend weddings. Is there a chance that Parisa will be there?" I asked eagerly. Impa thought.

"I believe she would. I don't know. I don't keep my eyes on Great Fairies. Not since the one cursed Zelda as a baby. But it's true. Maybe she will be here. Keep your eyes out for her," Impa warned. I nodded and warped back to the university. I gathered the shadows.

I had to be very quiet. Very very quiet. I did not want Link to wake while I was undressed!

The dress was fitting rather tight around my chest, and loose around my waist, tight at my shoulders, and short at the hem. But as long as I was in Sheik's soul, it didn't really matter. I settled the diadem on my head, and then bent to the trunk to look for something for Sheik to wear. I pulled out his best tunic: royal blue with a tiny Sheikah eye in the corner, and black pants, and his good black boots with the silver straps. Sheik rolled his eyes. I laughed quietly. But I had a funny feeling.

_Sheik do you feel it?_

_Yes. And I don't like it._

_It feels like the world is going to change tomorrow. Literally._

_We should be ready._

_How?_

…_I don't know…_

_Sheik?_

_Yes?_

_Will you do something for me?_

_Anything._

_Will you get me a new gown?_

He laughed. _Of course. I shall get it tomorrow before the wedding, warp back here, put it away, and after the wedding you can change. I think you've outgrown all the gowns, except maybe the Zora and Goron ones. Those I think are growing to accommodate you. I think I'll change back into my Sheikah attire too. I think tonight is the last night of peace that Hyrule will enjoy in a long time._

Satisfied, I gathered the shadows. Tomorrow would probably be unbelievable.

Not again! As soon as Zelda was settled in my soul, I began to shake. Another vision was coming on, and I had barely translated. _That's lucky_ was my last thought.

_Sheik had barely secured his cowl when he heard screams. The dormitory was full of the men and boys running wild, and took no notice of Sheik's strange clothing or red eyes. Zelda had barely changed into her new gown, and she was sitting, tense, inside of his soul. Sheik warped out of the school._

_Link was still at the wedding, somewhere in Kakariko, and Sheik was a little worried. Then he saw something._

_Everything seemed to be swallowed by shadows, even though it was high noon. Sheik became afraid, and he turned around, and slammed into a huge black…thing._

_It seemed to have the shape of a man, but it crawled on all fours, with massive hands, a black body, and red hieroglyphs on it. It didn't have a face, but what seemed like a mask with tendrils of black cable emerging from it. Its hands reached for Sheik with a screech. Sheik warped to Hyrule Castle, and gathered the shadows. Perhaps if it was Zelda and a woman, they wouldn't touch her._

_They were both wrong._

_A Shadow Beast (that's what they looked like! Beasts made of shadows!) with a silver mask grabbed Zelda around the waist. She was too scared to make a sound. The shadow beast took her to the throne room, and disposed of her at the foot of the throne. Zelda closed her eyes, praying it wasn't Link on the throne. Then she looked up. She recognized him from her visions._

"_Zant!" she spat. He stared at her._

"_Are you the Princess Zelda my god tells me of?" Zant questioned her. Zelda looked at him very confused. Then she remembered the story that Midna had told her. That the Princess of Destiny and Hero of Light were Zelda and Link. She needed to save him, because if he had both of them, Hyrule would be destroyed. Zelda looked around the throne room. Shadow creatures held guards and maids alike aloft in the air by their throats. Many already lay dead in pools of blood. Zelda stood regally._

"_I am," She said in a strong voice, her head held high._

_Zant stood, menacing, "It is time for you to choose: surrender or die. Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule. Life? Or death?!"_

_Zelda looked around. She had a feeling scenes like this were unfolded everywhere. She had to save the people, even if it was Link's kingdom. Link had to be the one to save it. He had the Triforce of Courage after all. She had the Triforce of Wisdom, which was glowing brightly. She knew the wisest thing to do was to surrender. To surrender meant they would have a chance._

_The guards stared at her. They seemed to understand that she was saving the Prince who would later save them. Their eyes pleaded with her. They knew this girl who was dressed as a princess and holding herself like a princess would save them and Hyrule by saving the Prince. Zelda hung her head._

"_I surrender."_

_The shadow beasts whisked her away to the top of a very tall tower which had little furnishings, and a black cloak on the bed. Zelda sat on the bed and wept. She was very, very afraid._

_The shadow beasts burned Hyrule Castle. The people of Castle Town watched in horror as the castle burned and darkness descended. All they now knew was the fear of a nameless evil that had destroyed their Prince._

_Link rode as far south as he could. Epona stretched to go as fast as she could, until a huge goblin-like creature carrying a child and a teenage girl scared her. Epona threw Link from her back, and as he got up, another goblin clubbed him on his head. Link fell into water and knew no more._

I gasped as I felt cold water being emptied over my head. Zelda was shaking and weeping. She knew this was going to happen, just as I did. Link looked at me with a confused frown on his face and an empty water pitcher in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He didn't know that I just saw the fate of Hyrule. I nodded and sat on my bed. Zelda and I had trusted Midna with our secrets, but power made Link an enigma. We couldn't tell him. Not unless Zelda and he were married. But we both knew as long as we were together and Zelda cursed, we couldn't be as close as she wanted to be with him.

"Link, I must tell you something. I cannot tell you any reasoning behind this, but you must believe and obey me," I stared straight at him and he nodded, but he looked uncomfortable.

"I trust you, Sheik. Now what is it?" he sat on his bed across from me.

"If at any point in time you see Hyrule Castle in flames or surrounded by darkness, do not do anything except mount Epona and ride as far south as you can. All the way to Ordon if you can. Don't go back for anything or anyone, just ride."

"Why?"

"I already told you I can't tell you! But you must believe me! Argh!" and I slumped forward with another fit.

_Rauru and Sheik said to awaken the Sages. Link and Midna stood outside the Forest Temple. Link and Sheik meeting briefly. Link and Midna wandering the Forest Temple. Link fighting the phantom. Saria awakening as the Sage of the Forest. Link and Midna at the Fire Temple. Link and Sheik meeting again. Link and Midna avoiding the fires. Link fighting the gigantic dragon. Darbus awakening as the Sage of Fire. Link and Midna outside the Water Temple. Link and Sheik meeting briefly. Link and Midna adjusting the water. Link fighting a giant amoeba. Ralis awakening as the Sage of Water. Link and Midna outside the Shadow Temple. Link and Sheik meeting again. Link and Midna avoiding the Redead. Link fighting a giant monkey that tried to squash Link on his drum. Impa awakening as the Sage of Shadow. Link and Midna outside the Spirit Temple. Link and Sheik meeting again. Link and Midna avoiding the quicksand pits. Link fighting twin girls who merge into a witch who bewitched the Gerudo population. A fellow student of Zelda's, Nabooru, awakens as the Sage of Spirit. Link and Midna at Arbitrator's Grounds. Midna sobbing at a broken Twilight Mirror._

I came back. The scenes flashed so fast through my mind that it hurt. Link stared at me.

"Do you do this often?" he asked, half joking.

"Yes," I answered, completely serious.

"So if Castle Town descends into darkness, ride to Ordon?" Link asked, a bit confused.

"Hide there. The mayor, Bo, may be able to take you in. No one there must know that you are the prince. You need to be safe. Show me your left hand," I told him.

He extended his hand, palm up. With my left hand, I flipped it over, and examined his hand. He had the Triforce mark of Courage. I knew it, but mine and Zelda's hearts still sank.

"What is it? My birthmark?" he asked. He was confused. Goddesses knew what scared him, since he never seemed afraid.

"One day you will learn about this. But not now," I said, letting go. Zelda turned away.

"Why not now?"

"It's not safe to tell you yet. And it is not my place."

"Sheik, please?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

We went to sleep, and I knew that soon would be the last time I would see him in a human form.

Morning came quickly. The wedding was not until midafternoon, so I went out into Castle Town in search for a new gown for Zelda. I certainly had enough money. I wandered through shops and to stalls, not seeing anything that would make her look like the princess she was supposed to be.

Finally, before I warped back to the university, I saw the gown for her.

It was of pure white satin with golden embroidery on the hem. A purple silk covered the top, in a square neckline, and under the middle of her breasts, split, and tapered to a point in the back. A thin golden chain wound around the waist, coming to a golden ornament in the front of her hips, decorated with sapphires. It had a banner attached to it with Hyrulian symbols on it. Long white gloves with silver embroidery went with the gown, and golden shoulder ornaments that were engraved intricately, and decorated with sapphires and drop pearls. A golden diadem, much more noble and delicate than the one she owned went with it, and silk hair ornaments completed it. I immediately bought it. I warped back to the university.

"Zelda! I found something! It's beautiful!" and I gathered the shadows.

"Oh, Sheik, it's perfect!" and I immediately put it on. It fit like a glove, and I felt like a princess. I hid my old gown, and gathered the shadows, and not a moment too soon.

Link came in as soon as I was back. At that point, I was struggling to get out of my normal tunic, and into my good one that Zelda had laid out for me. Link laughed as I struggled and I threw my boot at him. It hit Luigi in the face instead.

Eventually we were both ready, and riding as fast as we could threw Castle Town and out to Hyrule Field. We were laughing, but I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head. I knew it. Today was the day.

We made it to Kakariko, and were seated in the temple. The groom looked bored and the bride was not beautiful. She wore black. It was a long and boring ceremony. Suddenly, I saw a glimmer of blue. Seated near the front of the temple was a Great Fairy. Her wings were fluttering excitedly, and she rocked, making her hair glitter blue. When the service ended, she stood.

"Good people, never have I been so moved by a ceremony. Here, two people no longer young are joined together in love!" and she sighed dramatically. Zelda and my hearts were racing. "I am the Great Fairy, Parisa!" I nearly blacked out with anticipation. "And I will give you both a gift. It is the gift of patience! You will forever be patient with each other and everyone else. Thus, you will never be unhappy!" Lady Gananda's face had a sly look on it that had almost nothing to do with what the Great Fairy had said. Sir Harkinian looked bored, but was trying to hide it.

"A fairy!" Malon's voice called. She ran to the altar towards Parisa. I slipped away, unseen by anyone, not even Link.

_Zelda! She's here!_

_Oh, goddesses!!! What shall we do?_

_Find Impa!_

I warped to Impa's chambers, just as she was rushing out. "Impa!"

She turned around. "Sheik! What is it?"

"Parisa! She was at the ceremony! What shall we do?"

"Find her alone, and only then translate into Zelda, and make her see reason! But I must go now! Goddesses' grace with you!"

I warped back, and was determined to find her alone. However it would not be that simple. She was flocked with worshippers. I watched her carefully while maintaining my distance from Link and Zelda's father and new stepmother. Finally, Parisa managed to shake loose of Ruto and Malon. I followed her discreetly.

I found her sitting in the gardens, humming. I gathered the shadows and whispered, "It's time."

My heart pounded as I walked casually to sit next to Parisa. She turned her head, and I smiled in a friendly way. She smiled back.

"I hope they will be happy together," I said to her, smoothing my gown. Sheik listened intensely.

"With my wonderful gift, they always will be," she sighed. _Oh, Parisa, how you delude yourself…_

"Have you ever bestowed a terrible curse instead of a wonderful gift, My Lady?" I asked her. Sheik nodded.

"Never. Everyone is always happy to receive my gifts!" she bubbled.

"Really?"

"Of course."

I took a deep breath. "What if one of your gifts turned out to be a terrible curse?"

"Nonsense. How on earth would it become a terrible curse?"

"Well, say you gave a child the gift of obedience. What if the child grew up always obedient. Then one day she fell in love. But she had to leave him because she was a danger to him? An enemy could find out that she was obedient, and order her to murder her beloved. Or what if she was forced to assassinate the Prince of Hyrule? It would truly be a curse then," I fought tears that were coming to my eyes.

"That could never happen! Not with my gifts!" Parisa said, and made the mistake of looking at me. She was startled.

"Now, there's no use crying! What's wrong?" She asked, patting my back.

"My Lady, when I was a baby you cursed me with obedience! Now I can no longer be in the company of society because of what it might do to me! I had to leave my best friend because of it! I had to leave the one I loved! The one closest to me is affected by it! Please take it back, Lady Parisa! I cannot live like this anymore!" I sobbed. She looked startled.

"How could I have possibly cursed you?"

I told her of my entire life. Mother, Ilia, Ruto, Malon, the Mistresses, Impa, Link, and all the awful things the curse made me do. At the end, Parisa cried also.

"My precious child, now I remember you. Zelda, daughter of Lady Ella. I'm so sorry. I cannot take the curse back! Once bestowed, the giver cannot take it back!"

I wept so hard I thought my eyes would fall out of my head. "Please, Lady Parisa, I'm begging you!"

"I can't. But I will tell you this," she looked straight into my eyes, "You can break the curse. You can get rid of it yourself. I don't know how, but you can!"

My shoulders slumped, and Sheik began to weep. I never thought that I would see the day when Sheik would cry. Suddenly, Parisa was no longer there. I looked around, but she had disappeared. Weeping, I gathered the shadows.

I hadn't the heart to stay at the wedding. I found Link.

"Link, I feel ill. I'm returning to the university."

"I'll come with you!"

"No, don't. It will reflect badly upon your Majesty if you leave an important occasion early. Stay."

He smiled. "Alright! I'll see you when I return."

And as I exited Kakariko, I knew that Link would not return to the university.

Dark clouds were gathering above Castle Town, and it looked like perpetual dusk had settled there. I spurred my horse on.

It was dark as I entered the university. I quickly gave the reins of my horse to a stable boy who looked frightened, and once no one could see me, I warped to Link and my room.

I threw off my clothes and stuffed them in the trunk. I rummaged around, practically naked, looking for my Sheikah clothing. When I found them, I scrambled into my Sheikah clothes, and changed my eyes back to red.

Then I heard the screaming and the shrieks of creatures not of this world. Zelda and I froze.

It had begun.

**ALRIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!! Time for the fun to begin!!! Blood and gore and angst and adventure, and "Romeo and Juliet"-esque themes! Oh, this is just getting started! And if you thought the past fourteen chapters were great, then you are just going to get even more excited now! Haha!**

**Now I put up a little one-shot called **_**They Remembered**_**. Remember the crappy little thing I deleted last week? I re-wrote it, and now it's a lot better. Check it out and leave a review!**

**Now, since this chapter is monumental, I'm hoping for lots of reviews! Please please please review! Please!!! This is where everything changes and Hyrule is not ever going to be the same!**

**REVIEW!!! If you do, I'll give you something really good! Even if it is going to have to change the rating a little…**

**REVIEW!**

**~Principessa Dell'Opera**


	15. Chapter 15 Reign of Terror

**Hee hee hee! I have a very sick and twisted and morbid satisfaction in the blood of this chapter. I'm almost too violent for my own good. Which is why I decided to take out a bit of blood and broken bodies. But this chapter has some twists, and gets much darker. Okay, that was a really bad joke. If you didn't get it, you will by the end of the chapter. If you didn't don't worry about it at all, you didn't miss much!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Artemis-kun**** for being initially very disappointed in my story (we are all aware of how crap the first chapter was. Don't lie.) and then becoming a faithful reader afterwards! Yay! I was so glad you actually read the rest of the story before you said, "This is shit." Awesomeness! And now:**

Chapter Fifteen

Everyone was running everywhere, afraid of what was outside. I found Ness and Lucas huddled in a corner, too scared to move.

"Get to the cellar and stay in a room with no windows! You will be safe there!" I told them, and I turned to leave.

"I knew you weren't Hylian, Sheik. I'm guessing you're Sheikah," Ness said, a little smugly.

"I am, now get going!" and they ran off.

I ran around the dormitory telling everyone to get down to the cellar and stay in a room with no windows. They all looked at me strangely, but did as I bid them to. Finally, it was empty, and I warped into Castle Town.

People were running everywhere, screaming, away from an unknown evil that they sensed. They saw nothing, but knew that something was not right at all. There were some bloodied masses on the ground, remnants of what were once Hylians. I ran around, looking for the sources of the inhumane shrieking.

I found it. It looked just as it had in my vision, and seeing it in life made it tenfold more terrifying. It reached out a hand, and before it grabbed me, I warped to Hyrule Castle and gathered the shadows.

I stood there terrified. I knew I would have to surrender, but I refused to do it in the way of a coward. I walked towards the throne room with my head held high. Two shadow beasts came toward me, but I warded them off with my Triforce. They still followed me.

The doors banged open and the first thing I saw were bodies. Broken, bloody, unrecognizable bodies. Guards were screaming and maids were weeping, and Zant was on Link's throne. I walked straight up to him.

"Zant," I spat. He made a deafening screeching noise, but I didn't flinch.

"Are you the Princess Zelda my god tells me of?" Zant hissed, putting his horrid face near mine. I shoved him away.

"Princess?" a maid shrieked confused. The shadow beast holding her snapped her neck. Blood rained on the white marble floor.

"Princess! Save Hyrule! Save—" and a guard was ripped to shreds. The rest in the room seemed to understand that as long as I pretended I was the Princess, and Link was not Prince, we had a chance of survival.

"I am," I spoke clearly and steadily.

Zant stood, menacing, "It is time for you to choose: surrender or die. Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule. Life? Or death?!"

I had to save the people, even if it was Link's kingdom. Link had to be the one to save it. He had the Triforce of Courage after all. I have the Triforce of Wisdom, which was glowing brightly. I knew the wisest thing to do was to surrender. To surrender meant we would have a chance. I hung my head.

"I surrender."

The guards and maids dropped to the floor, and I was whisked away to a tall tower with a bed, a chair, a fire, a cloak, and a mirror. As soon as I was alone, I sat on the bed and cried. I have never been so afraid in my entire life. Sheik trembled inside of me. We both hoped that Link would ride south to Ordon. There he would be safe.

I put the cloak on, and sat on the bed, thinking of my predicament. Sheik could probably warp out of here, but if we did that, we would be in deeper trouble and shadow beasts would be sent to hunt me.

So I sat. At what I assumed to be evening, I was brought some bread, water, and a thin broth. I ate half, then gathered the shadows.

I ate the other half, and wondered how we would both get by. One of us would starve. Then I smelled smoke. I looked out the window, and saw Hyrule Castle burning. I strained my eyes and already exceptional Sheikah eyesight, and saw a horseman riding away in Hyrule Field. At least Link was safe. I gathered the shadows.

I put the cloak on, and pulled it tight around me. I was ashamed of myself. I wasn't even the princess that I was supposed to be. I was just a lady's daughter, with the blessing of Nayru.

I picked up the mirror that was there, and I watched Link go to Bo. Surprisingly, Ilia opened the door. She blushed very deeply, but let him in. A while later, Bo led him to a house on the outskirts of Ordon, and gave Link some Ordonian clothing. He would be safe there. I hoped.

I felt eyes on me. I erased the image from the mirror and stood up. I didn't see anything, but I still had that feeling.

"So you're the princess?" a small, high-pitched voice sounded from behind me. I whirled around, and my heart sank. "It's funny, the whole time I was here in the charming light world, I never once learned who the ruler was! Tee hee!" a little imp with a strange headdress was floating behind me with a sarcastic grin, revealing a small fang. Orange hair poked out from the headdress, and one eye was covered. Most of the imp's body was black with turquoise hieroglyphs on it, but a leg, some of the stomach and most of the face were a bluish-white. Large scarlet eyes stared at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, afraid of the answer. Sheik prayed inside of me _Don't let it be Midna…_

"Midna at your service, _Princess_!" She grinned in a mischievous way, floating in a mocking salute.

I turned my face away, and went to go look outside of the window. Twilight particles floated everywhere.

"That monster!" I hissed with hate. Midna giggled.

"Aw, come on! Twilight isn't all that bad!"

"Why are you here, Midna?" I asked, pretending to be suspicious. In reality, I wanted to sit and bawl that Zant had done this to my best friend.

"I want to help you!"

"You're not with them?"

"No. We belong to the same race, but I am not with them," Midna spat. I had never heard her speak so freely. She was always guarded and conservative.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Well, I am looking for someone, and you could help. And in return, I'll bring you help and news! On only one condition: you never tell anyone that I was ever here!"

"I shan't tell anyone. You have my word. Now who are you looking for?"

We sat there for hours, talking and going over details.

"Triforce, huh? When I was here, I knew a girl who had the Triforce on her hand. Does the Hero have one too?" Midna asked me.

"Yes. The Triforce of Courage. It means that he is the Hero with the blessing of Farore," I continued. Midna looked up at me suspiciously.

"You know, the legends of my people said that the Princess of Destiny was named Zelda and she held a piece of the Triforce," she narrowed her eyes and stared at me. My heart pounded.

"Our legends never recorded the names of the Hero or Princess. But we did remember the name of the Usurper. Zant. The same name of this coward!" I spat.

"Hm," Midna said pensively, and all of a sudden she grabbed the hood of my cloak and flung it back. She gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth, reeling in the air.

"Oh, Midna, why did you have to do that?" I said sorrowfully. Her great red eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Zelda! I didn't know you were the Princess!" and she bowed to me.

"No, no, this was all a misunderstanding. Zant's god told him that the ruler was a Princess Zelda, and so I surrendered. Prince Link fled and is hiding in Ordon. Bo, Ilia's father, is hiding him there. Hopefully the Twilight won't go that far."

Midna snorted and folded her arms. "It'll serve that thrice damned finishing school right!"

I gasped at the language. "Midna!"

"What? It does!"

I sighed then looked at my poor best friend, and I gathered the shadows. "No, don't let Sheik see me like this!" Midna gasped, trying to stop me. Too late.

"My poor Midna," I said, holding my right hand out to her. She shrank away from me. She never did that before.

"I'm hideous now, Sheik. How can neither of you flinch at the sight of me?" she floated out of my reach. I realized that it hurt me that she would spurn me.

"Because you're still the Midna we loved at finishing school." She turned towards me, a little surprised. Her imp face was very expressive.

"Do you know what happened to me?" she asked, tears threatening her voice. I thought of Zelda's vision that she had after Midna's had left us. But I shook my head. She came close to me, and placed both of her small hands on the sides of my face. I gazed in her eyes for a moment before her memories flooded my mind.

_Midna had returned to her kingdom amid joyful crowds. Entering her palace, she was greeted warmly by her fiancée, Zant._

_"Darling, we've missed you," he whispered into her neck. She stiffened a little. He had become too forward. What about the gentleman that she knew? Or was she confusing him with Sheik?_

_"I came home as soon as I had word. What do we know of this force?" She asked him, heading straight for her study. He walked a little ahead of her._

_"Not much. It's not Twili magic, nor Light magic. It's a completely different force from anything we have ever seen. It's neither pure good, nor pure evil. It seems to be completely neutral," he said. He opened the door for her, and she settled herself behind her desk, picking up reports of this force._

_"No one has any idea?" she asked him._

_"None. It just creeps in and settles. It doesn't harm anyone, but it's making all of us uneasy." Midna did not see the way his eyes were glittering with malice._

_Weeks later, Midna was standing outside of her palace, facing Zant, her hands out in front of her to ward him away as he came towards her. She was horrified. He was not the Zant she grew up with. This power had embedded itself in him. He was more than a Twili now._

_"You refused me. Now you will feel my wrath, Midna!" he shrieked, and with a giant sweep of his arm, knocked her to the ground._

_"Ugh!" she squeaked. Then she paused. That wasn't her voice. She looked down, and saw small hands, and a small body. An imp's body._

_She stumbled away from the castle, not knowing where to go, or what to do. The transformation had drained her of all her energy, and she fell to the ground._

_Looking down, she saw something. It grew in her hand, looking like a strange helmet with one eye. Midna smiled viciously, and took it._

I opened my eyes and looked at Midna. She was biting her lip, looking distressed. I put both my hands on hers which were still on my face. One of her thumbs was stroking my cheek. Then I realized how close our faces were. Embarrassed and self-concious, I let go of her.

"Now you know the truth of it, Sheik. You and Zelda," she hung her head in shame.

"Midna, we shouldn't reveal to anyone that we know each other, or that you know Zelda. In fact, I should be kept a secret. We'll be safer that way. Even if we find the Hero, then we can't tell him that we know each other. Only if it's of the utmost importance, we shan't reveal it."

"Sheik, I have a feeling that you know who the Hero is," Midna cocked an eyebrow. I chuckled.

"Midna, you know me too well. I do in fact know who the Hero is."

"Well, who is it?"

"Prince Link."

"Ooooooooh! Gotcha!" and she cackled.

"Midna, I need you to go as far south as the Twilight will let you and watch to see if Prince Link is dragged through the Twilight. If he is, follow him, and as soon as you can, bring him here."

"What's in it for me, Sheik?" She asked boldly, floating upside down. Seeing my astonished face she quickly grinned and said, "Forget it."

"Please, go now. We have a very strong feeling that Link is not safe for long," I said, urging her to leave. She winked cheekily at me.

"Alright, alright, but if I find him, he has to help me get rid of this cursed Twilight!" she said, putting her face close to mine again. Too close. Close enough for us to touch…I stiffened automatically. She laughed.

"Whatever he can do to restore Hyrule and the Twilight Realm," I said. Almost unconsciously I ran a finger down her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch, but I dropped my hand. Zelda started giggling and wouldn't stop.

"I'm off! Though you might want to gather the shadows soon. Sheik should be a secret. You could be used against each other." And with that, she dissolved into little black bubbles and disappeared. My heart heavy, I sat on the bed and gathered the shadows.

I woke up and started laughing uncontrollably. Sheik blushed, but tried to ignore me.

"Ahahahahaha!!! Sheik, you _like _Midna! A little more than is _appropriate_!" and I laughed myself silly. Sheik blushed darker, but tried to continue his denial. However when I didn't stop, he took my own hand, and slapped me quite hard across the face. Bemused, I wrested control of my hand away from Sheik. "Ha!" I said triumphantly. Then he took my other hand and slapped my other cheek. "Alright! I get it! Stop hitting me already!" I yelled at him.

"So the Princess of Hyrule talks to herself. No wonder it was so easy to overrun this place with twilight. Their Princess is mad," Zant came in and stood in front of me. I didn't rise from my seat. He didn't deserve any of that respect.

"What about the Twili? How do they like having a usurper king that squeals like a little girl?" I taunted him. _Zelda, what are you doing?_ Sheik asked me.

_Stalling_.

_FOR WHAT?!_

_Time_. _I have a feeling. And now so do you. We are connected to Link. And I feel that his safety is in danger now._

Screeching, Zant tried to curse me, but I flung my right arm up to stop him, and he was thrown back into the stone wall by my Triforce. Stunned, he lay on the floor groaning.

"Let this be a warning to you, Zant. You may have forced me to surrender the kingdom, but you cannot and never will hold any power over me, for the Sacred Triforce is stronger than anything you believe in." I towered over him, and Sheik's voice mingled with mine, and I know that our eyes slid in and out of ruby red and sapphire blue. I must have been terrifying, for he squeaked—he actually _squeaked!_—and fled my tower.

When I was sure he was gone, I ran for my mirror. _Quickly quickly! _I thought frantically while the glass shimmered. Then I saw him, knocked out cold in the Spirit of Light's spring.

"Link!" I moaned. I knew that nothing good had happened to him. I saw monstrous hooves walk past him and in its hands was Mistress Uli's son, and—

"Ilia! You got yourself in trouble again!" I groaned. I looked at the monster's ugly face. "Ugh." One monster had the boy (Colin?) tucked under an arm, and the other monster held Ilia up by an arm. A third monster surveyed the scene and somehow missed seeing Link lying unconscious in the water. Then it looked up and a black portal with red hieroglyphs appeared. The thing that the monster rode reared like a horse, snorting like a pig. The monsters rode away, taking Colin, Ilia, and somehow Beth, Talo, and Malo with them. Then Link seemed to wake up.

He brought a hand to his head. "Ow. That hurt," then he looked around frantically for Colin and Ilia. He saw nothing, but he ran back the way that the monsters had come, from crashing through a wooden gate. He ran rather quickly, and he was light on his feet, but when he crossed the bridge he came to a complete stop, and my heart sank.

In front of him was a wall of Twilight, although he didn't know that's what it was. He seemed rather apprehensive, but I didn't blame him. He eyed the wall carefully. Suddenly an arm shot forward, grasping him by the throat and pulling him through the wall of Twilight.

"No!" I screamed. Sheik tensed. He knew that the situation was bad. It was probably worse than I was imagining. I looked back at the mirror.

Link was being throttled by one of the horrid Shadow Beasts. _Let him go!_ I was screaming in my head. But I didn't dare say it out loud. Who knows who was listening?

Then I saw his left hand glowing. It blinded the Shadow Beast, and it flung Link away from it, turning away. Link collapsed to the ground. He looked up, and he seemed dazed. His hand still glowed, and he began to sway and shake. He groaned, and his elbows and knees seemed about to give out. Suddenly he let out an agonizing scream so full of pain it hurt me listening to him. Then from his feet up he began to shift, and before my eyes, he became a wolf.

I gasped. The wolf had the Triforce on its paw, and Link's earring still in its ear. On its forehead was a strange symbol. This was Link. Then he fainted.

I let the image fade away. I tried to protect him from the Twilight, but I couldn't. I was a failure. I couldn't protect the one's I loved; what was I doing trying to protect Hyrule?!

"Sheik, everything will come crashing down around us! All is lost!" and I collapsed on the bed, crying till my heart would break. Then I slept.

I woke a few hours later. Something was calling me to look for Link again. But would the mirror show me nothing or the wolf?

I looked, and I saw the wolf, seemingly in a dungeon. He was beginning to stir. He got up, whining. Then he seemed to realize what he just did. He tried speaking, but a bark came out instead. Link panicked, looking at his paws, and pulling at the chain. He began chewing on it, trying to break free. Then he whirled around.

Standing in the shadows was a figure, and I had a very good idea who the figure was. The figure stepped out into the dim light. It was Midna. She had a conniving look on her face, as if she had been triumphant in finding what she was looking for. Well, she was. Well done, Midna.

Then she smiled, and flipped through the air, landing lightly and neatly by the bars. Link watched her mistrustfully and wearily. He shrank back, ready to attack if he had to.

"I found you!" Midna sang, smiling in almost an evil grin. Her fang was even more noticeable. Link growled, following her every move. Midna giggled. "Ooooh! Aren't you scary!" She exclaimed sarcastically. Link growled lower and deeper; he was moments away from attacking my best friend!

She floated above his head, her arms crossed, and that conniving look on her face. "Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" Link watched her carefully, but he was also listening to her. She stood on the floor and sank into one of her hips, in a very casual gesture. "Well, that's too bad…" Link shrank further away from her. She paid him no heed. "I was planning on helping you…if you were nice." Immediately Link stopped growling, and he stood up, looking at the imp in a newer light. She grinned wider.

"Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" She came closer to him, and patted his chin roughly upwards during her next words, "Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" Link glared at her with something close to hate, and snapped at her outstretched hand. I flinched, but Midna only jumped away, giggling like mad. "There there. You need to be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite." Then she got a very serious expression on her face. I knew that expression: she was concentrating.

Soon a ball of energy formed between her hands, and she flung it towards Link, breaking the chain on his leg and freeing him. He looked shocked. She laughed and came closer to him, "You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee!" Then she floated away. "So I bet you're wondering where exactly are we?" Link looked confused but hopeful. Midna dissolved into bubbles, and reappeared on the other side of the bars, grinning. "Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!" She yawned and leaned against the stone wall, at her ease, waiting to see what the wolf would do.

Link sniffed around and broke a few crates. At the edge of the bars on the far corner, he began to dig in the soft soil. He was already adjusting to his new body. I smiled in spite of myself, and shivered. It was so cold, and getting colder. I pulled my hood up over my face and wrapped my cloak tighter around me.

Link wiggled out of the cell and shook, ridding himself of the dirt. He heard Midna laugh, but did not see her anywhere. Suddenly he felt a weight drop onto his back and looked around. Midna was riding him the way he used to ride Epona. He started to buck, trying to throw her off his back. Midna only laughed.

"Humph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" She petted his neck and leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm, looking bored. "Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." She grabbed his ear and pulled it back, making sure he was paying attention. I did tell her that he was the Prince of Hyrule, didn't I?

"But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say! If you need anything, just bark!" she laughed. "So are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!" He squirmed under her kicking, throwing her nasty looks, but he went forward anyways.

Dungeons, sewers, water works…Link saw what happened to his people, how they became spirits, and cowered in fear as he approached. He whined, but went on. I hurt for him, knowing that he couldn't even try to reassure them.

"Looks like all the spirits in here are soldiers. Eee hee! Now where could we be? You want out of here, right?" she said, patting his shoulders roughly. "Okay, we're off!"

Recognition began to dawn on Link's face as he ascended higher and higher into the palace that used to be his home. Zant had destroyed it. Midna asked him, "So, know where we are yet?" and Link looked at her with sad eyes. My heart broke seeing the sadness there.

They reached the roof, and Link looked around, confused, seeing the darkness, and some sinister looking birds that had definitely not ever been there before.

"So, we were finally able to get out." She stretched, and sighed in mock contentment. "And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of Twilight looking beautiful today? Do you know where this is?" Link hung his head, but Midna misunderstood him. I _did_ tell her that he was Prince Link! "You STILL don't know! Eee hee hee! Look there's someone I want to introduce you to…but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!"

Link picked his way across the slick rooftops, avoiding and killing the strange monster birds that dived at him. I grimaced. Link hadn't ever killed before. Not that I knew of anyway.

I put the mirror down and looked out my window. Sure enough, there was the wolf and the imp. Two of the three most important people in my life. My sorrow at seeing them not in their natural form was almost overwhelming. Sheik tried to comfort me, but it wasn't going to work this time. I watched them make their way through a window, then I waited for them.

Sure enough, I heard the door creak open and the soft padding of paws on the ground. I still faced the window, wishing that it was my imagination, and that Link would put his arms around me and not let me go. I heard Link growling at me, and Midna giggling at him. He paid her no attention.

Finally I turned around and saw them. I couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped me. But Link immediately stopped growling, and perked up. Midna smirked and rolled her eyes as Link approached me.

"Midna?!" I said, a little shocked at the way she had changed. She was sarcastic and cynical now, not serious and guarded.

Midna grinned widely, "Eee hee! You remembered my name! What an honor for me!" she exclaimed rather sarcastically. Wasn't _I_ the sarcastic one? Well, I had been. Now I was the silent one, with the burden of wisdom and information.

Link looked up at me with his big azure eyes, gentle and kind, as I remembered them. I think he was beginning to recognize my voice.

"So this is the one for whom you were searching…" she had said a "divine beast." I didn't understand what that meant until I beheld Link. The savior of both our worlds.

Making a pensive face and stroking her chin in an imitation of thought, Midna sighed, "He's not exactly what I had in mind, but…I guess he'll do." And she looked sideways up at me and grinned in the old Midna's mischievous grin.

I knelt in front of Link, the man I loved, now a wolf. His nose was beginning to twitch, and I had a feeling he knew my scent. "You were imprisoned? I am sorry." It wasn't how I wanted him to begin learning that he was blessed by Farore.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened…So don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much." Midna looked at me expectantly, patting Link's neck like Link and I once patted our own horses, Epona and Navi.

"…Twilight Princess. Eee hee hee!" Midna was mocking me now. And I full deserved it too.

I hesitated, but I knew if I didn't tell him the truth, then it would make matters much more complicated later on. "Listen carefully," I began, a note of urgency in my voice. Sheik was urging me to be quick. He knew we hadn't much time. "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules twilight…It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

Then I told him everything. I told him how I had been mistaken as a princess, and that Zant had taken the throne. That innocent blood had been spilled in the palace and on the streets by the creatures of the shadows. I told him how Zant's god had told him that a princess ruled Hyrule. I told him how the maid and the guard had lost their lives by trying to save Hyrule. I told him of my surrender and my hope that he would have been safe. I told him of the descending twilight. And I told him of Zant's sheer power.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms…All the people know now is fear…fear of a nameless evil…" I got up abruptly and went to the window, trying to hide the tears that threatened to choke me. When I calmed I turned back to Link and Midna.

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, and I am the mistakened princess. I believed that if I, the carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom, sacrificed myself to save the true Prince, the carrier of the Triforce of Courage, then Hyrule would have hope." Finally, I reached up, and let my hood fall from my head. Link reared up, shocked, nearly throwing Midna from his back. His eyes filled with sorrow and love, and with great willpower, we did not rush to each other like lovers long separated. "It is I, Zelda."

Link whined loudly, his body straining with the want to be near me, and only by sheer force of will did I not take him into my arms. I bit the inside of my lip, trying not to cry out for him.

"You don't have to look so sad," Midna said, rather gently. She smiled the smile that I knew from her real form. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

I heaved a silent sigh. "Midna, this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you." She twirled up into the air, off of Link's back with her back to me, lounging in a bored way. I knew she was listening. "Why is this?" I put as much significance as I could behind that question.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" she put her hands out, palms up and shoulders shrugged in an innocent gesture. She knew that I knew the exact reason they searched for her. Suddenly, Sheik gave a shout inside of me. His Sheikah senses were extraordinary, even when he was inside of my soul.

"Time grows short. The guard will soon be making his rounds." Link's ears pricked, and he looked as longingly at me as I did at him. Midna plopped heavily back down on his back again. "You must leave here, quickly." I told them. Link looked alarmed. He did not want to leave me. It was breaking my heart to part with him, but part we must.

As soon as Link and Midna were out of sight and earshot, I pulled my hood up again, and sank to my knees, sobbing bitterly.

**Wow. This was an intense chapter. Surrender, imprisonment, Zant, imp Midna, a slight Sheik and Midna moment, the beginning of **_**Twilight Princess**_**. Don't worry, I'm not writing the entire game. That would take waaaaaaaaaaay too long. Next chapter won't have as much action, it's really just going to be a filler, and a bit boring, but it's very significant.**

**So how was this chapter? Was it too hard to swallow? Was it amazing? I don't know if you don't tell me, so that means you have to REVIEW!!!! Please review!!! I was absolutely thrilled getting 75 reviews on chapter 14!!! Please review!!! How can I make my story any better if you don't tell me?**

**REVIEW!!!**

**~La Principessa**

**P.S.**

**SuperSpecialAwesome thanks goes to ****Legend of Zelda 4 Life****. Long story, but she helped me out right before I started yanking out all my hair and crying with frustration. Not to mention the stressful performance I had to give today in Stage Movement. You wouldn't think it, but opera singers do need to get help with stage direction. Anyways, thanks a million! You just made all the readers very happy!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Heroes of Olde

"**Wanna know how I got these scars? My father was a drinker…and a fiend! And one night, he goes off crazier than usual…Mommy grabs the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So! Me watching—he takes the knife to her, laughing as he does it. Looks and me and says 'Why so serious, son?' Comes at me with the knife, 'Why so serious, son?' Sticks the blade in my mouth, 'Let's put a smile on that face!' And…**

**Why so serious?"**

**I put up a little one-shot called "At Long Last". It's cute. Check it out! Leave a REVIEW!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Spiritual Stone**** for being faithful in reading and reviewing. And a very funny review! Thanks man! I won't go Joker on you. So:**

Chapter Sixteen

It wasn't a guard that came up the stairs. It was that usurper, Zant. And he looked mighty pleased with himself.

"And with whom were you speaking with?" he asked me in a wheedling tone. I ignored him, drying my eyes in the privacy of the hood. How I wanted Impa!

"No wonder it was so easy to take over Hyrule. If it was this easy, then I would have done it a long time ago."

I gritted my teeth while Sheik tried to calm me. _He's trying to provoke you. Don't say anything._

"And the princess is so beautiful…" he breathed down my neck, tugging on my hood. Afraid, my Triforce blasted him backwards and into the stone walls.

"You reject me?" he asked, incredulous. I said nothing, and I did not look at him.

"You will find, Princess, that I am not to be meddled with. You should see what I did to the Princess of Twilight," he cackled gleefully. _Yes, I know what you did to my best friend, you stupid insane son of a pig!_

"One day, you won't reject me as vehemently as you do now. Twilight and Hyrule need a Queen," and with that he left me. I let out a shaky breath.

"Sheik, he's going to attack me. I know it. He wants my body like he wanted Midna's. I don't know how to keep refusing him." Tears flowed unchecked down my face as Sheik tried to quiet me.

_All will be well, my love._

_Ha! Zant just came in here to seduce me! No, it will NOT be well, Sheik, and you know it!_

_Have faith in your Prince and Hero._

_I have plenty of faith in Link. Just none in Zant._

I moved to the mirror and picked it up. I looked for Link. I saw him in Ordona's spring, still a wolf.

"You have...been transformed...by the power...of shadow... Come...to me..." Ordona spoke haltingly, as if exhausted. Link stepped closer to the voice. _Trust the light, Link._

Suddenly huge black rocks slammed into the spring, glowing with red hieroglyphs. I gasped and clutched at the mirror's frame. "Beware…a shadow being…It approaches…" Ordona said with a bit more urgency. A huge black…thing dropped out of the sky.

"Ugh," I said, grimacing. Those things were truly horrible. But Link didn't hesitate in attacking it. It fell at his paws, and exploded into black nothingness. The black rocks dissolved and went into the sky, making a black hole, like a portal. I watched Link. Where was Midna? Why did he have a sword and shield on his back?

Suddenly the entire spring lit up brightly, and a white orb of pure light rose out of the water, and with a flash of white light, Ordona appeared, no less beautiful than I remembered.

"O brave prince…I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona." Link's eyes widened in awe. I smiled. That had been both mine and Sheik's first reaction.

"The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light that I wield." Ordona's voice became lower and bitter and continued. "My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. You have already seen what it has done to Lady Zelda." I frowned. _He's a usurper! Not a king! Midna is the true ruler! I'm not a lady! My mother was!_

"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered." There was some urgency in Ordona's voice now. "The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land…"

I held my breath. I hadn't told him, because it was not my place. But it was Ordona's.

"You." Link looked absolutely flabbergasted. He was not expecting that at all. "You still have not discovered your true power…Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms…Unless…if you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed…if you were to revive the light spirit…There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being…" And Ordona faded away. I threw down the mirror in frustration.

"Ordona! You couldn't be any less vague if you wanted to!" I growled, punching the bed. I paced the room, restless. I wanted to be out there, helping him! He just learnt that he was to carry the burden of saving Hyrule on his back.

_Well, he is the sovereign prince. Maybe he will think it's because he's the prince, and his kingdom. Therefore, his responsibility._

_But I basically usurped that too. Zant called me the princess. And I pretended!_

_I think he's forgiven you for that._

_How would you know?_

_Because I spent some months as his roommate and best friend. I would think I would know him rather well. And he is slow to anger. And when it comes to you, you could be taking over his castle with a spoon and he'd let you. He's that in love with you._

_I'd hope he wouldn't let me take over with a spoon!_

_I was using a metaphor. Remember our Literature classes?_

_Not really._

_Never mind then._

I looked out the window again. Monstrous birds, a wet roof, little orbs of light that had been soldiers. Nothing new. No wolf and imp coming to my tower. It was a cold, cruel world. And it was cold and cruel because of Zant.

"I can't do this, Sheik," I said in a shaky voice. "I can't deceive and be deceived. I just can't. I can't stay in here, wondering. I can't not help! I have to go! I can't just stay up here like a damsel in distress! I have to help!" I started towards the door. But my feet wouldn't go. Sheik had taken over them.

"I won't let you put all of Hyrule in danger," he said angrily, using my mouth. Tears slid down my face as I tried to move. I fell to my knees.

"Sheik! Please!" I cried as I crawled towards the door.

"NO!" he yelled with my mouth. It was deafening. "I command you to remain here!"

I couldn't move. I tried to leave, tried to break my curse, but I couldn't. My head spun so fast I couldn't think. My stomach churned so violently I thought I would vomit my organs. My limbs shook so badly they wouldn't support my weight. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. It felt like a vision, but visions never hurt.

"I won't leave, Sheik! I won't leave! Please release me!" He slowly retreated from my limbs and I lay on the ground, sobbing and shaking. His anger died down.

_I'm sorry. Dearest, forgive me._

_It's alright, Sheik. Really. I'll be fine._

_You don't seem "fine" to me._

_You just took over my entire body and I tried to break my curse! It's exhausting! And it hurts!_

_I apologize._

_Well, at least we know I can break the curse._

_But how? You get so sick if you even try to resist even a little bit._

_I know I know…I just know that if I am under this curse any more I'm going to be even more dangerous. And Zant might find out. I'm a weapon._

_Not if he doesn't find out._

_But he might. And because there's that chance, it's imperative that I break this curse!_

He sighed. _You're right. But if you can't even resist the smallest command, how will you resist and break the curse altogether?_

"Urgh!" I exclaimed, clutching at my head. I got off of the floor and settled myself at the window, thinking. "Sheik, will we ever be separated?"

_Perhaps. Why ask?_

"Because when this is all said and done, Link will want his best friend to meet the girl he's in love with."

Sheik's heart sank. _We could ask Impa._

"But how would she create a second body?"

_Perhaps the same way she made my soul._

"By splitting mine?!"

_Oh. Hmm. Maybe that won't work after all._

"The both of us would die if my or your body was split like that. Not to mention how messy it would be."

Sheik sighed again. _I miss Impa, Zelda. She was basically my mother. And I love her the way a son would love his mother._

I grinned mischievously. "Unlike the way you love Midna, right Sheik?"

_Excuse me?!_

I laughed and laughed. His heart may have been alien and unknown to him, but I knew his as well as I knew mine.

But I quickly sobered. Impa was my mother when I had lost my own. And she had been my nursemaid my whole life. I wished I could see her again.

The mirror! Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that before?

I grabbed the mirror and thought only of Impa.

There she was! But wait, where was she? Why was she alone? And why were there monsterish noises outside of where she had hidden?

"I was too late. I couldn't save either of them," Impa was saying to herself. Suddenly the door to where she was staying opened and someone was thrown inside.

"Ow!" the person whimpered. Impa rushed forward to help the person up. Suddenly I recognized the person.

"Ilia?!" Impa and I said together. Ilia looked at Impa strangely.

"Do I know you?" Ilia asked. Impa's face was unreadable.

"I am Impa, the guardian of Zelda. Why are you here? I didn't know what happened to you since Lady Ella found your father a new situation far from Kakariko."

Ilia's face lit up when she heard Impa and my names. "Impa? Oh, goddesses, Impa, is Zelda alright? She disappeared after Midna left! Why are you here? Did those monsters get you too? What is going on? Why is it so dark?"

Impa led Ilia to a seat and tried to calm her.

"Zelda is alright, she ran away to see the world. She's alright, I would know if she's in trouble."

"Really? Where is she?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling she's being affected by this darkness too."

"Why are you here though? Did those monsters get you too?"

"I was going to Castle Town to see a relative. But the darkness forced me to take cover in here. Then those monsters came and I couldn't leave."

"Why is it so dark?"

Impa sighed heavily. "I wish I knew, Ilia. I wish I knew."

I let the image fade. I too sighed. She was probably trying to save Sheik and me. Then something began tugging at my consciousness.

"What is that?"

_It's not me._

"I know it's not."

_Is it your Triforce?_

I looked at my hand. It was glowing gold, even through my glove. Instinctively, I raised the mirror to my face again.

I saw Wolf-Link in the Twilight. He was at another spring. This one was unknown to me. But I had a feeling that this was Faron Woods, and that this was the place where the second light spirit dwelled. Midna was at her ease on his back.

Suddenly she leapt into his shadow as the twilight disintegrated, and light was restored to Faron Woods. I smiled. Midna danced around in the spring as a shadow and finally rested at the top of the waterfall.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight…What's so great about a world of light anyway?" She pondered this for a moment, then grinned. "Eee hee! See you later!"

When Midna disappeared, the spring began to glow. An orb of light rose out of the water, and the spring was flooded with light. The figure of a monkey wrapped itself around the orb and smiled at Link.

"I am Faron." The Light Spirit said. "I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest. O brave prince…In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were chosen. And have become a blue-eyed beast…"

I frowned a little. Link knew this. So did I. As did Midna. Ordona had said the same thing. Can't you just tell him he is Farore's champion, for Din's sake?!

"That was a sign…" Faron continued. "It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you…and they are awakening."

My frown relaxed. Finally! Now tell him about Farore, and Nayru, and Din. I still didn't know what exactly was going on. Then Faron's next words stopped me in my tracks.

"Look now at your awakened form," Faron said.

My eyes snapped back to Link. He was human again! But he wasn't dressed royally, nor Ordonian. He wore clothing I had never seen before. But somehow, they suited him. And something in the back of my mind was recognizing him in this form. Like I had known him in past lives or something.

But I couldn't deny how handsome he was now. He took my breath away. He examined himself with wide blue eyes, shocked speechless. He wore a green tunic, the color of Hyrule Field. It had short sleeves, and was belted in his middle with a wide brown belt with some pouches attached to it. Across his chest was another belt with a scabbard attached to it, and a sword and shield attached to the scabbard. Underneath his light green tunic was golden chainmail, slightly longer than his tunic, but it would offer him that much more safety. Underneath the chainmail were a white high-collared, long sleeve shirt, and a pair of white-ish pants tucked into high, well-made leather boots. On his forearms were thick leather bracers and padding, and he also wore leather gloves to protect his hands. But most endearing of all was the long, cone-shaped floppy hat on his head, the same color and material as his tunic, which seemed finer and better than anything he had worn previously. He was beautiful. The clothes suited him as well as he suited the clothes. I loved him more in that moment than I had ever before.

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient heroes chosen by the gods…Their power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. You are Link, Prince of Heroes." As soon as Faron said his name, my Triforce glowed so powerfully that it nearly blinded me, and even Sheik cried out.

Link looked up at Faron with wide eyes, clinging to every word Faron was saying. "You are the hero chosen by the gods." Link was disbelieving. All the bedtime stories of the Hero of Light and Hero of Winds and Hero of Time had just come true. And he was the Hero. As I was the "Princess."

"Brave Link…A dark power rests in the shrine within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other Spirits of Light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice…You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple at the forest's edge." With that, Faron faded away, leaving a stunned Link in the wake.

"Poor Link, to be usurped twice, and then told that the fate of Hyrule rests on you alone," I whispered, trying to hold back tears. I put the mirror under the pillow.

What did the old legends say? I wished I could remember them! I forgot them with my mother's death and the ordeal of finishing school.

Suddenly I remembered. _The Sheikah Book! It knows everything!_

Sheik brightened. _You're right! Quick, Zelda! Gather the shadows!_

I did so without hesitation.

Eagerly I took out the book and expanded it, leaving it on Zelda's pillow. Maybe, just maybe, we would even learn how to separate our souls eventually. I gathered the shadows again.

Good, the book! _Goddesses bless Impa for this book!_ I thought as I hugged it to my chest. "Dear book, please, show me everything I need to know!" I whispered to the spine of the book. Then I opened it.

The first page showed a picture of three golden women, shooting into the heavens. One was surrounded by an aura of red, another surrounded by blue, and the last surrounded by green. On the page opposite of it were the words "The Creation of the World and Hyrule."

I felt something pushing my brains, and one eye began to slide out of focus. _Sheik, what are you doing?!_ I demanded.

_I would also like to read this! You aren't the only one blessed by Nayru!_

I chuckled and allowed half of my body to be controlled by him. I brought out the mirror from under my pillow and looked at myself. The right half of my face remained the same as always. The left, however, began to look like Sheik. My eye lengthened, and the iris turned scarlet. My hair lightened to be blonde and shortened drastically. My skin darkened to olive, and half of my mouth paled, and took on a masculine shape. I was half Sheik, half Zelda. It was very odd.

We began to read, our mismatched eyes skimming rapidly across the page.

_Before Time began, before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule…Din the goddess of power…Nayru the goddess of wisdom…Farore the goddess of courage…Din, with her strong, flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm._

_For ages the people lived at ease, content in mind and body…But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread throughout Hyrule, and a great battle ensued…Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared. Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm. It was then that the goddesses ordered three Light Spirits to intervene. They sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered. This magic became known as the Fused Shadows. Beware. Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it._

We turned the page, and on one page was a picture of the Fused Shadows. It looked exactly like the strange headdress that Midna had taken to wearing. How did she come to have the Fused Shadows? The story continued.

_At the command of the goddesses, the Sages guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times. A time came when the Mirror of Twilight was fragmented by mighty magic. That magic was a dark power that only Ganondorf possessed. Ganondorf was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm. He was known as a demon theif, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness. But he was foolish. In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was he exposed, subdued, and brought to justice. Yet by some divine prank, he, too, had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods. His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to purest malice. He killed the Sage of Water, but was banished into what is now known as the Twilight Realm. Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight. Once broken by magic, the Mirror of Twilight became fragments, which even now lie hidden across the land of Hyrule, safe from Zant._

We were stunned. This book was telling us the history up till probably yesterday! A truly magical book. And it was telling us how to defeat Zant! We closed the book, and opened it again. This time, it had opened to "The Legend of the Heroes."

_The exact timeline of the Heroes is unknown, for there are numerous theories on this subject, none of which have been proven. The three main and best known legends are those of the Hero of Time, the Hero of Winds, and the Hero of Light._

_The Hero of Time began his adventures as a ten-year-old child. His name was lost to the Hylians, Zoras, and Gorons, but the Sheikah have retained secret knowledge of him throughout the ages. He was called Link. When he was born, a great battle had taken place. His father, Captain of the Guard, was killed in battle. His mother, a daughter of a middling merchant, weak from childbirth set out to Kokiri Forest to protect her child from the war. With her dying breath, she begged the Great Deku Tree to take the child and raise and protect him. The Great Deku Tree, sensing that this was a child of destiny, agreed. The woman died happy._

_In __Kokiri Forest__, all the forest children had their own guardian fairies, bestowed upon them by the __Great Deku Tree__...except for one boy, plagued by nightmares of a girl fleeing an evil man clad in black._

_His name is __Link__. For as long as he could remember, the lonely boy had been ostracized by the other children, never quite fitting in._

_That is, until one day when the Great Deku Tree, as he neared death, sent __Navi__ the fairy to deliver the lad a summons. In order to test young Link's courage, the Great Deku Tree bade Link to venture inside his hollow and break the death curse cast upon him by a wicked man in black._

_Link did so without hesitation, but his efforts were for naught; the Great Deku Tree's death was sealed in the pages of fate before his attempt had even began. With his last breath, the Great Deku Tree bestowed upon __Link__ the __Spiritual Stone__ of the Forest, the __Kokiri's Emerald__, and entreated him with a mission: travel to __Hyrule Castle__ and seek an audience with __Princess Zelda__._

_After traveling across __Hyrule Field__ and passing through the __Castle Town__, Link quickly realized that speaking to the princess of __Hyrule__ would not be a simple matter of knocking on the front door. The gatekeeper denied him entrance, laughing at the notion that a young boy would be given the audience of the royal princess of Hyrule._

_Forced to take matters into his own hands, Link infiltrated the castle, bypassing the frontal gate and evading all the guards in his path. When he reached the castle itself, the raised drawbridge seemed an insurmountable obstacle. However, Link was soon able to discover an unguarded water drain in the castle moat. Barely fitting through the small opening, he managed to squeeze through the hole, emerging within the castle garden. Many more guards were on patrol here, but in a daring display of courage, Link was able to evade them all, penetrating the castle courtyard._

_It was in this courtyard where his fate was to converge with the young princess of Hyrule._

_Princess Zelda told Link of her prophetic dreams, that she had seen him come from the forest and break through the veil of darkness, bearing hence a green and shining stone, accompanied by a fairy guide. She also warned him of __Ganondorf__, the desert man clad in black, and his evil intention to steal the __Triforce__ of Legend from the __Sacred Realm__. With the power of the goddesses, his desire to subjugate the world would be realized. In order to do this, Ganondorf required not only the three Spiritual Stones of Hyrule, but also the mystical __Ocarina of Time__._

_Zelda insisted that Link track down the other two Spiritual Stones, so that they might beat Ganondorf to the Triforce and put an end to his plot._

_Link set out for __Death Mountain__ and __Zora's Domain__, where he succeeded in assisting both the __Gorons__ and the __Zoras__ in quelling the calamities that Ganondorf had wrought in his pursuit of the Triforce and was awarded with the other two __Spiritual Stones__, the __Goron's Ruby__ and __Zora's Sapphire__, for his efforts._

_He then returned to Hyrule Castle to inform Zelda of his success...only to witness his nightmare come to pass. Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle, in an attempt to steal the Ocarina of Time, and Princess Zelda was forced to flee with her loyal attendant __Impa__ in order to keep the sacred relic out of from Ganondorf's hands. As she passed Link on the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town, she threw the ocarina into the moat to give him the chance to enter the Sacred Realm and retrieve the Triforce. In hot pursuit, Ganondorf charged across the drawbridge, blasting Link with dark magic when he tried to stand in his way. Dismissing Link as no credible threat to his power, he sped off in his pursuit of the princess._

_Link made his way to the __Temple of Time__, and proceeded to use the Spiritual Stones and Ocarina to open the __Door of Time__. Beyond it lay the __Master Sword__, the Blade of Evil's Bane, resting in the __Pedestal of Time__. Link withdrew the blade, unlocking the __gateway__ to the Sacred Realm. But then something no one could have anticipated happened...the Master Sword, though it accepted Link as its wielder, sealed him away in the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf, who had suspected that Link might have already held the keys to the Sacred Realm, mocked him for practically giving him the Triforce. As Link watched helplessly, Ganondorf passed him by and crossed over into the Sacred Realm... the final thing he saw as everything faded into light..._

_The Triforce is a scale that measures the three virtues ruled by the __goddesses__...Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of one who holds the sacred triangle carries all three of these forces in balance, that one will acquire the Triforce intact, the divine authority to govern all...however, if one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts, and only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce...that part which embodies the force that one most believes in._

_If an unbalanced heart would seek the Triforce, then that one must strive to acquire the two lost parts, which will rest within two others chosen by destiny who will hold the crest of the __goddesses__ on the backs of their hands._

_When Ganondorf laid his hands upon the Triforce, the prophecy came to pass...the Triforce split into its three parts, and only the __Triforce of Power__ remained for Ganondorf._

_Ganondorf proceeded to conquer the Sacred Realm, and became the self-proclaimed King of Evil, but his lust for power was not yet satisfied. In order to gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started hunting for those chosen by the goddesses to hold the other two Triforce parts that had escaped his grasp._

_There also existed a prophecy of deliverance from evil...it spoke of six __sages__, who dwelt in __six temples__. Together with a hero chosen by the goddesses, the awakened ones would bind the evil power and return the light of peace to the world._

_Because of the evil power that now flowed from the sacred temples, however, the sages could not hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm, and so over seven brutal years Ganondorf's powers of darkness, enhanced by the Triforce of Power, ran unchecked across all of Hyrule._

_However, his hunt for the other two pieces was in vain, for their bearers had all but disappeared from the world. His search for __Princess Zelda__ was similarly futile, for she had gone into hiding. Still, Ganondorf's power went virtually unopposed, and he transformed the once-pristine land into a world of monsters and darkness._

_When it seemed that all hope had died, a miracle came in the form of a young man clothed in green, the long-lost Link, who appeared as if from nowhere. A mysterious man named Sheik, one of the survivors of the ancient __Sheikah__ tribe, told him of Ganondorf's conquest over the last seven years, and of the legend of the sages. Wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane, Link set out to break the curse on all of the sacred temples._

_With this was done, he then returned to the Temple of Time and discovered that there was in fact a seventh sage: Sheik, who was in fact Princess Zelda herself in disguise as a Sheikah to avoid Ganondorf's pursuits and to await Link's return all along._

_Princess Zelda had been the one chosen to receive the __Triforce of Wisdom__, and Link in turn had received the third piece, the __Triforce of Courage__. Link had been completely unaware of this. In revealing herself to him, however, Zelda also exposed herself to Ganondorf, who had been waiting for a moment such as this and promptly kidnapped her, bringing her to his __tower fortress__, constructed where Hyrule Castle had once stood before its destruction._

_Link broke the barrier around the fortress with the help of the six awakened sages. Storming the keep, he confronted Ganondorf, and a climactic battle unfolded over the fate of Hyrule and the Triforce._

_Without a strong and righteous mind, Ganondorf could not control the power of the gods, and so he was felled by __Link__'s hand. The sages, their power now restored, cast the evil incarnation of darkness into the void of the evil realm that had once been the Sacred Realm before Ganondorf's taint. Princess Zelda herself then sealed the gateway, and thus, Ganondorf the dark lord vanished from Hyrule._

_Zelda then instructed Link to lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time, and he returned to his original time, becoming a child once more. Link, who traveled through time to save the land, would be forever known in legend as the Hero of Time._

_Her work with Link finished, Navi departed Link, never to be seen again. Determined to find his friend, Link set off to find her, and ended up in the mysterious Termina, which was in danger of being crushed by the sinister moon by the power of the infamous Majora's Mask. Link saved Termina from that fate, and continued on his quest. He never found Navi, and returned to Hyrule. The rest of the Hero of Time's life is unknown._

Sheik and I were stunned. There was another Sheik, in another time, who was also the alter ego of the Princess Zelda? Just like us! This was almost too strange to believe!

We looked back in the mirror. Still half Zelda, half woman, and still half Sheik, half man. Our body was strangely distorted. But we decided to keep reading of the Legend of the Heroes.

_The Hero of Winds was thirteen when he began his adventures. Hyrule was extinct, and all he knew at first was his tiny Outset island and the Great Sea. On young boys' thirteenth birthdays it was customary for him to be garbed in green, like the Hero of Time. On this Link's thirteenth birthday, a strange event occurred. The Helmaroc King had kidnapped a young girl, and was flying over Outset when a pirate ship shot him, causing him to drop the girl at the top of the island. Link rushed to the girl's aid. She was the pirate princess, Tetra. As Tetra and Link left the woods, Link's younger sister, Aryll, was taken by the Helmaroc King. Determined to save his sister, Link sailed away with Tetra and her pirate crew. They infiltrated the Forbidden Fortress unsuccessfully, causing Link to be thrown into the sea at the command of a shadowy figure, and found by an enchanted boat, called the King of Red Lions. The King told him of the story behind that shadowy figure, and the threat that the wrongdoer posed. The shadow was Ganon. Somehow, someway, the seal of the gods had failed. Ganon had returned and the world was once again in danger. The key to defeating Ganon was locked away in a great power that could only be wielded after much toil and hardship. Only one who was able to overcome the trials that awaited in the __Tower of the Gods__ would be permitted to wield the power to destroy the great evil. That power was none other than that of the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane, and it could banish Ganon from the world above. Or, at least, so the King of Red Lions believed._

_Before entering the Tower of the Gods, Link had to gather the three pearls, which he accomplished with the help of an ancient conductor's baton called the __Wind Waker__. Though he did, indeed, succeed in the trials of the gods and claim the Master Sword from Hyrule below, when he returned to the Forsaken Fortress, destroyed that monstrous bird, and proceeded to challenge Ganondorf, he learned of the unfortunate fate that had befallen the Master Sword, that it no longer sparkled with the power to repel evil. He also gathered that by withdrawing the blade from its place in __Hyrule Castle__, he had broken the final seal placed by the gods on Hyrule and on Ganondorf's magic, stirring all the monsters frozen in time in the kingdom below from their centuries-long slumber._

_Tetra rushed to his rescue, and yet another revelation transpired. When Tetra approached Ganondorf, his __Triforce of Power__ resonated. This could only mean one thing—Tetra possessed the __Triforce of Wisdom__, none other than the sacred power of the gods that the royal family had kept from Ganon's clutches for so many long years. Her mother had instructed her to keep it close, and to safeguard it always. The Triforce of Wisdom was proof of her birthright—Tetra was the true heir to the royal family of Hyrule, the last link in the bloodline. Tetra was __Princess Zelda__. Of course, Ganondorf caught wind of this immediately, and so he tried to seize the Triforce of Wisdom then and there. Luckily, a pair of __Rito__ managed to swoop down and rescued the children from Ganondorf's grip._

_Zelda was brought to Hyrule Castle below the waves, and the King of Red Lions imparted news of her identity and her role in these events before giving her the missing shard of the Triforce of Wisdom. He then instructed her to remain in Hyrule and sent Link back to the sea above to reawaken the Master Sword's power and reunite the __Triforce of Courage__—split when the Hero of Time left the land after completing his mission—until then, the portal to the world below the waves would be sealed, and he would be unable to return again to Hyrule._

_To complete his task, those who carried on the blood of the sages had to be found to take the stead of the old in the temples and ask the gods for their assistance. With their power and prayers, he was able to restore the Blade of Evil's Bane. He then hunted down the scattered shards of the Triforce of Courage and brought the completed piece back to the Tower of the Gods to present it to the gods. The Triforce piece then dwelled within him, proving that he was the true hero, the Hero of Time, reborn. Because Link had used the power of the Wind Waker to travel the Great Sea, the King of Red Lions declared him the __Hero of Winds__._

_When Link descended beneath the waves, he discovered that Ganon had kidnapped Zelda and taken her to his headquarters, __Ganon's Tower__, a daunting fortress that even the legendary __Knights of Hyrule__ had been unable to assail in ages past. Link made haste for the tower, and, when he scaled it, Ganon was waiting for him. Ganon caught Link off guard and, since he had once again gathered the three crests, he managed to summon the full Triforce. His wish was that the rays of the sun might expose Hyrule anew so that the kingdom, nay, the world, might be his._

_But the King of Red Lions touched the Triforce first. The King's wish was that Hyrule might be buried beneath the waves and that he, Ganondorf, and the ancient land might drown under the torrents. But he was not about to make all of Link's efforts to help restore the world end in vain—he also wished for hope for his descendants, that they might be able to create a better world. The Triforce then vanished, floating away to the sacred lands to await a new owner._

_In a fit of madness, Ganondorf attacked Link. With the Blade of Evil's Bane at its full power, Link dealt the final death blow to Ganon. He and Zelda were spirited away to the surface of the sea, and the floodwaters came crashing down, burying Hyrule beneath the sea. Link and Zelda sail away in search of a new land — with the wind as their guide. The remainder of the Hero of Winds's life is unknown._

Fascinating. The Hero of Winds had no ties to begin with to the Hero of Time, and turns out to be his reincarnation. Interesting. If Zelda was a reincarnation of Princess Zelda and a pirate captain, no wonder she was so feisty! And Sheik had the perfect temperament to be a Sheikah. He was fine. Lastly, the Hero of Light.

_Link, a young adult and descendant of the __Hero of Time__ and Hero of Winds, is a ranch worker in his home town of __Ordon Village__ in the __Ordona Province__ of __Hyrule__. Strange beasts begin to appear in the forest outside of the village just before Link is supposed to make a trip to __Hyrule Castle__ to present a gift to the royal family, a sword and wooden shield crafted by the townsfolk of __Ordon__. Three young children of the village, who serve as one of Link's main motivations for fighting, are captured by __Bokoblins__ while playing with a forest monkey, and taken to the entrance of the __Forest Temple__. With wooden sword in hand, Link goes to save them. He is able to free the monkey and his friend __Talo__ who was caged by the Bokoblins, but this is only the beginning of his trouble._

_The next day Link gets attacked by Bulblins and their leader __King Bulblin__ and falls unconscious in the __spirit spring__ near Ordon Village. When he awakens, he follows the pathway into the forest, whereupon he sees a large black wall draped over the ground. Approaching the wall, symbols begin to appear upon it, and as he nears closer a large and menacing black hand reached out and pulls him through the wall._

_Link, is now in an entirely different looking world. A sharp pain runs through him and he doubles over. The __Triforce__ symbol on his hand glows, and his entire body transforms into a wolf. As __Wolf Link__, he is captured and held prisoner within the boundaries of __Hyrule Castle__, which has been covered by the __twilight__ realm that and spread over __Hyrule__. In his prison cell he encounters __Midna__, a rogue shadow Imp with mysterious powers, who aids his escape and helps him explore in his wolf form._

_In the tallest tower, he and __Midna__ find a cloaked young woman. Immediately she explains to Link how Hyrule came to be shrouded in twilight, and reveals her true identity: __Princess Zelda__. Although in another world, Zelda is still the princess._

_It is now Link's quest to save Hyrule from the Twilight as the hero chosen by the gods. He must restore the light to all the lands in Hyrule and collect mysterious dark artifacts known as Fused Shadows in order to gain enough strength to defeat the one who rules the Twilight._

_After Link and Midna collect the Fused Shadow they are confronted by Zant who heavily injures __Midna__, and causes Link to be stuck in his wolf form. After meeting up with Zelda, Midna is brought back from the brink of death, but at the cost of Zelda's welfare, causing her to dissolve. With a newly restored Midna, Link travels to the Sacred Grove to retrieve the __Master Sword__, breaking his curse, allowing him to transform between human and wolf form at will._

_With his newly enhanced ability Link along with Midna go search for the __Twilight Mirror__, an item required to travel to the __Twilight Realm__. After going through great trouble in the Arbiter Grounds, to locate in the Gerudo Desert, to retrieve the mirror, Link and Midna realize that Zant had broken it into four shards, with only one shard on the Grounds. In addition to this tremendous knowledge, the __Sages__ revealed that they had sentenced __Ganondorf__ to death, and had gone as far to impale him through the chest with a sword constructed of light. But, through some "divine" fluke, he received the Triforce of Power, and even went as far as to kill the __Sage of Water__._

_With the last of their power, they banished him into the __Twilight Realm__, and so he waited for a way out. He soon found his chance of escape in Zant, acting as a "god". Using a misguided Zant, Ganondorf found a way to seek his revenge on __Hyrule__. The __Sages__ task Link and Midna with the duty of repairing the __Twilight Mirror__ and defeating Ganondorf. They restore the mirror and use it to enter the twilight realm and defeat Zant. With him defeated, they return to Hyrule and, with the regained Fused Shadows, Midna breaks the seal surrounding the castle. It is in the castle where Link battles and defeats Ganon. This releases the curse on Midna. She then returns to the Twilight Realm and also shatters the Mirror of Twilight breaking the only known gateway between the two worlds._

_Link returns the Master Sword to the __Pedestal of Time__. The children of __Ordon Village__ also return home to their families. But Link does not stay. The rest of the Hero of Light's life is unknown._

We closed the book, and Sheik withdrew from Zelda. Looking back in the mirror, I looked absolutely normal.

_Your ancestor is only mentioned once, Sheik._

_You know what they say: those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it._

_But this seems to be a repeat of the Hero of Light's story. Not the Hero of Time._

_New history, new hero, new princess, new quest, new help._

Sheik was right. Impa and Sheik had only been mentioned in the Hero of Time's story. Midna and Zant were only mentioned in the Hero of Light's story. I went to the window and looked out over the twilight. There hadn't been any sign of Ganondorf this time. What would become of us?

**This chapter was really long, and if you guys say it was boring, don't worry, I thought so too.**

**For all of those who are complaining that I'm using the actual game dialogue, sorry to piss you off like that. But this is not purely Twilight Princess, nor is it purely Ocarina of Time. It is a distortion of the both of them. Readers must be able to distinctly tell apart the games, and be able to see how the story fits together like that. And it's also a precaution. There might be some idiots who read this. And even idiots must be able to see the difference. Therefore, the obviousness in the dialogue. Sorry. YouTube hates me now, believe me.**

**Alright, remember that video for Campus Movie Fest a few weeks ago that I and a few friends made of Ocarina of Time? Well, it's online now, and it's absolutely hysterical!!! It is so bad that Zack, Will, Angie and I nearly peed ourselves laughing!!! So bad! But if you want to check it out, here's the link. You have full license to laugh your asses off at it. I encourage you to laugh your ass off: ****./1/wo/FtZu1X0vb7MzviKM5oYtJM/..0.3**

**Yes, that is me as Zelda and Sheik. And that is also me speaking at the beginning. My voice is actually that low. We should have made the blooper reel instead. It was absolutely hysterical. So! Have fun laughing your asses off! We sure did! And we made the darn thing!!!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if you got bored by this chapter. It's definitely not the best. But it sets everything up for next chapter which will get a lot better, and which I cried while I wrote it, because I'm a sissy like that.**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!! I got 100 reviews on Chapter 15! And I was ecstatic!!! Review!!! You have no idea how much reviews mean to me right now. My boyfriend just came home for his spring break, and I haven't seen him in 3 months because we go to separate colleges 2 time zones away, and he's flying back out to school Sunday. So please make my weekend, and REVIEW!!!!**

**~La Principessa**

**P.S.**

"**You look nervous. Is it the scars? Wanna know how I got them? Come here. Hey. Look at me. So I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I oughta smile more. Who gambles, and gets in deep with the sharks. Hey. One day they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, hmm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars! So…I stick a razor in my mouth and do this to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves! Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!"**

**-The Joker "Heath Ledger"**


	17. Chapter 17 Sacrificial Lamb

"**DUNK THE MONKEY!!!" –Adamwestslapdog's "Majora's Mask the Abridged Series**

**Alright, the darn link wouldn't work last week for the movie fest video, so here it is, again, just replace (dot) with an actual dot: ****http://www(dot)campusmoviefest(dot)com/cgi-bin/WebObjects/IdeaFlow(dot)woa/1/wo/rzD7fbv264oTl1agA8yXkw/5(dot)0(dot)5(dot)1(dot)6(dot)6(dot)11(dot)4(dot)0(dot)3**

**That's a lot of dots…**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Zelink Forever**** for faithful reading and reviewing!!! Yay! Over 110 reviews! Now, seriously, brace yourselves for:**

Chapter Seventeen

So many days and nights past. Sheik and I were nearly driven mad by the constant waiting, and inability to help.

We had watched Link defeat the Twilit monster Diababa and obtain the first Fused Shadow. His cleverness and swordsmanship amazed me. I highly doubted that he was trained to fight for his life, but he fought beautifully. The Fused Shadow was beautiful in a dark and sinister way. I shuddered while Sheik seemed attracted to it. Midna took it, and they left.

He found the children of Ordon Village, but not Ilia, since she was hiding with Impa somewhere else. They had hidden in my hometown, Kakariko. It broke my heart to see it in ruins and empty. Only Renado, his daughter Luda, and Barnes the Bomb Man were left. I didn't think Myra or Roy, or even my father and Lady Gananda survived the Twilight Invasion. It made me sad that neither Myra nor Roy lived, but I couldn't have cared less for my father, nor my new step-mother. We watched him meet Gor Coron again. When Link asked for access to the Mines, Gor Coron denied him access, for he was a human, and would not survive. However, Link proved himself, and was pitted against the Twilight monster Fyrus, and received the second Fused Shadow.

Within the Forest Shrine he had received the Gale Boomerang that the Sheikah book said used to belong to the Hero of Winds. In the Goron Mines he was given the bow and arrows that had belonged to the Hero of Time. His strength and courage increased rapidly, and he never seemed to begrudge his fate. He didn't talk very much; Midna did not encourage him to confide in her. So he kept his thoughts to himself.

Everyday Zant would come to my tower and taunt me, and try to seduce me. Always and without fail, my Triforce would blast him away, rejecting him. As it happened more and more frequently, he got angrier and angrier. I started to fear that he would disregard my rejection and try to take me anyway. That possibility came closer every day.

Then Link arrived at the Lanayru Province. Through the Sheikah book I had learned everything there had been to know of the Twilight, the Light Spirits, and the Heroes, the Princesses, and the Evils. I even learned where the Blade of Evil's Bane was concealed. It was deep in Faron Woods, surrounded by the ruins of the Temple of Time. I gained wisdom through that book, and I at last felt deserving of the Triforce of Wisdom. When Link arrived at the Zora's Domain, we were all stunned, Link, Midna, Sheik and I.

It was frozen solid.

Luckily, Midna had her wits about her, and she warped to Death Mountain, grabbed a gargantuan slab of hot, solid lava, and warped it back to the Zora's Domain.

The effect was immediate. If the rock didn't melt the ice, it broke it. Soon, all the Zoras had been freed, and Link and Midna turned to leave.

But what they saw nearly stopped my heart.

The severed head of Queen Rutela was on a pike at the entrance to the Zora's Domain. Link growled. He was a wolf because the Zora's Domain was still in Twilight. Midna looked horrified.

"Shadow monsters did this," she whispered. Link whined sadly. Then they heard a voice.

"Wait!" Startled, Link and Midna looked around. A figure familiar to me materialized out of thin air. The ghost of Queen Rutela. "Please, you must allow me to thank you for revitalizing both my people and this spring, which is the water source for all the lands of Hyrule. In life, I was the queen of the Zoras. You knew me then, dear beast. I am Rutela." When he heard her name, Link whined loudly, his tail between his legs and his ears drooping. He was mourning her.

Midna stretched and yawned. "Not to be rude, but we didn't exactly do it for you…"

Rutela continued. I quieted my sobs to better hear her faint voice. "The dark ones…they raided this village and, as a message to my people, executed me before them. Prince Link…who takes the form of a proud beast…I have something to ask of you." She was one of the only ones who truly figured out that Link was the Prince of Hyrule. But dead men don't talk.

"When the dark ones descended upon our village, I sent my young prince, Ralis, to Kakariko Village to inform Lady Zelda of our fate. But…I fear danger followed him from this doomed place. I feel it. His presence grows fainter to me over time…But my time in this world has passed, and though I would give it gladly, I no longer have a life to risk in his rescue. Please, would you save my child, Prince Ralis? If you do this thing, I will bestow upon you the protection of water. This power will grant you the ability to swim and respire in very deep water as if you were a Zora, and protect you from any foul beasts you would find. Please…save my son…" And Rutela faded away.

Ralis was in danger! What had become of my childhood friend? I checked the mirror again.

He was breathing shallowly, resting on a bed somewhere that did not seem to be Kakariko Village. Next to him were Ilia who looked extremely worried, and a large-bosomed woman who seemed to be just as worried, but had a brave face for Ilia's sake. They were not in the small dwelling I had seen Ilia and Impa in before, so with little reasoning, I deducted that they were either in Kakariko (which was highly unlikely) or Castle Town which seemed more plausible.

"Ilia must have escaped that prison with Impa!" I said.

_Where is Impa?!_

"Hush, Sheik. Let me see and I searched for her. She was still in that dwelling, looking agitated and worried.

_Why didn't she escape with Ilia?_

"I don't know! Maybe she was caught."

We watched Link restore the light, and take Ralis to Renado in Kakariko, and receive the Zora armor. Why didn't she give Link the Zora tunic? Link looked heartbroken when Renado asked about Queen Rutela. Thankfully, Renado didn't press the matter.

But something was funny about Ilia. She didn't recognize Colin, Link, and didn't even know her own name. Something must have happened to her when she had escaped.

Finally Link made it to the Lakebed Shrine. I watched as he obtained the clawshot, a weapon that the Hero of Light had used himself. I watched him fight the Twilit monster Morpheel. And I sighed in relief as he received the last Fused Shadow.

Suddenly the door to my prison banged open and I shoved the mirror under the blankets of the bed. Zant stormed inside, and without warning, lifted me into the air by my throat.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" he screeched. I gasped for air while repressing Sheik who had risen up in anger inside of me.

"Who?" I managed to gasp out.

"THE TWILIGHT PRINCESS AND THE DIVINE BEAST!" he screamed.

"Can't…breathe…" I choked out. He threw me across the room and I landed hard on the cold stone floor.

"You know where they are," he said dangerously, coming close to me. I saw stars; I hit my head so hard.

"And if I did, I wouldn't tell you where they are," I snapped at him, trying unsuccessfully to get to my feet.

Zant screamed again, and slammed me into the wall by my throat.

"Where are they?" he growled.

"Always with the throat! How in Nayru's name would I tell you if I _couldn't breathe?!_" I rasped. He adjusted his hand to be holding me by my collarbone. His hand was dangerously close to my breasts, and I knew he could feel my chest heaving with every breath I took. It made me furious.

My Triforce lit up so brightly that Zant screeched and dropped me, but the power of the Triforce threw him around the room like a rag doll. Frightened, I tried to escape him. Unsuccessful.

He grabbed my left arm and twisted it behind my back. I cried out in pain and Sheik yelled with my mouth in anger.

"Now, be a good princess and tell me where they are," he whispered seductively in my ear. Fear clutched at my heart. An order. I would have to obey.

I automatically opened my mouth, but Sheik and I combined our strength and shut it again. Zant wrapped his free hand around my neck, stroking my neck in what was nearly a loving gesture. I felt his hot breath in my hair and on my neck.

"Now I don't want to resort to drastic measures," he grunted as he flung me away from him and onto my bed. I landed on it hard and as I turned around, I saw Zant crouching over me, his arms on either side of me, and his legs straddling mine. Double the fear crawled up my back, my own fear, and Sheik's. "But I really want to know, and I always get what I want, no matter what the cost. And if it serves my own pleasure, then all the better for me." A little part of his strange helmet slid back and I saw his mouth. His lips were dark and swollen, and when they parted, they revealed needle-like fangs that were too long to fit in his mouth, and hid in grooves. I was revolted and a bit morbidly fascinated by it.

My head hurt so badly because I wouldn't obey. My limbs started to jerk and spasm. I felt the color draining from my face, and I was gasping for air. Zant slid in and out of focus. It was hurting so badly.

_Don't tell him!_

And suddenly the symptoms went away. Sheik had saved me. My relief was monumental. But also, I was disappointed. I hadn't broken the curse.

Then I was aware of how close Zant's face was to mine. Horrified, I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head to the bed. I struggled against him, but his grip was tight, and he put his weight on his hands, making it harder.

"I told you that you would regret rejecting me so much," he whispered. A whimper escaped me, making me hate myself for displaying weakness. Sheik was furious inside of me. Suddenly I couldn't see, nor could I speak, and I couldn't control my legs. Sheik had taken over my eyes, my voice, and my legs. He kicked up as hard as he could to the fork of Zant's legs. He howled, and let go of me, falling to the floor, clutching himself and moaning. I stood, and Sheik's voice came from my mouth.

"Leave, Zant, or you won't live to regret it," he said. Zant looked angrily up at me. But I must have looked frightening, because he squeaked in terror. He got to his feet, and headed to the door.

"Never mind. I'm off to Lanayru province. I need to end your Hero, and the Twilight Exile." He laughed as he slammed the door.

"LINK!" I screamed pounding on the door.

"MIDNA!" Sheik yelled with my mouth, pounding harder with my fists. I slid to the floor, sobbing. I gathered the shadows for the first time in many weeks.

I sat still as death, digging my fingernails into the floor stones and door. Then I thought of something.

I warped to the place where Link had taken Zelda to the Queen's Treasury. "It should be around here somewhere," I mumbled in the twilight.

_What are you looking for?!_

"Hush, Zelda. I'm looking for the Ocarina of Time," I said, and as soon as I said it, a light came up, revealing the Ocarina on a plush cushion inside a large glass case. I went closer and thought about it for a moment. I unsheathed my short sword, and tapped the glass with it. A resounding _ting_.

Well, here goes nothing.

I warped inside the glass case, and wrapped my fingers around the Ocarina, not daring to move myself, or the instrument.

_Sheik…_

"Zelda, I need to concentrate," I whispered. It was cramped in the glass case. My knees were higher than my head, one arm between my legs, my elbow in a very uncomfortable position in my knee; one arm was underneath a knee, both hands holding the Ocarina. My back was bent, and my neck was at an uncomfortable angle. I couldn't move a muscle, lest I hit the glass. The glass case was rigged with alarms.

I warped back to our tower.

I listened, but no alarms. I opened my hands, and there was the Ocarina of Time. Satisfied, I shrank it, and put it in my tunic with the Sheikah book. Then I gathered the shadows.

"Sheik, something's happening. I can feel it," I said, and I dove for the mirror, making the hood of my cloak fall from my head. I pulled it back on frustrated.

Midna and Link were standing on the edge of Lanayru's spring, drenched, but rather pleased with themselves. Turning, Link began to leave the spring.

Not that simple.

Link nearly ran head first into a towering figure: Zant. Link stared in revulsion and fascination. Midna nearly screamed. Zant and Link stood there, staring at each other until Lanayru reared out of the water, hissing threateningly at Zant. Zant stood unimpressed. Suddenly a burst of pure energy emitted from him, throwing Link to the ground, and sending Lanayru crashing into the cliff behind them. I gasped. Lanayru's body faded away, leaving the orb of light unprotected. Zant eyed it greedily. He raised a hand, and lowered it, making the orb splash into the spring, and turned all of Link and Midna's hard work back into twilight. Midna was outraged. Link turned back into a wolf, and Midna was flung out of his shadow, and she sat sprawled on the ground, glaring at Zant.

"Zant!" Midna growled. All of a sudden, she was flung into the air, and held there by her wrists. She struggled in vain. Zant walked towards her. Desperately, she took out the Fused Shadows, and sent them at him. He made them stop, and then he tossed them away, somewhere where Midna couldn't get them.

"Do you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me? You're a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?" Zant murmured softly.

"My KING?" Midna screeched. She struggled harder against the invisible bonds. "You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!"

"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is…our old magic? Now THAT is a joke!" He sent Midna flying through the air and slamming into the ground. "This power is granted to me by my god! It's the magic of the King of Twilight and you WILL respect it!" A red ball of energy and magic formed in his chest, growing larger and larger. Midna struggled to get up. Link woke, and saw the ball of red energy. He leapt toward Zant, wanting to stop him from doing anything that could harm Midna. I cried out, but he could never hear me. His forehead came in contact with the ball, and it exploded, sending Link sprawling. Zant watched, amused, as Midna crawled to Link, whispering in his ear and giving him little friendly kisses hoping and begging him to wake up. I guess she was fonder of him than none of us knew. But that knowledge that she would kiss Link even as a friend made Sheik's heart sink into his stomach, ill at heart. Poor Sheik.

Something was embedded in Link's forehead, and as Midna tried to grab it, it sank into him. Midna petted his face sadly. All of a sudden, she was pulled back towards Zant, unable to move her arms, like they were tied to her body. She cried out.

"My Midna…did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people," he whispered into her ear. Midna was silent in spite of herself. "No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!" he announced. "But if we can make their world ours, Midna…light and darkness will meet at last! Our tribe will take back their realm…and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!" Midna was still and silent. "And that, Midna, is why…" a part of his helmet slid back to reveal his disgusting mouth. He put his lips next to her ear, and whispered seductively, as if they were still lovers, "I need you. Not just for me, but for all of our people…Lend me your power." For a moment, Midna seemed to want to give in, and be in his arms again. But she tugged free of her invisible restraints, and went to Link, cradling his head in her small arms, stroking his face and begging him to wake again. The corners of Zant's mouth tugged, as if he was about to cry. But I knew better.

"So be it…I will return you to the light world you covet!" he growled maliciously. He lifted her high in the air, ignoring her frightened cries, and threw her out to hover above the middle of Lanayru's pool. With the same hand that he had forced the orb of light into the water, he forced Lanayru to rear up and face Midna. Midna's face was full of fear and grief and she screamed as Lanayru came closer and closer. Her screams of terror and pain were engulfed as she was ensconced by the light. All of a sudden, she and Link were gone. Zant turned and walked away.

Near Castle Town an orb of light disintegrated and a wolf with a pale, dying imp on his back was lowered gently to the ground. Link shook his head, trying to alert himself. Then he realized that he was a wolf again. Then he heard the labored breathing on his back. He craned his neck to look at his companion, afraid that she would be dead. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Link, hero chosen by the goddesses…go to the girl locked away in the castle." Link looked hopefully at Hyrule Castle. "That girl holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form…"

I dropped the mirror and it shattered. _No, don't let this be true!_ Sheik cried. I ran to the window, but I couldn't see anything. I ran to the door, and unlocked it with my Triforce. I was restless. Zant had tried to kill my best friend. Unforgivable. But we had to save her.

I went to the window again. There!

And Sheik began to tremble. I paced. I had an idea, but it would entail a great sacrifice. Sheik didn't notice, he was too worried.

The door creaked open and a wolf padded in, whining a little. My poor Link, cursed. Midna slid from his back and lay lifeless on the ground, her breathing ragged. Link nudged her with his nose. I placed the back of my hand to her cheek. She was burning up with an awful fever. Like the fever that took Mother.

Link looked at me with hope in his eyes. _Please, save her_, seem to be what he was saying. Link, my love, I will try.

Midna was so pale, and she struggled for every breath she took. She turned over and held her small hand out to me, and I took it in both my hands. Yet her eyes were hopeful, staring into mine unwaveringly like she had at finishing school. I was glad for the privacy of my hood; I was trying my best not to cry. Sheik was still, not daring to hope, and unwilling to mourn.

"Please…please tell me…how do we break… the curse on the Prince?" Midna begged me. My heart bled with sorrow.

"This…is the Hero…You need him…to save your world!" Midna said fiercely. I regretted never telling her that Link and I were in love. Sheik was regretting never telling her how he felt for her.

_I'm sorry, Midna. We could have been happy._

_I'm sorry, Sheik._

_For what? You did nothing!_

_But I'm about to._

"That's why…Zelda…please…you must help Link!" She pleaded with me. If she had asked me to strangle Zant for her at that moment I would have done it in a heartbeat.

I looked at the wolf, who was truly Link, the true Prince of Hyrule. So many things we wished we could say, but we dared not to. How I wanted to hold him close, even if he was a wolf, and cry into his fur. But I raised my hand with the Triforce, and gathering my thoughts and energy, I tried to heal him. The magic went to him, but rebounded off of a veil of evil. The curse Zant had placed on him wouldn't let him regain his true form. I could do nothing. My eyes filled with more tears, and I looked away from his knowing eyes.

"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power. Our world is one of balance…just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil." Suddenly I had an idea, whispered to me by Sheik. "Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages…the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch." My heart was full of sadness as I spoke my next words. "Evil cloaks you like a dark veil…and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it." My heart grew heavier as I looked at my best friend, transformed into something she wasn't. "Link, Prince of Heroes...Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses, thought until recently to just be a birthmark." I showed him my mark identical to his, which almost always was glowing golden.

Midna sighed. "Fine…Link…you can…you can get to the woods…on your own, right?" Link's eyes were sad and he looked at the little imp. My heart broke. She knew she was going to die. Midna turned to me. "My dear friend…I have one last request…Can you tell him…where to find the Mirror of Twilight?" I gasped almost inaudibly.

"Midna…I believe I know what you are saying…Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead…These dark times are the result of our idiocy, yet it is you who is punished cruelly." I gathered my courage.

_I love you, Sheik. Take care._

_Zelda, what are you doing!_

He saw my plan in my mind's eye and he screamed. _No, Zelda! Don't! You can't do this! Don't leave us!_ But I paid him no heed.

"Accept this now, Midna. I give it to you…" And with all the energy, magic, and will I had, I began to detach my soul from my body. My body began to glow white, as did Midna, who rose into the air. I held tighter to my best friend's hand as everything became strangely off-balance. Link was backing away from us in horror…

"No! Link! STOP HER!!!" Midna yelled. _He can't do anything, Midna…_

_Zelda! STOP!!! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP! _Sheik was yelling. Suddenly it was stopping, and I was coming back to myself. No. I must save Midna, no matter what…curse or no curse…Sheik was screaming in pain as our souls were being separated…It hurts me too, Sheik. It hurts. Like a part of me is being left behind because I'm leaving you…

"Zelda, I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!!!" Midna screamed, using my curse against me. No, Midna, it's too late. I'm breaking my curse to save you…

Suddenly something seemed to snap inside of me. I felt fuller, bigger, and lighter, as if a burden had been lifted…I think I've broken my curse…

And with the last bit of strength I have, I'll rip the very essence of myself out, to save Midna…

.*.*.*

As the last bit of white light left Zelda's body, she faded away into nothingness, letting go of Midna's hand. Zelda was now nonexistent.

Midna slowly was lowered to the ground and Link inched away a little. They both stared at the place where Zelda had been. Just a stone-cold floor.

Fighting tears, Midna said abruptly, "We go back, Link! Back to Faron Woods!" and she jumped onto his back. Link sat, and howled his grief. Midna buried her face in Link's fur, and cried, "Zelda! I've taken all you had to give, though I did not want it!" She sat upright, dried her tears, and nudged Link. He trudged out of the door, his tail between his legs.

.*.*.*

_Why is it so cold?_ I thought as I woke. Then I was a little more aware. _What am I lying on?_ My hand slowly closed, and it scrapped across stones. _A floor. Why am I on a floor?_

Suddenly the events rushed back to my memory, and my eyes snapped open. I sat up, pulling my cowl around my face tighter.

"Zelda?" I asked timidly to the empty tower. Then I turned inside my soul, praying what I thought had happened had not. _Zelda?_

Nothing. My soul was empty.

She was gone.

I grew afraid, and warped out of the tower to Hyrule Field, not a moment too soon.

As soon as I turned back to Hyrule Castle, a great wall of solid twilight engulfed it. I had barely escaped.

Numb, I began to walk away from the castle. Then I heard a heart wrenching, heartbroken sound. A wolf's howl. Link.

I collapsed to the ground, and my scarlet eyes filled with tears.

"Zelda! Why? What did you do? Surely there was another way! Please, don't be gone!" I cried, and I drew my knees up to my face, and buried my head in my arms, and I sobbed. I have never felt as helpless as I did then, not before, and never since.

Zelda had ripped our souls apart and given herself to save Midna. Both Midna and I commanded her to stop, but with the last bit of her life, she broke her curse of obedience. And she would never live to enjoy it.

I cried freely for the second time in my life. I loved her with all that I was, and she was _gone_, just like that. My beautiful princess, my better half, my distorted version of a sister. _Gone_. Who was going to tease me, annoy me, need me, love me in her stead? Who was I going to protect, cherish, need and love in her stead?

I fell asleep in my grief against a weeping willow tree.

**I really don't have anything to say here. I'm in shock from actually writing this. It's shorter (just 11 pages) but it's a shocker. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I can't stress REVIEWING enough!!!! Please!!!!**

**~La Principessa Dell'Opera**

**P.S.**

"**Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. But when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that he held no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return before the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast?"**

**-Prologue to "Beauty and the Beast"**


	18. Chapter 18 The Phantom of the Temple

"**Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills! When life gotcha down, know watcha gotta do? Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming swimming swimming, what do we do? We swim, swim…Ha ha ha ha hoo I like to swim, when you WANT to SWIM you've got to swim…!" "Dory, no more singing now you've got that SONG now it's in my head!" "Sorry." –Dory and Marlin, "Finding Nemo"**

**I seriously thought some of you would track me down and beat me senseless for murdering Zelda. It maked me cry making Sheik cry! He's a very strong man, and the traditions of his tribe don't let him show emotion or weakness, so when he cries, it breaks my heart.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****White Fire Alchemist**** for very passionate reviews. Thanks, dude. Now, I present:**

Chapter Eighteen

I woke and rid myself of the tear streaks on my face. I began trekking across Hyrule Field. I would assist Link and Midna the way Zelda wished she could have.

Suddenly a golden light flashed in front of me, and a golden woman stood before me, surrounded by an aura of blue. Nayru.

Gaping, I prostrated myself before her. The goddess of wisdom had appeared to me!

"Sheik, Survivor of the Sheikahs, do not despair. Zelda is my chosen champion. She knew the risk and wisdom behind her actions. You will be together again," Nayru said to me. My heart lifted at her words, and hope filled me. I looked up at the goddess. She was smiling at me. She had a beautiful smile that looked a little like Zelda's.

"Sheik, you have been called back into existence because the Sages must be awakened again. The temples are infested with evil, and because of that, the new Sages cannot hear the call from the Sacred Realm. The Sage of the Forest is an old friend of yours, a Kokiri. The Sage of Fire is an old friend of Link and Zelda, a Goron. The Sage of Water is a childhood friend of Zelda's, a Zora. The Sage of Shadows is one you love dearly. The Sage of Spirit is an old classmate of Midna and Zelda. However, the Prince of Heroes must awaken them himself. You cannot. You must teach him the songs of the temples on the Ocarina of Time which you have obtained." Nayru took my hands in hers, drew me upright, and suddenly I knew how to play them, and which ones they were. I looked up at her in awe and wonder.

"Dearest Sheik, accompany the Prince of Heroes. If not, he is doomed to wander Hyrule aimlessly. You now know what you must do. Use these in your quest." She gave me an assortment of weapons. Sheikah weapons. "Hurry, for he had nearly obtained the Master Sword. He will need you in his quest." Nayru kissed my forehead, and disappeared.

I stood a little dazed. Then I thought. I needed Zelda's harp. Smiling slightly, I warped to the Kokiri Village.

The Kokiri flocked to me as soon as I appeared. I laughed and swung them around as they clambered all over me. Fado was hanging from one of my arms, and the older Know-It-All boy was clinging to my back. Seamus was holding onto my leg, and the other Kokiri were laughing, dancing in circles around me.

Fado and Saria were always my special favorites, but Saria was nowhere to be seen. Fado seemed to be looking for Midna, her special favorite.

"Where's Midna?" she asked innocently. Dread clutched my heart. I grabbed the back of her dress, lifting her into the air and into my arms. Seamus let go of my leg, and the Know-It-All boy dropped from my back.

"She's coming later, Fado. She looks a little different though. Where's Saria? I need to go soon," I explained. Fado smiled and turned and pointed towards the Lost Woods. I wound my way around the children, and ran that way, still holding onto Fado.

I heard music. "Follow the music, and it'll take you to Saria!" Fado said, wiggling out of my embrace. I put her down and she scampered back to the Village.

"Bye!" she called cheerfully. Her fairy zoomed up to her, and began speaking in a high-pitched voice.

I followed the music. Eventually I ended up in a glade, and there was Saria, playing an ocarina. Her face lit up with happiness as soon as she saw me.

"Sheik!" she squealed, running to me. I caught her and hugged her fiercely. I loved this child. I'd do anything to keep her smiling.

"Hello, Saria. How are you?" I asked her. She gave me an enthusiastic kiss on my cheek.

"I'm great! I finished your harp! Would you like it back?" she asked me eagerly. I nodded happily.

"I would love to have it back," I said. I put her down and she took my hand, and led me to her little house.

It was a snug, homely place, and in the back was a huge workshop. I was astonished. The Kokiri may be children, but they were masters of crafts.

Saria danced back to me, holding out Zelda's harp. It was even more beautiful than I remembered. And perfectly tuned.

"I can teach you a song if you like!" she added happily.

"I'd like that very much," and I prepared to play the song. She took out a little ocarina and played a sweet melody on it. I played it back, and she smiled.

"Great! Now, every time you play that song, we'll be able to talk to each other!" she said happily and hugged my waist. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Now you have places to be!" she said, letting go of me. I nodded, and I warped out of the Village.

Now, to find the Master Sword, the Prince of Heroes, the Twilight Princess, and hopefully, a way to bring back our Zelda.

I warped to Faron Woods. I didn't know where to go, or which way Link had gone.

"Come to me, champion of Nayru," a voice called, and I went towards it, stepping into a spring.

"I am here, Faron. What do you wish?" I asked, kneeling in the water. A giant monkey made of light came out of the spring. The Light Spirit.

"You seek the Prince of Heroes. The Skull Kid has led him deep in the woods. Look in the water," Faron bid me. I obediently did, even though I no longer had to obey. Zelda was no longer inside of me; therefore I no longer shared her curse. But even if she was, the curse was broken.

In the water was a copy of the tracks of the Skull Kid. "Follow those tracks, and you will reach the Temple Ruins. There, you will find those who you seek." Faron faded away. I ran from the spring, and looked around.

Sheikah senses are much more extraordinary than Hylians, heightened to almost extremity. With excellent eye sight, it was easy for me to locate the set of prints in the ground, and even bouncing off of trees. Disgusting monsters fell out of the trees, obstructing my path. They were like grotesque marionettes. I slashed at them, severing the strings, rendering them helpless.

It was a long, arduous trek, and at times I wanted to drop to my knees and not move, missing Zelda even more. But her memory kept me going.

I finally saw the ruins. I was so deep in the forest I almost couldn't see the sun. I was forever in shadows, so it didn't matter.

Link was still a wolf, and Midna was astride his back. He was leading two statues around the ruined Doors of Time. I sank into the shadows and watched from afar. He seemed to be getting frustrated.

I climbed a tree silently to watch, and to possibly get closer. I was in a sacred place, I was sure of it. Then answers came to me, like a breeze. _The Sacred Grove has housed the Master Sword for centuries. It awakens now for the Prince of Heroes._

Silently I warped from shadow to shadow, getting as close to the Door of Time as possible. Finally, Link got the statues in the proper slots. The doors opened slowly, as if they had forgotten how to open. Link ran through the doors, and I darted through shadows after him. Midna was leaning forward, almost wiggling with anticipation. I followed closely, and as soon as I could, leapt into the trees again, and watched them closely.

They approached the Master Sword slowly, almost warily. It was truly a magnificent blade. And they treated it reverently, the way it should. Link went up the pedestal and put his nose near it, his nostrils twitching. I narrowed my eyes in concentration.

Suddenly a burst of energy emitted from it, throwing Midna from Link's back, and shaking me almost out of the tree. Link held his ground though, and with great strength, howled. The evil magic that surrounded him was visible, and it exploded from the energy of the Master Sword. It solidized in Midna's hand, a little diamond-shaped rock with red hieroglyphs on it. Midna studied it almost disbelieving. Then her gaze traveled to Link.

He was human again, and he stood in front of the Master Sword. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around the hilt, and drew it out of the pedestal. Mine and Midna's mouths dropped open. He lifted the blade towards Heaven as a tribute to the goddesses, and dust scattered from the blade of pure light.

Midna had her arms in front of her face, blocking her eyes from the dust. She sneezed, then said in a voice full of awe, "The sword has accepted you as its master." Link stared at the blade in awe, then swung it around to test the balance. It swung perfectly. I found myself smiling as I jumped silently from tree to tree, getting as close as I could to them.

Link turned to Midna and smiled. She smiled back at him. I felt a twinge of _something_, but then remembered that Link was in love with Zelda. Then I remembered that Zelda was gone.

Midna showed Link the evil magic. "This thing is the real form of the curse that Zant cast on you. Well, it's definitely not our tribes' magic," she added, like an afterthought. Link reached his hand out to touch it.

"No! Don't touch it! If you do, you'll turn back into a beast, and we don't want that, do we?" Link drew his hand back quickly, as if it had burned him. Midna made a movement as if she was going to throw it away. "It's probably too dangerous. We should probably just leave it here…" But then a grin lit up her face. "But if we keep it, you'd be able to become a wolf whenever you want! Yes, if Zant was kind enough to give it to us, then we should take full advantage of it!" She laughed. How I loved listening to her laugh…

I mentally slapped myself. _What was I thinking?!_

Midna suddenly seemed hesitant, and she bowed her head, with her arms behind her back. "Um, Link, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course," he said. His voice seemed a bit deeper than the last time I had seen him. She floated over to him and rested her chin on his shoulder in a companionable stance, staring up at him with hope.

"Will you come with me to find the Mirror of Twilight? It could be our last link to Zant, no pun intended," she said with a wry grin. Link smiled at the silly pun. I did too. "It's hidden here, somewhere in Hyrule."

"Yes. I remember hearing of it in my lessons. In the Gerudo Desert there was a prison which only the worst criminals were sent. Eventually they were banished from this world by means of a strange device. Perhaps it is the Mirror of Twilight," Link said hopefully. Midna's face lit up.

"Yes! Maybe it is! Let's go, Link!" and she hid in his shadow. I jumped out of the tree, and warped myself silently to the pedestal. Link paused halfway to the door, then suddenly turned around, swinging the Master Sword. He froze, suspicious. Midna came out of his shadow to see why, and gasped, staring at me.

"Sheik! You're alive!" she exclaimed happily. Link started.

"Sheik? Is that you? Why are you dressed so strangely?" Link asked, confusion written on his face. I smiled beneath my cowl.

"I have been waiting for you, Prince of Heroes," I said. Link looked taken aback, and Midna was looking at him sideways out of her eyes, seemingly like she was trying not to giggle at his title. Link was speechless.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those who are destined to be Sages who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest, one high on a mountain, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead, one within the goddess of the sand. Together with the Hero, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world." I took a deep breath and continued. "This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." My greatest secret was finally revealed. Link's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You're a Sheikah?" he repeated. I nodded. He came closer to me, and Midna did too.

"I am Sheik, the last of the Sheikahs," I told him. I smiled, although he did not see it. "I see you standing there with the Master Sword, and you do indeed look like your predecessors, the Hero of Time, the Hero of Winds, and the Hero of Light." Then I became serious again. If they wanted to get to the Mirror of Twilight, they had to awaken the Sages first. "If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages. Only one ancient Sage remains. He is Rauru, the Sage of Light. But you must awaken the others. One Sage who waits for the call is a girl that Midna and I know, deep in the forest. But because of the evil which Zant has placed in the temple, she cannot hear the call of the Sacred Realm. Fortunately, you are better equipped than your predecessor, the Hero of Time, and you can enter the temple. If you believe me, then you should go back to Ordon. Midna knows the way from there. I must go straight to the temple. I will wait for you there. Do you understand, Link?"

He nodded mutely, and then seemed to come to his senses. "Are you really Sheik? If you are, then why did you hide this fact from me and all the other students at the university?"

I sighed, and closed my eyes, making them brown, and pulled down my cowl. Midna gasped. She had never seen me without my cowl. I tried to read her expression, but I found I couldn't. Recognition dawned across Link's face. I pulled my cowl up again, and changed my eyes back to red.

"Lucas and Ness had guessed my secret the day they met me, but they never spoke of it," I admitted.

"But why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"Well, Sheikah aren't exactly common anymore. And also for reasons of my well-being and Zelda's safety," I said. Link gasped a little. He didn't know that Zelda and I had been so close when she had existed.

I began to warp when a hand on my wrist stopped me. I looked into Midna's great eyes that were full of hope and something else.

"You survived whatever she did, Sheik. That must mean we can still save her. Do you know how to save her? Please Sheik," she begged. My heart melted, hearing the hope in her voice.

"We were two souls contained in one vessel, Midna. When she saved you, she ripped our souls apart, and I no longer am a part of her, just as she no longer is a part of me. We now can and will exist at the same time. Somehow, we will save our Zelda," I said. She placed one tiny hand on my cheek, pulling my cowl down. I blushed. The only people that were allowed to see Sheikah men without their cowls were family and lovers. She was neither, no matter how much I—

I stopped my train of thought, and pulled my cowl back up. I touched her face, gently caressing her cheekbone. She smiled her old smile hesitantly. Then I warped away.

I warped to the small path that Midna and I had made so long ago from the finishing school to Kokiri Village. I began walking it.

Suddenly, a small ball of light came hurling towards me, screeching, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Startled, I stopped in my tracks. The fairy zoomed right up to my nose, panting.

"There's trouble! There's evil in the Forest Temple! The Phantom is _BAAAAAAAAAAAACK_!" the fairy squeaked dramatically. I blinked.

"Who are you?" I asked the fairy.

"Navi! Come quickly! The Phantom took Saria! And he's killing the Great Deku Treeeeeeee!" Navi cried, and zoomed off, with me trailing her closely.

_He's taken Saria! Why? My poor girl! Is she alright?_ And suddenly I stopped. I pulled out Zelda's harp and played Saria's Song, the one she had taught me when she gave me the harp back. Suddenly I heard her voice.

"Sheik! Help! The Kokiri!" and then I heard no more. I panicked, and warped to the village.

Fado ran to me, tears streaming down her face. "The Phantom! It's back! Save Saria!" Fado cried, then she fainted in my arms. I scooped her up, and ran to find a place to hide her.

The village was in pandemonium, Kokiri were running everywhere, screaming in fear. I found a small cave and placed Fado in there.

"Stay here!" I commanded her fairy. I ran back into the village. In the middle of the village was a giant skeletal horse with a great phantom on its back. It was laughing sinisterly.

"The Phantom of the Forest Temple! He's with us! It's a ghost! He's here! The Phantom of the Forest Temple!" several Kokiri screamed in terror. I grabbed those that were closest to it, and put them in the cave with Fado.

"Stay here! If you don't, your lives are in danger!" I commanded. They sniffled and nodded. I ran back out to the Phantom, drawing my short sword. I raised it as I ran, but the Phantom galloped off over the trees. Puzzled, I stopped. Then I looked around for more Kokiri, but they were all running to the cave. I went towards where the Great Deku Tree was.

"Survivor of the Sheikahs, protect the Forest Sage…" he said when he saw me, and then he was still. I couldn't save him. A nut fell from the branches, and I buried it in front of the Great Deku Tree.

"Rest in peace guardian," I whispered, then I turned and headed to the temple. Link and Midna should be coming soon.

The road through the Lost Woods was treacherous and frustrating. It was so, that I began leaving a trail for Link to follow. He needed to get here fast.

Finally I made it to the Forest Temple. The place _smelled_ like evil. It was disgusting. And to think that Saria was in there made me even angrier. It sent chills up and down my spine, being near this cursed place. I found some natural shadows and sank into them, praying that Link and Midna would come soon.

It was soon night, and still I waited. Wherever they were, I hoped they were not in trouble.

I took out the Ocarina of Time. It was a pretty instrument, fitting comfortably in my two hands. It was a light blue color with a golden triangle near the mouthpiece. Perhaps if I played it, it would guide Link and Midna here.

I put it to my mouth and blew. The noise was unbearable. I quickly shrank it and put it away, taking the harp out instead.

I played Zelda's Lullaby. It was comforting, hearing it again. It also made me sad at heart, missing Zelda. But suddenly I heard something.

"_Sheik…_" it sounded like the wind, only it was Zelda's voice.

"Zelda?" I yelled, hoping she would answer.

"_Link…_" she said again, her voice growing fainter.

"Zelda! Where are you? Come back!" I scrambled to my feet, and whirled around, looking for her, and following her voice.

"_Midna…_" her voice whispered. A breeze wrapped around me, as if embracing me, and then blew away.

"Zelda!" I yelled desperately. No reply.

Grief hit me again, and I was struck again by the fact that I could never gather the shadows and rest in her beautiful soul. She was my home as I was hers. I felt so incomplete without her.

The night waned on. I played Zelda's Lullaby until my fingers nearly bled. Then dawn came. I slept fitfully.

I heard a noise, and it sounded feral. I sank back into the shadows, and watched as Link—transformed into a wolf—wandered into the clearing, looking tired with a nodding Midna on his back. Satisfied, Link turned back into a human, and heaved a sigh. I solidized out of the shadows behind him.

"Do you feel the evil which has settled in the temple?" I asked. Link whirled around and Midna came out of his shadow. Link nodded.

"It is Zant's doing. Before he completely sealed Hyrule Castle away, I managed to save the Royal Family's most treasured possession, passed down from before the era of the Hero of Time." I took the Ocarina of Time out from my tunic, and expanded it. Link's eyes widened, and Midna looked at me as if asking me if I was sincere.

"That's it?" she said sarcastically. I glared at her. But Link came forward and took it carefully.

"The Ocarina of Time," he whispered reverently. I nodded. Midna looked confused.

"It's a flute," she stated, unimpressed.

"The Ocarina of Time saved Hyrule from destruction ages ago in the era of the Hero of Time. It was a key in his quest, as it is in ours," I told her.

"But why do I need the Ocarina?" Link asked. I sighed.

"The flow of time is always cruel…It's speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it," I sighed, thinking of carefree days at the finishing school with Midna. "A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of happier days." I snapped out of my reverie. "The goddess Nayru has charged me with teaching you the songs of the temples. To come to the Forest Temple, play the Minuet of Forest."

I pulled out Zelda's harp. Link cried out in recognition, and Midna smiled at the sight of it. I played a melody on it. Link put the Ocarina to his lips and played the Minuet back, perfectly. We played it together, and the Ocarina began to sparkle. He had learned the song. The Ocarina seemed to remember it.

"Link, you won't be alone on your quest. I am coming with you," I said. Link looked surprised.

"Sheik, this is dangerous," Link began. I cut him off impatiently.

"Which is why the Prince of Hyrule is doing this, right?" I challenged. Midna narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why do you want to come?" she asked.

"Because I too love Zelda, and I want to bring her back. Our only chance for her salvation is saving Hyrule. I am a Sheikah. Do you possibly think that I would be a hindrance?" I asked humorously. It was Link's turn to narrow his eyes at me.

"You too love Zelda?" he spat. I nodded.

"She is a part of me, just as I am a part of her," I told him. I had a feeling he was jealous.

"You said you never knew her at the university," he accused.

"I was protecting her. If anyone knew how we were linked, all would be undone and untold harm would come to us," I told him. Link took a threatening step towards me.

"So you were intimate," he said slowly. I nodded.

"We are intimate in a way which no one else is intimate. We are each other," I said. Link was drawing breath quickly. I realized that he thought I loved her the way he did. Before I could stop him from thinking this any farther, Midna floated between us, her hands outstretched.

"Link, Sheik and Zelda were inseparable. They were linked with a bond stronger than love. They were linked by their souls. Intimately connected. They love each other intensely, but in the way that a brother loves his sister." Link's face relaxed and he looked at me.

"After Zelda's mother died, her guardian, Impa revealed herself to be Zelda's Sheikah guardian. She told Zelda that only those who were blessed by the goddesses had Sheikah guardians. You had one too, Link, your old butler who died of a fever. Zelda wished to be like us, but Impa said that as she was, Zelda could not become a Sheikah. But she took a part of Zelda's soul, and created a Sheikah who would sleep inside of Zelda's soul while Zelda existed, and she would sleep in the Sheikah's soul while he existed. That's how I came into existence. We were two souls in one vessel. When you met Zelda at Lake Hylia, I had already been existing for a while. She and I met Midna at finishing school. Midna was the only other person who knew I existed. After Midna left the Light World, Zelda ran away from finishing school, and I went to the university. Remember how you would write a letter to her, and then the next morning have a letter from her where you left your letter? At night I would gather the shadows and let Zelda come out. We were both trapped in that tower by Zant. And when Zelda saved Midna, she ripped our souls apart, and we finally could exist together. But at a heavy price. We lost Zelda." Link's eyes were full of tears when I finished. Midna was chewing her lip, trying not to cry.

"Zelda is you, and you are Zelda?" Link said.

"Not anymore," I said sadly. I walked towards the temple. "Nayru told me that one day soon we would be reunited with Zelda. It's that hope that I hold."

"What's it matter to you anyway, Link? You only met Zelda twice," Midna said, turning to him. He looked surprised. I answered.

"It was the only secret she ever kept from you, Midna. She and Link are in love, and have been in love since a little before Zelda went to finishing school. But because of some circumstances, she never told you," I told Midna. She looked shocked. I walked up to the temple door and waited for them.

Link followed me, and Midna dove into my shadow. Together, the three of us entered the temple.

.*.*.*

The temple was twisted. Literally. Numerous times I had to warp ahead to make sure that the path was safe before advancing.

The hardest part was the Poe sisters, who popped up and laughed while we were startled. All but once did Link manage to get them. The last Poe crept up behind him. I had just turned around, and without another second to think, I threw a kunai straight through its eye. It screeched, and Link slashed it in half. Finally he obtained an ornately decorated key.

Midna jumped out of his shadow. "Time to awaken the Sage!" she said happily.

We unlocked a great door, and went inside. Link wandered around, staring at the portraits in a confused way. I had a very bad feeling.

"Link, there's something not right," I said, following him up the stairs. He came towards me and the stairs, but a gate suddenly slid up. Link ran to it and yanked on it, trying to make it move. I tried to warp to where he was, but there was a barrier blocking me from them. Midna couldn't even get through.

"Link, turn around!" I yelled. Link did, unsheathing his sword. There stood the gargantuan skeletal black horse, and the Phantom seated upon it. "It's Phantom Ganon!"

It laughed and dove into the pictures. Link took out his bow and aimed it. "Link, that one!" Midna yelled, pointing at a portrait to the left. Link shot it, and it turned around. He shot it again, as it came from behind him. And again as it came from the left again.

Finally it fell off the strange horse and attacked Link with magic. Link hit it back and forth, until it hit the Phantom. The Phantom fell to the ground, and Link attacked it with the Master Sword. Then the Phantom gave an otherworldly shriek, and dissolved. Then the whole room went dark.

We were in a chamber of some sort, standing on a symbol of the Triforce. Standing across from us was—

"Saria!" Midna and I exclaimed. Link looked a little confused but he also seemed to recognize Saria. From a past life or something.

"Because you defeated the evil within the temple, I was finally able to hear the summons from the Sacred Realm. Now I can protect the Forest, the way the Sage is supposed to!" She giggled. "Go with the blessing of the Forest!" and we left the Chamber of Sages.

We were returned to the Great Deku Tree. Link looked up at it.

"I feel like I knew him…" Link said nostalgically. I nodded.

"The Great Deku Tree raised the Hero of Time long ago. All the heroes were called Link," I said. He jumped when he heard that.

He nodded. He and Midna turned to leave the clearing. I did too, but I saw a small sprout. Smiling, I knew the Kokiri would be alright.

**Who thought that Sheik wouldn't do the temples too?! I always thought he should help, so help he is!!!**

**I put up a rather silly oneshot on Wednesday, called "What Just Happened?" It's entertaining as hell. Check it out and leave a REVIEW!!!!**

**Please review! I don't care if it's one word, just please please please REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!**

**~La Principessa**

**P.S.**

"**Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even bear to look, or dare to think of me?... This lonesome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven secretly, secretly but Christine... fear can turn to love you'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster this... repulsive carcass that seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty secretly, secretly...Oh, Christine…"**

**-The Opera Ghost from "The Phantom of the Opera"**


	19. Chapter 19 A Wicked Tribute

"**Ah! Salam and good evening to you worthy friend! Please, please come closer! Too close! A little too close! There! Welcome to Agrabah! City of Mystery! Enchantment! And the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan! On sale today! Come on down. Ooh, look at this. I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. Pbbtt! Ah, still good." Merchant from "Aladdin"**

**EASTER BREAK!!!!! YAY!!!! SO EXCITED!!!! Though I only have Thursday through Monday off. Damn. Oh, well!**

**I have a new multichapter LoZ fic up called ****Adamwestslapdog's Legend of Zelda Abridged Series****. Don't lie, if you loved the YouTube videos, you'll like the novelization! Check it out! All credit goes to ****Adamwestslapdog****. I only wrote it down.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **** for reviewing almost every single chapter up to about Chapter Fifteen at once! You, my friend, are amazing! And now I present:**

Chapter Nineteen

We left the Kokiri in the capable hands of Saria. She wasn't called to stay in the temple or the Chamber of the Sages, but she was given jurisdiction over the forest. It was hers now.

We made it back to Ordon at sunset. Midna and I glared at the finishing school, and Link looked for Mayor Bo. When I asked him why, he said "I have to tell him that Ilia is safe."

"How long did you know Ilia?" I asked him. Midna snorted in his shadow. I guessed it was a habit she got from Zelda.

"Only about a week. But she seemed to like me, and she took very good care of Epona. No one except Mayor Bo knows I'm the prince," Link explained. I nodded.

"I'd wait for you, but again, I must go ahead to Death Mountain. We must awaken the Sage of Fire," I told him.

"I'll come as soon as I'm done here," he said, Midna jumped into my shadow, and I warped away.

I got to Death Mountain, and I knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. Suddenly Midna jumped out of my shadow.

"Why is it so quiet, Sheik?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be anything good," I replied. She turned to look at me.

"Why do you never take off your cowl?" she asked.

"A Sheikah man's face is never uncovered except with family and lovers," I explained. She looked a little crestfallen.

"But you took it off at the university," she said in a small voice. I nodded.

"I was disguised as a Hylian. Hylian men don't wear cowls," I said. She nodded, but it was a not-understanding nod.

"Why didn't you take it off at finishing school?" she asked.

"Because we aren't family," I managed out, avoiding her eyes.

"But you said with family and lovers," she whispered. I looked up at her. She had come very close to me, and her eyes seemed to be burning with a fire.

"Yes, I did," I said, very self-consciously. She put a tiny hand on my face, stroking my cheek.

"So, why not?" she murmured. I wished Zelda was in my soul, so that I could ask her what I should do. Or gather the shadows.

"Because we weren't lovers," I answered. Her expression was unreadable.

"But what if we wanted to be?" she came closer.

"Do you want to be lovers?" I asked her, reaching up to stroke her face. She suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing, and she backed away quickly. I stood still, half wishing she would come back, half relieved that she had backed away. I didn't know how to react. She looked shocked.

"Sheik, I—" she started. She chewed her lip, looking nervous. I waited for her to continue. "I've—I've been…I mean, since we met and everything…and Link and Zelda are, you know…" she stopped talking, and turned away from me. My heart sank. She spurned me again.

I took out Zelda's harp and played something on it. I had stumbled on the tune at the university while Link and I had been in the library, playing the harp. It was a beautiful melody, both bitter and sweet, and it had always reminded me of Midna, how much she meant to me, but we could never be more because Zelda and I had been connected, making attachments like that hard, especially at the university when Zelda was constantly trying to gather the shadows to see Link. How I missed Midna when she was never with us.

I sang along with the melody, my voice rising and falling with every string I plucked. It had always been Midna's Song, and would always be.

Midna turned to me when she heard the harp. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she came closer to me.

"That's so beautiful," she choked out. I smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"It reminds me of you. This is your song. I made it at the university," I told her. She looked up at me, and the first genuinely happy smile crossed her face, the first one since Zelda and Midna's pranking days at the finishing school.

"Play Zelda's Lullaby, please Sheik?" she asked me, sitting beside me. I obliged her.

"Hm hm hm, hm hm hm, hm hm hmmm hmm hm," I hummed along.

"_Sheik…_" I heard her voice again. I jumped to my feet, looking wildly around me.

"Zelda!" I yelled. Midna looked up quickly.

"_Beware Sheik…_" her voice said.

"Of what? Zelda, come back!" I said, following her voice farther up the mountain.

"_Sheik…Know your heart…understand your heart…_" and her voice was gone. The wind wrapped around me again, and then was gone.

"Sheik, what happened?" Midna asked coming up behind me. I was breathing quickly, hoping that Zelda would come back.

"Zelda…I keep hearing her voice," I managed out. Midna looked nervous.

"I don't hear anything," she said hesitantly.

"She's gone now, but she was here, her voice!" I said excitedly. Midna put her hand on my shoulder.

"Sheik, Zelda is gone. You don't hear her voice," she explained calmly, as if speaking to someone very young. I rounded on her.

"Don't you think I would know her voice?! She's a part of me!" I yelled. Midna looked taken aback.

"Sheik, I'm worried that you're deluding yourself," she said quietly.

"Midna, I know her! She's more than a sister to me, you know that! She'd return to the one she was literally connected to in life!" I yelled. She was shocked.

"Then why not Link?! She was in love with him! Or me? I was her best friend!" Midna yelled back.

"You didn't share a soul and body with her," I said, my voice low and quiet. Midna glared at me.

"I saved her from her curse," she spat.

"I shared her curse," I countered.

"I tried to stop her from saving me!" Midna cried.

"So did I! So she broke her curse, battling two commands, and ripping her soul apart from mine," I said angrily.

"I told her of Zant," she added vehemently.

"I fought Zant off of her," I said dangerously. Midna reeled, clasping her hands to her mouth.

"He—he tried to—to—hurt—her?" She gasped.

"He tried to take her," I spat angrily. Midna gasped.

"He didn't touch her did he?" she asked, tears choking her voice.

"Neither I nor her Triforce would let him," I answered in a hard tone. She sighed in relief.

"Good. He deserves nothing," she said bitterly.

I was silent. Then I asked, "Do you still love him?"

She whirled on me, enraged. "Excuse me?!"

I shrugged. "Do you still love Zant? He was your fiancée and your childhood sweetheart."

"NO!" she yelled in a defensive tone. I raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed heavily. "Yes." She looked up at me apologetically. I felt something gnawing on my insides, but Zelda would tell me later. Oh. Zelda isn't there anymore.

"Does it hurt?" I said quietly. She nodded in an ashamed way.

"We grew up together. We were just two regular children, and we didn't know it, but we were pawns even back then for our parents ambitions. But we didn't know. We were young. And then we were in love. I just didn't know that that awful ambition was instilled in him too, making him so awful and cruel. I was a pawn for him to, so that he could be king. He might have loved me once, when we were children, but if he did, it died long ago with his heart." She turned away from me, hiding her face. Unrestrained anger welled within me, and this time, it was my anger alone. It startled me. I drew close to her, and put a hand to her face. She turned to me, placing her hands on my hand and wrist, keeping my hand on her face. Hope and contentment shewn in her face, and she slightly turned her head into my hand. She kissed my palm.

Shocked, I withdrew my hand quickly. Her eyes widened with surprise and disappointment. My heart raced, and I didn't know why, which deepened my shock. Usually I knew why something was happening, but never did I know while I was with Midna. I hesitantly backed away from her. She flushed and dove into my shadow. I sank into the abundant shadows of Death Mountain, and fell asleep.

I awoke to a weight on my chest. Opening one eye blearily, I saw Midna sitting cross-legged on my chest, grinning. Startled, I sat up straight quickly, and she fell into my lap. Flushing, she floated up.

"I'm going to go find Link. He's probably still in Kakariko Village," she told me.

"The Temple is at the very top of Death Mountain. Careful, it's treacherous," I said, and she warped away. I soon followed suit.

It was stifling hot. As a Sheikah, I could adapt to different climates easily, but this was difficult. Link, being Hylian, would almost certainly be burnt or smothered to death in the temple. I needed to find him a tunic like the Goron gown that Zelda had.

I went to the entrance of the Goron mines. I heard some sobbing, and suddenly a very small bolder came rolling towards me. It was a Goron child. I caught him and tossed him into the stone wall.

"Oomph!" he cried out. He stood and looked at me in surprise. "Was that you? How could you do that to me?! You must be Zant's servant!" And he backed away from me in horror.

"I do not serve the Twilight Usurper King Zant," I said. He relaxed. "I am Sheik. I am the last of the Sheikah Tribe."

"Oh, good. My cousins and I were afraid," he explained. He called behind him. "Darkan, Darcy, kons gur Sheikah!"

Two other small Gorons rolled up next to him.

"We were afraid that more Shadow Beasts had come to take us away!" the smaller one said fearfully.

"The patriarch went to the fire temple. There's a dragon inside!" The first one exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"If no one comes to help, even Darbus will be eaten by the dragon!" the biggest said. Then they all took a collective deep breath, and began to wail at the top of their lungs.

Listening to a Goron cry is like listening to a dog whining as loudly as it can, and an avalanche at the same time. But it's such a heartbreaking sound. I quickly shushed the children as well as I could.

"Start at the beginning: What's happened here?" I asked them. The first one nudged the biggest.

"Tell him, Darkan," he whispered. Darkan took a deep breath.

"A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain." Then he was interrupted by the smallest.

"That dragon was very scary! He ate Gorons!" he whimpered. Darkan looked at him exasperatedly.

"Hush, Darcy, let me continue!" He turned to me, and went on. "Using a huge hammer, the hero of the Gorons…"

"BOOOM!" the first Goron yelled.

"DARLON!" the other two Gorons yelled.

Darlon looked down sheepishly. "Continue, Darkan."

"Destroyed it just like that. This is a myth from long ago, but it's true!" Darkan said earnestly. I nodded.

"We know this because Darbus is a descendant of that hero," Darcy said.

"Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple…" Darlon sniffed.

"While Darbus was out helping someone from Kakariko, Zant's monsters came and took them all away!" Darkan exclaimed.

"All of them will be eaten by Volvagia!" Darcy cried. I frowned. How did this ancient dragon come back? Surely not Twilight magic.

"Darbus said that Zant revived Volvagia…As a warning to those who might oppose him, Zant is going to feed them all to Volvagia. Darbus went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try to save everyone," Darkan finished.

"Please help! We'll give you the last Goron tunic!" Darlon said, holding out a beautiful garment. I shook my head.

"I shall help, but the Prince of Heroes, the new hero of Hyrule is coming, and he shall need it more than I shall. As Sheikah, I can survive. He is but Hylian, and will need the wonderful protection of the Gorons," I told him. He beamed with pleasure.

"Alright, we'll save it for him!" Darcy said.

"How will we know who he is?" Darkan asked.

"He will catch you and throw you, as I did. And he will have a talking, very sarcastic, shadow," I told them. They looked doubtful, as if shadows couldn't talk.

"Thank you, Mr. Sheikah! Be safe! Save everyone!" Darcy waved as I darted towards the entrance to the Fire Temple.

I pulled a statue away from the wall, went behind it, and sealed it shut. It was dark, so I made my way forward slowly. My eyes soon adjusted, and I became filled with awe at what I beheld.

I was inside Death Mountain's crater.

I hopped up on a huge bolder and waited for Midna and Link. They should come soon.

It was actually a few hours later that they came. Link was in the Goron tunic, and he looked around, staring at the dangerous beauty around him, and watching carefully where he stepped. As he walked across a wooden bridge, I half-warped, half-jumped in front of him. He was startled, but relaxed when he saw it was me.

"How long have you been here, already?" he asked. I shrugged.

"A few hours. But you are here now, and that's what really matters." I sighed heavily, and looked in his shadow where I knew Midna to be. "It is something that grows over time…a true friendship, like the one we have, Link, and like the one that Midna and Zelda shared. A feeling in the heart that grows stronger over time…the passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power, and through it, we will know which way to go. This song is dedicated to the power of the heart. This is the Bolero of Fire."

I drew out Zelda's harp, and Link took out the Ocarina of Time. I played a quick and passionate melody, and Link played it back. We played together, and the Ocarina again recognized the song and sparkled. Link smiled.

"Let's go, Sheik," he said, and we went deeper into the crater. We went through a small door, avoiding the fire Keese, and continued on. But we saw someone on the other side of a gargantuan lava pit.

"Darbus!" Link shouted across the pit. The Goron squinted across the lava to Link.

"Who's there? Is that you, Link?" He yelled.

"Yes, it is! And my friend, Sheik," Link told him. Darbus narrowed his eyes distrustingly at me.

"Sheik? Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?" he roared.

"I am a Sheikah, sir. I am here to aid Link and the Gorons in any way I can, and I do not ask for any reward," I reassured him. He nodded slowly.

"Link, I'm afraid Kakariko is going to have to do without us for now, if that's what you were here for. Zant is causing some trouble here on Death Mountain. He has revived the evil and ancient dragon, Volvagia! And he's meaning to feed the people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that _might _resist him. If that fire-breathing dragon escapes from Death Mountain, not only Kakariko, but all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland, so I don't really see the point of resurrecting him. I will go ahead and seal the dragon. You both had best be off; the Fire Temple is no place for humans!"

"That's why we are here! To help the Gorons in any way possible, because Zant cannot win, not even by bringing the past to life! Let us help you, Darbus! As a gift for helping me on my own quest," Link said. Now I saw why he was a brilliant ruler. A little flattery, stubbornness, bravery, and a brief recant of consequences. Amazing.

Darbus thought for a moment. Then he sighed heavily. "Alright, if you are so determined, I cannot refuse. I am a bit worried though, because I don't have the legendary hammer…but I have no choice. Link, please save the people while I deal with the dragon! The prisoners' cells are in the opposite direction, so go help them! Good luck, Link!" he shouted, he went through the door behind him and was gone.

Link looked around, searching and thinking. Suddenly he was jumping over the lava to a ledge on the left side of the room. I warped there just as he made it.

There was the first prisoner, huddled in a corner, too scared to move. Link looked around, and found a switch on the floor. He jumped on it, and the door opened. The Goron looked up, surprised, and stood. Link and I went closer.

"Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?" he asked hopefully. Link nodded, smiling. The Goron let out a heavy sigh of relief and smiled widely. "I'll tell you a secret for helping me. In order to get to the room where Darbus went, you have to do something about the pillar stuck in the ceiling. Find a path that leads to above the ceiling right away!" and he ran out of the prison and the temple without a second thought or word. Link got a small key from the chest inside the cell.

"He moves pretty fast for a huge, hulking Goron," Midna commented, coming out of Link's shadow.

"If you were locked up, waiting to be eaten, wouldn't you run faster if the opportunity to escape arose?" I asked her. Link roared with laughter, and even Midna cracked a grin.

"Let's go get the rest of the Gorons. Then maybe we can help Darbus," Link said, and I nodded.

Soon I was envying Link's tunic and Midna hiding in his shadow. The heat was stifling and pressed on us on all sides. Each breath felt like I was breathing in fire and brimstone. Our sweat evaporated off of our backs. In one room, Midna made the mistake of coming out of Link's shadow to see where we were, and she fainted, tumbling off the cliff towards the lava three floors down. Before I could throw myself after her, Link had grabbed the clawshot, and had shot it at her, catching her around the waist, and reeling her back to us. I took her in my arms as Link looked on worriedly.

"She should just stay in my shadow," Link said in a low voice. I nodded.

"The Twilight Realm is not as warm as the Light World. It's cooler, so she can't handle all this heat. Once she wakes, she should just stay in our shadows. It's too dangerous for her," I told him in a quiet voice. He nodded solemnly and took a bottle of water out of one of his pouches. He took a sip, offered me some (which I gladly accepted) and then poured a little on Midna's forehead. She stirred, frowning and moaning softly. I cradled her in my arms while she came around. She looked up at us, and Link and I grinned.

"Welcome back, Midna!" Link joked. Midna threw him a dirty look, but grinned anyway. He gave her the rest of the water, and she drank it gratefully.

"You should probably stay in our shadows. This heat's too much, especially since you are a Twili, and smaller," I explained as she sat up in my arms. She swayed a little, cross-eyed, and leaned back into my chest.

"Are we almost out of here?" she asked in a tired voice. Link shrugged.

"I don't know. We should try to find that hammer that Darbus and those children were talking about, and we have to get the rest of those Gorons out of here," he said.

"Not to mention that pillar to get over to where Darbus is," I added. He nodded.

"That too," he finished. Midna groaned and let her head fall back onto my shoulder.

"Let's hurry up so we can get out of here!" she groaned.

"That we shall," Link reassured her, and she slowly drifted into his shadow.

We continued through the whole temple, freeing all the Gorons. I warped around, and Link checked his map thoroughly. They were all saved.

But we still hadn't that hammer, or the pillar.

We walked into a small circular room soon after that. It had a huge pillar of fire in the middle, and Midna groaned in Link's shadow.

"Great, the dragon's minion," Midna grumbled again. Before I could ask her what she meant, a giant, thin _thing_ leapt out of the pillar of fire, and began to twirl like a dancer, only it was on fire. While it was twirling, Link shot it with a bomb arrow, and most of its body faded away, leaving a round little black ball with short, stubby legs and an evil leer on its face. Link tried to hit it with the Master Sword, but it ran, quite fast for short legs. Link chased it around the pillar, and as it rounded a corner, I tossed a throwing needle in its face. It screeched and stood still for a little while, allowing Link to slash at it with his sword. It got up, and jumped into the fire pillar again, and this time it came out blue. Link shot it again with a bomb arrow, and it fell again. This time, we were ready for it to run. I brought out a Sheikah whip—a thin, long chain with the strength of enchanted steel—and it wrapped around the creature's short legs, bringing it down and holding it while Link attacked it. But somehow it wriggled loose, and jumped back in the fire pillar, and came out dancing again, but this time it was green. Again, Link shot it with a bomb arrow, and I cracked the Sheikah whip, wrapping it around its legs and letting Link slash it. Finally, it gave a prolonged screech, and exploded into nothing. We simultaneously let out a sigh of relief, and then laughed. The pillar of fire disintegrated, but no chest appeared. Link and I climbed onto the platform on which the pillar of fire had been, and it began to move upwards. As we got up to the next room, Link was looking a bit confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He frowned.

"I should have gotten a weapon after I fought it," he said pensively. I thought about it, then nodded.

"You should have. Maybe it's in the next room," I suggested. He nodded. We walked through another door, and we were in the middle of a maze of platforms, and on the far one was a large chest, surrounded by walls of fire. In front of us was a switch, and a very narrow, winding staircase leading to the large chest. Link stepped on the switch, and the wall of fire around the chest disappeared. We heard a ticking noise coming from the switch, and, startled, Link started running on the staircase while trying to not fall into the maze below and get flattened by the boulders.

But he didn't make it. Halfway up the staircase, while he was teetering on a particularly sharp turn, the flames came back up. His shoulders slumped. He turned back around to come back and hit the switch again, but we locked eyes, and like the men we were, grinned. I stepped on the switch and he ran the rest of the way to the chest. I warped to the platform as he was opening it.

He pulled out a large, very heavy hammer. Even though he held it with two hands it still cost him effort.

"That's the legendary hammer?" I asked.

"Yes, the Megaton Hammer. Here," and he heaved it into my hands. My upper body dropped with the unexpected weight. It was unbelievably heavy! I then believed how the dragon had been defeated with this hammer. If I dropped it on my foot I think it would break each and every one of the bones in it. I gave it back to Link. He grinned.

"Let's go!" he said, and he ran off.

The temple seemed so much easier now with the hammer. We smashed ourselves through every obstacle, obtained another large and ornate key, and even beat another one of those Flare Dancers in less time than before. Finally, the pillar dropped, and we were able to cross into the next room.

It was dark, and very, very hot. There was lava everywhere and only three platforms. We hopped across to the farthest. Suddenly the second and smallest platform sank into the lava, leaving us stranded on the biggest with six holes in the surface, large enough for us to fall through.

"What's going on?" Midna demanded from Link's shadow.

"We don't know…" Link started to say, but all of a sudden, out of one of the holes in the platform came a long and thin red dragon with a mane of yellow hair, spewing fire.

"Volvagia," I said. It disappeared into one of the holes, and our battle began.

It flew above our heads, breathing fire at us, and knocking into the ceiling to make boulders the size of man drop on us. Once Link almost fell off the side of the platform, avoiding one of the boulders, but I was able to grab his wrist before he fell.

"How in Farore's holy name do we kill this thing?!" link yelled, tackling me to the ground to avoid Volvagia's flame. He rolled to side, and I vaulted to my feet while drawing a kunai.

"I don't know! I couldn't help last time, what do you aim for?" I yelled, following Volvagia with my kunai.

"Aim for the face!" Link yelled. I threw the kunai in Volvagia's eyes. It screeched and sank through one of the numerous holes in the ground. We stared around, searching for where it would come from.

"BEHIND YOU SHEIK!" Link yelled, and threw me the Megaton Hammer. I caught the heavy weapon, and with the momentum from the throw, I swung it and hit Volvagia's snout when it emerged, staring at me.

Link rushed forward, and we slashed at its eyes, ears, mouth, anything. Only when Link stabbed Volvagia's nose did it scream and sink back in the hole.

"GET HIS NOSE! GET-HIS-NOSE! GETHISNOSE!" Midna shrieked from my shadow. Volvagia emerged from a hole to our right, floating above our heads, knocking more boulders down on us.

"Use a bomb arrow, Link!" I yelled, throwing a knife and missing.

"I'm out of bombs!" Link groaned. He shot anyway, and with the throwing needle I had just tossed, they embedded in Volvagia's nose. It yelled and sank into a hole.

We looked around wildly, and jumped away yelling when he started to emerge between us. I took my Sheikah whip and wrapped it around his nose, dragging him forward, and then I pounded the hammer into his nose. Link and I attacked him again until he regained his senses and sank into the hole again.

Again, he emerged and knocked boulders on us. Link did a tricky backflip while shooting an arrow into Volvagia's nose, while I took a fistful of throwing needles and sent them flying into the dragon's face. Screaming, Volvagia dove into a hole.

"Get him, Sheik!" Link yelled. I rushed past him, and smashed the hammer into Volvagia's nose. Link ran, yelling, and jumped in the air, pushing off my shoulders, and drove the Master Sword clean through Volvagia's snout. Volvagia screeched, and fell through the hole, only to come up through the hole in the middle, flying spastically. His tail began to burn, revealing blackened bones, and the fire traveled up his body, until even its head was burned away, leaving a mess of bones to drop down and crumble into dust. Link and I sighed and whipped our faces. I gave him his hammer back, and then we were surrounded by blue light.

We were back in the Chamber of the Sages. Across from us was Darbus.

His arms were folded, and he looked peeved and sheepish. "Thank you, Link, Sheik," he said, nodding to us. "I—_appreciate_—what you have done. I thank you on behalf of all the Goron race." I was glad a cowl hid my face; I was trying not to smirk.

"It was the least we could do as a thank you for aiding us," Link said, and he bowed to Darbus briefly.

"You turned out to be stronger than I first thought. And I certainly did not think that I would be the Sage of Fire. Isn't that ironic? Well, this must be what they call destiny. But nothing will make me happier than sealing away the evil. Now go with the blessing of fire." And we were again surrounded by blue light.

We were returned to the crater. Link looked at the temple, sighing a little.

"Zelda would have loved that," he said wistfully. I nodded in total agreement. Midna jumped out of my shadow.

"I don't think so. Too much lava. Knowing Zelda, she'd trip into the first lava vat she saw!" she laughed.

We continued to laugh all the way down the mountain. I even thought I heard Zelda laughing with us.

**To Ayorthian Princess: yes, I know the first two chapters were taken almost directly from Ella Enchanted (first chapter directly, second chapter almost directly). I know they suck. So does everyone else. But it gets better chapter 3 and on. After the finishing school, it's almost unrecognizable. Patience!!!**

**Okay, hi all! It's Good Friday, for all of you people who don't know! And also it's ****Apoclypse666****'s birthday today, and ****Selestyna364****'s birthday tomorrow! Wish them happy birthday!**

**Alright! I really liked this chapter! It gets deeper into Sheik's character and we understand him much better than we usually do. And I love Sheik. He was sweet before, but now without Zelda overshadowing him, he is free to become his own person! Yay!**

**Alright, people, REVIEW!!! Make Easter awesome for me, and REVIEW!!!! Please!!!**

**Happy Easter! Don't hurt the Easter Bunny!**

**~Principessa Dell'Opera**

**P.S.**

_**Examining an out of date map, and finding it useless, throws it away.**_** "You leave town for a couple of decades and they CHANGE everything!" –Phoebus, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame.**


	20. Chapter 20 Zora's Labyrinth

"**OhmyGod,I'maflower!!!" –my friend Vanessa, who was wearing a yellow jacket upon seeing a bee head straight for her, rightly assuming that the bee liked her yellow jacket.**

**Wow!!! I'm so cool! Well, not me, the story! 150 reviews!!! Yay! I might explode with happiness!**

**This chapter (and last chapter) is dedicated to ****Lady. Zayriah**** for reviewing every single chapter. Sorry, I forgot to include your name in last chapter, so you get two chapters dedicated to you!!! Now:**

Chapter Twenty

It was sunset when we made it to Kakariko. Link was nodding next to me, and Midna was yawning very loudly.

"Let's stay at Renado's for the night, then we can go to the Water Temple," Link suggested. I readily agreed.

"Thank the goddesses!" Midna grumbled in Link's shadow. Link knocked on the door. A little girl with black shoulder-length hair opened the door.

"Hello, Luda, it's nice to see you again," Link smiled at her. She smiled warmly and opened the door wide enough for us to come in. She disappeared into the back of the house. "She doesn't like to speak for some reason, unless absolutely necessary," Link whispered to me. Suddenly four little blurs came hurling down the stairs and flung themselves on Link.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIINK'S BAAAAAAAAAACK!" the only female voice squealed. I remembered her as the talented little seamstress at the finishing school, Beth. The child Malo started complaining about business, and his brother Talo started squawking about his new wooden sword, and the boy Colin just grinned ear to ear, and then turned to me, a little shy, but determined to not be.

"Hi! Who are you?" he asked me, coming to stand in front of me. Link sat up from his position on the floor where the force of four little human cannonballs had knocked him down.

"This is my very good friend, Sheik. He's a Sheikah. We met at the university," he told them. Colin's eyes were wide, but the other children were confused.

"What's a Sheikah?" Talo asked Beth quietly.

"I am a Sheikah," I whispered in his ear when he turned his back to me. He jumped a mile high.

"A real one?" Colin breathed in awe.

"Yes. Do you know what we are?" I asked him, kneeling in front of him. He gestured to my chest.

"You have the Sheikah eye, so you must be a Sheikah. And your eyes are red, and you wear a bodysuit that can withstand anything. And you're a man and so you cover your face with that thing," he gestured to my cowl, indicating that it was what he meant.

"Colin are you gonna tell us what a Sheikah is or not?" Talo demanded. Colin turned to him.

"They were a race of guardians of the Royal Family for years. But they began to die out when nothing happened to make them useful. They were masters of disguises, and they were called Shadow People because they were sneaky," Colin explained. Talo brightened.

"Like _ninjas_?!" he yelled excitedly. Colin looked taken aback.

"Maybe…" he said slowly, turning back to me. I nodded slightly. He smiled and turned back to Talo. "Yup!"

Talo tapped his foot impatiently, "How do you know?"

"Dad used to tell me about the Sheikahs when I was little," Colin answered.

We heard heavy footsteps, and a tall man with dark hair stood before us. I rose to my full height in one fluid motion, and Link sprang to his feet from his supine position on the floor.

"Link, it is good to see you again, looking well," Renado said, placing both his hands on Link's shoulders.

"Thank you sir, it is good to see you as well," Link said respectfully.

"The Zora boy that you brought to us has gone back to the Zora's Domain, strong and healthy. He said he will never forget your kindness," Renado glanced at Colin who looked proud. "Young Colin here took him there himself."

"Well done, Colin!" Link said, ruffling the boy's light blond hair. Colin beamed. Renado turned to me.

"I welcome any friend of Link's, and I certainly welcome one of the last of the Sheikahs," he said, and he bowed briefly to me. I did the same.

"Thank you sir. I am Sheik." I held out my hand, and he shook it firmly.

"You are welcome, Sheik," he told me sincerely. Then he turned. Ilia had followed him timidly.

"More strangers?" she asked fearfully. I remembered her hiding with Impa, and I also remembered how Midna and Zelda had hated her, but had warmed to her before they both left.

"Ilia?" Link asked gently. She turned her ice blue eyes to him, and her worried expression softened.

"Hello, Mister Link. It's nice to see you again," she smiled politely. Link looked crestfallen.

"She has not regained any of her memory. I'm sorry, Link. You must not blame yourself for it," Renado said quietly. Link nodded hopelessly.

Colin tugged on my tunic and Link's bracers. "Are you staying the night before you leave again?" he asked as hopefully as Link had looked at Ilia.

"If Renado can spare the room, we would like to take our rest, yes," Link answered, looking at Renado who smiled.

"Of course I have room. This large house can be put to use." Renado opened his arms as if to embrace us. Ilia smiled and left. She ran up the stairs, and I heard the sound of linen. She must be putting new bedclothes on the beds. That was good of her.

A little while later, after two very long baths, Link and I were led to a large room with two large beds and bid goodnight. Link ran full speed to the bed on the left—the same place where his bed was at the university—leapt, and flopped down bodily on the mattress.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh," he groaned into the blankets.

"Comfortable?" I asked him jokingly. He nodded as enthusiastically as he could, laying prostrate on a bed. I sat on the opposite. Very comfortable. I collapsed on it.

"I haven't slept on a bed since the university," I said to the air. Link picked up his head and looked at me with half-open eyes, and a half-open mouth.

"Huh?" he said exhaustedly. I laughed at his silly expression. He grinned sheepishly.

"I mostly slept inside of Zelda's soul, so I didn't sleep in a bed, obviously," I explained. Link sat up, and pulled his hat off of his head.

"I still find it really hard to believe that you were both in one body," he said, unbuckling his bracers from his arms.

"If she was still there, I would gather the shadows to prove it," I said. He pulled his gloves off. I took the hat on my head off, and put it on the table next to my bed. Link threw his gloves and bracers on a nearby chair. He pulled off his boots and put them at the end of his bed.

"So gathering the shadows were how you two switched back and forth?" he asked me. I nodded. Suddenly, Midna jumped out of Link's shadow.

"Sorry for interrupting this heart-to-heart, but I'm tired too," and she grabbed one of the pillows off of my bed, grabbed a spare blanket from Link's, found a large chair, plopped the pillow down, and stretched out on it, wrapping herself with the blanket.

"Night," she yawned, and a moment later, she was snoring lightly. Link gave a short laugh.

"Instant sleep. And she's not the one slashing at monsters with a sword," he laughed in a low voice, careful to not wake her. I smiled too, grateful that it was already dark, and so therefore, not easy to see that my face had gotten really red and hot all of a sudden. I distracted myself by taking off my flexible boots, and the bandages on my chest, ankles, forearms, fingers, thighs and tossing them next to my hat.

No such luck.

"Sheik, you're blushing!" Link gasped, grinning gleefully. To my embarrassment, I blushed deeper.

"For all those months that I knew you, I never knew you had a weakness! You seemed indefatigable. But now, I think I've found what you fight for," and he grinned devilishly.

"I fight for Zelda," I said firmly. Link nodded.

"Yes, but that is not where your heart lies, is it, Sheik?" he asked pointedly. I was actually confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you in love with Midna?" he asked me, while he pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it on a chair. It was followed shortly by the chainmail, and the loose white shirt. He sat across from me dressed only in his pants, and he was staring at me expectantly.

I was frozen in the act of removing my tunic with the Sheikah eye on it, shocked by his question. Zelda teased me about it, but I never heeded her teasing. But was it true? Was it obvious?

"Sheik?" Link waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my reverie. I finished taking off the tunic and removed my shirt, delaying answering him.

"Sheik, you can't avoid this," Link told me, flopping on his bed. I laid on mine.

"I don't know, Link. I'm barely a year old, and I'm wise in some ways, yet unsuspecting in others. I know I've always liked Midna, ever since we were at finishing school. And out of any other woman, I infinitely prefer her. I thought I would never meet a person that could make me a better person by simply being with her. I'm fascinated by her. And all I want of her is just—I don't know. She's beautiful, kind, witty, smart, wise—what?" I looked over at Link who had snorted and had the back of his wrist pressed to his mouth, and he was shaking with laughter.

"Link, why are you laughing?!" I demanded. He waved his hand weakly at me.

"Nothing, nothing!" he choked.

"What?!" I asked exasperatedly. He rolled over to look at me.

"You sound just like me talking about Zelda," he said seriously. I blinked in amazement.

"But you're in love with Zelda," I said carefully. He nodded.

"And I've seen the way you are with Midna, Sheik. When she nearly fell off that cliff in the Fire Temple, you were ready to throw yourself after her. You held her very close while she was out. You know a lot about her. You look at my shadow when she's in there, and when she's not there and out here with us, most of the time, you're watching her. When we were at the Pedestal of Time, you actually touched her, and in a very, very friendly way. And I've seen the way she looks at you. It's the same look as the one Zelda had when she looked at me. The romantic tension between you two is so thick it's almost tangible," Link finished. I groaned.

"Link, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I love her?" and as soon as those words were out of my mouth, I knew the truth. I was hopelessly in love with Midna.

"Well, if just now was the first time you've said it, I think you know the answer," Link said, and he slid into the sheets. I did the same.

"What am I to do?" I begged him. He turned onto his stomach, his arm hanging off the bed.

"That's for you to decide, Sheik. I told Zelda how I felt before she left for finishing school. It all depends on you." Then he sat up and looked at me. "Were you already existing the day she left for finishing school?"

"Yes. For about a month," I answered, puzzled.

"Do you remember that ring that I gave her the day you both left?"

"Yes."

"Did she still have it? You know, when she—" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Link, since you put it on her finger, she never save once took it off. And she wore it always," I reassured him.

"That's good," he said and he lay down.

"Why?"

"I smithed it myself."

"Really? Even though you are the Prince?"

"Yes. And my advice to you is to give her something that she will cherish."

"Who? Zelda?"

"No, Sheik. Midna."

"Don't you find this strange that I'm usually the one giving you sage advice, and now I'm the one without any idea of what's going on?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Well, Sheik, you're a little over a year old. You have Nayru's wisdom, it's true, but I have wisdom of the world. You know, you can't love her if you aren't your own person first."

"What do you mean?"

"You depended on Zelda to complete you. Now that she's not in you anymore, you need to complete yourself."

I think it is safe to assume that the both of us fell asleep thinking of the woman we loved.

I finally woke to a warm sun, and a warm little body next to mine.

"Morning, Sheik!" Midna sang. I pulled the blankets higher. I had nothing on but my pants! Same with Link!

"Goddesses, Midna!" I reeled. She laughed. She had been sitting next to me, watching me.

"Sleep well?" she asked innocently.

"Better than I have since the university," I answered, rubbing my eyes.

"You better have!" and she smiled mischievously.

"Why?"

"You both have been asleep for two days!" she laughed. I sat up faster than lightning.

"HOW LONG?!" I gasped. She looked me up and down, and I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. She hadn't ever seen me without my cowl, and now she saw me with nothing on but pants! But that didn't matter now! Thank the goddesses that Link was starting to stir.

He rolled over, stretched and yawned impressively. He saw me bolt upright in bed.

"Morning Sheik," he mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Midna practically cackled. I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Why, Midna, I don't think I've ever heard you sound so gleeful," Link murmured, beginning to push the blankets off of him. Then he eyed Midna suspiciously. "In fact, I haven't ever heard you sound so cheerful…" he said slowly. Midna smiled sweetly.

"Know how long you two slept?" she asked. Link slowly shook his head. "TWO DAYS!" she sang. Link sat upright in bed as if he had been shocked.

"HOW LONG?!" he yelled. He jumped out of bed and began to throw his clothes on faster than he had woken up. I struggled into my own.

"Say your thank yous to Renado quickly, then get to the Zora's Domain! I'll meet you there! Midna, you stay with Link and warp him to Zora's Domain as soon as possible!" I said urgently as soon as I had all my clothes on, including my bandages and weapons. I warped without another word.

I made it to Zora's Domain, but it still had something wrong with it. I walked into the cave, and saw.

Everyone was completely petrified.

They weren't frozen solid, they just stopped! "Oh, no, not again! These poor Zoras," I groaned, and I rummaged around, looking for the Zora tunic. I saw a child holding it, and I took it, and put it on. Then I dove, and went to the Zora palace.

The guards were petrified in place, and even Prince Ralis where he was sitting on his throne was stone cold and stiff. Begging his forgiveness, I took out a throwing needle, and I pierced the palms of his hands. Suddenly it seemed as if life was being restored by the small drops of blood leaking from the pricks. Soon Ralis breathed again. He smiled at me.

"Thank you for restoring life to me, stranger," he said.

"I am a stranger to you, but I know your close friend, Zelda, and the Prince of Heroes, Link," I told him. His face lit up.

"Zelda? Do you know how she is?" he asked eagerly.

"I do. I'm afraid she's no longer here," and I bowed my head. Ralis's face crumbled.

"She's _gone_?!" he gasped.

"Yes."

Ralis blinked rapidly. "She was a good girl, and would have made a beautiful Queen of Hyrule," he said sadly.

I nodded, and went to one of the other guards and pricked his hands. He didn't move. Ralis swam next to me.

"Only the Hero can awaken the rest of the Zoras by defeating the evil in the Water Temple. The one that is connected to the bearer of Wisdom is the only one that can awaken one of the royalty of the Zoras." He took my right hand and moved the hard shell of the armor away from the back of my hand. There was the Triforce. He smiled triumphantly.

"I am Sheik, Your Majesty. And I am glad to be of service." I bowed to him.

"When the Prince of Heroes comes, tell him I am at the temple already." And he swam away.

I went to the entrance of the Zora's Domain and waited, trying to ignore the petrified Zoras around me.

Finally Link and Midna warped, and Link turned back into a human. He looked around in shock.

"What has happened here, Sheik?" he asked me shocked. Midna floated around, her mouth open in disbelief.

"We just defrosted them too!" she said frustrated.

"If you came here to meet the Zoras, you've wasted your time," I said bitterly. "This is all there is. With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed in these stances for an indefinite time. I managed to rescue the Zora prince from his petrified state, but he left to go to the Water Temple." Link looked around in confusion. "This frozen way of being is created by an evil curse…The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, the Zoras will remain petrified. If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple."

Link nodded seriously. I sighed.

"Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself." I pulled out Zelda's harp, and Link took out the Ocarina of Time.

I played a simple and pretty melody, and Link played it back to me. The Ocarina sparkled; it remembered this song too.

Link then put the Zora armor on, and we proceeded to go to the Water Temple.

It was the most confusing place I had ever been, and even Link was massaging his temples, trying to keep track of everything. Midna screamed several times in frustration. Several doors we couldn't get because they were underwater, therefore, impassable.

Finally in one room, we ran into Ralis. He smiled broadly when he saw us.

"Oh, it's you, Link and Sheik!" he exclaimed. He came forward and embraced us both. "Well, I'm sure you are not here just for fun. I'm sure you've seen the Zoras, all frozen in place. Sheik saved me from my petrified state, and so I came here. I want to save them all! I need to save the Zoras Domain! Please help me. This is a request from Zelda's childhood friend. If you don't do it for the Zoras, please do it for her. Please help me destroy the evil monster that has manifested itself in this temple. Inside the Water Temple, there are three places where you can change the water level. I'll lead the way. Follow me, quickly!" And he swam upwards as gracefully as a dancer.

"Let's go, Sheik! Good thing you saved him from being petrified!" Link said, and he took off the iron boots, and followed Ralis.

We got to the surface of the water, and he was nowhere to be found. We went through a room, and got locked in with the rolling spikes which we quickly dispatched, and we got a map. We got out, and Link stopped.

"Sheik, what do you think this is?" he asked, pointing to a Triforce symbol on the wall.

"I don't know, what does it say?" and I read the inscription. "Those who wish to open the path sleeping at the bottom of the lake must play the song passed down by the Royal Family." I looked at him. "Is there a song that you have passed down?"

Link shook his head, confused. "Nothing. Just the Ocarina."

I touched the symbol, and suddenly I knew what needed to be played.

"Link, play Zelda's Lullaby," I said.

"What's that going to do?"

"It's the melody that we need."

He looked confused, but pulled out the Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby on it. The effect was instantaneous, and the water level dropped drastically. Link grinned.

"That must be what Ralis was talking about!" he said excitedly. I nodded.

We wandered around the temple some more and found two more symbols that Link played Zelda's Lullaby at, and adjusted the water level.

It was by far the most tedious temple, running around with almost no sense of direction. Finally—as we were told by Midna—we got into a room with glassy water on the floor, a dead tree in the middle, and two distant rocks. I ran as far as I could from the rocks, but each time I turned around, I was back where I started. Link ran to the other door and pulled on the bars.

"A locked illusion room. Well, now what?" he asked me.

"We fight, Link," a dark and sinister voice said from next to the tree. He was completely black with glowing red eyes, but the scarier part was that he looked exactly like Link. Link stared at him, and drew his sword.

"Who are you?" he asked the dark-him.

"I am Dark Link, and I am everything you hate and fear of yourself," it cackled. Link shivered. I stepped back, and he looked over his shoulder at me, panicked.

"What are you doing?!" he asked frantically.

"Link, this is your fight. You must conquer yourself. I cannot help you," I said, and I sank into the shadows.

It was a long and hard fight, and Link was fatigued almost to the point of losing. But he wouldn't let his bad side get the best of him. Finally, with a last slice, and the ending blow, Dark Link howled, and exploded into nothingness. I came out of the shadows, and the room lost the illusions that it held, and became a regular room. Link sat down and attempted to catch his breath. I came closer to him, and Midna came out of his shadow to place her hands on his shoulder. He absentmindedly patted her hands, but dropped his head into his hands.

"I saw awful things in that being's eyes," he mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Link?" Midna asked, concerned.

"I saw all the anger I ever harbored, the hate I ever had, the evil thoughts I had of my position, the people around me, Zelda, the university, everything I hate and fear of myself was him," Link stuttered. His teeth were chattering, and he was shivering. Midna embraced him, stroking his cheek.

"It's alright, Link. See? You destroyed him, and that proves that you are a good person and you can defeat even the worst of yourself. That's what strength and courage is," she whispered to him. He continued to shake.

"She speaks true, Link. Look inside of yourself and at the back of your left hand. You know this to be true," I told him, holding my hand out to him. He hesitated, then took it, and I helped him to his feet.

But once he was on his feet, he shocked me by pulling me into a very tight embrace. I hesitated a moment before I reciprocated. Finally he let go.

"Thank you," and without another word, we went into the next room, and there a large chest waited for him.

He opened it, and pulled out another clawshot.

"What is it?" Midna asked.

"The longshot," Link answered, examining it.

"Don't you already have one of those?" she pointed out.

"I have the clawshot. The longshot reaches up to two times the clawshot's length," Link explained.

"Well, _that_ makes this temple easier!" Midna exclaimed half sarcastically, half seriously.

We went on, and the longshot proved much more useful. We had access to rooms we previously could not get to, even with the water level adjusted. Many times, though, we would get much too frustrated to move on. This temple seemed to be the death of our powers of rationality and reasoning.

Eventually, we made it to a room with a giant, ornate chest.

"Finally! The monster key!" Midna grumbled from my shadow.

"You sound as if you've been the one wandering around with no clue where you're going," Link teased her.

She jumped out of my shadow, and floated at his face, poking him in the chest with one tiny finger.

"It's not any easier being stuck in a shadow that goes around and around and around all the time. And these rooms give me as giant a headache as you two have," and she dove into my shadow again.

We made it to the big door, but we had to get past three little scooter things with blades on them, without slipping back down the ramp. It was easy for me; I warped to the top. But Link ran, and slid, ran, and slid, and finally he pulled out the longshot, shot it above my head, and jumped so that his legs wouldn't get sliced by the scooters. He inserted the key in the lock, and we went inside.

It was another maze of waterways and platforms. Link and I leapt to the first platform. Nothing but water was with us, and it made us uneasy.

"Link, I don't think this is normal water," I said, studying the water.

"Well, what else would it be?" he asked.

That question was answered when—prompted by a shout from Midna—we turned around and found ourselves face-to-nucleus with a giant aquatic amoeba.

"Morpha!" Link yelled, and he jumped to another platform. I warped to another. Link pulled out the longshot and Megaton Hammer; I pulled out the Sheikah whip and numerous throwing knives and needles.

Our aim was for the nucleus of this organism. I tossed the whip and Link shot the longshot, and when we were lucky, we brought the nucleus onto dry ground, and attacked it with the hammer, knives, the Master Sword, and Sheikah magic.

Morpha was stealthy, and that's what made this battle three times more lethal. Twice one of us was caught and nearly dragged into the water. Link was thrown around the room, whereas I warped myself out of Morpha's slimy clutches.

We soon learned that the easiest way to hit the nucleus was to slash at it with a sword. Between my short sword and the Master Sword, we got twice as many hits in as we could. Morpha was good at dodging our attacks, and always struck back, so we were frequently on the defensive.

"Link! Over there!" Midna yelled, pointing with a shadowy arm to the northeast of the room. Link shot the longshot and we both sliced the nucleus. That did it.

Morpha exploded, and the enchanted water evaporated and dissolved, leaving clean, fresh water in its wake. Link and I grinned, then bent over double, catching our breaths. Then we were enveloped in blue light again, and we were back at the Chamber of Sages.

Ralis was waiting for us right across from us, and he smiled happily when he saw us.

"Link, I would not expect any less from the man that Zelda fell in love with. The Zoras have now been restored to their original states. As a reward, I give you this," and he pulled an earring out of his earlobe and handed it to Link. "It's the only bait that reekfish will take. You never know, you might have use of it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Link bowed to Ralis. Ralis bowed to him also.

"I must lead the Zoras now, both as King and Sage. I wish you luck with your quest, Prince Link. I have hope that you will find Lady Zelda again one day. Tell her that her childhood friend still leaves the doors of his kingdom open to her. As a Sage, I know she hasn't truly left. There is still hope for her, for you both." Link's face was hopeful and hungry.

"Now go with the blessing of Water." As light surrounded us, Ralis turned to me.

"Sheik…thank you." I nodded to him.

Outside, the Zoras began to stir.

"As the water brings life back to the Zoras, the evil is vanishing from the lake. Link, you did it!" I turned to him. He had a tired grin on his face.

"We have to return peace to Hyrule for Ralis's sake too, don't we?" I asked. Link nodded firmly. "Look at that, Link. Together, we and Prince Ralis defeated the evil monster! Once again, the Zora's Domain is full of pure, clean water. All is what it was here."

Link and I walked around Lake Hylia (away from Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication.) and headed back towards Hyrule. We were that much closer to defeating Zant.

**I hate the Water Temple. Drove me insane watching YouTube clips of it over and over. I started banging my head on poor Isolde (yes, my computer's name is Isolde) because it was so frustrating. But it's done! Hope I did well!**

**Alright, excuse me, but I have to be insanely happy right now. YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! Yesterday was mine and my boyfriend's one year anniversary. It's been a long distance relationship for the most part, but we've made it to a year. I was the world's biggest smiling moron yesterday.**

**Okay, I'll stop making you puke with my personal life. WHO WAS EXPECTING SHEIK TO SAY WHAT HE DID?!?!?!?!?!?! ZOMG!!!! Now you know what I'm going to say: REVIEW!!!! That includes you, ****Apoclypse666**** and ****Selestyna364****!!! And don't be smartasses about it either or I'll blackmail Mom and Dad on you!**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU WILL BE REWARDED GREATLY NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**~La Principessa Dell'Opera**

**P.S.**

"**HONEY!!!!!!!!" "KIIIIIIIIIIDS!!! LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!!!!" –every single father on the face of this planet, but the quote I got from "The Incredibles."**


	21. Chapter 21 Shadow of a Doubt

"**SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY!!!" –Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series. It's priceless.**

**Hello! This chapter gave me some God-awful trouble! But it's gonna work out. Hehehe!!! I think my sister might actually murder me for this chapter. Good thing I'm not going home this weekend. She may not be five feet, but tiny Mexican women are SCARY as HELL!!!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Anmynous**** for sticking with this story and some creative feedback. I appreciate it! And now! *drumroll*:**

Chapter Twenty One

I knew there was something wrong as soon as I set foot in Kakariko Village again. While Link went to see the children again, I went towards the middle of the village. I was right; there was a disturbance at the well, where I somehow knew that Impa had sealed a deep evil. The structure was wobbling dangerously as I approached. Midna came out of my shadow and attempted to get closer. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her back, and she smacked into my chest.

"Midna, get Link. Quickly. There is something terribly wrong here!" she nodded against my chest, and leapt from shadow to shadow, away from me. I peered into the well. A great red eye looked up at me, and a deep growling filled my ears. I backed away, even as I heard Link's footsteps behind me.

"Get back, Link!" I yelled. Suddenly a wave of evil grabbed me, and swung me around, bouncing me off of buildings, throwing and catching me. I tried to warp, but I couldn't. It finally flung me away, and I landed hard on my head and neck.

Disoriented with pain, I watched it do the exact same thing to Link. Midna wisely stayed in his shadow. Finally, it knocked him out cold against the well. I watched as the evil escaped, and headed to the Shadow Temple.

Once she was sure that there was no more danger, Midna jumped out of the shadows, and came to me.

"Sheik?" she asked tentatively, stroking my face. I was in a very awkward position on the ground, and my neck hurt badly. I groaned in reply. I couldn't make any intelligible speech.

Midna gently picked up my head, and placed me on her small lap, stroking my hair and my face. Her fingers travelled over my eyes, my cheek, my nose, my lips…

Without really knowing what I was doing, I kissed her fingers as they brushed against my mouth again. She paused, and placed her palm on my mouth, and I kissed her hand. She continued stroking my face, and began giving me little kisses on my forehead, my eyes, my cheek, nose…

Suddenly I was aware of everything. I sat up quickly. Midna looked surprised. I swayed where I was, and I put a hand to my neck.

"Ugh," I grunted. Midna floated up to my face, concern on her expressive face.

"Sheik? Are you alright?" she asked me softly.

"Not really, but I'll live," I mumbled. She placed her hands on my face tenderly, gazing unflinchingly into my eyes as intensely as I was gazing at her. After Link and my conversation at Renado's before we went to the Water Temple, I was much more aware of my feelings and actions toward Midna. When I searched myself, I realized that as much as I was doing this for Zelda, I also fought with my heart for Midna. I loved Zelda, my sister of my soul, but I had come to realize that I loved Midna with such intensity that was only rivaled by Zelda's love for Link.

I stroked Midna's face, her skin so soft to the touch, but I turned away from her. I would never spurn her, but we couldn't pursue a romance if Link, Zelda and Hyrule were in danger at every moment. We couldn't afford distractions.

I got up to see to Link. He had a bad bruise on his head, but other than that, he seemed fine. With Sheikah magic, I drew water from the ground, and poured it on his forehead. Midna hovered anxiously next to my shoulder. Link groaned, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Looks like you're coming around. Link, a terrible thing has happened. The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, one of the last of the Sheikah, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well, but the force of the evil spirit got so strong the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world. I believe Impa is imprisoned elsewhere, and cannot seal the evil again. Link, Impa is one of the six sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit, and save Impa!" Link nodded and got to his feet, swayed slightly, and grabbed my shoulder. He looked at me as if to say _go on. _"There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple. This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time. Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow."

I pulled out Zelda's harp, and Link the Ocarina of Time. Pain still clouded his eyes, but he shook his head, and put the instrument to his lips. I played a melody that sang of darkness and underlying danger. I shuddered to play it. Link played it back to me, and also shuddered as the Ocarina sparkled with recognition.

"Let me take care of the village! I'll be there soon!" I told him. He nodded.

"Alright. Let's go, Midna!" and he ran off. With one last glance at me, Midna darted after him.

"Right behind you!" she called, and dove into his shadow.

I turned the other way, to Renado's home. I needed to place guards around him and the children, to make sure they were safe, in case the evil did not content itself with the Shadow Temple.

I skidded to a halt outside of the house and knocked on the door rather urgently. Luda peered out at me, and smiled her sweet smile.

"Is everyone in there?" I asked her. She nodded.

"May I come in and speak with Renado? It's a matter of importance." She nodded again, and opened the door for me to come in, and she ran upstairs to get Renado. Colin peered out of a doorway farther down the hall, and came running to greet me.

"Hi, Sheik! We just saw Link!" he said happily, bouncing on his toes.

"I thought so, but I had to come by. You need to be very courageous for what I'm about to tell you all," I told Colin seriously. He gulped, but nodded bravely.

Renado came down the stairs, both Luda and Ilia following him.

"Sheik, it is very good to see you again. What brings you here?" he made a little bow to me. I bowed back to him.

"You are in danger of the monster of the Shadow Temple," I told him bluntly.

"That evil was sealed in the well years ago by Impa," he answered.

"It was, but with the Twilight so strong, it has been able to break free. I have come to request permission to put magical guards around you and the children to keep you safe in case it is not content with its influence over the Shadow Temple. It is best not to underestimate this ancient evil." Colin's eyes were wide with shock and horror.

"Are we going to die?" he asked in a small voice. I knelt to be eye level with him.

"No, Colin, it's just a precaution, to keep you safe. Chances are, Link will rid the Temple of the evil before it can turn its eyes here," Colin looked doubtful, but hopeful.

"I give you permission. I promised the children's parents that I would keep them safe no matter what, and this precaution must be taken," Renado answered.

"Thank you," I said. I turned to Colin who stood bravely, "Shall I start with you, brave Colin?"

He nodded. I offered him my hands, and he placed his small ones in mine. I began to chant in Sheikah, placing different guards around him. Swirls of blue circled him, and then I was done. Colin looked around a bit bemused.

"That's it?" he asked me.

"That's it," I confirmed. He smiled widely.

"I didn't feel anything!"

"Good, you shouldn't have."

Colin raced off to get Talo, Malo, and Beth. I turned to Ilia, who stared at me uncertainly.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," I reassured her. She hesitantly put her hands in mine. Again, I chanted in Sheikah, and blue swirled around her, and I was done. She smiled timidly at me.

I turned to Luda, who eagerly held out her hands to me. Taking them and smiling again, I chanted in Sheikah, and she giggled as the blue magic swirled around her. When I was done she spoke in a high, sweet voice. "Thank you!"

Next was Renado who quietly took my hands and my spell. Then Talo and Beth came down the hall, following Colin.

First I took Beth's hands, and she bit her lip as the magic swirled around her, but smiled when it was over. Talo reluctantly took my hands, and when I was done, wiped his hands on his pants, muttering something about "cooties."

Finally, Malo came waddling down the hall, and I took his small pudgy hands. He was remarkably quiet during the whole thing, and didn't say a word when I was finished. I went to the Bomb Shop and did the same with Barnes who looked immensely relieved. Satisfied with my work, I departed the shop, and went towards the graveyard, and the Shadow Temple.

It was stone cold, and it felt like a million eyes were watching me. The cold penetrated to my very bones, and I shivered. It was like fingers inside me. Then I heard a shout.

"Link?" I asked the air. It just shimmered, and remained mockingly silent. I warped to where I heard the voice come from.

I finally found Link pressed against a wall, staring in horror at the space right in front of him.

"Link? Are you alright?" I asked him. He pointed to the ground.

"They murdered Zelda!" he screamed in terror. I looked down. Nothing.

"Link, there's nothing there," I said quietly. I knew from the Sheikah book that Impa had given me that the Shadow Temple attempted to drive men insane by illusions and trickery. I saw nothing, but Link apparently did. Midna remained in his shadow.

"I want nothing to do with this Temple," she said in a shaky voice. I moved towards Link, and he shrieked.

"Link! Have you taken leave of your senses? You watched Zelda sacrifice herself for Midna! It isn't possible for this Temple to have murdered her!" I shook him. He still had that wide-eyed panicked expression on his face. With no other choice in front of me, I drew my fist back, and punched him in the jaw, making him collapse to the ground. Dazed, he looked at the ground, then looked up at me.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

"It's alright, Link. Now, keep your senses intact, and let's go. What have you found here?" He pulled out a rather large magnifying glass.

"The Lens of Truth," and he tapped his boots with the Master Sword, "and the hover boots. They're strange!"

"Alright, let's keep searching," I said calmly, even though my heart was pounding, and we pressed on.

It was eerily silent, and each small noise seemed magnified to several decibels louder. Link and I often used the Lens of Truth, for there were trick walls, trick doors, trick floors, trick obstacles, and trick monsters. Several times, had not Link warned me, I would have tumbled into the abyss of the Temple. Midna whimpered in Link's shadow.

"What's wrong, Midna?" I asked her.

"You don't want to know what's down there," she said tearfully. We let the subject rest.

This temple took our weaknesses and turned them against us. Twice I saw Midna's true form, dead and mangled, and three times being tortured badly. But unlike Link or the real Midna, I kept my wits, and often I would attack the mirage, or walk past it.

One treacherous room, Midna was sobbing in my shadow, and Link was shaken, pale, and sweating. He was more nervous than I had ever seen him. But in this room, there were ReDeads in every corner, and they all turned to Link. The one closest to him came towards him with its arms spread wide, as if to embrace him. To mine and Midna's horror, Link dropped the Master Sword and his shield, and cried, "Zelda!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuugh," the ReDead groaned, shuffling towards Link, who looked happier than I have ever seen him.

"Link no, that's not Zelda! Zelda's gone! Zelda's dead! It's a ReDead! Not Zelda!" I yelled. Link turned his eyes towards me. Midna gasped in horror. His pupils were dilated to almost pinpricks, and his irises turned white. I was actually afraid of him for a moment before I remembered he wouldn't actually hurt me.

I was terribly, terribly wrong about that.

Link took up the Master Sword that he had dropped, and slowly began to advance on me.

"Link, what are you doing? You do realize I'm Sheik, right?" I asked him, but I stupidly didn't move.

"Zant, you'll pay for what you've done to her!" he yelled at me. I was so shocked, that I couldn't move if I wanted to. Then I felt cold, then really warm, then cold, then empty and a lot of pain.

I looked down at myself, and I realized that Link had in fact, attacked me. I had a cut from my right shoulder down to my left hip, and I was bleeding heavily.

"Link, I am not Zant, and you know this to be true!" I yelled at him. It was really hard to breathe…

"Don't lie. I see you there, Zant, and I'll make you pay for everything you did to her!" he yelled as he rushed at me. I barely had time to take out my own short sword to deflect his blow that surely would have killed me.

I warped behind him as he attempted to stab me, and before he could turn around, I had destroyed the ReDead who Link had thought to be Zelda. I warped to each of the other ReDeads, and destroyed them too before he could think they were someone else. But I was wrong.

"Midna!" He yelled as I destroyed the second one. He rushed at me but I warped. So tired…

"Sheik!" he cried as I destroyed the third. I turned to him, thinking it was me he was talking to, but no, he was looking at the ReDead. This wound hurts…Let me sleep…

"Father!" he screamed as I killed the last one. I tried to turn to him, but I had lost so much blood…I fell to the ground…On my hands and knees.

I got to Link on all fours, and as he lifted the Master Sword to kill me, I pulled the Lens of Truth out of his belt, and pushed it up to his face. His expression changed from fury to horror as he saw that I was the one who had taken his blows.

"Sheik!" he yelled, and he dropped the Master Sword, and knelt in front of me. I think he almost cried for a moment.

"Link, you moron, you do need to think with your head more instead of your eyes!" I yelled at him, then everything went completely black.

I awoke a long time later. I hadn't my cowl, tunic, or shirt on, and my pants had been pulled down a ways, to get to the rest of my wound on my hip. However, it left little to the imagination.

With a little deduction, I concluded that Link had carried me out of the Temple, and I was at Renado's home.

I slowly sat up, trying not to wince at the stitching on my torso, and letting the blanket fall off of me. I let an involuntary groan escape, but I was sitting now. I saw the damage done to my clothing. I could easily fix it with Sheikah magic.

Using my finger as if it was a needle, I directed the magic to mend the broken fibers on my tunic, shirt, and pants. When I finished, my clothing looked as if they had never been touched by the Master Sword.

I felt my wound. It was deep, that much I could tell from how deep the pain was penetrating. He might have hit a rib or two.

However, I could heal myself with my Sheikah magic too. If I couldn't, then I could draw on the Triforce power that was still in my hand.

Taking a very deep breath, I pressed my fingers to the wound. I winced, trying not to cry out, but that didn't stop a grunt from escaping.

I used a lot of energy, healing skin, cartilage, ligaments, and muscle, and a few ribs. It took about an hour, and at the end, I just had a faint scar with only a little scar tissue underneath. Suddenly, Midna popped out of my shadow. I dropped onto my bed and scrambled for a blanket to throw over myself.

Wordlessly, Midna stopped me, and lowered my hand, making me release the blanket.

"Lay down," she commanded. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she copied me, folding her arms. "Lay down, Sheik."

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Just do it, Sheik. I need to make sure you healed yourself all the way. And remove the stitching," she said. She pushed me back down on the bed.

"Where's Link?" I asked her.

"He's resting. That Temple had a very bad effect on his reasoning. He keeps seeing things that aren't, so Renado gave him a sleeping potion, and sent him to bed. Renado said he'll be fine after he's rested," Midna answered, placing her palms flat on my chest, following the scar. She slowly followed it down, occasionally stopping to heal something that I had overlooked. Her hands travelled down the length of my torso, and I shuddered under her touch. She was gentle, but I was embarrassed, because as a Sheikah, and a man, I was not supposed to reveal as much as I was revealing to her unless she was my wife. But I honestly wouldn't have minded if—

I stopped my train of thought. _We can't be together_, I told myself firmly. But it was futile arguing with my heart. It longed for her. I wanted her. I wanted her to love me the way I loved her. I wanted to leave everything just to be with her. I'd give everything I had to be with her…

No. I can't. I sound like a love-struck fool. It's true, I love her, but I am not an idiot. I realize that we cannot be together at all. Until Zant is defeated and Midna is restored to her throne, I cannot tell her I love her. Although I am certain she feels the same, we realize the danger we put ourselves, and unlike Link and Zelda, we are prudent about our romance, if what one calls what Midna and I have a romance. We do not parade it, unlike Link and Zelda, however they can be forgiven because when they declared their love, Hyrule was not in danger of eternal twilight.

I was brought back from my musings by Midna, who's hands were lingering over my hip bone, at the waist of my pants, which to get to the rest of the wound, had been pulled down, almost to the point of exposing my modesty. Midna's eyes were boring into mine, and they were crackling with a fire. Her fingers were tracing invisible patterns on my skin, and my face and body were growing hot from her touch. She slid closer to me, and lay on top of my stomach and chest, still tracing those patterns on my bare skin. Her bare skin on mine was making me flush, and made my breath quicken.

"Midna…" I whispered in a low voice. She smiled uncertainly.

"Sheik, I—I…" she whispered, but her voice trailed off. I placed a hand on her back; her skin was hot, and she trembled a little. But she didn't spurn me. On the contrary, she was coming closer.

I shifted so that I was half sitting up, and my hand kept her on my chest. My heart hammered in my chest, and it pounded harder the longer she was touching me.

I put a hand to her face, stroking her cheek, putting as much affection in the gesture as I could. She moved up my chest, putting her face near mine.

Without thinking about it, I kissed her fingers, her palm, her hand. I felt her heart speed up as mine was, but I didn't matter. What mattered was that the woman I loved was with me, and I loved her.

Her great eyes searched my face, for what, I do not know.

"Sheik…" she whispered. I kissed her forehead. She moaned with emotion. Was it longing?

"Midna, I lo—" I tried to say, but it didn't come out. She had kissed my neck gently, as that was as far as she could reach. Goddesses, I loved her, imp or no. It was hard restraining myself, not allowing myself to—I'm not even sure what.

She was lying on my shoulder so that our faces were close. They were so close that our noses were barely brushing against each others. Our eyes were half closed, and we were both hoping for what we had longed to happen for so long…since finishing school, even since she was betrothed to Zant.

I continued to stroke her face; I turned towards her as I pulled her towards me. Her eyes were closed, waiting. I moved towards her. Her breath was warm on my lips.

I felt her lips gently touch mine. They were softer than cherry blossoms, and there was nothing on my mind, except to kiss her…

The door opened, and our eyes snapped open. She dove into my shadow, and I sat up in the bed. I saw Link leaning against the door frame, looking exhausted, but grinning in such a way, that I knew I was not going to be able to explain my way out of this one.

"Feel better, Link?" I managed to say. He continued to grin in that annoying knowing way.

"Much better, Sheik. I see you have been getting some _special treatment_, am I right?" he said slyly. My face flushed.

"I just healed myself, and Midna made sure I didn't miss anything," I mumbled. Link's grin got bigger.

"I'm sure she had to check," Link chuckled.

"You nearly cleaved me in two! It was deep! I overlooked some things!" I protested. I had never been so flustered.

"I didn't mean to, you know," Link mumbled miserably.

"I know. Come here," I beckoned to him. I took his hands, and chanted in Sheikah, and blue swirled around him.

"What was that?"

"A spell to protect you from the Temple. I put the same spell around Renado and the children."

"Oh."

I looked into my shadow, "Midna."

She jumped out of my shadow, trying not to blush as deeply as I was. She was failing it miserably. I took her hands in mine, and I placed the same spell around her. Reluctantly, we let go of each other. The reluctance did not go unnoticed by Link. He just grinned knowingly.

Midna left the room. She gave no excuse, she just left. Link turned to me as soon as he couldn't see her anymore.

"So what really happened in here, Sheik?" he asked me, a hint of his grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I woke up, and I guess Renado sewed me up, but I healed myself with Sheikah magic. Midna came out of my shadow and with her own magic, healed what I had missed. And I was going to—" I stopped, too embarrassed to continue.

"Were you going to kiss her when I interrupted?" Link asked gently. I nodded, blushing deeply. I wished I could stop blushing. Link started to laugh uproariously.

"You know, you wouldn't be laughing if it was you and Zelda in my place," I pointed out as I put my shirt and tunic back on. He stopped laughing mid-chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Sheik. But you two are so obviously in love and no matter how much you love her or she loves you and no matter how many moments you have together, you say nothing! I don't understand," Link said, shaking his head. I sighed.

"Link, Hyrule is in dire peril. If it wasn't, the situation would be different. Zelda would still be alive. Midna would be in her true form and not that of an imp. I would barely exist. And you would still sit on your throne. If Hyrule wasn't being threatened by this tyrant, you would be free to marry Zelda, the daughter of a wealthy merchant and a court lady. I would still be inside of her soul, and we never would have met at the university. But that is not how the goddesses have allowed fate to play out. And in the course of fate, I fell in love with Midna, and you fell in love with Zelda. I won't jeopardize Midna or Hyrule by being imprudent and professing my undying love for her!" I nearly ended shouting. Link looked taken aback.

"Sheik, how long have you been in love with her?" he asked me.

"Probably since we met at finishing school, so much more than a year," I answered. He blanched.

"And you've said nothing!" he gasped. I nodded and started to get dressed. He shook his head, completely mystified.

As soon as we found Midna, we headed back to the Shadow Temple. It was just as eerie as before, but this time, Link didn't lose his head and try to run me through.

We fought one of the most disgusting creatures I had ever laid eyes on. It was zombie-like, with six hands that grabbed us and sucked out our energy. With a few well placed blows, Link was able to get rid of it while one of the hands had attached to my face.

"Ugh! That was revolting!" I yelled. Link nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

We rode a goddess-forsaken ferry that jingled eerily while it moved. I felt as if I was being ferried over the river Styx by Charon.

We made it to a maze room full of the nasty hand monsters. But the weird thing was that it was _raining_ in that temple! Strange!

We wished that we had the Glasses of Truth instead of just a lens. It would have been easier for us. But Link could tell the ReDeads from Midna and me, and likewise, we made it to a room with an ornate box.

"YAY!!! We're almost out!" Midna sang from Link's shadow. He looked exhaustedly thrilled.

"Right. Now. Where is the monster room?" I asked. Link opened his mouth to answer, but frowned, and closed his mouth again.

"Well, I don't really know. Did you happen to see it at any point?" he asked me. I shook my head. We looked in his shadow.

"Midna?" we asked simultaneously.

She jumped out and shrugged her shoulders. "No idea. Sorry." Link rolled his neck in frustration.

"Great! Now we wander aimlessly and wait for either me or Sheik to kill the other," Link joked, and headed back out to the Temple.

"This temple has got to be the most dangerous," I said as I dodged another bladed scooter thing. Then I looked over the Styx-like river and saw a door.

"Link, do you have one more small key?" I asked, running onto a statue we collapsed into a bridge. Link checked his pockets.

"Yes!" he held it out triumphantly. We ran across, and into a room. The monster was just beyond this pit.

Easy for me. I warped across. Link ran from invisible platform to invisible platform till he was beside me. Grinning exhaustedly, we opened the door.

Walking inside, we saw nothing. I was walking ahead of him, and did not see the giant hole in front of me until I nearly fell in. Link—not watching where he was going—bumped into me, and we both fell down, Midna giggling at us from our shadows.

Instead of hard ground, we landed on something soft and yielding, like a trampoline of sorts. Link and I stood up.

"Great, now we have to get back up there," Link groaned. Then something hit what we were standing on, and we bounced into the air.

"What in Farore's—" Link started to say, and we were launched into the air again. It was like we were on a drum of some sort. I turned around.

"Link, that's what in Farore's holy name," I answered, and he turned around, and we were eye to eye with the evil of the shadow temple—

"Bongo Bongo!" I yelled, and dove out of the way of a hand that was clearly intent on squashing me flat.

"Argh! What do we do!" he yelled. Midna jumped out of my shadow.

"Hit his hands! Then get his eye!" she screeched, and dove back into my shadow as I pulled out throwing knives.

"You get the right hand, I've got the left!" Link yelled, shooting the left hand with a bomb arrow. His aim was true, and it hurt his hand badly. While it sniffed over its left hand, I threw a large knife into his other hand, and he started sniffling even more.

"What a crybaby," Midna mumbled from my shadow. Then Link shot his eye, and he collapsed onto the drum. Link and I rushed his eye, and slashed him as much as we could. Blinking rapidly, he got up, and started to pound harder on the drum, making aiming much harder. And he didn't hesitate to try to squash us, or punch us.

Four times we shot his hands, and four times we hit his eye. Finally with a slash, Bongo Bongo reared up, screeching something awful, making us cover our ears. It pounded the drum harder and harder, throwing us in the air and onto each other, and finally, it collapsed, and dissolved into purple gel, and burned away. The evil was truly gone.

Link and I grinned, and bent over to catch our breaths. Midna jumped out of my shadow and nearly strangled us with tight squeezes.

"Now we can get out of this goddess-forsaken temple!" she sang. A blue light surrounded us, and we were again transported to the Chamber of Sages.

There, a purple light glowed across from us, and Impa appeared.

"IMPA!" I yelled happily, and raced to embrace my mother figure. She was dressed in her Sheikah clothing, and was tall and athletic, the way Sheikah were supposed to be.

She held me tight, and kissed my head, whispering "My dearest Sheik" over and over. How I missed her! I didn't want to leave her, but I knew that she and I would be reunited someday. Just not now. So I would hold on to her as long as I could.

She looked over my shoulder at Link and smiled. "The boy with the noble Zelda's heart…as I have expected, you have come." She smiled at me, as though I was her son, and I held her all the tighter. I didn't want to relinquish her for one moment!

"I am Impa, one of the last of the Sheikah, and Sheik's surrogate mother. I was Zelda's nurse and caretaker, and I am also the Sage who guards the Shadow Temple." Link smiled largely at the mention of Zelda, even though his ears were flushed red. Last time he had met Impa, Zelda and he were trying to sneak a snack. I remembered that because Zelda had saved some kiwi for me.

"We Sheikah have served the royalty of Hyrule from generation to generation as attendants. However…" her hold on me slackened, and I laid my head on her shoulder, and she stroked my hair as she did when I had been born. I am a man in looks and mind, but in heart and soul, I am very, very young. "However on that day Zant suddenly attacked and Hyrule was cast into Twilight, I was not with either Sheik or Zelda. I couldn't protect them. But I had given them a tool to defeat Zant. A book, and in the book, information about the Ocarina of Time, which you now have. My duty bound me to take Zelda and Sheik and flee with them far from the twilight, but that day, Sheik and Zelda left, and I could not reach them fast enough. The last I saw of them was the sadness in their eyes after they learned that Parisa would not undo Zelda's curse."

Link looked confused. "Curse? What curse?"

"Sheik will tell you, for I have not much time here. When last I saw you, you were a boy in the role of king. Now I see that you have become a fine hero…" She bit her lip and seemed to be thinking. Then she smiled.

"There is nothing to worry about…Zelda is safe for now. Far from the reach of Zant, but unfortunately, you too. Soon you will meet Zelda face-to-face and she can explain everything, I hope. The Triforce is with her still." I stood and went back to stand at Link's side after giving Impa a kiss. She was smiling, but there were tears in her eyes. "Go to Zelda's side and protect her on my behalf."

"Goodbye, Sheik. You have grown into a wonderful man. Please take care of our Zelda!" was the last thing I heard. I smiled.

We returned to the graveyard, and Link jumped up and whooped.

"We are out of that awful temple! And there is still hope for Zelda! Come on, Sheik! Let's go sleep for another two days, eat like Epona does, and then on to the last temple!" Link shouted happily.

We were still laughing as we knocked on Renado's door, exhausted, but hopeful.

There was still hope for her…

**ZOMG WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! I think some of you might come after me for that. ****Selestyna****, if you start calling me to demand me to post, a) I'll be annoyed, b) you will finally have your fone on! c) I won't answer, and d) I'll just send annoying text messages.**

**Anyway, please please please don't kill me for nearly killing Sheik. I love Sheik, but he's a big boy and can take care of himself. And admit it, people do some dumb crap when they are in love, and Link and I are no exception.**

**I'm starting a new fic called "The Prince of Gerudo." It's based on the movie "The Prince of Egypt," which is based on Exodus. Link is adopted by the royal family of the Gerudos, grows up thinking that Ganondorf is his brother, learns that he's Hylian, and BOOM! Moses, Legend of Zelda style. I think it's pretty cool! I'll be posting it soon, so keep an eye out.**

**Now, REVIEW!!!!! I know who doesn't review!!!! I know who you are, and I know where you live. People who review this chapter get pie of their choice next chapter. PIE, people, PIE!!!!!!! If you don't, I'll send Link's fangirls on you. Mwahahahahaha!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! Can I stress that enough?**

**~La Principessa Dell'Opera**

**P.S.**

"**These girls, they're gonna kill me, Harry!" Ron, from the movie trailer for "Half-Blood Prince." *Fangirl squeal!!!***

**P.P.S.**

**That is the last time I will Fangirl Squeal.**

**P.P.P.S.**

**Make sure you specify what kind of pie you want!**


	22. Chapter 22 Mirror Image

"**I would contemplate giving up my body if someone would do my laundry." –My roommate, bemoaning doing laundry again at 5 in the morning.**

**This chapter gave me a really hard time. I'm not exactly sure why, I just had a hard time with it. Just finished it today. Also doesn't help that today is the last day of classes and in a few hours I have a recital. If I do well, I might post it and give you the link so you can see what I really do.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****.Spaz-attack101**** for enthusiastic reviews. Thanks! And all of you that reviewed last chapter get your pie at the end of the chapter. So here's:**

Chapter Twenty Two

I was light-hearted for the first time in such a long time. Impa was well, alive, and knew more than she let on. And I got to be with her again. Midna made fun of me for being a "mother's baby" but really I didn't care. Impa was the reason I was here, and I loved her very much. Link grinned while Midna poked fun, but it was a sad grin, and I had a feeling he was thinking about his own parents who had died so early and left him to take the throne at such a young and tender age.

At Renado's we bathed and ate (Link consumed nearly thrice what he did at the university), and finally, we slept.

My dreams were fitful that night, and several times I woke, afraid, but unsure why I was afraid.

_Zelda stood in front of Sheik, dressed entirely in white. Her voice sounded far away, as if she wasn't exactly there. Sheik's cowl had dropped, but he didn't notice or care. He was smiling at her, unbelievably happy that she was alive. He reached out to embrace her, but found he couldn't. Zelda looked sad, as she reached out to take his hand, but found that her hand passed right through his._

_"Sheik, time is running out. I don't have much time left to resist the evil that Zant controls," she whispered to him, her voice echoing wherever they were._

_"Zelda! Please! How do we get you back? I don't care if we have to share a body again! I miss you! We need you! Link, Midna, Impa…and me! Especially me!" Sheik half-begged. Zelda bit her lip and tears filled her eyes._

_"I'm not exactly sure what happened, Sheik, and because I'm not, I don't know how to fix it. I miss you so. All of you. Especially you," she tried to kiss his cheek, but they couldn't make contact. Sheik blinked rapidly, banishing rare tears._

_"Zelda…please, come back," he begged quietly. "I love you!"_

_"I love you too, Sheik, but I'm not the only reason you fight and suffer so," Zelda said, coming closer to him, and solidizing and changing shapes. He felt slender arms encircle his waist, and suddenly he was looking down into the face of Midna._

_It wasn't Midna cursed, it was Midna in her true form, tall, slender with slightly slanted eyes, and barefoot. Sheik was entranced by her, and as she pressed her body to his, he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer. She looked up at him, smiling slightly, and looking unflinching into his eyes. She brought a hand to his face, and caressed him gently._

_"Sheik," she whispered. He pressed her closer to him, and kissed her forehead. Midna placed her hand on the back of his neck, and pulled him closer._

_"Midna…" he moaned against her lips. Their eyes were closed, and their lips were just centimeters apart. Sheik brought a hand to her face, and ran a thumb over her cheekbone. Then he brought his lips to hers in a timid kiss._

_Fireworks exploded in their chests, and they clung to each other, deepening the kiss, trying to satisfy the disquiet in their hearts in one kiss. Midna threw her arms around Sheik's neck, and Sheik wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, and picked her up, his hands pressing firmly against her back. Midna's leg began to snake around his waist, pressing him even closer, and they savored being in each other's arms._

_Finally, they broke apart, and they heard Zelda's voice, "If you love each other so, then why do you not admit it?"_

_Sheik looked up suddenly, and with a heavy heart he detangled himself from Midna's arms. "Because it would make the danger all the worse," he said sadly, gazing in Midna's eyes and stroking her cheek._

"Sheik?" I heard a small voice beside me. I snapped my eyes open, and I saw Midna sitting beside me looking concerned.

"Why aren't you asleep? It's past midnight," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. The dream kiss was vivid in my mind.

"You were mumbling, and frowning in your sleep. I thought maybe you were having a vision again, like in finishing school," she said, reaching out to touch my face. I caught her hand, and I kissed her fingers. She was surprised and gasped. I looked up at her. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that she saw me practically naked—I was sleeping!—I didn't care that the memory of the dream was making my face really hot! I just cared that I loved her, and I was certain that she loved me.

"Midna, why are you fighting?" I asked her. She bit her lip, her little fang glistening in moonlight.

"Because Zant does not deserve to be in power. Because he took my best friend from me when he tried to kill me. Because maybe at the end of this, maybe you and I could be…" she looked unsure, and said the last word so quietly I almost missed it, "more."

"Midna, I don't want anything to happen to you. But I can't protect you. I couldn't even protect Zelda," I said quietly, sitting up in bed and putting my pillow behind my back. Midna looked me up and down, taking in my face all the way to my waist, where my blankets were bunched up. I opened my arms to her, and she eagerly settled into my lap, and laid her head on my chest, sighing in contentment. I pulled her close to me. Her fingers danced over my stomach in fantastic patterns.

"What were you dreaming about, Sheik that made you so sad?" she asked me tenderly.

I sighed deeply. "Zelda. I tried to touch her, but it was like she was made of vapor. I told her how much I missed her. And then you were there."

She looked up at me, sensing my hesitation. "And what else?"

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see her face when I said it. "Zelda asked why we haven't admitted to feeling something stronger than friendship for each other." I opened my eyes, and looked at the little imp that was pressed close to me.

"What did you say?" Her face was unreadable.

"Midna," I whispered, stroking her cheek with my fingertips. "I said because the danger was too great."

Her great eyes widened. "Sheik, please tell me truthfully: what am I to you?"

It was one of the most difficult questions I had ever had to answer. With only a few words I could crush her, or have her. I had never wanted to love her more than I had right then. To forget myself and the world in her. She was everything I wanted. She and Zelda. I loved them both intensely, but only one was my sister, and the other the woman I loved.

I was silent for so long that the light in Midna's eyes began to dim a little. She bit her lip again, and looked down, placing her hands in her lap, and holding her breath in violently.

"Midna…" I started, tilting her head up to look at me. "If the world came crashing down around our heads tomorrow, I would still feel the way I feel now. I liked you well enough at finishing school, and at the university there were more than enough women to go around, but none of them compared to you, so I took none of them. And Midna, I was very much like Zelda in that aspect. She thought of nothing else but Link, and I thought of nothing else but you. Midna, I—I lo…" I started stuttering, and I flushed with embarrassment. Midna touched my lips gently.

"Sheik, if we feel this way, why are we not more than companions?" she asked gently. I gaped.

"What do you mean?"

"I've liked you since finishing school, and even more, especially when I compared you to Zant. And liking you has grown into something more, Sheik. Much, much more. And I think you feel the same way that I do. But dancing around each other is exhausting, and we don't say what we feel. You're young, I only know that you are barely a year old, but you are also a man, Sheik. A man with feelings. And I only wish those feelings were for me," she looked at me intensely, and her eyes seemed a little wet. Only when I felt tears falling onto my stomach, did I realize that she was crying.

"Midna, please don't cry," I asked her quietly. She bit her lip. She turned away and whipped her face. "Midna, please…" I didn't know what to do or how to comfort her. I took one of her hands and kissed it. Her hand was wet with her tears. Her shoulders silently shook with her sobs. "Midna, love, don't cry. Love, don't cry." I turned her face to me, and whipped her tears away. Then I realized what I said, what I had called her.

"Sheik…" she whispered.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for what I was about to say. "Midna, I lo—"

Link suddenly rolled over, opened one eye and said very groggily, "Will you two shut up already?" And he closed his eye, and went straight back to sleep.

I closed my eyes, unbelievably irritated. That was twice now that Link had unknowingly ruined one of my only chances to tell Midna how I felt!

"We should probably go back to sleep. We still have the Spirit Temple left," Midna whispered, giving Link a death glare. I nodded, then slid under the covers, adjusting my pillow. Midna started to go away, but I still held onto her hand.

"Don't go," I said. She looked surprised, but she came back, and settled next to me, sighing in contentment. I wrapped my arms around her, and we fell asleep.

I woke midmorning. Midna was still curled up in my arms, smiling in her sleep. I smiled too. She looked so peaceful and happy. I hadn't seen her look that way since finishing school. But it was day now, and we needed to awaken one more Sage before we could defeat Zant.

I kissed Midna's cheek, trying to gently wake her up. She smiled and mumbled something in her sleep. I gently shook her.

"Midna love, wake up. We should leave soon," I whispered. She frowned, and rolled over, her back against my chest. "Midna, wake up," I whispered in her ear. She rolled over, and opened one eye.

"No," and she closed her eye again, and moved closer to me. I held her tighter, but I shook her again.

"Darling, get up. We need to get going soon."

"Link's not up yet," she protested.

"I'll yell at him after you get up. Because, Midna, do you really want him to know that we slept together last night?" I asked her. She blushed deeply. "It's inappropriate you know."

"Who really cares about propriety right now? That's all we have been doing since this adventure started, disregarding propriety. Zelda, Link, you, me, everything all of us have been doing is inappropriate. I don't think it's making much of a difference if we did one more thing inappropriate. It's not like we did anything," and she blushed even deeper with her last statement.

"Do you want Link teasing you incessantly?"

She sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Good point."

She dove into my shadow, and I quickly dressed, and sat staring at Link. I knew from the university that it made him exceedingly uncomfortable if someone watched him without blinking, and it was a very convenient way to wake him in the morning. Soon enough, he started squirming, and then he opened one eye.

"Oh, come _on_ Sheik! Let me sleep!" He groaned. I unsheathed my sword and ran a fingernail over the edge. He hated that noise. He growled magnificently, and slammed his pillow over his head. Midna jumped out of my shadow, and sat near Link's head, giggling.

"Li-ink! Time to get up! One more Sage left!" she sang in a sing-songy voice. He threw a pillow at her, making her fall off the bed. I picked her up, and she laughed at him.

"You know, Link, Zant is still in your castle. Eating your food, drinking your wine, and who knows what else. And Zelda's still in there. Hmm, Zant and Zelda in one building together. Nothing good comes from that image," she pondered. Link turned his head, and glared at us as angrily as we had glared at him the night before.

"If you two weren't already invaluable, I might run you both through with the Master Sword," he mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You already tried. And I'm still here," I joked, gesturing to where he had sliced me. He gave me a death glare.

"Don't remind me, Sheik," he groaned.

"Too late!" Midna started chuckling. I laughed too. Link started to get dressed.

"You know, Midna, it's inappropriate for you to see us half-naked and dressing. Come to think of it, it's inappropriate for you to be sleeping in the same room as us. Two men," he said as he slid his chainmail over his head.

Midna and I exchanged glances, and she started giggling while I fought for a straight face.

"Sheik and I already had this conversation," she said. Link laughed.

"I am sure you did!" and he gave us significant looks. I wanted to melt into the floor with embarrassment.

Finally he was dressed, and we went downstairs to eat and stock up on water and supplies. He was going to ride Epona to the Gerudo Fortress. I would warp to the Spirit Temple and wait for him there.

After Link had been tackled by the four children again, he mounted Epona, and with Midna in his shadow, he rode away. Because they already knew I was Sheikah, I warped while they watched.

My first impression of the Spirit Temple was the architecture. The Gerudos must have put their best to work. It was magnificent, and could easily be the pride and joy of their nation.

I sat on top of a rock formation, thinking hard. I knew that the silver gauntlets would be somewhere in there, but I wasn't sure where. I decided I'd go in.

Inside I was immediately attacked by two floating pots. When I sliced them, I went up the stairs. In a small alcove was a hole big enough for a child. Opposite the alcove was a gigantic block that wouldn't budge. I decided I'd go back outside and wait.

I sat on the rock formation, waiting for Link. I waited all day, and all night. Finally towards dawn, I saw Link stumble out of the Haunted Wasteland, exhausted, and sand-beaten and wind-blown. He stumbled into the temple. I waited. I heard very loud cursing as Link saw that he could go nowhere, and giggling when Midna heard the colorful words he picked up from Donkey and Diddy Kong. Though I'm quite sure he got some other words from Wolf O'Donnell.

He came out of the temple, looking almost as frustrated as he was when we were in the goddess-forsaken Water Temple.

I leapt down, and landed in front of him. He jumped in shock. I attributed it to his exhaustion.

"Light, Twilight, Darkness…the Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through Light's river. The port for that ship is in the ruins of the Temple of Time, that what we know as the Sacred Grove. To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must be prepared to pass your quest to others when your own courage is not the key. Listen to this Requiem of Spirit…This melody will lead a child back to the desert." I took out Zelda's harp one more time, and I taught him the last Song of the Temple. The Ocarina again sparkled in recognition. Link smiled in happy exhaustion.

"Alright, let's go!" he said, and turned around. Then he cursed. "Sheik, it's blocked! There's a huge block, and a hole. I can't get through there!"

"You know, I could change you into a wolf, and you might fit," Midna pointed out from his shadow. He brightened.

"Oh, right!"

We went in the temple, sliced the haunted pots, and went to the small opening in the wall where someone was standing.

She had dark skin, almond shaped golden eyes, and an air of confidence. She was dressed in the style of the Gerudos, which meant most of her body was exposed. Her gossamer pink silk pants were baggy, and only covered her modesty, but revealed the rest of her legs, and the pants ended tightly at her ankles. She had no shirt to speak of, only a strip of cloth across her chest. She had what looked like gloves covering her forearms, and her bright red hair was caught up in a ponytail. She had a yellow gem in the middle of her forehead, and exquisite jewelry around her neck, waist, and upper arms. Link blushed as he saw her lack of clothing, and my ears felt hot, but I knew that it was necessary for them to dress in such a way because of the relentless desert sun. She turned when she saw us, and though she was shocked at first, she smiled at us. Midna gasped from Link's shadow, and popped out. Link and I were amazed. She had never shown herself to anyone on our adventure!

"Nabooru!" Midna cried. Nabooru looked shocked that Midna knew who she was.

"You look familiar, but I'm not exactly sure…" Nabooru said uncertainly.

"I was the only Twili at the finishing school with you. You shared a room with Samus, and I shared one with Zelda," Midna explained. Nabooru's eyes widened.

"Midna!?!" she gasped. Midna nodded. Nabooru was shocked. "What happened to you?"

"Long story. But I have to introduce you!" Midna gestured to Link and I; we were standing there very awkwardly. "This is Link. He's the one who's helping me get rid of this damned twilight."

"Midna, I never knew you knew those words! Link, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for getting rid of that damned twilight. The usurper that sits on his throne has got to be squirming with anger," she grinned, then came closer to him, examining him closely. Smiling slightly, she pulled his left glove off, and instead of looking at the Triforce mark on the top of his hand, she looked at his palm, tracing his lines, and nodding to herself. Then she smiled at him and bowed. "It's good to see the Prince of Hyrule is also the Hero of Hyrule. Zelda's a lucky girl," she said, and winked. Link looked blown away.

"And this is m—" Midna looked shocked at what she was about to say, and she blushed. Nabooru grinned knowingly. "This is Sheik," Midna finished lamely. I was glad for my cowl that was hiding my blush. Nabooru came closer to me too, examining me.

"Sheikah. Haven't seen your people in generations. Pity, Sheikah men were the Gerudo favorites to take to bed. Well, too bad your heart is already claimed." She took my hand and examined it, her eyes widening as she did so. "You truly are not what you seem," she said as she let my hand go. I nodded. Midna floated by my side. I itched to take her hand, but I didn't dare.

"Well, what do you want? You are obviously here for some good reason," Nabooru said, and she sank into her hip, her arms crossed, looking at us expectantly. Link and I exchanged glances, and decided not to tell her the truth yet.

"Nothing, really," Link said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You have nothing to do? What good timing! Can you do me a favor, Prince?" Nabooru grinned at us.

"Sure," Midna said. I knew she had a plan, because she wouldn't just rush off for Nabooru.

"Wait a second, I want to ask you first—you wouldn't happen to just be apparitions and be Zant's…followers…would you?" Nabooru looked at us suspiciously.

"Absolutely not!" Midna cried adamantly.

"You've got courage. I think I like you," Nabooru said to us. Link looked a little mistrusting, but I kept my face hidden and blank. "First of all, let me tell you exactly who I am. I'm the leader of the tribe of the Gerudo. But don't get me wrong! Though we are a tribe of thieves, we don't like Zant either. With his cursed magic he stole from women and children and even killed people!" Link looked distinctly uncomfortable. "You're the prince, so you probably know this, but the Gerudo race consists only of women. And only one man is born every hundred years. When Zant came, some of the Gerudo were tempted to take him to bed, but by the time Twilight settled in Hyrule, they were turned off. And our laws say that the lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo. Well…anyway…I want to ask you a favor…" Link and I nodded, and Midna sat cross-legged in midair. "Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside?" We gawked at her. If she couldn't get through, what made her think that we could?! "The treasure is the Silver Gauntlets. If you equip them, you can easily push and pull very heavy things! And don't even think about taking this treasure for yourself! The Silver Gauntlets won't fit men if you try to equip them. I want you to be nice and give them to me! Zant has something going on inside the Spirit Temple, and I intend to find out what it is! Only the Silver Gauntlets will let me sneak deep into the temple. Once there, I'm going to destroy all their treasure, and mess everything up! How about it? Will you do it?" she asked us eagerly.

Link looked at me, and I looked at Midna who looked at me, and I looked at Link, who looked at Midna, who looked back at him. Simultaneously we nodded.

"Thanks! You and me, let's give Zant and his plans a big surprise! If you can successfully get the Silver Gauntlets…I'll do something great for you all!" she winked suggestively, making Link and me blush rather deeply. But she moved away from the hole in the wall, and when she wasn't looking, Midna turned Link into a wolf, she jumped into his shadow, and I slid in it after her. Link crawled through the tunnel, and we were in a large room with bladed scooters, fire keese, and some of the strange living statues. Midna and I got out of Link's shadow, and she changed him back to a Hylian. We quickly rid ourselves of the living statues and fire keese, and ignored the bladed scooters. We ran through another door.

It seemed like a never-ending pattern. Silver rupees, chest, door. Silver rupees, chest, door.

Eventually we made it to a large room where a huge statue sat. When we drew close, it shuttered, and stood, and began to advance menacingly.

"Iron Knuckle! Duck!" I yelled as I warped out of the way. Link shot it with bomb arrow after bomb arrow, and I threw knife after knife. Eventually, it got annoyed and began charging us. Right before it brought its heavy axe down on Link's head, I ran it through with my short sword, and it roared and exploded. Link got up.

"Thanks," he panted. I nodded, and we went through the door. We were outside, on one of the goddess's hands, and there was a large chest. Midna flew over to it, excited.

"We found them!" she sang excitedly.

Link went over, and opened the chest. Indeed, there was the Silver Gauntlets. "Finally!" he yelled happily, but then we heard a loud and terror-filled scream. Link whirled around, and I ran to the edge of the hand. Down below, Nabooru was being sucked into a black portal, and was trying desperately to be freed. Circling her and laughing maniacally were—

"Kotake and Koume!?! I thought they were good girls!" Midna gasped. The twin witches were riding brooms, and cackling.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!" we heard Nabooru demanding. Kotake and Koume just laughed harder. "Yeearggh! Let me go!!" she screamed.

"You, you bitches! Traitors!" Nabooru yelled. She was now neck deep in the black magic, and with one last cry, she was nearly gone. "Link! Sheik! Midna! Get out of here! Now! These witches are using black magic on me!" And then she was gone. The two girls that had been with Zelda, Midna and Nabooru at school flew into the temple, still laughing.

Link slowly let out his breath, and I did too. Midna looked shaken. "No one suspected that they were witches! We just thought they were just twins there at school learning to be ladies like everyone else!"

"I don't think anyone could have suspected this, Midna," I said in a low voice, still staring where Nabooru had disappeared. Link stood, and took out the ocarina. He played the Requiem of Spirit, and he and Midna warped down to the front of the temple. I warped after them.

We stood uncertainly outside the temple, straining our ears to hear anything. All was quiet.

"Do we dare go in when we know there are witches in there?" Link asked. I furrowed my brow, thinking hard.

"What choice do we really have, Link? We have to awaken the last Sage!" I said. Midna gulped loudly. I took her hand, and she squeezed my fingers. Link saw, but thankfully said nothing. We entered the temple.

Instead of going to the hole, we went to the block, and Link pulled on the Silver Gauntlets. He looked at me uncertainly, and then gave the block a push.

Midna gasped, and Link stumbled. The block gave way! The Silver Gauntlets actually worked! Eagerly, Link kept pushing, and we made it into a room.

We ran through doors, dodged boulders, and Link almost incessantly played Zelda's Lullaby to reveal keys and chests with rupees or a map or compass, and collected many many more silver rupees.

And then there were the mirrors. The entire temple seemed to be compromised with nothing but mirrors! The temple itself was very symmetrical, like a mirror. It was a bit eerie, but we knew what to expect, which usually gave us the upper hand.

But it was the trick chests that drove us insane. Sometimes there was a rupee or two inside, but sometimes, ice would come out and freeze us in place, or fire would come out and burn us, though thankfully not badly. Link got a fantastic burn on the side of his face. After he examined it very interestedly in a mirror, he asked me to heal him. It was a rather impressive burn!

Then we were back in the central room. I half expected Kotake and Koume to come out at any moment, but we were completely alone. Link jumped onto one of the goddess's hands on the statue in the middle of the central room, and played Zelda's Lullaby. A chest appeared.

"I got a key!" he yelled down to me, excited. Oh, good. We had been wandering that room for such a long time, unsure where to go or what to do. Link had managed to somehow clawshot one of the statue's breasts, and once it pulled him up, he yelled, and let go, and I had just managed to catch him.

"That's what you get for being perverted!" Midna had yelled at him while he rubbed his chest where the statue had bruised him.

"I was trying to get onto the hand! I think it's too far for the hover boots!" he had retorted. But I was on Midna's side, and I had found it extremely funny.

Eventually, we made it through another door. We found ourselves on what looked like a maze of ledges, like in the Fire Temple, only instead of boulders, there were endless pits. Link quickly shot the three anubis's in there, and we went through one of two doors which led to a room with a bladed scooter, and four living statues. Link beat them, then turned to the switch on the floor. He groaned.

"I think I was supposed to lead one onto the switch," he said. He hit it with the Megaton Hammer, but it did nothing.

"Give me the Megaton Hammer and iron boots. Maybe with their combined weight I can push it down, and then join you over there," I said. He gave me the heaviest items he had, and I stepped on the switch. It miraculously worked! Link made it through the door, and I warped and gave him the iron boots and Megaton Hammer back. We entered a room with another Iron Knuckle, and proceeded to bomb it.

It did not like bombs, and especially did not like bomb knives and bomb arrows. It went down much faster than the last one did, and we could finally get to whatever was behind the door.

We found ourselves on the other hand of the gargantuan goddess statue on the outside of the temple. There was another large chest. Link opened it, and pulled out a very shiny shield with a quarter moon, star, and Gerudo markings on it.

"It's the mirror shield. This will come in handy!" I said as I ran my fingers over the surface. I looked on its surface and saw myself reflected perfectly.

"Let's go, Sheik! I think we are almost done!" Link said, and we went back in the temple.

We got a small key, and went back to the room with the maze of ledges, and went through a previously locked door. Inside was a large wall with moving hand and foot holds. I warped to the top, and Link soon followed me using the longshot. We went through another door, and found ourselves in another room with several little slug-like things that were on fire. Link quickly got rid of them, and we proceeded to bomb the blatantly obvious trick doors. The last one that we bombed had a little eye behind it, which I hit with a throwing needle. A glass ledge appeared that I warped to, and jumped onto the next one, which had a switch. The fire around a large ornate chest dissolved, and Link opened it.

"Last key! Last Sage!" he yelled. He punched the chest in celebration. We ran out of the room, and into the one adjacent to it.

We pushed many mirrors around, and at last, used the mirror shield to reflect sunlight onto a rather large sundial, which lit up, and the platform that we were standing on sank into the floor. Soon we were face to face with a statue of a cobra with a woman's face in the central room. Link accidentally shone the sunlight on the face of the woman, and it crumbled away, revealing a grid. Link clawshot his way across, and I warped. The grid slid away, and we were in front of the door that would lead us to the last evil we had to face. Grinning at each other, we went through the door.

The first thing we saw were the two witches who were fussing over another Iron Knuckle. We slowly advanced, but one of the witches turned around and laughed.

"Ho ho ho! Looks like someone is here, Koume!" the witch with blue shoes and a blue jewel on her forehead cackled as she turned around and stared straight at us.

"Hee hee hee! Looks like it, Kotake!" the one with red shoes and a red jewel on her forehead gafawed, looking back at us. Link stood there awkward, and I stood there uncertainly. Midna was hiding deep in my shadow.

The witches jumped on their brooms, and began to circle us menacingly. "What outrageous fellows they are, to intrude so boldly into our Temple…ho ho ho!" Kotake laughed at us while eyeing Link's rear end appreciatively. Link shuddered in disgust.

"We should teach these outrageous fellows a lesson! Hee hee hee!" Koume giggled as she stared me up and down. I felt as if I was being undressed by her eyes, and it was distinctly uncomfortable. They turned to the Iron Knuckle that sat stone still.

"Oh loyal minion…Destroy these intruders on our behalf!" they screamed in unison. Then they disappeared in puffs of red and blue smoke respectively.

The Iron Knuckle slowly and menacingly and then realized it didn't have its weapon. It snapped its fingers, and an axe appeared in its hands, and it roared at us.

Link and I immediately began to bomb it, hack it, stab it, shoot it, whatever would make it slow down!

"Why is this one so fast?" Link demanded, ducking under a heavy blow, and slashing at its back.

"No idea! Maybe the witches tampered with it!" I yelled back, throwing a kunai into its leg.

We continued to beat it, and finally, its armor fell off, and we saw—

"Nabooru?!" Link and I yelled in unison. She fell to her knees, exhausted, and looked up at us, confused.

"Unnnh…where am I?" she asked looking around. Suddenly Kotake appeared beside her.

"Well, well, it looks like she's back to normal Koume," Kotake called, eyeing Nabooru with distaste.

"She's just a little girl, but she commands a lot of respect among the Gerudo, Kotake," Koume explained.

"Maybe we should make her work for us for a little while longer! Ho ho ho!" Kotake laughed sinisterly.

"Then we should brainwash her again! Hee hee hee!" Koume giggled. They had a very morbid sense of humor.

They created evil looking magic, and Nabooru made a run for it, but they got her, and she disappeared. The witches cackled, and disappeared. Undaunted, Link and I went through the door to confront them. We climbed onto the middle platform, and looked for them. We heard their voices, but didn't see them.

"Look at those stupid kids! They came on their own to offer themselves as sacrifices to the great Twinrova…" one of the twins said. Suddenly on opposite sides of the room little portals that looked like Twilight warp points opened and the witches came through them.

"With my flame I will burn them to their bones!" Koume screeched as she came out of the portal.

"With my frost I will freeze them to their souls!" Kotake shrieked. Link and I exchanged nervous glances.

They came to the middle, joined hands, then separated, obviously to fight us.

"Use the mirror shield, Link!" I yelled as Kotake sent a beam of ice at him. I warped to another platform, and he pulled out the shield and was able to reflect the ice beam straight at her sister who amazingly seemed to take damage.

"We're not going to be able to do much in this fight, Midna," I whispered in my shadow. I felt her nod.

Koume shot a beam of fire at Link, who had obviously gotten an idea, because I saw a grin on his face. He sent the fire towards Kotake, and she took damage too.

Twice more he shot the sisters with their own magic, and they took heavy blows. At last, they looked furious.

"Okay, let's get serious now, Kotake!" Koume yelled frustratedly, and they began to circle each other, getting faster and faster. I warped to Link's side.

"Oh, okay, Koume," the other said in a tired voice. They got closer and spun faster.

"Kotake and Koume's Double Dynamite Attack!" they yelled as they seemed to fuse together. Suddenly where there had been two small witches, there was one giant sorceress. She was dressed provocatively, and looked like a succubus. She winked and Link and me, which made us flinch in disgust.

"Ugh," Midna said in my shadow in a revolted tone of voice.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Link mumbled.

She began to circle us. I threw knives at her, but that quickly proved useless. Suddenly she shot a beam of ice at Link, and his mirror shield absorbed it. Frustrated, she shot another ice beam at him. Again, Twinrova sent another ice beam at Link, and he absorbed it, then sent it back at her full force. She shrieked, and dropped to one of the platforms.

"Get her!" I yelled, and we jumped over to her and began to slash at her as much as we could. When she regained her senses, she rose in the air again, infuriated.

She let out a cry as she shot a fire beam at him. Link absorbed it again with the mirror shield. Angrily she shot another one at him. He absorbed that too. She circled around him quickly and shot another fire beam at him, but he was quick and absorbed it, shooting it back at her. Screaming, she fell again, and we ran at her, and attacked furiously.

She got up again. "Do these hags ever tire?" I demanded.

"I don't know about them, but I am," Link panted.

She shot an ice beam at him. He absorbed it. Twice more she sent ice beams at him, and twice he absorbed it with the mirror shield, and then sent it back at her. She screamed again, and we attacked her even more ferociously than before.

Suddenly she split again into Kotake and Koume who looked furious. Link stood panting and leaning on me heavily.

"Shoot, what fresh kids! This time, we'll get serious, right, Kotake?" Koume said. Suddenly a blue light enveloped them, and surprisingly, two halos appeared over their heads. Link and I stared in confusion. Why would two witches go to heaven?

"Hey, Koume, what's that over your head?" Kotake asked, pointing.

"I don't know, but you have one over your head too, Kotake! But I'm only four hundred years old!" Koume started whining. Their facades of young girls dropped and we saw their true, ugly old faces.

"And I'm just three hundred and eighty years old!" Kotake cried.

"We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age!" Koume yelled.

"You must have gone senile!" Kotake yelled back.

"Who are you calling senile? Is that how you treat your older sister?" Koume shrieked. Link and I covered our ears, trying to block out all the squawking.

"We are twins! How can you be older?" Kotake demanded.

"Keeeyaaaah! How heartless you are!" Koume screamed, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"How can you be so ungrateful?" Kotake screeched back.

"You're heartless!"

"You ungrateful…" Suddenly, the light seemed to be drawing them up.

"We'll come back to haunt you!" they yelled at us. Suddenly we were surrounded by a different blue light, and we were back in the Chamber of Sages.

Nabooru appeared, and all three of us let out a sigh of relief. Twinrova didn't get a chance to brainwash her again. She spoke. "Guys, let me thank you. You worked well together, and Midna, you're still as pretty as you were in your normal form." Midna blushed. "By the way…" she hung her head in shame, "I really messed up…I was brainwashed by those old witches and used by them to do their evil will. But isin't it funny? That a person like me could turn out to be the Sage of Spirit!" She laughed happily. And now I'm gonna fight them as one of the six Sages! Heh heh! I'm going to pay them back for what they did to me! Guys…no, Link, Prince of Heroes, and Sheik, last of the Sheikah, and Midna, Twili friend, instead of keeping that promise I made back then, I give you the blessing of Spirit."

We heard a throat clear behind us, and a large, very old man was there. "I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. I have watched you since you pulled the Master Sword from its rest. You have done well. And I am pleased to give you the blessing of Light. Go now, for Zelda waits for you. She's still here. She was never gone."

And suddenly we were back at the Desert Colossus. Link and I were grinning.

"We woke all the Sages, and Zelda's still alive! I could sing for joy!" Link yelled, doing a silly little victory dance.

"Link we fir—" but I was cut off by a huge bear hug from Link, who squeezed me until I felt my face turn blue.

"Link! Let Sheik breath!" Midna said as she poked him. He let me go, grabbed Midna, and kissed the top of her head. She rolled her eyes.

"Moron," she said affectionately. Link kept grinning, and soon I did too. Then we turned to our next destination: Arbitrator's Grounds, and the Twilight Mirror.

**Extra long chapter! So I expect extra good reviews! It's sixteen pages long! Wow! I didn't know I could type that much for one thing! Actually, I believe it…**

**To the wonderful reviewers:**

**Luthien Surion/Zelink Forever****: you get ten butter tarts with whipped cream all over them. Or on the side, if that's what you prefer.**

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life****: you get a huge chocolate pie with Oreo cookie crumbles on top, and ice cream. You pick the flavor. You deserve it!**

**Selestyna Arpa 364****: you didn't specify, but I know you would love some of Grandma's strawberry jell-O pie with LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS of ice cream. Have fun!**

**Naiyo-Nightbringer****: you get pumpkin pie with marshmellows on top. Enjoy!**

**Lady .Zayriah****: you didn't specify either, but you get warm, fresh out of the oven apple pie! Hope you like it!**

**James Birdsong****: you didn't specify either, but you get and nice, fresh cherry pie. Hope you like it!**

**PrincessStarberry****: you didn't specify either, so you can have blueberry and blackberry pie. It stains, so be careful, but other than that, enjoy!**

**Thanks all you faithful reviewers who got pie! I love you dearly and eternally! You make me insanely happy!**

**If anyone else wants pie, REVIEW and specify what kind of pie you want.**

**Next week is finals week for me, and not only do I have finals, but I also have juries, and piano proficiency test, and a last minute chorus concert! So, if I don't update till Saturday, please please please understand. I'll update, but it might be late.**

**I gave you an extra long chapter, so I'm hoping for extra good REVIEWS!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH!**

**~La Principessa Dell'Opera**

**P.S.**

"**OOOOOOH! Cool!...What is it?" –Jonah, a VeggieTales movie. If you haven't seen it, and you need a good laugh, watch this movie. Priceless!**


	23. Chapter 23 A Shard of a Dream

"**-Now bring me prisoner 24601! Your time is up and your parole's begun. You know what that means! -Yes, it means I'm free! -No. It means you get your yellow ticket of leave. You are a thief! -I stole a loaf of bread! -You robbed a house! -I broke a window pane! My sister's child was close to death, and we were starving— -You will starve again unless you learn the meaning of the law. –I know the meaning of those nineteen years a slave of the law. –Five years for what you did. The rest because you tried to run. Yes, 24601— -My name is Jean Valjean! -And I'm Javert!" ~Jean Valjean and Javert "Prologue- the Work Song" from **_**Les Miserables**_**.**

**I'm. So. Sorry. I know I promised I would update as soon as I got situated at home, but I didn't, partly due to a severe writer's block, and then to the fact that I could barely get on my computer (even though it is MY computer), let alone write. It was insane. I spent two months looking for a job, finally got one, came down with pneumonia, got fired because I was on bed rest for two weeks, was in an opera, took a dance class with my boyfriend, and then spent August alternating between packing for college again, and looking for a job. Now, really, who is going to hire someone for two weeks, I mean seriously.**

**I really do apologize for taking SO DAMN LONG to update, and I feel awful. Updates won't be regular like they used to be, so I must ask that you guys remain patient, and bear with me. I do intend on finishing this!!!! And I'm thinking about a sequel…**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who waited patiently for me to get my act together, but this is dedicated to ****Midnight Apple Blossom**** for embracing my idea and running with it, and all while reading **_**Zelda Enchanted **_**as fast as she could. You're the best. Well, I now apologetically present:**

Chapter Twenty Three

The happiness that we had felt at the end of our quest to awaken the Sages was quickly drained over the next few weeks. The desert was hot, dry, and unbelievably deceptive. Mirages were in every direction we turned, and Midna was suffering from the heat even worse than when we were in the fire temple.

I watched Link carefully during those weeks. Even though he had been overjoyed when the last Sage was wakened, he had become more serious, more withdrawn, and more wary than ever. The quest for Sages was strangely impersonal, but now there was actual, almost tangible evidence that Zelda was alive, and that was so personal to him.

I have to admit, I thought he had merely been infatuated with Zelda at the beginning, and not in love, and I thought the same about Zelda. But no. They were truly in love, and he had risked his life numerous times, and she had given hers indirectly for his. If they were ever unsuitable for each other, or if one did not deserve the other, then their selfless actions for each other and those around them cancelled those out. Had times been different, they would be married by now.

But times weren't different, and each day, we struggled for survival. Midna never ventured out of our shadows, and Link and I were so afraid of losing each other in the goddess-forsaken wasteland, that we did what every man swears he will never do: we held—literally for our lives—each other's hands.

Midna didn't even tease us. She was silent most of the trek, and only said something when there was need, like "I think we're too far west" or "That might be a Bulbin up there". But mostly, we stayed silent, for all that we needed to say, had been said.

I continued to love Midna from a distance. It was unfair to Link who had lost his beloved without even being able to save her for us to develop a relationship so resembling his own with my soul's mate.

Yes, that's what I had come to call Zelda. She was my soul's mate, the sister of my soul and not my flesh. Mate may have seemed a strange word choice, but as she was my soul's mate, the sister of mine, she was Link's soulmate, the whole of her to the whole of him.

I had believed that for two people to love each other so good and selflessly, and be able to live forever with that love, I had believed that they had to be two halves. But no, I was convinced now that it took two complete people to be able to love the way Zelda and Link loved. Zelda had been a complete person without me or Link, and Link was a complete person, albeit a prince, before he had even met her, because they could survive apart, thrive apart, and still love each other with a strong affection that would not be sundered.

However, I was not a complete person. I relied on Zelda to complete me, because from the beginning of my existence, I had never been just Sheik. I had always been part Zelda, just as she had to adjust to being part Sheik. And not being a complete person myself made me unworthy to love Midna the way she deserved to be loved.

The Gerudo Desert was much vaster than we had anticipated. We're men, we don't plan ahead. Once Link asked if maybe I could fetch Epona, but I refused. If we were having such a bad time in this heat for days on end, Epona would probably literally drop dead at high noon. Unwilling to make that sacrifice (and I didn't blame him. Epona was a fine horse), he never mentioned it again.

Food was hard to come by and scarce. We would hunt little desert lizards, and look for edible grasses, but we hardly ever came by anything that would sate our hunger. So one night, while Link slept, and Midna was deep in his shadow, I left.

I warped to Castle Town, where I knew I had more of a chance of stealing good food. I still had that wallet, stuffed with rupees, but for survival's sake, I needed to get the food and be gone, not sit and haggle over the difference between one or two rupees.

I wandered a little while, not knowing exactly the best place to find just water, bread, dried meat, and other provisions, when something twined around my legs. I looked down to see a fluffy (there is no other way to describe that cat!) white Persian cat, looking at me haughtily, but purring in contentment. She looked at me with great green eyes, and stalked off a little way, looking back at me as if to say, "Hello!!! Aren't you coming?"

I followed her through some back alleys, quietly making sure that I wasn't being followed. All the twilight in Hyrule was gone, but that did not mean that thugs were too.

The cat finally disappeared into a well lit tavern, and I warily followed.

The tavern was exceptionally clean, and it was reasonably crowded. The large-bosomed woman at the bar was bellowing at some poor sodden wretch, and some palace guards were singing drunkenly in the middle of the room. In a far corner, some people were deep in discussion about something, one of them gesticulating violently. Suddenly I was brushed aside, and the large-bosomed woman was at the door, throwing the drunken idiot from the bar bodily. He landed a good eight feet away.

"And don't you dare show your face in here again, cheapskate!" she yelled after him, slamming the door shut. She turned around, and she saw me. She looked surprised to see me, but not at all uneasy. "Hello there, hun," she said, sticking her hand out for me to shake. "Welcome to Telma's. I'm Telma." She grinned widely at me. "What do you want? Gin? Whiskey? Beer? Wine? All out of ale, I'm afraid. That good-for-nothing I threw out drank through my entire store of it, and didn't pay for a lick of it."

"I'm here for provisions, ma'am. Foodstuffs that will travel long, and keep reasonably well. I'll take as much as I can. Money is not an issue," I said, bringing out my wallet full of rupees. Telma eyed it expertly. Then she nodded.

"I think I have enough for the weary traveler—" she began but I cut her off.

"I need enough for three people, and a month long journey," I added. She eyed the dust covering my Sheikah clothing. The coating of sand was so thick it covered the Sheikah eye on my tunic, and even I couldn't tell what color my bodysuit had been. Telma eyed the sad state of my clothing, and nodded.

"Aye, I think I have enough. Would you like to bathe before you go? Perhaps a bed for the night?" she asked, wrapping six loaves of bread in napkins, getting several flasks of water, and cutting a thick slice of salted beef off of a side.

I shook my head. "My companions are waiting and impatient. Thank you for your hospitality, but I must decline."

She nodded thoughtfully, watching me. Her attentive gaze made me uncomfortable, so I turned away from her, and at the wrong time.

One of the drunken guards had stumbled away from his singing comrades, and tried to walk to the bar, swinging a mostly full tankard. His fist connected with my shoulder, and his already slack grip on the tankard loosened, spilling beer on my chest. The amber liquid washed away the grime of the desert, and the eye of the Sheikah that was emblazoned on my tunic was visible again, along with the original blue of my bodysuit and armor.

Under the pretense of wringing the beer out of my tunic to hide the Sheikah eye, I turned back to Telma, and said, "Perhaps a bath would not be unwelcome."

She smiled and led me to a back room where a large wash tub stood, waiting. She filled it, and then gave me a spare change of clothing, taking my own to wash. I knew I would have to pay her much more than I anticipated, and Link would be more than annoyed when I got back to camp, but at the moment, a bath sounded wonderful.

As men, we don't care about bathing so often. But after fighting five different temples, traveling almost nonstop, and trekking through the Gerudo Desert, Link, Midna and I were all in desperate need of a good washing.

I returned to the tavern, and it was almost completely empty, except for the people whom I had seen talking in a corner, who were now at the bar, talking animatedly with Telma. As I entered, I spied my clothing, washed and in some cases darned, drying in front of the fire. The Sheikah eye and my cowl glared challengingly at me.

Telma looked over at me, and gestured for me to join her and the others. I felt rather naked without my cowl to hide my face behind, and as I drew closer, the others turned to stare openly at me. Then I saw a familiar face.

"Shad?!" I asked incredulously, looking at the be speckled, redheaded boy I knew from the university. He looked rather shocked to see me too.

"Sheik!" He yelled, and even though we had not been close at the university, we embraced like two friends long separated. Laughing, he introduced me to the others there. Telma I had already met, but then there was a man named Auru, another named Rusl, and one of Zelda's old classmates, Ashei. "You disappeared that day! Ness and Lucas saw you, dressed strangely, but then none of us ever saw you or Prince Link again. We took you for dead! What has happened? Where were you? And why are you dressed so strangely? Is the Prince alive?" Shad said all of this in one breath, for when he was eager for information, he talked faster and faster.

"Prince Link still lives, Shad," I answered, and the others sighed in relief. "He has been fighting the usurper, and has traveled Hyrule over. When the invasion had begun, he and I were in Kakariko, attending a wedding there. When the invasion began to spread, the wedding broke up in confusion, and we were separated. I later learned that he rode south to Ordon, and was safe there for a time. Later we met up, and we have been traveling Hyrule together, finding ways to weaken the Twili usurper king."

Telma gave a small laugh. "Well, I never thought that we would ever see another Sheikah live and breathe!"

Everyone paused, and silence reigned. There was a strange buzzing noise in my ears, as if they were resisting what I had just heard.

"A what? Telma, a what?" Shad was almost bouncing up and down with excitement. Auru was watching me like a hawk, Ashei was trying not to laugh at Shad, and Rusl looked pensive.

"Sheikah," I answered. I went and picked up my now dry clothes. With my Sheikah magic, I transferred my clothing to my body, and the clothing that was lent to me into my arms. With a whirl of dust, I was changed. I handed the borrowed clothes to a shocked Telma, and began to count out rupees to pay for the food, and the bath.

"Hold it hun," Telma's hand closed over mine, and when I looked up, she was smiling gently at me. "If you're with Prince Link, then we have a chance. The only payment I require is for you to help us restore him to his throne."

"That's what my quest has been since the Twilight descended," I answered. She gave me a bulging bag of food, and I left.

When I was a street away, I shrank the bag of food, and then warped back to the camp.

Neither of them had woken while I was gone, and I thought I should let them sleep. We would eat tomorrow.

But that night started a series of dreams in which I struggled to wake from, but was shackled to. They were horrifying, nightmarish dreams that I couldn't explain, but woke with a feeling of exhaustion.

That first night, Zelda came to me. Somehow, we were somewhere in between life and death, wakefulness and slumber. We embraced, and she told me to be brave for what we were about to do.

_"Zelda? What are you planning?" Sheik asked her as she took his hand. They seemed to be flying across Hyrule, weightless._

_"Sheik, I've seen what is to come. And I can't let Link and Midna suffer more," she answered. They flew higher, past Hyrule Field, past Zora's Domain, and into a mountain pass, covered in snow, and reeking of a nasty smell. Sheik gasped and held his nose._

_"What in the Goddesses names is that awful STENCH!?!" he gasped. Zelda turned to him eagerly._

_"You can smell it?" she asked excitedly. Sheik nodded, tightening his cowl._

_"Good. I thought you would. For some reason, the inhabitants of this mountain like this fish. I have an instinct that tells me if we follow the smell, we'll find them!" Zelda exclaimed, taking Sheik's hand one more time._

_Sheik sighed heavily, choking on the fumes, and began to follow the smell, leading Zelda on by the hand. Finally, shivering and smelly, they saw a figure up ahead._

_"Be on your guard, Zelda," Sheik said softly, unsheathing his short sword. The figure was almost absurdly large, and it was almost human, although no human was covered in thick, white fur. As they drew closer, the figure became more pronounced._

_"The Abominable Snowman?" Zelda wondered aloud. Sheik shushed her. Suddenly they were blockaded in, and a Twilight portal opened, dropping three Shadow Beasts into the makeshift arena. Zelda screamed._

_"Stay behind me, Zelda!" Sheik yelled as he unsheathed his sword. She automatically obeyed, and clutched the back of his tunic tightly, making it hard for him to move. The first he beat easily, but he danced around the other two, until they were in range, then he hit them both with a spin attack that would have made Link proud. Zelda let go of his tunic and took his hand._

_"I didn't know you were proficient with a sword," she said happily. Sheik shook his head._

_"I only learned that from watching Link. Don't tell him; he might get mad I stole his sword techniques he learns from his ghostly companion," Sheik teased. Link had been seen sleep-sparing with an invisible partner in the desert, and had woken to a new learned sword technique that he would randomly practice until he was too hot or exhausted in the desert sun's relentless rays. So far he had learned six._

_"Shall we go, then?" Zelda gestured to the Abominable Snowman. Sheik nodded, and as they drew closer to him, he realized that they did not leave footprints in the snow._

_As they approached, the Abominable Snowman turned around. "Uh! Whoa-ho! I heard ruckus, and uh! Just two humans, uh!" Zelda and Sheik exchanged worried glances. "I see humans not often, uh? Why humans come to snows, uh?" Zelda and Sheik began to stutter replies. He went on as if they hadn't spoken. "You…on spiritual journey? You look for true self, uh?"_

_Sheik and Zelda glanced at each other. Why were they there exactly? "No. We are looking for an artifact," Sheik answered. Zelda squeezed his hand._

_"Look for mirror, uh? You look for mirror in such faraway place…" Zelda's shoulders slumped dejectedly, but Sheik brightened. A mirror? "But you make good climb! And you lucky to meet me! I found old shiny mirror piece!"_

_"Fantastic! Could we see it?" Zelda asked eagerly. The Abominable Snowman nodded._

_"Same mirror you look for, uh? Uh, you come to house and see yourself! I caught fish!" Sheik recoiled as the smell washed over him again. "I make you hot meal at least…" _I highly doubt a fish that smelly could ever be a remotely satisfying meal_, Sheik thought wryly. His stomach grumbled nonetheless. The Abominable Snowman grinned at the sound. "My house far away…We slide there, uh? Do like me! Come!" And he slammed a giant fist into the frozen tree that he stood next to. A frozen leaf fell, and he jumped on it, and began to slide down the mountain, balancing on one foot with the still-wriggling reekfish._

_Zelda's mouth dropped open and Sheik grinned in anticipation. "Oh, Sheik, please tell me you can warp us down there," Zelda pleaded. Sheik rammed into the tree with his shoulder, causing another leaf to fall. He grabbed Zelda's hand._

_"And miss this much fun? Not a chance! It's been a long time since I've had fun, Zelda!" he replied, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, and—with her screaming protests in his ear—he jumped onto the leaf, and followed the Yeti._

_Sheik had barely started going when he jumped a gorge, making Zelda scream in utter terror. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a vice grip, and remained silent from raw fear. Sheik however was enjoying himself. The cold, biting air was welcome after the blistering desert sun, and the snow was a happy exchange from the hard packed sand._

_As they approached a bridge swarming with ice keese, Zelda closed her eyes, murmured "Oh, goddesses," and buried her face in Sheik's shoulder as he navigated around the keese without falling off the bridge. Immediately after that, hard packed snow formed a ramp, and Sheik jumped it, making a loud whooping sound that was completely out of character. They cleared trees, and then were on a small, difficult path over a deep gorge that almost meant certain death if they fell in. Zelda refused to move her head to look around and Sheik felt her lips moving in what seemed to be prayers. Within moments, they slid right to the front door of an old, large mansion. Sheik got off the leaf, and put his arms around Zelda who was trembling so hard she seemed to be vibrating._

_"Are you alright, Zelda?" Sheik asked. He felt light-hearted and free after the exhilarating ride, but according to Zelda's pale, green-tinged face, she had different opinions._

_"Promise me, Sheik, that we will never, _ever_ have to do that again," Zelda whispered in a trembly voice. Sheik gave a small chuckle and gathered her to his chest, holding her close until she stopped shaking, and her breathing was regular._

_"Oh, Zelda," he breathed into her hair, and gave her a kiss on her head. Zelda squeezed him, and they parted, only still holding hands, the way sisters and brothers hold on for courage and strength._

_"Well, let's see what we came for," Sheik said. He started forward, but stopped when he realized that Zelda wasn't coming. "What's the matter, Zelda?"_

_She was biting her lip, the way she always had when she was afraid, worried, or had something important to say. "Sheik, there is something very dangerous in there. And it's not the Yeti. It's the mirror shard that he found."_

_"Mirror shard? Is that why we are here?" Sheik asked. "What are we? Why do you exist? Zelda, I am so confused!"_

_"Do you still have the Sheikah book?"_

_Sheik drew it out from underneath his cowl and enlarged it. "Of course."_

_Zelda nodded. "Look up the Hero of Light. It will explain there. I think that's what our quest is. For if you make it to Arbiter's Grounds, Link and Midna could be in dire danger."_

_Sheik looked suspicious. She didn't sound like herself in this dream. But for that matter, neither did he. She seemed to sense his thoughts._

_"The parts of our souls that lay dormant are the parts that are here now. Don't worry, your soul is intact, and your body is alive, but this is a sort of dream, after all."_

_"Is that why you're here?"_

_"Yes. I don't know where the rest of me is, but I feel a body. Somewhere! I have a body somewhere that I am still attached to! So yes, I am alive."_

_"Is this real, or is this all in my head?"_

_Zelda cocked her head to the side, contemplating him the way she used to contemplate people when she was alive. "Of course it's in your head, Sheik! But why does that mean it's not real?"_

_Sheik opened the book, and instead of the Hero of Light's tale, he opened it to the chapter about the Twilight Mirror._

_"'_The Mirror of Twilight was the link between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. Made by the goddesses, the mirror allowed people to travel in between the interlinked worlds as pleased. Located in the Gerudo Desert, the Twilight Mirror was used to banish and imprison the most evil of criminals of the kingdom into the Twilight Realm, never to be seen again.

_"_However, the Twilight Mirror has been fragmented. When Zant crossed to Hyrule, he attempted to destroy the mirror, but only succeeded in breaking it into four parts, one of which is still attached to the mirror's frame. Only the true Twili ruler can break the mirror. The other three fragments are scattered throughout Hyrule. If the fragments are reunited, the bridge to the Twilight Realm will be restored, and Zant can be destroyed._' Zelda, is this true? Is this what we are looking for?" Sheik asked eagerly. Zelda nodded._

_"I couldn't bear for Link and Midna to be disappointed as soon as they reached Arbiter's Grounds, especially after waking so many Sages. Midna said that it could be the last link to Zant. Maybe it is. So we're here to get the fragments. I don't want them to suffer any more." Sheik pulled Zelda into a tight embrace, and they drew comfort from being together again._

_Sheik pulled away, and faced the old mansion. "…Here? I don't understand. He lives in an abandoned mansion?"_

_"Well, it's better than a cave, isn't it?" Zelda pointed out. Sheik nodded._

_They ran up the icy steps and entered the enormous, frozen foyer. It bore signs of once being grand, but years of extreme weather conditions had caused it to begin to crumble, nonetheless, it still had a certain grandeur to it. Sheik suppressed a feeling of foreboding. _But_, he reasoned, _my instincts are usually right_._

_They moved farther in, and Zelda gave a cry. "There's a poe!" she yelled. Sheik saw a flash of something, and didn't hesitate. He rammed it through with his short sword. When it exploded, it left something behind._

_"The poe's soul. Keep it. You never know, you might need it," Zelda said. She produced a jar, and he put it in there, shrunk it, and put it in his pocket. He frowned. He dug into his pockets, and produced shrunken weapons. He stared at them in shock, and then enlarged them on the floor. They were all Link's weapons, and some new ones that he had never seen before. The bow and arrows, several bombs, some strange bombs with legs that Sheik somehow knew were called Bomblings, the Gale Boomerang, the clawshot, the longshot, the Megaton Hammer, the iron boots, the slingshot, the Sheikah book, some bee larvae and worms, the fishing rod, Ralis's coral earring bait, the mirror shield, the hover boots, Zelda's harp, the large bundle of food, the Goron tunic, the Zora tunic and armor, the Lens of Truth, silver gauntlets, and three jars with fairies inside of them. Sheik gaped; Zelda examined them with interest._

_"Did you borrow these?" she asked._

_"No!"_

_"It's alright, Sheik. We might need these," Zelda said, and she picked up one of Sheik's Sheikah weapons: a wicked-looking dagger and its sheath._

_They went farther into the house, and went through the first door they found, next to a double staircase. The door opened easily, and they stepped inside to a warm, friendly room with a blazing fire, and another strange being who was coughing._

_The strange creature turned as the door shut, and blinked. She looked rather miserable. Sheik and Zelda could tell the creature was a she by the face structure, and the shape of the eyes. She spoke softly, as if the coughing had given her a raw throat. "Who?...Uh, sorry…I have sickness, uh." She heaved a large, wheezing cough that made Zelda and Sheik wince. "Come closer, uh?"_

_Zelda and Sheik obliged, staying close to each other, and holding hands. The fire's warmth was welcoming, and they stood before the she-creature, wondering if she was alright. "You cute little humans!" The woman exclaimed. Zelda giggled, and even Sheik grinned. The woman smiled. "I Yeta, uh. Husband Yeto told me you come. You want to look at mirror, uh? My husband found it, but it pretty thing, uh. But…since I get mirror, I get sick, and then bad monsters appear…so many bad things happen since mirror…" Zelda looked worried, and Sheik looked pensive. Was there a curse with the Mirror of Twilight? Or was that its influence? "So we lock bedroom on third floor where it hangs, uh?" They nodded in understanding. "Wait," Yeta said, and coughed again, "I tell you where key is."_

_Yeta handed Sheik a map of the mansion and he opened it to see the mark of where the key to the bedroom was. Zelda looked over his shoulder._

_"It's not that far," she said bracingly. Sheik smiled at her._

_"Fever make head blurry but…it probably here in the room marked by this symbol." Yeta pointed at the symbol Zelda had seen._

_"Thank you, Yeta. We really appreciate it," Sheik said. Yeta coughed violently._

_"But right now…can't even get up. Would you bring it to me, uh?"_

_"Absolutely, Yeta. We'll get it for you. Thank you," Zelda smiled excitedly. Yeta nodded and pointed at a door._

_"Start with door right there…" Yeta coughed again. Sheik and Zelda ran to the door, and rushed into what seemed to be a kitchen, with Yeto standing over a large pot of soup that had a delicious aroma coming from it._

_"Uh! You!" Yeto exclaimed. Sheik and Zelda approached him, smiling._

_"Hello, Yeto. That smells delicious," Zelda complimented, standing on her toes to try and see what was in the pot._

_Yeto nodded. "Wife look bad, uh? Not healthy since mirror…" Sheik frowned slightly. What were they doing getting cursed mirror shards? "So I make soup for her! Fish from Zora village are most nutritious!"_

_Zelda smiled sadly. Her thoughts seemed to have turned to Link. She envied Yeta her loving, caring husband. "That's really sweet, Yeto. She's lucky to have you here."_

_Yeto looked embarrassed, but turned his gaze to Sheik. "You tired, uh? You have some! It give you energy!" Sheik's stomach growled and Yeto laughed a deep booming laugh. Smiling bashfully, even though Yeto couldn't see it through his cowl, Sheik dipped an empty bottle in the soup, and took a swig._

_It was really hot, but it was so soothing and creamy, that the heat didn't bother him. The reekfish's nasty stench had been cooked out, and it was flavorful and fell apart on his tongue. Sheik drained the bottle. Yeto looked at him eagerly for his response._

_"Divine, Yeto," Sheik declared. Yeto beamed. Then he waved them away as he added some spice that had the distinct smell of basil._

_Sheik and Zelda entered another room which floor was almost completely ice. "I have a feeling…" Sheik murmured, and proceeded to push an ice block across the ice to a switch that unlocked a door. Zelda blinked in surprise._

_"How did you know how to do that?" she asked interestedly._

_"Zelda, I went through six temples looking for Sages. I recognize these puzzles anywhere. Link and I went through many of them," Sheik explained. Zelda smiled sadly._

_Sheik grabbed her hand, and they went through the door. The place they entered was just frozen. Sheik felt the walls, looking for a weakness. Zelda followed suit, her long gloves somehow staying immaculately clean._

_Sheik found a weakness and placed a bomb. "Move, Zelda!" he yelled, and they skidded halfway across the room. The bomb blew up, and they crawled through the hole. They found themselves in a snow-covered courtyard with ice glittering everywhere. Some phantom ice-wolves attacked, but Sheik and Zelda made quick work of them._

_"Oh, look! There's a chest!" Zelda exclaimed, and ran towards it, tripping on something else in the process._

_"Look, Zelda! You tripped on another chest! Open this one, and I'll get the other," Sheik said, and ran to the other chest. Zelda opened the one she tripped over, and held up the item inside so that Sheik could see it._

_"Sheik, I found a key!" she yelled across the courtyard. Sheik held up his item._

_"I found money!" Sheik replied, holding up a red rupee. They proceeded to the mark on the map._

_However, instead of finding a key, they found a pumpkin, looking thoroughly frozen, however perfectly ripe. They looked around for another place to go, and finding none, Sheik took Zelda's hand and he warped her back to Yeto's kitchen._

_"Uh! Where you come from, uh!?!" Yeto hollered as he jumped in the air when Sheik and Zelda suddenly appeared in the kitchen._

_"We apologize, Yeto. We found a pumpkin, though. Perhaps you could put it in your soup," Sheik suggested, handing Yeto the pumpkin._

_"Thanks! You can taste if want, uh!" Yeto offered, dunking the entire pumpkin into the water. Sheik—being the man that he was—couldn't resist. Zelda tugged on his arm, shaking her head no._

_"That's rude, Sheik!" she hissed._

_"He offered!" Sheik protested, and took a swig of the soup. It was better than before. He filled up the bottle again and held it out to Zelda. "Taste it. It's really good!"_

_Zelda reluctantly took the bottle, and sipped it in a ladylike manner. As she swallowed, her eyes widened, and she quickly drained the rest of the bottle. Sheik gave a satisfied smirk._

_"I told you it was good," he said, and they went to the next room where Yeta sat, coughing as if her lungs were about to fall out._

_As soon as she saw them, she smiled. "You found it? Uh?"_

_"No, we found a pumpkin, Yeta. We gave it to Yeto for your soup," Zelda explained. Yeta looked confused._

_"What? Pumpkin? Why there?" She frowned, trying to think through the haze of the fever. Zelda and Sheik looked at her worriedly. She was very ill. "No good, uh. Where I leave it?" She was silent for a moment. Then she brightened. "Uh! Maybe in THAT room!" and she pointed and marked another spot on their map. "Check room I marked on map, uh." She pointed to another door which Sheik and Zelda hastened through._

_"She sounds worse, Sheik. Hopefully we won't have to bother her again," Zelda murmured, looking over her shoulder to the door they just went through._

_"Hopefully she didn't send us on a wild goose chase. Why can't Yeto tell us?" Sheik asked frustrated, shooting an ice keese off the ceiling._

_"He's making soup for his sick wife!" Zelda retorted._

_"He couldn't pause making soup to mark a map?" Sheik mumbled. But they continued forward anyway._

_They found themselves out in the courtyard again, and this time, with a canon. After he got rid of the white wolfos, Sheik turned the canon around so it faced the ice, got a boulder to put inside, and set it off, making the wall of ice shatter. He grinned. There was something satisfying about blowing things up._

_This time they went through a maze of dilapidated, frozen rooms before they got to a room with two empty suits of armor. Sheik knew what was coming, but he didn't want to scare Zelda. She ran to the other door just to see a grate slide over the door, making it impossible to pass._

_"What?" she nearly pleaded. Sheik warped to her side. _

_"Zelda, we might have to fight something here," he began, but just as he said so, there was a metal rasping noise, as if someone or something was breathing. Suddenly the suit of armor behind them broke down, and standing behind it was the other suit of armor, standing, ready to fight, with a huge chain connected to a heavy metal ball in his hand._

_"Duck!" Sheik yelled, shoving Zelda to the ground. She cried out as Sheik warped behind the suit of armor, and began hacking its exposed tail with his short sword. The monster roared, and picked up the ball, swinging it around his head with the chain. Sheik backed away, expanding the longshot in his hand. Suddenly the monster roared, and rounded on Zelda who was white as a sheet, but had a determined look on her face. She had sent magic at the monster and it hit the tail. The monster advanced to Zelda now._

_"Not my sister, you don't!" Sheik growled, and threw his shruikan at the tail. The monster yelled, and turned, releasing the ball, nearly hitting Sheik if he hadn't used the hookshot and jumped out of the way._

_"Get its tail, Zelda!" he yelled. She nodded and darted forward, striking at the tail until Sheik landed and began slicing that he drew blood. It angered the monster, and it picked up its ball and chain, and swung it around his head. Zelda and Sheik retreated._

_"Hit him once more, and that should finish him!" Sheik yelled as he dodged the ball again. Zelda nodded grimly, chewing her tongue in fright._

_"Aim for me, aim for me," Sheik muttered, standing straight in one place, hoping that he would distract from Zelda and give him priority. It worked._

_As soon as the monster let the ball go, three things happened: Sheik warped, Zelda screamed, and the monster roared. It staggered a few times, and finally fell on its stomach, exploding, showing Sheik standing behind it, holding his sword ready. Zelda rushed to him._

_"Let's not do that again," she whispered, trembling with aftershock. Sheik shook his head, and stared at the weapon that the monster left behind._

_"I'm keeping this," he said, picking it up and shrinking it. Zelda looked doubtful but didn't contradict him._

_Finally they found the chest. This time, Sheik pulled out some Ordon cheese._

_Zelda moaned, dropping her face into her hands. "At this rate, we'll never get the mirror shard before you must return to consciousness in the desert!"_

_"Hush, Zelda, everything will be alright. We're helping a sick woman get better though, aren't we?" Sheik pointed out. He hugged her as she nodded and warped back to the kitchen. This time, Yeto was so absorbed in making his soup that he didn't jump._

_"Uh…needs more punch, uh." He turned to Sheik, his expression brightening. "Uh! Good smell, uh! What you have, uh?!" He knocked Sheik over, making him drop the cheese. Sheik laughed from where he lay supine on the floor. Zelda had her hands clasped over her mouth. "Mmm! Perfect ingredient, uh!" Yeto exclaimed, and added it to the soup. He turned to Sheik and Zelda as he stirred._

_"Little more time on fire, it become gourmet soup, uh! Here, taste!" and he stood back so that Sheik could fill his bottle and drink. Sheik dipped it in three times._

_"Sheik!" Zelda whispered._

_"Zelda, it's been a long time since I've eaten, and this is amazingly delicious," he said, and poured some down her throat. Zelda grinned._

_"Save some for later, then," she murmured sheepishly. He grinned and they went to the next room to see Yeta again._

_"I think I remember, uh," Yeta said sheepishly. Sheik and Zelda's shoulders slumped in defeat. "We put key in nearby room, so no forgetting, uh. How I forget? Embarassing, uh." Yeta heaved a sigh that turned into a hacking cough. Zelda's hand went involuntarily to her throat, empathizing._

_Yeta marked their map again. "It there! It must be, uh! You look for me!" and she began another coughing fit._

_Another door was opened, and Sheik and Zelda hurried through. "Sheik, we haven't much time. And if we don't finish this quest by the time you need to wake up, you and Link will have to return here and start over!" Zelda informed him in a nearly hysterical voice._

_"We'll do it, Zelda, don't worry."_

_They went through several frozen rooms and a block puzzle before they got close to their goal. _Goddesses, I hope that Yeta was right about this one. We can't keep going on wild goose chases,_ Sheik thought. They found themselves in a chapel that was dedicated to something other than the Three Goddesses, but who was worshipped was not clear. After defeating a squadron of ice men who did naught but annoy Sheik and make Zelda cold, the doors were opened again, and there was a large, ornate chest._

_"The boss key. Zelda, we are going to have to fight for the mirror shard. And it is not going to be easy," Sheik explained. Zelda looked reluctant, but determined. As they exited the chapel, they unexpectedly ran into Yeta, who was standing and smiling._

_"Oh, you safe, uh!" she exclaimed happily. "I drink husband's soup, feel much better, uh. So I come find you. You find key, uh? Good, good! Bedroom right above us. I take you there, uh." She turned and led them up to a large double door with an ornate lock on it. Sheik and Zelda walked into a large, warm room with a large lovely bed and roaring fire._

_"Please… this way, uh." Yeta gestured farther into the room. She waddled inside, Sheik and Zelda following. A knot of dread began to tighten in Sheik's gut. _There's something that isn't right here…

_Yeta looked fondly into the mirror, admiring it. "Here mirror. You look at it, uh…" She sighed happily. "Uh…so pretty…pretty…uh, so pretty…" Sheik stepped in front of Zelda, the knot in his stomach making him sweat in apprehension. Suddenly the room began to grow darker, and Yeta began to twitch. Zelda started forward, but Sheik put out an arm to stop her._

_"Wait. Something isn't right," he murmured. Zelda frowned, and began a bit of magic in her gloved hand._

_"Pretty…pretty…" Yeta's voice began to sound repetitive, as if her vocal chords had snapped, echoing only the last things she said. "…Mirror…lovely…" She began to gasp and twitch even more violently, sounding as if she was in deep pain. She turned around, her pretty face twisted in pain, and then her head seemed to spin, and a new, hideous face looked at them, with wide, mad red eyes, a maniacal grin, and sharp, glistening incisors. She screamed. "NOT TAKE MIRROR!!!"_

_Zelda screamed in terror and Sheik leapt backwards. "It's taken control of her mind and body! The demon Blizzeta!" How he knew the name of the monster he didn't know, he only knew that as soon as he spoke the words they were true. The windows above them burst, raining shards of glass on their heads, making them crouch, not watching Blizzeta._

_The wind spun around Yeta, lifting her in the air, and forming a cocoon. Zelda and Sheik watched helplessly as the gentle Yeta was transformed into the Twilight Ice Mass Blizzeta. It came crashing down, intentionally trying to squash Sheik and Zelda._

_"Look out!" Sheik yelled, shoving Zelda to the ground, away from Blizzeta's path. He took out the ball and chain and began throwing it at the mass, hitting it almost every time. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Zelda throwing Din's Fire after Din's Fire at it, also hindering the monster. Together, they chipped away at all the remaining ice that surrounded Yeta's body until it burst against the wall, revealing the lunatic face. It panted for a moment, then made a cooing noise, and began to float upwards. It stopped, Zelda and Sheik eyeing it warily. It let out a piercing scream, making several ice blocks form, and encasing Yeta's body in clear ice. Zelda's mouth dropped, and Sheik frowned, concentrating hard. Suddenly he yelled "RUN!!!" as the ice blocks began to fall, trying to crush them. Zelda screamed as they crashed behind her, but she grasped Sheik's hand and ran. Suddenly they all dropped around them, and Sheik shoved Zelda to the ground, pulled out the ball and chain, and began to swing it to break away the ice. It worked until the ice blocks rose again, and began to follow their every move._

_"WHAT DO WE DO?" Zelda shrieked._

_"OUTRUN THEM!" Sheik yelled back, tugging her alongside him. The blocks began to fall again. They rose up as before, and tried to encircle them, Yeta's chunk of ice thudding into the middle. Again, Sheik used the ball and chain, managing to rid them of three of the blocks. They rose again into the air. Sheik spotted a pattern. The next time the blocks encircled them, he blasted them all with the ball and chain before Blizzeta's ice armor fell. Blizzeta screeched again, and more ice blocks appeared. Zelda and Sheik repeated the process. Zelda's face was red from the cold and perspiring from outrunning gargantuan chunks of ice._

_"Is this battle over yet!?!" She demanded. Sheik shook his head._

_"Not even begun."_

_The fourth time Sheik hit the block of ice Blizzeta was encased in, it hit the wall, imbedding itself in the stone. Blizzeta shrieked again, thrashing in pain. Sheik took Zelda's hand, preparing her for the last bit of the fight. However it didn't come. Blizzeta slumped over, and the ice crashed down, the room returning to its original state, and the mirror shard materializing over Sheik and Zelda's heads. Zelda dropped her head onto Sheik's shoulder and Sheik proudly twirled his short sword and sheathed it. The mirror shard shrank as it lowered, and Zelda said a quick spell, encasing it in protective magic so that Sheik would be able to touch it. He shrank it and put it in his pocket. Then they went to Yeta, who was lying motionless on the ground._

_Suddenly Zelda turned around, poking Sheik in the ribs, hard. He turned massaging his side, and dove away to avoid Yeto who ran full tilt to his injured wife. His face was full of fear and anger, but that dissolved when she opened her eyes and smiled at him._

_"Uh…uh…what…what wrong with me?" Yeta asked. Yeto tenderly picked her up, cradling her to his chest as if she was the most precious treasure in Hyrule. Sheik's heart tugged seeing that. He wished he had the courage to do that with Midna._

_"Very strange. You just dreaming, uh," Yeto reassured her. Yeta's eyes widened as she looked for the mirror._

_"Yeto, mirror you gave…" she trailed off, not seeing it anywhere. Yeto shook his head._

_"Forget mirror. Look into eyes of Yeto…" he said tenderly, smiling at his wife. Zelda choked back tears and Sheik had to suppress feelings of longing and envy. "Look in reflection of Yeto's eyes. There true beauty!" Yeto declared. Zelda smiled a sad, watery smile at Yeto's words, and Sheik's visage softened, hearing the tenderness with which Yeto spoke with to his wife._

_"Who need mirror?" Yeto declared, picking Yeta up bodily off the floor. Sheik and Zelda exchanged humorous glances._

_"My love, uh," Yeta sighed. They embraced tenderly, their love making recovery hearts and a heart container explode into being. Sheik and Zelda ran for the hearts, and recovery heart, Sheik intending to bring it back to Link. They took one last look at the loving couple, and then Zelda took Sheik's hand, and they were rising through the air…higher…higher…_

"Sheik! Damn it, wake Sheik! SHEIK! HAVE YOU GONE DEAF!?! IF YOU DIED, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW! SHEIK! WAKE! IT'S GETTING HOT AND WE NEED TO GO TO ARBITER'S GROUNDS! _SHEIK!_" Link's voice brought me back from my dream, his loud shouting and rough shaking enough to wake the dead.

"Link, there is no possible way for me to let you know that I died unless my soul came back to tell you so," I mumbled, rolling over. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Midna's worried expression, and Link's frustrated one.

"You lay like one dead, Sheik. You were always the one who woke the easiest at university!" Link said, extending one hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. The sun beat down on us, making it hard to see. Link looked at me, frowning.

"Why are you clean?" he asked bluntly. All his fancy language and niceties had long ago left as the hard life on the road and in temples had beaten boldness into his being. Midna wordlessly slid into my shadow.

"Well, I left last night. I realized that we couldn't go on without proper provisions, so I went back to Castle Town." I related everything that had transpired last night, including being reunited with Shad. To prove my point, I reached into my tunic and brought out the large bundle of food, and expanded it with my magic. Link stared hungrily.

"Don't eat too much. We need this to last us a long time," I warned, and we fell on the food like starving wolves. Even Midna came out and ate some bread and cheese. Then came the question I was expecting.

"Why didn't you wake when I first tried to rouse you? I'd been shaking you for half of an hour," Link said as he retied the bundle and handed it to me.

I hesitated, my cowl hiding my thoughts. I carefully chose my words. "Sometimes, Link, you get up in the middle of the night and begin to spar with an invisible partner. When you wake in the morning, you've learned a new sword technique that you practice until you perfect it, correct?" Link nodded encouragingly.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't wake from those dreams. Like my soul and mind are shackled to it," he added. I nodded; it was the same feeling I had the night before.

"I had the same experience, except I was with Zelda," Link's eyes widened, and I hastened to tell the story. I brought out the weapons and returned them to him, showing him the ball and chain which he eagerly picked up and began practicing with. Finally, I told him of the battle with Yeta, but I deliberately left out the Twilight Mirror's influence. He didn't press the subject. He just looked at me sadly.

"I'd give my entire kingdom to have Zelda back, Sheik," he whispered, his face downcast. It was then that I realized. Link may have acted immature sometimes, he may have been rather silly, but behind that exterior was a solemn, sad man who had lost everything he had ever had. And behind that burned a determination that would not rest until his kingdom was beyond approach, and his love by his side.

And it was also then that I realized that behind the childish façade that Link hid the man, behind the adult façade I wore, I hid the child. I wanted peace, to return home to my mother, to return to the way things were. However, it was too late. Everything had changed, and I had to begin growing up.

As if sensing my thoughts, Midna came out of my shadow, and touched my cheek reassuringly. She smiled, and returned to my shadow.

"Come, Sheik." Link's voice startled me out of my reverie. "We have a long road ahead of us, several feats behind us, a kingdom that awaits us, an enemy that opposes us, and a woman who gave everything for us. We must make sure she did not sacrifice in vain." Link's solemn eyes turned to me, his boyish grin on his face. How he could smile after all that had befallen him was a mystery to me. But it only further proved how much I needed to learn.

Silently I took his hand, and we trudged deeper into the Gerudo Desert, anchoring ourselves with each other.

**Twenty pages long. I gave you an extra long chapter to make up for my long absence. I apologize again.**

**To my wonderful and faithful reviewers:**

**Midnight-Apple Blossom****- thank you for being ever so patient with me! And thank you for being so amazingly amazing. And THANK YOU for finding all the little details that I hoped people would find! Imagine the biggest cherry pie you've ever seen. Now triple it in size. Ready? Multiply that by 21. That is your pie.**

**Selestyna Arpa364****- I love you, kiddo, and I miss you. Thanks for patience. Dani won't be up until she's finished. Same with Chris and Will. Love you sis! This is the biggest-ass tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream I could find. It's all yours.**

**.Spaz-attack101****- You get three enormous cans of whipped cream the size of you. Thanks for all the encouragement!**

**McKenna ********- Even though you're an anonymous reviewer, I still love you! This is the biggest and best hot apple pie I made. With a mountain of whipped cream. Enjoy.**

**Senom299****- You're awesome. Period. BIG ASS CHOCOLATE CAKE TO YOU!**

**Luthien Surrion/Zelink Forever****- BUTTER FREAKING TARTS GALORE! Just for being the awesomeness you are.**

**Fyras14****- Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them. Polborones for you. A year supply.**

**HatchetChu****- The biggest, most perfect pumpkin pie you've ever seen or smelled. It's all for you. Thanks for everything!**

**Lady. Zayriah****- We'll see. Thanks for everything. Strawberry pie for you with all the whipped cream and ice cream you could possibly want.**

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life****- Thanks for the reviews and the critique. I didn't notice until you pointed it out. Thank you! A year supply of vanilla ice cream to you, plus interest.**

**Female Warrior****- I'M SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my offering to you in hopes that you will forgive me! *holds out expensive Godiva chocolate [trademark]***

**Zeldalove Akira-chan****- I'm glad you liked it! Here are some perfect chocolate chip cookies. I hope you enjoy them!**

**Redmoonlight88****- I'm glad you like it! You get the best chocolate pie this world has ever seen with the best whipped cream EVAR!!!!!!!!!**

**And thanks to all my subscribers: ****.Spaz-attack101****, ****acam****, ****Aivee Rose****, ****Andrea Harper****, ****Apoclypse666****, ****BubbleResidue****, ****Desteni****, ****diesdi****, ****Dont-Stop-Believin'****, ****Dragoness243****, ****kama-kona****, ****Legend of Zelda 4 life****, ****Lisilgirl****, ****llamafreak64****, ****Lostwonder15****, ****Luna-Tic-Luna****, ****Lunan****, ****Luthien Surion-my elvish name****, ****Midnight-Apple Blossom****, ****Naiyo-Nightbringer****, ****Own. Little. World****, ****Peace of the Moon****, ****Princess Starberry****, ****radelgirl****, ****Selestyna Arpa364****, ****Shi-no-Kage99****, ****sofilu****, ****Spiritual Stone****, ****SUPRISE****, ****taintedmoonx****, ****The Mistress of Shadow Dragons****, ****White Fire Alchemist****, ****vuki-u****, ****Zeldalove Akira-chan**

**Thanks for everything you guys. I'm asking for REVIEWS! Unfortunately due to scheduling, I won't be able to update as often. However, how many reviews I get will determine how fast I update. You know who you are, faithful reviewers and people that don't. A writer's best reward for his hard work is feedback. If I don't get many reviews, it may be another few months until I update again. Let's not let that happen.**

**With much love and thanks,**

**~La Principessa Dell'Opera**

"**And I've lost the last page of the homily. Amen." –Father Bob, turning the page of his homily to find that the last page is not there.**

"**It must not have been a very good homily, or God would have let me remember to bring the last page!" Father Bob at the end of the Mass in the middle of the Blessing. **


	24. Chapter 24 Sacred Dreams

"**That better be God calling!" –Father Daly in the middle of his homily about looking for God without distractions when someone's iPhone goes off.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! It went really fast, huh? Well, I meant to post this on Christmas Day, but it didn't happen. I haven't had time to write. Opera, Thanksgiving, being sick again (bronchitis, laryngitis, a virus, and the flu, ALL AT ONCE!), finals, shopping for Christmas, and all the craziness of the holidays left no time to write. I'm holed up hiding somewhere so no one finds me writing. GAH!**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to ****YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE**** for discovering this story and depriving herself of sleep while reading this! I'm unbelievably flattered!!!!!**

**Disney Pictures proudly presents a work that isn't theirs!:**

Chapter Twenty Four

_Torturous,_ I thought maddeningly. I glanced at Link, his entire body caked with dirt and sand. All the color in his appearance was from his bright eyes that had begun to take on a brighter look. An unhealthy look.

We had been in the desert for more than a fortnight, and we were quickly losing our confidence. Link and I hadn't exchanged much conversation since I had woken from my dream with Zelda, and even though we were connected physically by our hands—which we swore we would never reveal to another living person so long as we and our descendants lived—we were both rather detached, as if our souls left our bodies, and they kept going like well oiled machines. Midna no longer came out of our shadows. She'd reach out a hand for food occasionally, but for the most part she remained silent, and we remained silent companions, neither here, nor there, but somehow everywhere.

I knew I was losing hope. Link sensed it, and Midna did too. They stubbornly kept on while I followed, unsure if our plans would succeed. I doubted every aspect of our quest. At night, I would take out the mirror shard and stare at it, just to make sure that it was still there and that the Gerudo sun hadn't driven me to insanity.

I studied Link. He had grown taller, stronger, leaner, thinner, older. This endless trek was enough to drive a weaker man insane with frustration, hunger, and thirst, but not Link. Link seemed to be more. But he was the Prince. If anyone was going to be more than a man, it was him.

"Sheik," Link's voice came softly upon the sand blowing in my face.

"Yes?"

"Let us find somewhere to rest. I'm not sure I can go on much longer without resting." He sat suddenly, right where he stood, nearly making me trip over him. I was immediately snappish, but I held back the retort on my tongue when I saw his face which was paler than usual, except his cheeks which were flushed scarlet, and his eyes so unusually and feverishly bright. My pulse quickened as I handed him the waterskin. He was my greatest friend, yes, and the only hope of Hyrule, and if he were to die in the desert of a fever, then twilight would certainly overcome this land blessed by the goddesses, Zant would sit upon his stolen throne forever, Midna would never again be the princess she was, and I…I knew I would disappear. For without Zelda, Link, and Midna, life held nothing for me.

Link sipped at the water, not really drinking it. The brightness of his eyes worried me. With this much heat, and no respite from the relentless sun, he was in danger of overheating, and possibly dying of heat exhaustion, or heat stroke.

"Link, are you alright?" Midna asked, coming out of the shadows. He stared at her, his eyes out of focus, glazed and unseeing. Slowly he nodded. Midna and I exchanged looks; this was not the Link we knew. We had to get him shade, and quickly.

"Come, Link, we will find some shade then we shall rest," I told him as I heaved him to his feet. Whatever color had been in his face vanished as his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell forward onto me, completely unconscious. Midna gasped, and I staggered under his unexpected weight.

"Midna, do you see anywhere we can rest?" I gasped as I tried to not drop Link. Midna bit her lip; she was sweating profusely. However she rose into the air, and squinted around. She dropped heavily onto Link's back as I pulled his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing, Sheik. There's nothing. Just sand, for miles and miles," she murmured, her breath coming in small, deep gasps. I took her hand and guided her into my shadow where she sank gratefully into slumber. Even in the desert, hot and exhausted, merely touching her thrilled me. But I hadn't time to dwell on that.

For hours I dragged Link around the desert, desperate for shade. I had wetted some of my bandages with the water skin and put them on Link's head, trying to keep him cool. His skin was almost unbearably hot to the touch, but he shivered, and his teeth chattered occasionally.

When night came, I was exhausted, and Link hadn't wakened yet. I was getting worried. I laid out his bedroll and dropped him onto it. I sat heavily next to him, staring at my hands. I didn't know what I could do to help my friend. I didn't even have energy to summon any Sheikah magic. I felt just as awful as Link looked, and that was really bad. I pulled out the bundle of food and enlarged it. Midna came out to gnaw on some jerky.

"He needs medicine," she whispered to me, leaning against my ribs. I put an arm around her as I chewed some bread, feeling rather detached.

"I can't summon my magic, Midna. If I could, I'd warp him to Castle Town and get him help," I said, exhaustion making my voice deeper than it was. She looked up at me, concerned.

"Sheik, you don't sound well, either," she pointed out. I shook my head.

"It's him we need to worry about. He's the one that has to fight, and then take his throne back. I'm expendable," I explained. Midna's eyes widened, and suddenly I was on the ground, seeing stars, and my face stinging. She slapped me.

"Don't you EVER say something like that AGAIN, Sheik, do you understand me!?!" she yelled, kneeling painfully on my chest, her small hands on my shoulders, and staring me in the face. I blinked a few times. For a small, almost infant-sized imp, she still retained that strength that she had in her real form. I attempted to get up, but she shoved me down again, pinning all her weight on her knees and hands.

"Midna—" I began, trying to calm her, but she raised her hand again, this time her fingers curled into a fist. I eyed her hand nervously. I had no desire to try and fix a broken jaw while Link lay with a high fever.

She spoke. "I need Link. Link needs Zelda. Zelda needs you. You need Link, because Link needs me, because I need Zelda, because Zelda needs all of us. So don't you dare say that you are expendable when you know you are just as important to this quest and Hyrule as the Prince!" Her face was centimeters from mine, and she was livid, her eyes burning with hurt and anger.

I held my breath, waiting for her to hit me again, but she didn't. I nodded, and slowly sat up again. She didn't stop me and remained sitting on my lap, staring up at me, still angry.

She had mentioned Zelda. Speaking of Zelda reminded me of that dream where she and I had traveled to Snowpeak Ruins, and retrieved the Twilight Mirror shard. I wondered how Yeto and Yeta were. I hoped Yeta was better, since the Twilight Mirror had made her so sick, and Yeto nursed her with his special soup.

I gave a start, making Midna fall off of me with a squeak. I still had a bottle full of Yeto's soup! I fumbled in my tunic for a moment, Midna watching me quizzically. When I found it and expanded it, I saw it was completely full! I drank a few mouthfuls, offered a little to Midna who drank eagerly, and went to try and wake Link. The soup that had done wonders for me at Snowpeak was saving us in the Gerudo Desert, if only Link would wake up!

"Link!" I exclaimed, shaking his shoulder. He frowned a little in his sleep, which was a good omen; he was alert, and not still out cold.

"Link! Wake up!" Midna started poking his shoulder. His mouth opened and he gave a groan. Midna poked him more insistently, and I began shaking him more insistently. I saw he was trying his very hardest to open his eyes, however, they were crusted shut with sand. His fingers twitched, and his tongue licked his dry lips.

"Are you awake?" I asked him. He nodded slightly, whispering "yea…"

"Good. Drink this," I told him, heaved him up, and poured Yeto's soup down his throat. He swallowed, and immediately color returned to his face, his heart rate slowed, he breathed deeper, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times and turned to look at me.

"Well, that was fun!" he said. I rolled my eyes and slugged him on his shoulder. He pretended to take offense, and punched me harder. I grinned and punched him harder. Soon, we were having a full out brawl, laughing the entire time. Midna floated and egged us on.

"Get him! Poke him in the eye, Link! Pull his hair! Eek! Not _mine_!" she shrieked, pulling Link's hat down over his eyes. I took his momentary blindness and tackled him, and we began rolling around in the sand, laughing and throwing sand everywhere until we heard a hair-raising howl. We paused (Link in a half-nelson while he throttled me and I trying to trip him) and listened as the wolfos pack answered. Silently we retreated back to the campfire, quieter and warier.

"Do you think we are close?" Link asked. I sighed. I wanted to yell _No! We've been wandering in circles! We'll die out here of thirst and starvation! We don't know where we are going and we are far from any human contact!_ However I stilled my tongue.

"Arbiter's Grounds are remote, because Hyrule's kings and queens did not want to take any chances with those prisoners. We must be patient," I added through gritted teeth. Link's face darkened.

"We don't have TIME!" He yelled, pounding the ground, startling me. "Damn it, Sheik! Zant grows stronger, Zelda more faint, and we have no clue how to stop him! I'll come back to a ruined country, a country that hates me because I abandoned them!"

I drew my fist back, and punched him in the jaw. He reeled back, holding his face. I stood over him menacingly. Midna smirked.

"You did nothing of the sort. I told you to save yourself because not only are you Prince, but you are also the savior of this land. The people of Hyrule laud your name for what you have done for your country. Prince of Heroes…that is what they call you. Prince of Heroes, Prince of Hyrule. And you dare to think that they would hate you?" I growled. Link glared at me, then nodded. Midna began laughing.

"Sort of familiar, isn't it, Sheik?" she asked me saucily. I mock-glared at her. I unrolled my bedroll and laid down, still hurt, angry, and ashamed. I was the one feeling hopeless, and now it had manifested itself in Link.

I lay there for a while, thinking, when Link said, "Your friendship is worth my kingdom, Sheik." I sat up and looked at him, but his back was to me. I detected a smile, and I laid down again, hope restored.

"_It's been a long time since we took a walk in the forest, huh? Yes, and how the forest has changed…" Zelda said, leading Sheik deeper into Faron Woods._

"_How _we've _changed. We were children last we were here," Sheik answered, looking around fondly. Zelda gave a small laugh._

"_True." They continued walking, hand in hand, content with silence and each other's company._

"_I knew you would come," Zelda said unexpectedly. "When you are most content, and when you are most yourself, that's when we can be together and fight on our own."_

"_Most myself?" Sheik asked, perplexed. Zelda nodded, smiling._

"_You are growing into your own person, Sheik. You are growing less dependent on me to complete you."_

"_How?"_

"_Love."_

"_What?"_

"_Your love for everyone you've encountered. Your determination. Your quiet resolution. It's all a part of you that I never was. The less you need me, the closer I am."_

_Sheik's heart swelled with pride, an emotion Zelda was full of, but he kept in check. "So the more I am me, the closer we are to getting you back?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sheik embraced Zelda tightly ignoring her exclamation of surprise. "Don't worry, then! You'll be back with us soon!"_

_Zelda laughed. "I've heard of your brave acts. You're not a boy anymore, Sheik. You are turning into a man, just like Link."_

"_Link was a boy?"_

"_Yes. A very mature one, but a boy still. Both of you are turning into wonderful men. Midna and I are very lucky." She smiled slyly at Sheik who blushed deeply and averted his gaze._

_They walked on until they were close to the Forest Shrine. "Do you know about the far side of this deep gorge?" Zelda asked unexpectedly. Sheik nodded his head, staring out towards the woods. He had run through the shadows of the trees there, half-blind with sorrow, mad with grief when his sister had ripped herself apart for her best friend. "Some say there is an ancient temple deep in the woods that guards a sacred power." Sheik vaguely wondered if it was the Forest Temple where he and Link had saved Saria and awakened her as a Sage. "The ancestors of the Hylians created the temple…signs of their civilization—ancient, but very sophisticated—are everywhere. If someone could obtain the power of those ancient people…Well, I am sure it would go a long way to saving Hyrule." Zelda turned to Sheik and placed her hand affectionately on his cheek, glad that her brother was back with her again. "Sheik…Would you take on this task? Would you cross the gorge and find the ancient power sleeping in the temple?"_

_Sheik didn't hesitate as he smiled and embraced his sister again. "Yes, of course, Zelda. But you're coming with me!" His smile turned into a grin that happily anticipated the adventure to come._

_She ignored the last thing he said. "I knew you would. To cross the gorge, just use this." And she blew a strange tune from the grass._

_Suddenly something came running through the brush, and up to Zelda's skirts. A golden chicken. Sheik couldn't help it; he laughed himself silly. Zelda scowled at him as he bent over laughing, pointing at the chicken, and trying to ask her if she was serious._

"_Do you doubt my friend's skills? He flies like a dream! Believe me! _Sheeeeeeeeiiiiiiiik_!" Zelda stomped her foot, in frustration, trying to recapture his attention, however it was not working because as soon as he became somber again, he began to crack up again. Finally he straightened and fought for a straight face, pulling his cowl up higher, just in case._

"_Well, you'll definitely make it across the gorge. Wait and see, my doubting friend!" Zelda scoffed. Sheik burst out laughing again. He couldn't help it. It was a shiny, sparkly, golden chicken._

_Zelda sighed in frustration. "Just pick up the chicken, Sheik!" Sheik obliged. "Now jump across the gorge."_

_Sheik grabbed the chicken—that began squawking in protest—and backed up for a running start. Zelda watched him, content to stay behind this time. However, as he started running, he grabbed Zelda around the waist, and jumped off the ledge, gliding to another ledge farther out. Zelda screaming in his ear. When they landed, she was white as a ghost, and trembling._

"_SHEIK! I am NOT going over there!" she yelled. Sheik shrugged, picked up the chicken, grabbed Zelda and jumped again. He paused only a few times to use the boomerang he supposedly "borrowed" from Link, and then went on into the Sacred Grove._

_The first thing that imprinted itself in Sheik's mind was _shadows_. It was dark and pleasantly cool, making Sheik inhale deeply to smell the earth. He was about to slip into the shadows when Zelda gasped, and pointed towards a particularly large tree._

_What looked like a scarecrow come to life fell out of the tree, yet it was grotesquely childlike. It sent shivers down Zelda's spine. Its glowing eyes and scary smile were disarming. It giggled, and Sheik unsheathed his short sword. It cocked its head and studied them, humming a hauntingly familiar tune. Then it doubled over, and with considerable effort, made leaves explode from its body. Bizarre marionette-like monsters dropped from the treetops, and their strings began twitching, making the monsters advance on Sheik and Zelda. The childlike scarecrow laughed maliciously and ran away._

"_Get them!" Sheik yelled and slashed at the strings, severing the connection the monsters had with the trees, and Zelda hurled Din's Fire at them as they slumped to the ground, useless._

"_Ugh," Zelda said, wrinkling her nose as they exploded. Sheik nodded and took out their harp. Zelda frowned in confusion. "What are you doing?"_

"_That song it was humming. It was so familiar…" Sheik said, trying to think. And then it hit him. It was Saria's Song! Quickly he played the tune, the strings echoing against the ancient tree trunks._

"_Sheik? Is that you?" Saria's voice sounded around them. Then her voice brightened. "And Zelda! We knew you were alright!" She laughed happily. Zelda smiled as she listened to their friend._

"_Saria! We have a question," Zelda began._

"_Saria, is there anyone besides some Kokiri and Zelda, Link, Midna and I that know your song?" Sheik asked her, while edging to where the thing had run. Saria was silent for so long he thought she had gone. Then she spoke._

"_Long ago…maybe in another time, or another life, I had a childhood friend I taught it to. He wandered into the Lost Woods one day, and happened upon a strange creature. It was crying, so my friend played it my song to cheer it up. It was so happy, that it learned to play it on its flute, and we never saw him again, although sometimes we heard him playing my song in the woods," Saria finally answered. Sheik's heart sped up in anticipation._

"_What was it?" he asked eagerly._

"_We Kokiri believe that we will die if we ever leave Kokiri Forest. And if we were ever in the Lost Woods after dark, we would become that creature. Only a few dared, but they disappeared."_

"_What was the creature called?" Zelda practically whispered._

_Saria's voice carried a great weight when she answered. "A Skull Kid."_

_Understanding dawned on both Zelda and Sheik's faces. A Skull Kid. Lonely creatures that longed to be understood and befriended. "This Skull Kid knows your song, Saria. Could he be the same one your friend met so long ago?" Zelda asked._

"_Perhaps. Skull Kids can live forever, because they are a part of the Lost Woods," Saria stated. Then she giggled and was gone._

_Sheik and Zelda looked at each other, then dashed after the Skull Kid, impatiently destroying the Puppets that got in their way. They followed the sound of Saria's song being played hauntingly, until they found the Skull Kid lurking behind a tree. Before she could stop him, he ran towards Skull Kid and slashed him. Zelda gasped, scandalized, but Skull Kid merely chuckled sinisterly, and ran down another path. They quickly rid themselves of the Puppets and followed. They found him playing his flute in the middle of a spring, and Sheik shot throwing needles at him, even though Zelda thought he would hurt Skull Kid. Skull Kid just laughed again and ran away. Sheik and Zelda pursued him._

"_Are we nearly there?" Zelda asked as they killed another round of Puppets._

"_I don't know, Zelda. I didn't really pay attention last time I was here." Sheik answered as he took her hand and pulled her down the path. Zelda gave him a puzzled look, but said nothing._

_They wound through the woods, and had to climb a gigantic tree to shoot him with an arrow before they could proceed. It giggled again, and ran down another path. Sheik and Zelda wordlessly followed._

_They ran through treetops for a little longer till they came to a strange clearing with no more exits. They entered, looking wonderously around, when Skull Kid dropped down on a platform in front of them, nearly scaring Zelda witless and making Sheik draw his sword. It's glowing eyes and sinister smile did not reassure them._

_It merely jumped up and down, creating a ruckus and an earthquake, then blew its horn, calling its Puppets again. Zelda took care of them while Sheik shot Skull kid with Link's Fairy Bow. It jumped, and landed on another ledge, calling more Puppets. Again, Sheik shot the Skull Kid, and Zelda rid them of the Puppets, a look of revulsion on her beautiful face. Again it jumped and landed on yet another ledge, and called more Puppets. Zelda got rid of them in a bored fashion while Sheik drew back hard on the bow to hurt the Skull Kid more. It did. The third time Skull Kid was hit with an arrow, it made a noise. "Gaugh!" it cried, falling over limply. Then it picked its head up and disappeared._

"_Hee hee hee!" they heard him laugh. "That was fun!"_

_The eerie voice and morbid sense of fun made Zelda shudder, and Sheik frown. He fastened his cowl more securely, and turned to see where the voice was coming from. It echoed everywhere._

"_I'll tell you what: I'll let you into a secret place!" The voice giggled. A wall of stone suddenly vanished without making a noise, leaving what looked more like a corridor than a tunnel or passageway. Sheik and Zelda quickly ran down it._

_They walked into a large, sunny clearing, although most of it was obscured by large rock formations. Sheik walked around, then pushed a block with the Royal Family's symbol engraved on it off of where they were standing, and his breath caught in his throat. Zelda came up beside him and the breath rushed out of her._

_There were ruins, alright, but they were so strikingly familiar, but alien and beautiful that it rendered them speechless. A strange feeling of nostalgia and _déjà vu _overcame Sheik until suddenly a scene flashed before his eyes._

A young man, woken after seven years of slumber in the Sacred Realm, returns to the temple where he pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal of time. As he and his fairy companion begin to leave, a shadow appears and solidifies; Sheik's ancestor.

_The vision leaves him as soon as it arrives, leaving him dazed and in awe of this mystical site that hides mysteries and wisdom underneath every rock. Sheik and Zelda look at each other and saw the same expression of awe and wonder reflected on the other's face._

"_The sacred, ancient forest…so this is what the Sages were talking about…" Zelda trailed off. Sheik looked back at the ruins, and jumped down into the area, helping Zelda down after him. They explored for a while, and then found themselves climbing a staircase. Zelda didn't know where they were, but Sheik did. He had followed Link through the shadows and watched as he pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. Zelda looked around in reverence._

"_Where are we?" she asked._

"_Ruins of the ancient Temple of Time which housed the gate to the Sacred Realm, through that of the Pedestal of Time and the Master Sword, which none but the Hero can draw," Sheik said, walking up to the pedestal. Last time he was there, he had told Link to hurry to the Forest Temple and save the Kokiri, and awaken Saria as the Forest Sage._

_They stood there, staring at what could have been an inconsequential block of stone until Sheik murmured something in Sheikah, waved his hand over the pedestal, and turned to go back. Zelda stared at the pedestal a little while longer, then followed._

_Back at the entrance, a statue had disappeared, revealing a hidden doorway. But as they ran across the symbol of the Triforce, several blocks dropped down, and a portal opened, dropping five Shadow Beasts into the area. Zelda gasped._

"_Heresy! Blasphemy! Dropping monsters into a holy place, sacred unto the Goddesses!" she growled. Immediately, she fried the three in front of her, and then got the two that Sheik was close to killing himself. They exploded and became another Twili portal. Zelda calmly went on, as Sheik chuckled behind her underneath his cowl._

_As they approached the door, a strong humming seemed to emit from it. Zelda cocked her head, listening. Sheik approached the door. It swung towards them silently on well oiled hinges. They both gasped, their eyes dazzled._

_Through the door was a veil of magic, and beyond it, the Temple of Time, restored and renewed, perfectly intact, and as beautiful as the day it was made._

_Sheik and Zelda wandered in, wide-eyed at the beauty and splendor around them. The feeling of timelessness engulfed them, while waves of memories washed over them from times and generations before._

_The high stained glass windows let light fall softly in, bathing the temple floor in multitudes of color, the grand staircase was highly polished and smoothed. The two statues standing sentry at the Door of Time were tall and proud again, not dilapidated and worn. The Triforce engraved on the floor remained unchanged through the centuries, just as perfect now as in the past. The Goddesses must have preserved it._

_Slowly, Sheik descended the staircase, humming a haunting melody. "Ee eee, ee ee eee, ee ee ee ee ee ee ee ee ee ee ee eee…" _The Song of Time_, he remembered as the air shimmered with remembrance. Between the sentries, a memory flashed through his mind of an emerald as green as Kokiri Forest, a ruby as red as the lava in Death Mountain, and a sapphire a blue as the waters that flowed from Zora's Domain._

_He slowly climbed the staircase that led him to the Pedestal of Time, praying that it would accept a gift of Sheikah magic, instead of the Master Sword. He heard Zelda following him._

_At the pedestal, he knelt and prayed to the Goddesses, and gifted the Pedestal with Sheikah magic, Zelda adding her own Triforce magic. It seemed to have worked, because when they stood, a heavenly staircase appeared before them, leading them up to one of the stained glass windows. They advanced up the staircase, and through a door that was hidden behind the window._

_They ran down what seemed to be and endless corridor when they came out into a room, with stairs leading nowhere, a bell that wouldn't ring, guards that wouldn't attack, and a gate that wouldn't open._

_Sheik walked up to the gate and stared at it. Zelda's voice scared him so badly that he unsheathed his sword._

"_Sheik…Don't you think there's something odd about that statue?" she asked, looking at the guard statue on the left, and the empty space on the right. "In the temple entry there was always matching ones on each side, but there's only one here…"_

"_We should look around then," Sheik resolved. Zelda nodded. She wandered off to look at the other statue while Sheik studied the vases by the empty statue space. He picked one up and put it down, wondering if it was a switch._

_A stair came out of nowhere, leading up. Sheik smiled and went to explore. Used to temple puzzles, he lit two lanterns and was rewarded with a chest. Inside was a key. "Zelda! Up here!" he called. She ran over and he hoisted her up, and they ran up the stairs._

"_Wonder what's up here…" Sheik mused, unlocking the door at the top of yet another staircase._

_Inside was a handsome, rather empty room with some switches, brass gates and—_

"_EURGH!!!" Zelda squealed, jumping on top of a ledge. Sheik gave her a look and then saw what she was screaming about: a large, hairy, fat spider._

_He would never understand why girls were so deathly afraid of a little spider that couldn't even do anything to anyone._

_Quickly he dispatched of it, and wandered around, grabbing another heavy vase and putting it down on the switch, making the gates slide open. He rid himself of two more spiders ("EURGH!!!"), and proceeded to a small chest that gave him arrows._

"_I didn't know you were afraid of spiders, Zelda," Sheik said. Zelda shuddered._

"_I'm not afraid of them, I just hate them so much, how they move, all their legs, the hair, ugh! I avoid them as much as I can," she answered. Sheik shook his head. Here was her one weakness. Besides himself, Midna, and Link. Especially Link._

_He ran up a staircase, and ran back down to retrieve Zelda. The way was blocked so, sighing, he shot the jar on the switch, making the gates he wanted open, and the ones leading back closed._

_He killed the two Lizalfos he met, not really paying attention to them, and proceeded to another handsome room._

"_How many rooms does this temple _have_?" he wondered out loud. Zelda shrugged, looking around. They pressed some more switches, and proceeded up some more stairs and into a circular room. They wandered, shooting the occasional Lizalfos or Keese, and ended up on a circular ledge that went up or down if they pushed a lever. Sheik grabbed a statue and put it down on a switch and proceeded down._

"_This is going to be a very very long temple. Will we finish by morning?" he asked Zelda._

"_We must try our hardest. Or Link and you will have to abandon your trek and come here yourselves," she answered. Sheik groaned._

_They got to the bottom and Zelda shrieked again. The floor was swarming with spider larvae. Sheik quickly rid them of it, and the electrical waves that blocked them disappeared. Sheik picked up another little statue, and they went back up, put the statue on another switch, and were catapulted to another door._

_Inside, they were locked in, and Sheik saw two statues. "Wait here, Zelda," he whispered, warped behind a statue, and attacked its weakest point. The statue began whirling like a top and bouncing around the room at a very fast speed, until it exploded. He repeated the process with the other statue. He got a red rupee from the chest. Another chest appeared, and the door was unlocked._

_Sheik retrieved the key from the other chest, and ran back to the circular room, dragging Zelda behind him, and unlocked the door opposite them._

_It was a simple maze that took a lot of arrows. At the end, they found the compass. "Handy," Sheik said as he pocketed it._

_They lost track of the rooms they went through, the mazes they followed, the statues they placed on the switches, until finally Sheik yelled "WHOA!" and held up a strange rod._

"_That's the Dominion Rod," Zelda said, examining it._

"_What does it do?"_

"_You can gain control over normally inanimate objects. Like statues."_

_Sheik's scarlet eyes widened and he grinned behind his cowl. "Let's try it!"_

_After another long trek, and several walking statues, they retrieved the big key. Zelda sighed in happiness. "Finally!"_

_Then they had to guide the guardian statue around the entire temple, taking them back to the first room. Several times Zelda seemed to be near tears from the frustration of this endless task. Sheik also noticed that she kept checking the position of the sun, or moon, or whatever was lighting the temple. Finally, they made it back to the first room, and put the statue back where it was supposed to be, a little worse for wear, especially considering Zelda's arachnophobia. The large gate finally opened, revealing another door they eagerly went through, hoping their ordeal was almost over for the night._

_The next room looked like a torture chamber, making Zelda go white, and then a pale, sickly green. She didn't want to know what the stains on the floor were from. They carefully dodged the spike roller, and the pendulums, and jumped over to another ledge where they made the last little statue stand on the switch, and then fall off to lock them inside. Before Zelda could see them, Sheik killed the gohmas, and broke the pots for supplies for the oncoming battle. When Zelda approached him, he pulled her into an embrace, hoping to reassure her that everything would be alright. He kissed her forehead, and she kissed his cheek._

"_Ready, Sheik?" she asked._

"_Ready when you are," he answered and they linked arms and unlocked the door. It shut and locked behind them._

_It was a large, dark, empty room with only a few rays of light shining through. They looked around, unsure where the monster would be. They walked farther in, wondering at the strange, broken architecture. Suddenly, a beam of light was covered. Sheik drew his sword and whirled around, his arm in front of Zelda. Slowly, he looked up._

_The biggest, hairiest, smelliest, ugliest, creepiest, grossest spider he had ever seen was on the ceiling. His jaw dropped, and he lowered his eyes, turned around to prevent Zelda from seeing what he had just seen. Too late._

_Zelda looked as if all the blood had drained from her body, and she was staring, wide-eyed and horrified at the monster on the ceiling. She was about to drop. Sheik took her hand, and placed his sword in it, taking out the Megaton Hammer to use himself. He turned around again, and the eye of Armogohma was fixed on him. He felt sick to his stomach. Yeto's soup was splashing around uncomfortably._

"_Twilit…arachnid…" Zelda said in a faint, high-pitched voice that was shaking with fear._

"_Steady, Zelda, steady," Sheik whispered but it was too late. Armogohma began crawling around the ceiling, covering the patches of light. Sheik took out the Fairy Bow, and waited till it opened its eye again. When he did, he shot it straight in its pupil. The ting shrieked with pain, and dropped from the ceiling. Drawing the Megaton Hammer which had proved useful against Volvagia the dragon, Sheik went on to smash every part of the giant spider as he could reach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zelda standing paralyzed with fear. She had never let her fears get to her before now. But this was the dormant part of her soul, the part she suppressed. Sheik was used to standing back and helping from afar, but he never figured that he could charge into battle, just like Link. He set that thought aside for another time._

_Then he saw that the strange statues on the sides had hammers. He took out the Dominion Rod, and made the statue pound Armogohma. It twitched, then got up, scuttling around, and then back up to the ceiling. Sheik ran back to Zelda who seemed to be on the verge of collapsing._

"_Zelda, you need to get a hold of yourself! I know you don't like spiders, but if we are to save Link from this fate, you must help me! When Armogohma falls, take control of the statue it's near, and pound it into the monster! Alright?" Sheik gave her shoulders a little shake. She nodded, handing him his sword, and accepting the Dominion Rod. Sheik sheathed his sword and brought out the Fairy Bow again._

_Armogohma was quivering, and suddenly, gohma larvae came out of its rear, falling on the floor near them. Zelda leapt away, and Sheik brought out the Megaton Hammer, squashing as many as he could. Suddenly a bigger hammer crashed down, just in front of him, killing the rest. He turned around to see Zelda, pale as a ghost, but holding the Dominion Rod quite steady with a determined look on her face. Sheik smiled at her, and looked up. Armogohma shot a hot, steady stream of lava at him. He panicked and ran until it ran out. It scuttled around and opened its eye, when Sheik shot it, making it fall. He hit it repeatedly with the Megaton Hammer until Zelda smashed it with the statue. Armogohma ran back up the wall, and let out another stream of larvae. He smashed as many as he could until Zelda finished them again with a statue. Once more, Sheik followed Armogohma as it ran around and when it opened its eye again, he shot it, and beat it with the Megaton Hammer until Zelda squished it with the statue. This time, it screeched, and it's legs curled in, and it lay still with _rigor mortis_. It exploded, and Sheik turned around to face Zelda, happy his task was done, despite his emotions being hidden with his cowl._

"_Wait! Sheik! Behind you!" Zelda yelled, pointing. Sheik whirled around, and saw the eye, still sitting there, surrounded by larvae. Suddenly the eye grew legs, and the larvae grew into extremely young gohmas. They all scuttled away. Sheik's jaw dropped._

"_What!?!" he gasped. He and Zelda looked at each other. She came up beside him, gave him back the Dominion Rod, took his sword, and they proceeded to run after the group, feeling like morons._

_They smashed a good few of the gohmas, but Zelda was the one who slashed the eye one last time, finally killing it. A heart container burst into being that Sheik took to give to Link, and the Mirror Shard appeared above them, gently floating down to be wrapped in Zelda's magic and given to Sheik. He pocketed it, and took Zelda's hand as they floated away…away…_

_His last thought was _If that was what one shard could do, what would the entire Mirror create?

I was very comfortable, laying here. I was finally awake, but I didn't want to move, or open my eyes. I heard the soft music of the Ocarina of Time, and was comforted. Suddenly the music stopped and Link yelled.

"AURGH!!! SHEIK! WHAT _IS_ THAT ON YOUR BACK!?!" I sat up quickly, panic coursing through me. I felt Link's hand brush something from the back of my tunic and I turned around. A final gohma had somehow come back with me.

"UGH!" Link, Midna, and I yelled. We wasted no time in stomping that thing to death.

"How did that end up on your back and you not notice!?!" Link asked me. I was rather revolted, and Yeto's soup was again sloshing around in my stomach.

"I was asleep, Link! You don't exactly wake up quickly yourself!" I retorted. I brought out his weapons and the heart container. "Here. I guess I borrowed these again last night."

Link accepted them, looking eager. "Were you with Zelda again?"

I nodded. Midna floated in my face. "Sheik, how is she!?!"

"She's worried about us, but other than that, I can't really tell if there's something wrong with her. Other than the fact that she doesn't have a body. But we always seem solid…" I mused. Midna and Link watched me think hungrily. I shrugged. "I don't really have much else to say on the matter." Their faces fell. "But I do know that we are close. We are going in the right direction!" I said wildly, but as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew they were true, and my heart lifted. We were so close!

Link whooped and Midna nearly strangled me in a hug. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed, and as she pulled away, I looked into her eyes, and she grew serious.

"Yes, it is wonderful," I murmured. She gave a small, uncertain smile. I drew her closer, pulling my cowl down as she came towards me. We closed our eyes at the exact same moment…

"LET'SGOLOVEBIRDSWE'REALMOSTTHERE,WEWILLFREEZELDA,MURDERZANT,'!" Link yelled excitedly, completely ignoring the fact that he interrupted yet another moment as he grabbed Midna's hand, and my tunic and dragged us with him further into the desert. I wanted to be angry with him, but I couldn't. My heart was soaring.

_Almost there!_ I thought excitedly. And from the look on Midna's face, she was thinking the exact same thing.

**Alrighty then! Not as long as last chapter, but HOLY CRAP THE TEMPLE OF TIME TAKES FOREVER!!! I just could not bring myself to typing the entire thing. You would have had a rather dull chapter, about thirty pages long. And I hate writing dull things as much as you hate reading them.**

**Well, now I am back in school, and freezing my feet off. I have never seen this place get snow in December or January. It usually snows in March! Oh well. I had my first white Christmas since I was five.**

**I hope Santa was good to all of you and that your holiday break was restful and fun! I'm trying my hardest to update sooner, but bear with me, alright? Thank you!**

**Please review! I love reviews and am susceptible to writing faster the more reviews I get!**

**Have a great next semester! Until next time!**

**~Principessa Dell'Opera**

**P.S.**

**(Setting: Christmas Mass)**

**Father Daly: *smells the incense and makes a face* "What is this stuff!?!"**

**My brother who is an acolyte: "Some new incense we were gonna try out."**

**Father Daly: "Oh. It reeks!"**

**Gotta love the holidays! ; )**


	25. Chapter 25 Savoring Dreams

"**This coming from the girl whose lips turn blue when she looks in a refrigerator." –My friend Angela, accurately describing me.**

**What. A. Week. Ugh. I can't believe I survived this. First weeks back are always bad, but this was especially brutal. Thank God I had a long weekend. I needed it. And I finally saw Avatar. Freaking AMAZING! Go see it in theatres! There's nothing like it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Midnight-Apple Blossom****, ****HatchetChu****, ****YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE****, ****Selestyna Arpa 364****, ****Spiritual Stone****, and ****ZeldaObsessed!**** for being the only reviewers on Chapter Twenty Four. Your faith will be rewarded now in the form of brownies. You get further presents at the end of the chapter. Prepare for:**

Chapter Twenty Five

A sandstorm blew up the next day, and though we tried to stay on course, we could not. Link and I pulled out our cloaks, and huddled underneath of them, our arms linked, occasionally opening an eye to check our shadows for Midna. It was hot, the sand burned as it whipped around us like little needles, sometimes burying us, sometimes exposing us to the full elements.

We stayed huddled there for hours, unable to talk, and unwilling to move. I dozed, only to be woken up half-buried in debris. Whenever it seemed that the storm was ebbing, it would start up again, worse than before. We lost track of time. The day turned into night, which again turned into day. Then it stopped.

We stayed sitting for what seemed like an eternity, then we dared to look up. Everything seemed quiet, and the desert looked a little worse for wear. Link and I stood, relieved.

"I thought it'd never end," he admitted. I nodded, sand coating my throat uncomfortably. Midna ventured out of my shadow, looking shaken, but pleased. She opened her mouth to speak, but her jaw seemed to unhinge, and her eyes widened in panic staring behind us. Link and I looked at her, puzzled, then turned around to see what had happened to make her speechless. I thought my heart stopped beating.

Where we had been facing before, we saw the desert and the sun. Behind us, was a wall of sand, rising up, the worst of the storm. Already it was almost as high as Death Mountain and getting higher. We saw several twisters beginning to form in the storm as the wave of sand grew higher and higher. Then it began to fall on us. We screamed.

Because she was nearest me, and because she could get lost in the other shadows, I threw my arm and cloak around Midna, shielding her from the oncoming sand. She clutched tightly to my tunic, her face buried in my chest. I felt my heart pounding painfully as I whirled around, looking for Link. Already I couldn't see him.

"Link!" I yelled, but my voice was lost in the sand and wind. Already the heavy weight of the sand was bearing down on us, and I felt the air compress around us with a high pressure. I stumbled forward, one arm blindly searching for Link, the other holding Midna close to me.

My hand closed on something, and I thought it was Link's wrist, but only when another skeletal hand closed threateningly over mine did I realize I had found a Stalfos. Yelling in shock that didn't reach any ears, I quickly drew my sword and disposed of him. But I must have stumbled into a group of them, for another arm circled my neck, and lifted me.

We were running out of time, the sand was quickly baring down on us, and I still hadn't found Link. Lights popped in front of my eyes as I struggled for breath. My hold on Midna slackened as my vision tunneled. I groped for my sword, nearly letting it slip through my fingers, and rammed it into the Stalfos's eye socket. It exploded and I fell, gasping to all fours, inhaling both sand and air, and dropping Midna by accident.

My limbs weren't supporting my weight, and I collapsed, falling on top of poor Midna, sprawling and feeling the weight of the pressure of the sand dropping on us. I thought I heard Midna calling me, but I couldn't respond as I gasped and coughed out sand. My hand brushed what felt like a leather boot.

I forced my eyes open, and reached again in the direction of where I had felt the boot, pushing myself onto my knees, and scooping Midna up again. She clung to me and I felt tears. My fingers scraped a gauntlet, and I grabbed it, holding on, pulling myself towards it. A hand grabbed mine, and I saw the Triforce on it. Link.

The sand wave was on us now. In a few seconds we would be crushed. I closed my eyes, tightened my grip on both Midna and Link, and prayed to the three goddesses that it would work.

I felt clean air and water. I had to blink several times to bring Link into focus. He had a vice grip on my wrist, his eyes screwed up tight to avoid the now nonexistent sand. He then realized what he was standing in, and opened an eye to look at me. He smiled in relief, and both of our legs gave out from underneath of us, and we collapsed into the water, soaking, trying to tame our wildly pounding hearts. And we slurped up as much water as we were capable of. Adrenaline pumped through our veins, and we were giddy with relief that we had managed to escape. When we were finally able to calm down, we looked around, and we realized where we were.

"Eldin's Spring!" Link said reverently. He knelt and paid homage, and I hastened to do the same. Midna finally let go of me, and slipped into my shadow.

We stumbled out of the water, still sopping wet and dirty as pigs, with mud streaking our faces, sand coating our hair, and our clothes travel-stained, smelly, and worn. Link wringed out his hat as well as he could, and I emptied my shoes of water and sand.

"You could put an aquarium in those boats, Sheik," Link joked, nodding at my shoes which were overflowing with a buildup of weeks in the desert. I shoved him as I removed my cowl and wrung it. He squelched his hat back on his head, and dumped out his boots which were significantly worse than mine.

"You said something about aquariums and boats, Link?" I asked, looking pointedly at his boots. He chucked one at me.

"It's good to see your face again. Your whole face. I can tell if you're joking or not now. It's harder when you're wearing your cowl. I can never tell what you're thinking," he said, putting his boots back on and shaking some loose water off of his clothing.

"That is sort of the point of Sheikah males wearing them, Link," I answered, grinning as I fastened it around my face again.

"Do you have to wear it for the rest of your life?" he asked conversationally. I shook my head.

"Only until I marry." There was an awkwardly pregnant pause full of thoughts unspoken.

"I remember. It was in my lessons when I was younger and had a tutor at the castle. I fear I've forgotten most of my knowledge," Link said awkwardly.

"There were worse things on your mind. Come. Let's go to Kakariko. Perhaps Renado will be able to spare us some room," I said. Link nodded, and we proceeded to Renado's. Link knocked, and I stepped aside, waiting for flying projectiles to attack Link at any time. Had they known he was the Prince, they probably would have restrained themselves, in awe. However, no one answered. We exchanged uneasy glances and went inside, on our guard.

Inside, we were surprised to find Renado, Gor Coron, and Darbus in conference with Ilia standing by, looking shy and dejected. Renado turned, and his face broke into a smile at the sight of us, dirt and everything.

"Ah! I've been waiting for you, Your Majesty. Fortune has smiled upon us! If things go well, we should be able to help Ilia recover her memory!" Link brightened. I felt Midna shudder in my shadow. I knew she never completely trusted Ilia, even after she stopped being so vindicative.

"That's wonderful!" Link exclaimed I nodded beside him. However, I was half covered in shadow, and I don't think anyone saw me. After all, I am the last of the shadow people.

"Do you know Telma's friend, Shad?" Renado asked. Link grinned amusedly. I chuckled.

"Yes, we do. We were at University with him until the usurper came. He was a very good friend, wasn't he, Sheik?" Link asked over his shoulder. I nodded.

"He was indeed, Link," I answered guardedly. We may be close friends, but I trusted no one else with my words.

"Well, it seems he is researching the heavens, and he has come here to see the statue in the basement of the sanctuary. And, as I have learned, when Ilia was saved, she overheard someone talking about the Rod of the Heavens, or something like that…" He trailed off, thinking hard, but resumed again. "The Goron elder believes that to help her regain her lost memories, we must piece together the fragments of her past. Which means if we work our way backward from the very place where she lost her memory, we may find something that will restore it." Link looked excited, but my heart sank. All those weeks in the hot desert sun, and our progress lost. I wasn't looking forward to starting over again, and I was disheartened that the time we had spent there had been wasted. "Now we must retrace Ilia's path…I am certain it was Telma who cared for her before she arrived at this village, was it not?" Renado asked. Link nodded. "It would be best to speak with her first. Please take this to Telma." He handed Link a letter that he held gingerly, trying not to sully it.

Renado shook his head ashamedly. "It shames me to say it, but to be honest, I cannot abide Telma's company." Link looked like he was fighting a smile, and I bit back a chuckle. "We have a fighting chance, now!" Renado said excitedly. Link nodded. We went out again, and Link leaned against the door.

"Is it terrible of me to have hoped to rest at Renado's like when he let us when we were waking Sages?" he asked me wearily. I shook my head.

"We have been in a desert for weeks, and just lost all that time and work because the desert sent a sandstorm at us," I said, reassuring him. He grasped my arm.

"Thank you for rescuing us and warping us here. I didn't know you could do that," he said.

"I didn't either, really," I answered. He smiled, and stood up straight again.

"Alright! To Castle Town. Let's deliver this to Telma!" he said. Midna jumped out of my shadow, turned him into a wolf, and warped him away. I followed suit.

We looked around, and glanced at Hyrule Castle. It was still frozen inside the Twili magic. Link stood straighter, resolution in his eyes, and we headed towards Telma's bar.

We walked in, and Telma gasped. I know she recognized me, and everyone knew the Prince. She curtsied.

"Your Majesty," she murmured. Link strode up to her.

"I have a letter for you, Telma," he said kindly. She took it and her eyes lit up.

"Ooooh! If it isn't from Renado, the shaman!" She opened it and read it hungrily. When she finished, she huffed disappointedly. "All this writing, and he doesn't bother to mention a thing about little ol' me? Honey, that is what I call RUDE!" Then she seemed to remember who she was talking to. "Well, there's no accounting for the foolishness of a man. And at least I understand Ilia's situation now. Of course I can lend a hand for that sweet girl!" Midna snorted. "Hmm, what else do I know…The first one to bring Ilia to this bar was that doctor…Maybe he knows something, but he's a crusty old bat, that's for sure…" she thought for a moment, then a look crossed her face. "Aha! I've got it! Honey—I mean, Your Majesty—you go ahead and take this to him. This magic little paper will get that old codger talking!" she laughed, handing Link a small slip of paper. Link held it just as gingerly as he had the letter. "It sure would be nice if she started remembering things soon, eh, sire?" she asked, winking saucily at us. Link smiled, I nodded at her, and we left. Link looked at the slip of paper. He recoiled from it.

"It's his bar tab!" he gasped, handing it to me. I blanched. I had never seen that many zeros next to an amount of rupees.

We wandered around for a while looking for the doctor's practice, because as men it is a rule to never ask for directions. We'd rather get our toenails ripped out.

It was a handsome practice, well furnished and clean. The doctor was a very small man with glasses that magnified his eyes to such an extent that they looked comically too large for his face. The doctor rushed over to us, waving us to be gone.

"Ruffians, bringing their street dirt in here! This is a private practice! For paying customers only! Be gone, scoundrels!" he yelled croakily. I hid my smile with my cowl. Link drew himself up to his full height.

"I believe you have been mistaken, my good doctor. You mistake our travel worn clothes for rags of beggars. Hear me when I say that I am Link, Prince of Hyrule, Lord of the House of Kings, and I will be King upon my marriage." The words were so official and intimidating that I nearly backed away. But the doctor merely shooed us some more. Link pulled off his glove and displayed his Triforce to the doctor. The doctor flinched and bowed absurdly low.

"Forgive me Your Majesty! Forgive me! We thought you were dead! Hyrule thought we had lost our Prince!" he gasped.

"Rise," Link said regally. The doctor did so, and peered near-sightedly at Link.

"Eh? What's this? I see now! It's the admirable young lad who was willing to help the Zora boy for nary a single rupee!" He then looked suspiciously at me. "And another lad with strange clothing and a symbol upon his chest."

"My companion and friend, doctor, Sheik," Link said, putting a rest to the coming question. He spoke with such authority that seemed to come naturally to him.

"Just what is it you want, Your Majesty? A physical? That costs money, it does," the doctor said. I prayed Link didn't look as disgusted by this little man as I felt. "By the way, that girl Ilia didn't mention anything about me, did she?" he asked sheepishly. I could tell from the way Link was standing that he knew he caught the information.

"Perhaps she did, doctor," Link said mildly. The doctor winced. Link brought out the bill. "Something of yours I've been bidden to give you in exchange for information."

The doctor took one look at the paper and jumped about a foot in the air, screeching. "AIIIGH! L-look! I can't pay this off right now! I bet Telma is using Your Majesty to bully me into this! But she'll have to wait!"

"What do you know?" Link asked imperiously. I was starting to be very proud of him and his authority that he never had when he spoke with Midna or I.

"Look, sire, if I'd been able to sell the wooden statue that young lady had, I would have been able to get the money!" the doctor pleaded. Link gave me a mock commanding look, and I lifted the man into the air.

"What have you done with it?" Link demanded.

"See, I accidentally spilled medicine all over that little carving, which made it stink awfully—"

"I'm sure it stank, doctor, especially since it was you who spilled it. I smell not only medicine but also dishonesty," I growled at the doctor. He squeaked.

"Sheik," Link said, pretending again. I quieted.

"I put it outside to dry, but then…"

"What?" Link barked.

"Well…it was stolen," the doctor said in a very small voice. Midna snorted in my shadow. "Who goes around stealing people's stuff like that? What a world! You always have to be on guard, eh?"

I was so disgusted by him I dropped him, and stepped over him to stand next to Link once more, looking intimidating.

"You could stand to learn humility doctor, much less honesty. Hypocrisy seems to be a dominant trait with you," Link said.

"Look, Your Majesty, at any rate, neither the money nor the carving is here, so I can't repay her!" the doctor sniveled. Then he stood and readjusted his glasses. "Well, to work, to work!" he sang, and ran into his office that he locked with a bang.

"Piece of filth. Let's look around, Sheik," Link whispered, dropping his royal demeanor. We spread out. Link pushed a crate and swore. "Ugh, Sheik! Come here! It reeks!"

I coughed and pressed my cowl to my nose. Midna turned Link into a wolf, and he memorized the smell. I slipped into his shadow.

He followed the scent up a bookcase and out of a small window. Outside, he jumped down into the street, scaring the people around him, who ran away in terror. Link ignored them, and followed the scent that got stronger the farther we went.

We ended back up in the courtyard near Telma's. A white cat waited for us. She and Link seemed to have a conversation that included much purring, meowing, barking and whining. Link then nodded, and left, scaring more people. I think he rather enjoyed it.

Once outside Castle Town, he turned back into a Hylian, and I came out of his shadow. "Telma's cat, Louise, stole the statue, but it was stolen from her by some dogs that come out at night. Sound like wolfos."

I nodded. "Here, I'll teach you a song that will change night into day and day into night at your will."

I pulled out Zelda's harp, and he brought out the ocarina. I played the melody, and Link played it back. The ocarina sparkled with recognition.

"You've learned the Sun Song, Link. Play it, and let's get that carving," I said. Link played it, and suddenly time seemed to speed up, going by so fast that I blinked three times and it was night.

"Whoa," Link said, blinking. I nodded, looking around.

We ventured out, and it wasn't long before what seemed like an army of wolfos attacked. We made quick work of them, and collected the carving. Link gasped. When I saw it, I did too. Carved onto it was the Eye of the Sheikah.

Quickly, Midna warped Link to Kakariko, and I followed. We ran into Renado's house without knocking, proudly displaying the statue. Link handed it to Ilia, and her eyes lit up as we saw her struggle to remember. Renado came closer, watching carefully.

"What…is this?!" she asked in wonderment. She gripped her head, straining to remember. "I…I remember something…I was confined somewhere…Yes, and I was saved by whoever was confined with me…And when that person set me free, they gave me this statue…"

It felt like I was slapped in the face. Impa! It must have been her!

She looked up suddenly. "Yes, yes, I remember that much! But that means…that person is still in trouble! Oh, what is WRONG with me?! I can't remember where that place was!" She thought some more. Then Gor Coron spoke.

"I REMEMBER! I thought I had seen that before somewhere…That belonged to the tribe that protected the Hylian royal family long ago." I nervously edged behind Link to prevent him from seeing the Sheikah eye on my tunic. "They worked in secret, so they lived in a lonely, forgotten place. But I heard that tribe dwindled in the prolonged wars…If you want to find that hidden village, look for a path leading to the Lanayru province on the far side of the Bridge of Eldin!" Link looked excited, but not as excited as I.

It was the first Kakariko Village, built for the Sheikah specifically by the royal family by the people that lived long ago, who built the Temple of Time that now lay in ruins. Impa's ancestor at the time of the Hero of Time had opened the village to all, and was called the Great. That meant that this Hyrule lay upon the ruins of a Hyrule even more ancient than the Legend of the Hero of Time, who was supposedly the first Hero of Hyrule. There were other, lesser Heroes, but the ones that were forever remembered were the three greatest: The Hero of Time, the Hero of Winds, and the Hero of Light.

"But…" Ilia interjected timidly, "A rockslide blocked the way to the village long ago, so you can't get there anymore."

Gor Coron swept aside her concerns. "What? Oh, I do not mean to worry you, little human. Problems like these are not problems to Gorons."

"Or bombs," I added under my breath. Link smiled and nodded.

Cor Goron and Darbus had a short conversation, and Darbus left. "Our patriarch, Darbus, will be waiting for you up ahead." He added in a whisper "I would try to find the path beyond the Bridge of Eldin that leads to Lanayru province."

Ilia still looked worried as we hurried away.

We warped to the Bridge of Eldin, and looked around for Darbus. We ran across the bridge, avoiding the arrows fired by the annoying goblins, and found a cave where pounding noises could be heard. We found Darbus there, clearing out the last bit of rubble with his fists. When he finished, he turned to us.

"There is a hidden village up ahead, little humans. The elders call it a forgotten place. This scent that has been burning in my nostrils…" he gave a huge sneeze, "It is the scent of evil. There is one powerful creature I have seen about. But under that beast are many minions who attack and plunder like a pack of hyenas. There are thirty." Link and I blanched. "No, at most twenty of them ahead." We relaxed. Twenty wasn't so bad. "They are probably just a small band of survivors, ragged remnants who have settled, leaderless, into this village." Anger boiled up inside me. How dare they defile the home of my ancestors!?! "If that is all there are, little humans, then you are alone are more than enough for them. But you will have to defeat them ALL to save that girl's benefactor. Before you go, I will tell you the secret to besting them: destroy them all before they spot you! Got it, little humans?" We nodded. We had no intention of not letting them see us. But Darbus rolled into a ball, and rumbled away.

We charged in, Link with his bomb arrows, and I with my shurikan. Between the two of us, we managed to beat all of them in a reasonably short amount of time.

When they were all gone, the door to one of the houses opened, and out strode—

"IMPA!" I yelled, running to embrace my mother. Link followed, recognizing the Sage of Shadow.

"The howls of the beasts…they've faded into silence," Impa sighed, holding me tight, stroking my hair, not minding that I was completely filthy. "The savior. You are the savior, Prince Link."

Link bowed low. "Sage Impa."

"Please forgive me for not opening the door. I am the last resident of this poor village. It is my sanctuary." She let go of me, and I watched her fondly. She waved her hand around the village. "This village was once the secret home of a proud tribe who served the royal family. But it fell into decline, and became infested with dangerous beasts. It's become an awful place."

We looked around. She was right. It may once have been a splendid home of my ancestors, but no more.

"You were named Link for a reason, Your Majesty," Impa said. "After the Heroes of Olde, even though their names have long been forgotten. But never by us Sheikah. All the Heroes were called Link. All the Princesses called Zelda. I do hope that Ilia found you." Link nodded. Impa smiled. "How lovely. When she was here she would often say that you would come to help. I imagine she fancied you, Prince." Link looked taken aback by this, and I chuckled. "That good girl. She hadn't always been, but she worried about me even as I helped her to escape from here." Link and I smiled. "I've been waiting my whole life for a certain person to come. No matter what terrible fate is visited upon him." She reached into her Sheikah suit and pulled out what looked like a little whistle in the shape—ironically—of an ocarina. "Would you return this to Ilia? I think she always kept it close to her heart, but even so, she didn't hesitate to part with it in order to protect me." Impa smiled as she handed it to Link.

It seemed to be a charm, and when Link put it to his lips, it played a bit of Epona's song. He smiled. I chuckled. If Ilia made that for him, even though she had known him for only a little while, she really must have fancied him.

"I like to believe that it kept me sane all this while until I was awoken as a Sage. My body may be here, but not for long. We Sages will be called to the Sacred Realm," Impa said. I was startled, and immediately saddened, but I knew that as much as I wanted my mother near me, I didn't need her anymore. I was becoming a man.

Impa smiled at us sadly, kissed the both of us, embraced Midna (who was shocked speechless), and then we were bidden to leave.

We warped back to Kakariko, Link still clutching the charm. We barged in Renado's house again, and showed the charm to Ilia. She gasped, closed her eyes, and looked at us in a new light.

"I…I knew you once…Yes…this feels so familiar…the scent of hay…a little while ago, you came to us, seeking refuge…and we hid you…the children loved you…and you always had time for me…" she looked up and gave a curtsy. "Prince Link."

Renado started, hearing Link's title, and then respectfully withdrew. I saw the children in a window, peeking in. Most of them tiptoed away except for nosy Talo, who Beth dragged away. Obviously they all were thinking it would be a romantic reunion, but Link only had eyes for Zelda. Ilia may have harbored some feelings for Link, but they would never be reciprocated. Link loved Zelda as surely as I loved Midna.

"This gift was meant for you. I would play this melody to your horse, and I thought you'd like it too, once you went back to Hyrule Castle. But I never got the chance." She held it out to him. "Please take it."

Link smiled, thinking of Epona, his beloved horse. I backed into the shadows, sensing a private moment. I heard it all anyway.

"You don't have to worry about me any longer. I'll be alright. I'll always treasure the time you were with us, and our friendship. I hope, when you are back on your throne, you will remember us." She smiled bravely, and I saw a glimmer of tears. Link looked rather sad that he was breaking her heart, but relieved that she was not under any false illusions.

Renado returned, and I came out of the shadows. "You must be exhausted, and by the look and smell of you, Your Majesty, you could both use baths, food, and rest, not to mention your clothing could be laundered. Come. We've had your room prepared while you were gone."

Link looked so relieved I thought he would run up the stairs and throw himself on the bed. But we went to wash first, extremely thoroughly, ate a very hearty meal, and we were given spare pants and tunics which were much too big, and led to the room we shared in between temples and Sages.

Link and I tentatively sat on the edges of our beds. Midna came out of my shadow, and I was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"I thought I would lose you two, today, in the desert. I'm so glad you're both alright," she gasped. She kissed us both on our cheeks, grabbed a blanket and pillow, and was asleep within moments.

We watched her for a little while, then Link spoke. "She's right. I thought we were dead. I thought I lost you both in the desert. And you are irreplaceable. Thank you, Sheik," he said. "Sleep well." He cast off his tunic, lay down, and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Much as I wanted to lay down and sleep for a fortnight, I forced myself off the bed, and downstairs to seek out Renado.

"Renado?" I asked tentatively. He was bent over a strange smelling potion.

"Yes, Sheik? Do you need something?" he asked.

"Will you tell me what you were going to tell Link about the Rod of the Heavens?" I asked. He frowned slightly, trying to remember. He motioned for me to sit.

"Well, actually, it was about the messenger to the heavens who held the rod. Ilia told me that the woman that saved her told her about it. Apparently, in the woman's village, they've guarded something for the heavenly messenger for generations, so they await him. But they can't give this item away until the messenger arrives with the rod. That's why she couldn't leave her village. Do you have any idea who this messenger to the heavens might be? Or even what the rod is?" Renado asked me seriously. I nodded, but said nothing.

Impa gave that item to Zelda and me a long time ago, knowing that one of us would acquire the rod. And since Zelda was gone, it fell to me and Link to be the messenger. And this item Renado was talking of, I knew what it was: the Sheikah book.

"Shad would know more about that than I, Sheik. You'd probably have more luck talking to him," Renado said. I nodded and went back to Link and my room, took the Dominion Rod, and went to the sanctuary to seek Shad out.

When I got down there, he embraced me. "I'm glad that you and the Prince are here. That means you are both safe."

"Yes, it does. I have something to show you, Shad," I said, and I reluctantly took out the Sheikah book and handed it to him. He opened it, and was astounded.

"What is this? Ah! It's Sky Writing! Where the blazes did you get this? You don't suppose this could be the word that breaks the seal…Right, let's try it out!" Shad said all this in one breath, and before I knew it, he was standing in front of a statue with a Sheikah eye on it, and said something in Sheikah. "Nothing happened," he said, not even sounding remotely disappointed. "So it is not this statue. Sheik, thanks ever so. You have brought me one step closer to solving this puzzle. I shall give this book back to you. Now! I shall try out this word on other statues! I have made the rounds of these statues so many times I have memorized their locations. Here, let me see your map, and I'll show you where, in case you want to track me down." He marked a few spots on the map, and returned it to me. "Remember, every one of those marks is near an owl statue. Now if you'll excuse me." He ran back up the stairs faster than I could warp. Suddenly, my pocket began to glow, and I pulled out the Dominion Rod. Its power had returned!

I warped to each and every spot Shad had marked, and obtained the missing parts of the spell. It would have taken all night to find the six characters if I didn't know how to warp.

I returned to the sanctuary where Shad was again, staring at the statue. I showed him the Sheikah book. "Is this that book from last time? Hm? Are there more letters in the word than the last time I looked at this? How did you investigate the…Sheik, this is amazing, absolutely amazing!" He turned to the statue again. "Now THIS must be the word we need! Let's try it immediately!" He said it to the statue, and it glowed, making something disappear from the front of it.

"Ah! It has taken on the same shape as the other statues! What can this mean? And I thought we had solved the last of the riddles. Blast! How confounding!" I snickered a little, but Shad didn't notice, he was too absorbed in his thoughts.

"I must apologize, Sheik. I need to cool off a tad before I mull the problem further." And he walked dejectedly away.

As soon as he was gone, I moved the statue with the Dominion Rod, and ran down the passageway I found down there. There I found a huge, broken down canon.

"Sheik?" I whirled around. Shad had followed me, looking around in wonder. "How in blazes did you move that statue?! And…what's this?"

"The first ancient example of a canon, I believe," I joked, but Shad took me seriously.

"Amazing! Spectacular! This must be the Sky Canon I read about in my father's notes! I knew my intuition was on to something when it led me here! But how can one use it to get to the City in the Sky?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to repair it, but right now, I am exhausted, and I will be going to bed. Good night, Shad. Let me know if you fix it and shoot yourself to the sky!" I joked. Shad smiled, laughed, and bade me good night.

When I got back to the room, Link was snoring and Midna was drooling. I looked at them fondly before casting away my tunic and getting into bed. I believe I was asleep before I even laid down.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Sheik yelled as he was catapulted through the sky. He splashed down in a lovely fountain, exceedingly glad he was alive. He crawled out of the water, his ears popping from the elevation. He looked down and was surprised to see that he was wearing his Sheikah clothing, and not the pants he wore to bed._

_ "Welcome to the City in the Sky!" he heard a voice say. He looked up, and there was Zelda, just as beautiful and sweet as ever. She seemed a lot more solid too, like her ties to the earth were being doubled._

_ "Zelda," Sheik said, and embraced her. She ignored the fact that he was soaked. She opened her mouth to speak, but a terrible roar sounded above their heads. They looked up, and saw a giant, winged dragon wending his way to the very heart of the city. Around them, high-pitched, terrified squawking started, and several little things that looked like chickens with human heads ran helter-skelter into some strange dwellings. Sheik and Zelda waited until they were sure the dragon was gone before they spoke again._

_ "This place is the home to a race far older than ours. They are called the Oocca. They are sacred to the goddesses," Zelda explained._

_ "Those strange chicken-things?" Sheik asked. Zelda rolled her eyes, smiled, and nodded._

_ They went inside the nearest dwelling and looked around. The Oocca flapped over to them._

_ "Can I help you?" he asked. Sheik jumped a mile in the air, shocked that it could speak, much less his own language._

_ "How do we get to the temple here, sir?" Zelda asked kindly. He squawked and jumped back behind the counter._

_ "J-just follow the main road to the center of the city!" it squeaked, terrified._

_ "Thank you sir," Zelda said, and pulled Sheik out of the store._

_ "They _talk_!" Sheik said, surprised._

_ "Of course they do! They had to communicate with the Sheikah!" Zelda answered._

_ They walked out into the city, and stared at everything they saw. The city was unlike anything they had ever seen before! It floated, and the architecture was so strange and novel, yet fitting for a city in the sky._

_ They ran to a large ornate door, and walked in. It didn't seem like a temple, but what else could it be? They ran across the room, occasionally stopping to get rid of the armored, miniature rhinoceroses, and through a broken window pane._

_ "Where are we? This isn't like anywhere in Hyrule," Sheik said. Zelda frowned._

_ "I wouldn't suppose it to be, but you're right. This place seems wrong, somehow," she agreed._

_ They found themselves outside, the wind nearly blowing them back in. Sheik put on Link's iron boots, and Zelda climbed onto his back so she wouldn't be carried away by the wind. They ran across a bridge to one of the floating outposts, and went inside._

_ "This place is so strange. Oh, look! A chest!" Zelda exclaimed. Sheik used the longshot, and got a small key. They left and almost went through another door when they heard a loud, terrifiying roar, making Sheik draw his sword and Zelda start her magic. It was the dragon again, and it plowed through the bridge that connected the outpost with the rest of the temple. They stared in horror._

_ "I hope we don't have to go back in there again," Sheik mumbled, and they went through the door. In the room, most of the floor had fallen away, making Sheik have to warp him and Zelda across to safer ground. Suddenly some of the tiles began falling away, and they ran for sturdier ground. Where they had been standing seconds before was now just open air. Zelda shuddered, and Sheik's hands got clammy at the thought of falling so far._

_ They went out to another outpost that they were determined to explore thoroughly before going back to the main temple. Inside was a fan that blew the air so hard that it was almost impossible to see. Sheik drew back hard on the bow to hit the crystal across the room. The fan stopped, and they were able to hookshot their way across the room, occasionally killing another armored, miniature rhinoceros._

_ Through the next door was a chest with a map of the temple inside that Sheik pocketed thankfully. They poked around a bit more, and when they were sure that was everything, they left the room, and went through the other door in the main room._

_ The next room was a maze of very difficult navigation, planning, timing, and annoying tile monsters and Keese. Zelda needed to steady herself against the wall before they proceeded to the next room._

_ Inside were two armored, large Lizalfos. When they walked in, the door locked behind them. Zelda began Din's fire in her hands, and Sheik brought out his short sword. When they jumped to the next platform, the Lizalfos attacked, and at the same time, Sheik unleashed a rather unstable spin attack, and Zelda let loose a powerful Din's fire. The combined attacks killed them quickly._

_ "Good hit, Zelda," Sheik said, impressed. She smiled. The door unlocked, and somewhere else, a gate was opened, revealing several Oocca._

_ They hookshot to the ledge above them where the Oocca were, and examined the room._

_ "I bet this pulls down," Sheik said, indicating the lamp-like thing on the ceiling. He hookshot it, and a vent opened, blowing air through the chasm that they had jumped earlier to kill the Lizalfos. Zelda and Sheik grabbed and Oocca, and were flown to an even higher ledge with a door._

_ There they had to fly across the room, occasionally lifted again by another vent, and finally to another door._

_ "I don't fancy this mode of transportation," Zelda said._

_ "Neither do I. I don't think the Oocca enjoy it either," Sheik agreed, nursing a bleeding wrist where an Oocca had swipped him with its claws._

_ They ran into the next room, and their blood ran cold._

_ "Dear Din, Nayru, and Farore. How do we get down _there_?" Sheik asked, his hands getting sweaty and cold. Zelda turned pale._

_ "Jump?" she said in a very high-pitched voice._

_ "I was hoping you wouldn't say that," he responded, and proceeded to jump down and warp onto a ledge._

_ "I'll catch you!" He yelled up. Zelda shook her head._

_ "I'd rather not take any chances here," she squeaked, and created a Farore's Wind to gently take her down to Sheik._

_ "If you knew how to do that all along, why didn't you do it!?! You could have saved some valuable time all these nights when we were collecting shards!" Sheik said exasperatedly._

_ "For the same reason you don't warp everywhere," she retorted. He warped to the door instead of answering, and she followed, albeit slowly._

_ They were locked in a room with just a vent. Sheik hookshot himself and the iron boots onto the lever which stopped the vent._

_ "Sheik! There's a room down there!" Zelda called. Sheik nodded, and dropped through the vent, Zelda following._

_ They looked around, not seeing anything, or hearing anything either. Suddenly something flew in, screeching. It flew out again, then came to stare at them, letting loose a scream that nearly burst their eardrums. It looked like a flying Lizalfos._

_ "Oh, that thing is _disgusting_!" Zelda said, wrinkling her nose at it._

_ "Would you rather ghomas?" Sheik asked, latching to its tail and reeling it down to the ground where he began slashing it and smashing it with his short sword. Zelda wordlessly joined in, nonverbally answering his question._

_ Some tricky sword techniques were needed to get hits on the monster, as it was cunning, fast, and well protected._

_ Finally it could go no more, at took one more swipe at Sheik before it collapsed and exploded._

_ "That thing was determined!" Sheik said, whipping his forehead. Zelda nodded, panting heavily._

_ They hookshot to the ledge that had just opened, and Sheik opened the chest. Inside was another clawshot._

_ "Great! One for me, two for Link!" Sheik yelled, excitedly trying it out. "This will definitely come in handy."_

_ They painstakingly clawshot their way out of the room, and back up the vent, and returned to the room they had fallen down. It took a long time to get back up and open another gate through which was another room. They hookshot all the way across, and found another chest._

_ "What's this?" Sheik asked as he opened it. It turned out to be a compass. "Great! I do like these things!"_

_ Zelda laughed and beckoned him through the door. They recognized that this was the bridge they had crossed earlier to get to the outpost, and they clawshot across the bridge, went back to the main temple, and proceeded directly across to another door, and another outpost._

_ The bridge was broken, and as they were getting anxious about staying out in the air a long time, Sheik warped them across, and into the next part._

_ It was small. They hookshot down, and across, over, across, up, over, across, down. It was a long, grueling process that was hard on Sheik, since he had Zelda holding onto his back. Then they went up, and up, and up, and up._

_ In the next room was a Deku Baba that was quickly disposed of, and headed up, pausing only to retrieve some rupees in a chest, and proceeding up and up and up._

_ They arrived in the open air, and had to attach themselves to giant hovering things that were like the helicopters the Ordon children played with. If you made a wish before the helicopter touched the ground, the wish would come true. Only, these were a mode of transportation, and eventually Zelda and Sheik arrived at yet another door._

_ There was an outpost to the outpost they were on. Glancing down, Sheik decided to forgo the clawshots, and warped to the other door. Zelda followed suit._

_ Through that door, were several platforms that were connected by just ropes. Zelda winced. "I'll wait for you here. I'm still not very graceful."_

_ Sheik shook his head, but went on without her. She was right. It would not be good if she fell. Whereas Sheik could run across the ropes just as if they were solid ground. He went through another door, and made his way to another chest inside was the boss key. He could have wept with relief._

_ He warped back to Zelda and showed her the key. She embraced him excitedly. "The last shard! We're almost done!"_

_ "But will I see you again after this?" he asked. Zelda shrugged._

_ "I don't know, but I feel a body. I might be returned to all of you soon!" she exclaimed._

_ They warped across outposts again. Sheik looked down._

_ "You know, he wouldn't have complained if he had to have recovered the shards himself," he said. "He would have done it for you. And I would have done it for Midna."_

_ "But that's why we are getting the shards, Sheik. So that he doesn't have to suffer and work more than he already is. We're not stealing his glory. You know that, right?" Zelda said reassuringly._

_ But Sheik wasn't convinced. Was he wrong to get the shards instead of Link? Would he be angry that more adventures and more places had been denied him? Would he be resentful that he, Sheik, his best friend, had gone for the glory that rightfully belonged to the Prince of Heroes?_

_ Zelda brought him out of his reverie. "It's no use wondering if we did the right thing. We are nearly done. So don't go second guessing yourself when I brought you into this in the first place." Sheik nodded silently. They went inside the new outpost they were in, and proceeded to climb up, grabbing as many arrows and hearts as they needed, and went in to face their last boss together._

_ Inside, or rather, outside in the boss's chamber, they climbed up the vines, occasionally clawshooting, and reached an arena of some sort. The air was cold, and the wind was blowing, and the clouds were obscuring their vision. They walked farther onto the arena, cautiously making sure that the dragon they had seen earlier wouldn't sneak up on them._

_ Then they saw it circle the arena, coming to rest and roar at them in the center. Sheik and Zelda stood their ground, determined to make this a fight worth remembering._

_ "This is the Twilit Dragon, Argorok," Zelda murmured._

_ "Strange name. Oh well. Let's get this overgrown vulture," Sheik growled, and the battle began._

_ Sheik clawshot his way up the pillars around the arena, Zelda spotting the dragon. When she signaled, Sheik clawshot himself on the tip of Argorok's tail, and pulled with all his might, adding as much weight in the form of Zelda and the iron boots as he could. He dragged Argorok down, and slammed him against the ground, making what they had thought were scales fall off, revealing that it was armor. The armor exploded, leaving Argorok more vulnerable._

_ Again, Sheik climbed the pillar, and latched on the tail, smashing him against the ground, making almost all the armor fall off this time. Zelda gasped and pointed at something on the dragon's back: a pulsing, vulnerable light, or eye, whatever it was. That was what they would hit if they were to kill Argorok._

_ Argorok twitched, and then rose into the air, angrier than ever, and it began to rain, making the arena slippery, and dangerous, especially with the lightning._

_ "Sheik, hurry! It's getting really dangerous!" Zelda yelled. Sheik nodded._

_ Argorok rose higher and higher, finally shaking off the rest of its armor, and disappeared into the clouds. Suddenly, all around Sheik and Zelda, little plants began wiggling themselves out of the dirt, and floating into the sky. The helicopters._

_ Sheik didn't hesitate as he climbed the pillars again, and went even higher, grabbing onto the helicopters. He could hear Zelda screaming below him, but he was not about to look down. It was better if he fought the dragon and made sure she was alright._

_ Argorok followed him, took a deep breath, and let loose a jet of scorching fire that Sheik barely missed by clawshooting to another helicopter. The dragon followed his path until he could breath no more, and he paused. Sheik took advantage of the break, and latched onto his back, hacking at the vulnerable point as hard as he could. Argorok screamed and began to buck, and fell._

_ "ZELDA LOOK OUT!" Sheik yelled. He heard her shriek and saw her run. Argorok landed where she had been standing moments before. He jumped off Argorok's back and made his way up the pillars again, and onto the helicopters where he began clawshooting in a continuous circle. Argorok rose again, and began incinerating the helicopters again. When he paused, Sheik jumped onto his back, and slashed the vulnerable as much as he could, inflicting as much damage as he could muster. Argorok screamed again, and fell, and this time, Zelda made sure she was out of its way._

_ Sheik quickly scaled the pillars, and attached to a helicopter again, this time going in the opposite direction from what he did before. Argorok rose again, and blasted fire at the helicopters again, making Sheik quickly clawshoot from one helicopter to another. When Argorok was out of breath, Sheik attached to his back, and with both hands, thrust his sword deep into the bleeding wound, and twisted, delivering the final blow._

_ Argorok screamed in pain, climbing higher and higher into the air, making Sheik hold onto his sword tighter, shoving it deeper into the dragon. Sporatic streams of fire burst from Argorok's mouth as it flew higher and higher, and began to fall. Argorok bucked and writhed as he fell, dead before he hit the ground, where he exploded, and Sheik collapsed of exhaustion. The rain stopped, and the sun shone through the clouds again, restoring the City in the Sky to its former glory._

_ Zelda ran to Sheik who was laying on the ground, the bloodstained sword beside him. Sheik looked up at her and smiled._

_ "We did it. The last shard," he gasped. A heart container fell beside him, that he put in his pocket for Link. Sheik stood, and looked up._

_ The last bit of Twili magic was twisting together, and the last mirror shard appeared, wrapped in Zelda's magic, and taken into Sheik's hands. They both let out breaths they weren't even aware they were holding._

_ "Zant could only break the mirror into shards because he is not the true king. Midna is the only one who can shatter it," Zelda said as Sheik carefully put it away._

_ "Soon, Link will know Midna for who she really is: a princess," Sheik said, and as he said it, his heart sank._

_ A princess. Midna was a princess, and therefore, she could not be with him, no matter how much they both desired it. This thought brought tears to Sheik's eyes that he hurriedly hid by pretending to wipe his face of the sweat and dirt. Zelda looked at him sympathetically, but said nothing._

_ "I don't know when I'll see you again, Sheik. Give Midna my best, and give Link my love. I miss you all, and I hope we will all be together soon," Zelda whispered, tears choking her voice. Sheik embraced her tightly, letting just a few tears spill over that he hid again._

_ "We'll bring you back, Zelda. That is a promise," Sheik vowed. Zelda smiled, and they held each other's hands…rising higher into the clouds and towards the stars…_

I woke with a start, and looked around, confused. Then I remembered: we were at Renado's house, washed, fed, laundered, and rested. Link's bed was empty, and Midna was nowhere to be seen. I put my shirt on and went downstairs.

Link was entertaining the children at the breakfast table, Midna presumably in his shadow where he kept slipping her pieces of fruit, egg, bacon, sausage, toast, and everything else he could spare.

I sat down and helped myself to a very large breakfast. Link saluted me.

"Good morning, Sheik. We have one day of rest, and then tomorrow we continue on to Arbiter's Grounds! We stay an extra day at Renado's insistence," he added as an undertone. I nodded, since a comprehensible answer was quite impossible at that point with all the food in my mouth.

We ate heartily and then some. Link went off to speak with Renado, and I went to find Shad who was staring at the Sky Cannon.

"Oh, hello, Sheik. I'm still marveling at what you found last night. It's really just astounding!" He exclaimed.

"I went there, Shad. To the City in the Sky. The cannon is broken, but I went there," I whispered conspiratively. He leaned in, his eyes wide.

"Really?" he whispered. I nodded, and proceeded to tell him of my adventure the night before. He was enthralled.

"Amazing! Just fantastic, Sheik! When did you go last night?" he asked excitedly.

"While I slept," I answered. Shad looked disappointed.

"Then it was all in your head," he said, clearly crestfallen.

"Of course it was in my head! But why on earth does that mean it wasn't real?" I laughed, and I left him to ponder my words.

I met Link on the stairs while I carried our laundry Ilia gave me up to our room. "I just got a letter from Telma. She knows someone that might be able to help us get to Arbiter's Grounds! We'll go to Castle Town tomorrow!" he said, brandishing the letter. I nodded.

"Fantastic news, Link. We're closer to getting Zelda back, and saving your kingdom," said, throwing him his tunic. We changed into our own clothing.

"Really? How do you know? Were you with her again, last night?" he asked excitedly. I nodded.

"We are very close, Link. So very close!" I exclaimed. Midna came out of Link's shadow.

"And we can destroy that usurper, and return peace to both realms! Yes!" she yelled, but I saw hope in her eyes for something more. For her old body back. For her kingdom. And for us.

We spent that day lazing around Kakariko, eating, and resting. It was almost like we were back at University again, the jokes, the banter, the debates. But this time, we weren't worried about our marks; we were worried about our beloved Zelda, our beloved Hyrule, and our beloved Midna.

We collapsed into bed that night, in just our pants, ready to continue on with our quest. Link was asleep within moments, and I would have been, had Midna not woken me.

"Sheik, our adventure is nearly over," she whispered. I nodded sleepily, not really paying attention, but trying to.

"When it's over, what will happen to us? Between us?" she asked. I was immediately awake, a painful feeling in my chest. I cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"Midna, you are a princess. I am no one, no title, no money, no family, no connections to recommend myself to you. You deserve someone who will be good for you, and good for your Realm."

Her face fell. How many times had I broken her heart, even when I wanted desperately to tell her I was lying, take her in my arms, and love her? How could I hurt her like this? Why did I do it?

"I don't want someone _good _for me. I want someone _perfect_ for me and my kingdom. I want someone that I am passionately in love with that will love me back, just as well. I want—" she pushed me onto my back, and sat on my chest "—you, Sheik."

My heart was beating faster and faster, my breath following the tempo of my heart. I was completely awake now, aware of everything that was going on. Link fast asleep and snoring, the sheets that half covered me, the fact that I was almost naked, Midna sitting on me, touching me, looking at me.

"Why?" I managed to ask.

She stared at me, the passion and earnestness burning in her eyes, burning for me. "Why? Why! Goddesses, you are thick! I love you, Sheik!" she burst out. Then her eyes widened as the weight of what she had said registered. I stared at her in dumb shock.

Part of me wanted to sing, to take her in my arms, and tell her I love her, promise that I'd be hers. The other part of me wanted to scream at her, tell her she made a mistake, to pick someone else, someone who deserved her.

"You—you what?" I stammered out. She was breathing heavily with the realization of what had been said.

"I—I said I love you," she whispered, her hand over her mouth, horrified at what she revealed. I closed my eyes and let my head drop back onto my pillow.

"Oh, Midna," I said quietly, and to my disgust, a tear slipped out and fell onto the bed. "I wish you hadn't said that."

She gasped. I knew she was questioning herself, if she had been mistaken and I didn't love her. "Why?"

"Because it complicates everything," I answered, still avoiding looking at her.

"How?"

"We have so much more to lose, Midna. I can't. I just can't," I whispered. I felt her cheek on my face, turning me to look at her. I shifted so that I was half sitting up, and she slid to my stomach.

"Sheik, we've played games long enough, we've danced around each other for so long that I've grown weary of it. Sheik, look in my eyes, and then tell me you don't love me," she commanded. I gave a small laugh.

"I am not Zelda. I do not obey on command anymore, Midna. And I can't do what you ask of me," I said, averting my gaze. She held my face in both her hands, making me look at her.

"Sheik," she pled, gasping, tears welling in her eyes. My heart felt like it burst, and I couldn't hurt her anymore, no matter how much I wanted to save her.

"I love you, Midna," I said earnestly, looking deep in her eyes. Happiness spread across her face, and tears of happiness fell. Her arms encircled my neck, and she embraced me, crying softly. I held her close to me, happiness coursing through me, and also dread. One thought circled through my head, hurting me more than anything else.

_What have I done!?!_

.*.*.*

The next morning, Link called Epona, and Midna slipped into the gigantic horse's shadow. We waved to the children and Renado, and rode towards Castle Town. The events of last night were mocking me, and I was silent most of the time. Link was inclined to talk, but stayed silent. He knew me well enough to know when I was preoccupied. But I think he began to worry because after a while, he asked, "What's wrong, Sheik? There's something else on your mind."

"Just the usual, Link. It's been difficult," I answered pensively. He nodded, but I knew that he knew it was something more than that, but he wouldn't push the subject, he was that good of a friend.

We arrived in Castle Town and went straight to Telma's bar, eager for help. She smiled at us as if we were old friends. And we were.

"Hello, Honey number one and Honey number two!" she said, gesturing us over and getting out two tankards of ale. "How are my favorite heroes?"

"Link is the hero, Telma. I am merely a companion," I corrected her. Link glared at me. Telma leaned in and spoke softly for only us three to hear.

"But you have fought with him, shed blood with him, and aided him in times of need, haven't you, Hon? You are just as much a hero as he is," she said. She spoke so convincingly that I was inclined to believe her.

"Telma, you said you had a friend out near Gerudo Desert that might be able to help us, right?" Link asked excitedly as I chugged my tankard. After the night I had had, I would not have minded getting myself spectacularly drunk.

"I did, hon. He's out on the eastern part. He's an older gentleman, name of Auru." Link choked a little, thinking he heard Rauru, the Sage of Light, but he didn't. He sputtered as I thumped him on his back. "If you go all the way out there, be sure to make his acquaintance," she added.

Link and I exchanged glances. "Thank you, Telma. We should go now, if we want to get there at a descent time." He took out a wallet. Telma rolled her eyes.

"As long as you keep coming to this bar, you do not need to pay for anything. It's all on me, hon. All the time. For both of you," she added. Link and I thanked her, and left quickly, eager to resume travelling.

Outside of Castle Town, Midna warped Link to Lake Hylia and I followed suit. When we got there, we headed as far east as we could.

"Let's climb up that tower. We can see everything from there. We'd be able to find him better from up high," Link suggested, and I agreed. When we got to the top, there was a man up there already. His words surprised us.

"I thought it was about time for you to arrive…" We reeled in shock. How did he know? Then he turned around and we both nearly fell off the tower.

The man looked exactly like the Sage of Light.

"Prince Link and Master Sheik, is it?" he asked. But he already knew us.

"Yes. Auru, we presume?" Link said. Auru nodded.

"You do know Telma, don't you? Yes, I am Auru. I am part of the group that Telma kindly allows to meet at her bar. I have heard all about your deeds from her. Now…You being a courageous youth…You have likely heard of the strange events in the desert and come to investigate, no? Or am I mistaken?"

"You are quite right sir. We are trying to get to Arbiter's Grounds. Do you know of them?" Link asked hastily. Anything than more weeks and months in the desert again!

"Yes. The Gerudo Desert once held a prison built to hold the worst criminals this land has ever known…The criminals who were sentenced to death were sent directly to the underworld by a cursed mirror that was kept in the prison…Now even that prison is condemned, and even the road leading to the desert is impassable." Link's shoulders slumped and my head hung dejectedly. "This desert at world's end…It still holds the cursed mirror and the malice of the doomed inmates. These old bones know that the evil currently plaguing Hyrule is related to this wicked place. So I have come to learn the truth." He looked back at us. "Prince Link, Master Sheik, I must ask: What will you do now? Don't tell me you plan to enter the desert and confirm my suspicions with your own eyes?!"

"We do so intend to, sir," Link said respectfully.

"Ah, is that so? Then let good old Auru help you out. You see Lake Hylia below us? A man named Fyer runs an amusement park of sorts there. Give him this." He wrote on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to me. "See, long ago, I saved this man Fyer's life, and now he cannot refuse me if I ask a favor. If you leave the rest up to Fyer, all should go well."

"What can he do for us, sir?" Link asked. I nodded.

"Didn't you know? He has the most powerful cannon in Hyrule! He can blast you straight to Arbiter's Grounds doors!" Auru exclaimed.

I think we both could have cried.

**There's a good spot to end the chapter. Pretty sad, huh? Especially after all that time in the desert. Ugh. I'd hate to be in their shoes.**

**I've got to be honest here. After a long break, being sick and forcing myself to finish Chapter Twenty Four in a decent amount of time, and only getting six reviews from the dozens of people that have this story on alert, it was extremely disheartening. I won't post this until the end of this week even though I finished it on a Saturday. Do I really need to beg for reviews here? I'm not angry, just disappointed that no one thought it was worth their time to write a split second review. Or was the chapter really that awful? Somehow, I really doubt that. I edit my chapters several times over the course of several days.**

**To the people that did review last chapter, I can't thank you enough. It really means a lot to me, especially those of you who hate spiders (Selestyna, cough cough, sorry. If you didn't like it, never play **_**Twilight Princess**_**). I'm going through a rough time right now in my real life, the likes of which I will not bore or burden you with. But thank you for the reviews. You really have no idea how much they meant to me. All of you get strawberry pie. Warm, delicious strawberry pie.**

**Okay people. This chapter is twenty-five pages long. Twenty five. Not including the ANs. Never including ANs. Word count: 11,086. It's kind of a long chapter. Actually really long. I really hope you'll make this chapter worth making so long by **_**REVIEWING**_**! How do I stress that enough?**

**I love you all dearly, and I will try my absolute hardest to get Chapter Twenty Six up as soon as possible!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! MAKE MY DAY! THERE IS CAKE OF YOUR CHOOSING WAITING FOR YOU IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Love you all, and hope you guys have a great day!**

**~La Principessa Dell'Opera**

**P.S.**

"**If I don't see that CD on my desk by three o'clock Tuesday, you're fired!"**

"**Do you really think you can fire an Italian?" –Ange and I having some laughs. She's the Italian.**


	26. Chapter 26 Shards of a Heart

"**Oh my God a giant rock!!!" YGOTAS, Seto Kaiba. Overlooked quote, people.**

**BLIZZARD!!!!!! YES!!!!!! HAPPINESS!!!!!! When we didn't get a snow day on Wednesday, I was torn between a murderous rampage, or sobbing. Since it was five o'clock in the morning, I chose sobbing.**

**Anyway, this is a record breaking snowstorm we are having and I'm excited! Stocked myself up on food, and I'm ready to go!!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****ShadowofTruth**** for wonderful reviews I always look forward to reading. Thank you so much!!!!! Hell, I look forward to all the reviews I get!!!! They make me insanely happy! Twenty-three page chapter begins…now:**

Chapter Twenty Six

We fumed as we headed back to Lake Hylia; angry to high heaven that those several hellishly long weeks in the Gerudo Desert were for naught when we could have gotten blasted there in seconds.

Link was cursing under his breath, stabbing at clods of dirt and bunches of grass, venting just a little of his rightful anger. Midna was cursing in Twili, often darting into other shadows to vent her anger on unsuspecting birds and rabbits. I didn't take part in the verbal abuse; however, I attacked anything I was near with my full arsenal of Sheikah weapons, not excluding the throwing knives, kunai, shurikan, metal chain, throwing needles, and my short sword. We terrified every animal out of the vicinity.

When we neared the amusement park, Midna snorted, and dove into my shadow. I put away my weapons, and Link got rid of the ugly look he had on his face. But it was back when we got a good look at the amusement park.

"Ugh," Link grimaced.

"It's garish," I agreed.

"I hope business is bad," Midna added.

"Midna!" Link and I both admonished. But she scoffed from my shadow.

"Like neither of you are thinking it!" she retorted. Link and I carefully avoided looking at each other. The amusement park was painted a motley of offensively bright colors, all collided and clashing with each other on a haphazardly built building that looked as if it would topple over any moment. It was the eyesore of Lake Hylia.

We approached a glum looking man who half-heartedly welcomed us to the repulsive park. "Welcome to Fyre and Falbi's Watertop—" he stopped midsentence as Link pulled out the note from Auru. The man looked closely at it.

"Hrrrm…From old Auru, huh? Ah, well, I guess I oughta do what the old coot says. Oasis flight, right? So here you go, one of our secret options not available to the general public. This time's all paid for. So whaddaya say? You wanna go?"

Link and I exchanged uneasy looks, but we nodded. "Alrighty then, but remember next time, you gotta pay!" He gestured to a door behind him, and Link and I proceeded inside. "Sweet sailing, buddies of mine! Two for oasis…fire in the hole!"

It was dark, and we were cramped together, feeling extremely violated by the close vicinity.

"Sheik! Move your foot!"

"I can't! The Master Sword's got it pinned down!"

"I can't move!"

"Me neither! Watch your knee! Ow…" I groaned as he kneed me in the groin.

"Sorry! Where'd I get you?"

"In a sensitive area!" I gasped in a high-pitched voice, bent over.

"What?"

I stood up and the back of my head hit something.

"AUGH!" we both yelled. Then we heard some carnival music playing.

"What's that?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. Now two points on my body were throbbing in pain.

"Sounds like impending doom," Link said nasally. I guessed that my head hit his nose.

We wiggled around, his elbow wound up in my armpit, my wrist in his stomach, the Hylian shield pressing into my side, and my short sword digging into his hip, dangerously close to another area. Suddenly the space we were in lurched. Link fell on top of me, squealing when my sword hit his groin, our faces pressed together embarrassingly.

"Get off!" Link grunted, sounding rather squished. I wiggled and tried to free my arm. The space lurched and suddenly our lips smacked together. We leapt up, yelling in disgust.

"You kissed me! UGH!" I yelled, sputtering and wiping my mouth. Link was gagging.

"Oh, Goddesses! ARGH!" he yelled. The space jerked again, and I was thrown underneath of Link, his elbow in my throat, my knee in his stomach. It lurched again and again, knocking us around like marbles when suddenly something exploded, and we were flying through the air, screaming bloody murder.

Somehow we landed without injury or incident, a little worse for wear from two men being stuffed into an enclosed space, both of whom were heavily armed. We stood and looked out at the desert.

"Still looks the same," I remarked. Link sighed.

"Let's go." We began walking when Midna spoke.

"Wait, Link. Sheik." She came out of my shadow, looking rather shy and upset. "Before we go on, there's something I want you to hear." We looked at her quizzically, but said nothing. She glanced at me, shame in her gaze, and looked at the ground.

"Do you remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadows?" We nodded. "What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm? They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses." She paused, and her expression was far away, in another realm, another dimension. "It was another world entirely. The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its citizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light. They were forever doomed to live in the Twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule." With great difficulty she wrenched herself back from her realm. "This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down by our ancestors. Do you now understand what I am? I'm a descendent of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm!" she snarled, a tear trickling down her face. It hurt me to see her so upset with herself, and a history that she could not change. She sighed heavily. "It was a peaceful place…until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all of the Twili into Shadow Beasts." Link and I were horrified. We had been destroying her brothers and sisters! Her subjects! "It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe. In any case, I was sent from there, and can no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power. But there's another tale told by my people. Though the goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one link between the light and the darkness." Link frowned, as if remembering a lesson from a tutor long ago. "Something called the Mirror of Twilight was passed to the protectors of Hyrule. It's our only path to the Twilight Realm, and we must get there!" She took Link's hand in one of her own small ones, and placed her other hand gently on my cheek, caressing me. "You'll—you'll come with me, won't you? Both of you?"

"Of course, Midna. This is your quest too," Link answered for both of us. I couldn't speak; a lump had formed in my throat, and would not go away.

Midna smiled, and dove into my shadow. We looked around and saw far north, the towers of Arbiter's Grounds. We were closer than we had ever been.

We ran alongside a gorge that did not look as if it would lead us to our destination, but as luck would have it, we could cross at a certain place. Several leevers leapt out of the sand to attack us, but we ignored them, and ran straight for Arbiter's Grounds.

"And all this time we could have just been blasted into the desert right next to the place!" Link growled. I grunted my agreement.

Soon we began to see ruins of roadways, toppled statues, sand worn obelisks, and broken relics. We found a place where we could hookshot ourselves up high to hang onto a helicopter than I had seen in the City in the Sky.

"What is that thing?" Link asked, looking at it. It hung innocently in the air.

"I don't know. I call them helicopters. You know, like the little things children play with to make a wish," I answered.

"And if you say the wish before it hits the ground, it comes true, right?" Link asked. I nodded. "I know what you're talking about. Though I called them whirligigs."

Suddenly we were blocked in, and three Shadow Beasts dropped from the sky and into the fenced off area. We lazily defeated them, and a portal appeared. We then ran for Arbiter's Grounds which was closer than we had ever seen it before. Suddenly Link stopped.

"Midna, change me into a wolf. We'll get there faster. Sheik, get into my shadow." We obeyed without complaint. He was right. It was quicker travelling, and once we actually were very near to the Grounds, he turned back into a Hylian, and I came out of his shadow. He shot some bulbins from the guard towers, and we continued on, unfazed, and thoroughly excited now.

I threw my arm out, catching Link in the chest. I smelled something.

"Wha—?" Link asked, peering around, and then I spotted them: an entire camp of bulbins, and their vile rides. I pointed them out to Link, and he grinned. We looked at each other, practically reading each other's minds, and then separated. I sneaked around one side of camp, and Link around the other, and we waited. Then when everything was perfectly quiet, we attacked.

Link ran in like a madman, half yelling half laughing the entire time. Seeing him run around crazily like a berserker was extremely entertaining and I found myself laughing the entire time I shot down bulbins and their steeds. When all the monsters were killed, I found Link.

"What in the Sacred Realm's name is wrong with you?" I demanded, laughing. Link was still laughing. He thought for a moment, then resumed laughing.

"I have no idea!"

We laughed some more until Midna came out of my shadow and scoffed. "Men." So we burst our way through some worn wooden fencing, and continued on to Arbiter's Grounds, occasionally chuckling.

The building rose magnificently out of the sand, surrounded by ruins of what appeared to be grounds, since gardens would not have survived the relentless sun. There were more bulbins here, and the deeper we got into the ruins, the more there were.

"This is just getting ridiculous," Link snarled after loosing another arrow to another lookout bulbin.

"Agreed," I replied, ramming my short sword through a bulbin that sneaked up on Link. That bulbin dropped a small key. Link picked it up, staring at it in confusion.

"Why would we need a key out here?" he asked, then he looked behind me. I turned around and saw an area sealed off with a lock. Link grinned. "That's why."

We walked in, and the doors slammed shut behind us, locking us in. We looked around, and saw nothing but the giant boar that the bulbins rode. We wandered in, completely off guard when something thudded in, bashed the boar against a wall, and then hit us and we went flying.

"Ah! Link! Get off my arm!" I yelled, my elbow pinned under the Hylian shield.

"Get your knee out of my eye!" he grunted back, and we struggled to our feet to meet a gigantic bulbin. "Ready?" Link asked.

"Always." And we attacked.

Link had gotten so much better with his swordsmanship he looked like he was dancing. And we fought together so many times that we did everything in perfect harmony, almost like it had been rehearsed. Of course they never were, but it did seem like it.

Finally when it went down, we put our weapons away, waiting for it to explode. But it didn't. It got up, cradled its badly injured arm, and limped away through another door. Link and I watched it go, fascinated, when the building caught on fire. We stared for a moment, not daring to believe it and then yelled.

A burning beam fell between us and sparks flew up in the air. The boar started screaming in terror. Link leapt on it, and it ran crazily around the enclosed space. It came close to me once, and that's all I needed. Link reached for me and I grabbed his hand and swung myself onto his back. Link kicked the boar to go faster and I was nearly thrown had I not have grabbed onto the back of Link's chainmail. The boar reared and bellowed, and crashed through the gate we had come in, and through several more gates after that, both Link and I holding onto the boar for dear life, screaming like little children. We would later go on to deny such an event ever occurred.

Suddenly it reared so steeply that it threw us from its back, and it ran back to the bulbins. Groaning, Link stood up and looked for me. I had been squashed beneath him and his arsenal, and I was winded.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked, seemingly surprised. I struggled to stand up again.

"You landed on me!" I retorted, but because there wasn't any air, it didn't sound nearly as threatening as it could have.

We turned around and in front of us, large and imposing, and slightly eerie, was Arbiter's Grounds.

"We finally made it," Link breathed. I nodded wordlessly. We were silent, savoring the fact that we were even closer to saving Hyrule, Zelda, and Midna. After so long, after weeks and weeks struggling through an unforgiving desert, we were finally here.

We slowly ascended the steps up to the door, looked up at the symbols high above us, and descended the stairs that led deep inside the Grounds.

"I can't see anything," Link whispered.

"That would be because it's nighttime, it's dark in here and out there, and you don't have your lantern on," Midna remarked sarcastically. I chuckled.

"It only has a little lantern oil in it, and I want to save it. I can't waste it," Link remarked. We took a few steps forward, and several braziers lit up on either side of us, illuminating the hallway. "Problem solved!" Link declared. We ran down the hallway to stop abruptly in a large, circular room, with several skeletons of forgotten souls, and broken floor tiles. However, what was worrisome was the quicksand that formed a vortex and drained in the middle of the room. This place was going to be tricky and dangerous.

Link however, calmly donned the hover boots, and ran to a piece of solid floor. I laughed and hookshot over to him. He had given me the longshot in exchange for him having and using two clawshots. "It's only fair," he had said when he gave it to me. His generosity had never struck me until then.

We made it to a gate that was sealed tight. Link looked around, and ran to another piece of intact floor. "Look, there's a chain over there. Maybe it'll open the gate." He hookshot it, and pulled on it with great strength. I realized that with all these adventures, Link and I were no longer slender, but were built more powerfully, more muscular than we were at the university. It was beginning to stand out. I didn't think Link noticed, since he moved as quickly and as agilely as he had before. It seemed that we retained our strengths from before, and gained more, not losing what we had had in the first place. I looked at my own arms, and tried to circle them with my fingers. Definitely more muscle.

With a great heave, Link yanked the chain, and the gate behind me opened slowly, as if it had forgotten how to open. Link ran back to me, not even out of breath.

"Let's go!" he said enthusiastically. We ran up some stairs to three doors. The one in front of us was locked, another opened to a large basin and several crates, and the last blocked with wooden bars. Link looked in the basin and cried out.

"Lantern oil!" He sang, filling his lantern and an empty bottle with it. I laughed and looked in the next room, nearly falling in the quicksand.

"I found a key!" I yelled, throwing it to him. He unlocked the third door, and we ran through it.

It was dark in the next room, and Link's lantern was not enough light. Several times Link and I would slip into the quicksand, and the other had to pull him out. We made it to the next door, but there was a gate over it, so Link went to light the torches. He turned around and yelled.

"Sheik! Behind you!" I turned and there was a small army of what looked like miniature Stalfos. I quickly hacked through them while Link got the other torch, and we ran through the door. Inside the next room, we wandered into what looked like an arena. There were torches lit with eerie blue lights. We looked around, waiting with bated breath for something we didn't know was there, until Link pointed down the hallway opposite us.

Four floating lanterns came dancing down the hallway, jingling creepily, making cold shivers go down my spine. They paused at the lanterns, then stole the blue flames. Link huffed in frustration. They danced again, and this time a heavy gate closed off the hallway. This time I huffed in frustration.

"Just like the Forest Temple when we had to save Saria and get those Poe sisters," Link mumbled crossly.

"Yes…" I grumbled.

The lanterns then seemed to sense our frustration, so they danced in a circle around us, taunting us. Link took out the Lens of Truth and looked at them. He shuddered, and then handed it to me. They were poes, alright, but they were poes unlike any I had ever seen before. They looked like depictions of death we had seen, with long, black robes, skeletal hands, a hooded black cloak with a skull fastening it in place, and an evil, skull-like face with glowing red eyes. I felt a shiver go down my back again; the poe was terrifying.

Then three lanterns separated, and one hung in front of us. Link turned into a wolf to sense the poe, and I looked through the Lens of Truth to see where I was attacking. Link latched onto the poe's face, savagely ripping and tearing at the flesh. I attacked with a kunai, afraid that if I used the sword, I would hit Link accidentally. We brought the poe down, and Link ripped it's soul from its body. The poe disintegrated, and its lantern burst, returning the blue flames back to its torch. Link turned back and nodded.

"Yes. It is just like the Forest Temple. Let's go get those other poes!" Link said determinedly. I nodded, and he turned back into a wolf, smelled the poe's dead body, and followed it to a spot in the room where he dug. He whined, looked at me, and then down in the hole where there was a chain. I pulled on it, and beside us, a section of the floor dropped down, making stairs, and leading us—presumably—to the next poe. Link sniffed, looked back at me and wagged his tail, and set off down the stairs. I didn't slip into his shadow this time, because I had a feeling he would need opposable thumbs.

We entered another room where we encountered some annoying monsters we had seen before: flying skulls, an annoying enemy we thought we had rid ourselves of in the Forest Temple. Link whined, and indicated that we push the handle in the middle of the room. We braced our shoulders against it, and pushed until a door opened which a skeleton came through. Link ripped off its legs and I killed the rest of it and opened the chest behind it to find a key. I turned around to see Link gnawing on a femur enthusiastically, just like a pet dog would. I couldn't help it, and I laughed myself silly until I couldn't stand up. It was just as funny as Zelda's golden, shiny, sparkly chicken.

I took out the longshot and fired above where we had pushed the room, and Link turned back into a Hylian and did the same. When we dropped down, he turned back into a wolf, and we went through a door and down a corridor to a dark, circular room where we heard the ominous jingling again. Link laid his ears flat against his head, and a growl started deep in his throat. He followed something in an alcove I couldn't see, and growled impressively. Suddenly he leapt back, then up in the air, attached to something and attacked. I pulled out the Lens of Truth and attacked with a kunai. The poe threw us off, and tried to blindly hit us with its lantern, but it let its guard down, and this time Link succeeded in ripping its soul out. We ran back to the first room, and the blue flame followed us until it came to rest in its torch. Link bounced up and barked happily, chasing his tail to show how pleased he was, and sniffed around again. We went through a door that was above the fallen staircase we had found earlier, and went through the door on the other side. We found ourselves in a room that sent up spiked wooden walls if it didn't want us going through one way. It took a while, but finally Link and I made it. It probably would have been easier on him if he was Hylian, but he looked like he was enjoying being a wolf. I pulled a chain that raised a platform back up, allowing us to go on. Link happily took care of anything that moved. We found the compass and pressed on, Link sniffing the air occasionally. We rotated the room again, and found a Stalfos that took a very long time to die, and a chest with a key inside. We opened the door opposite of where we found the key, and went inside.

Link immediately tensed, and went after the miniature Stalfos, and the place seemed clear until a bigger Stalfos appeared and shrieked. Just like the ReDead, it froze us in place as it began to advance. Link growled, and I warped behind it and slashed at it until Link could move again, and tear it apart. The next Stalfos we didn't even give the chance to turn around. Link dug in a sandy area, and barked; another chain. I pulled it, and a wall moved! Link immediately set upon attacking what was in there, and when I looked through the Lens of Truth, I also attacked the poe. Link ripped out its soul, and we went into the next room where we found another key. We went to the next room only to find that it was the top of the room where the torches were, and the third flame was returning to its perch. We jumped across onto the platform, and went through the door on the other side. We found ourselves in a room we were in before, and we quickly passed through, nearly getting squashed by a falling platform in the meantime.

In the next room, we proceeded to crush all the skulls in there, looking for arrows or anything else that could be of use, and were suddenly locked in. Link growled, looking at an intact skeleton in front of him. Midna turned him back to a Hylian, and we unsheathed our swords. The skeleton twitched, jerking its head side to side, then stumbled to its feet, shrieking.

"Let's go!" Link yelled, and the skeleton barely had time to raise its sword before we fell on it with ferocious attacks, never letting it even try to land a blow. Finally Link bombed it, and the doors unlocked. We ran up two flights of stairs to find a darkened room. Link lit two of the six torches, and a section of the wall moved, revealing a door.

"This reminds me of the Spirit Temple and the Forest Temple," Link mused. I nodded so enthusiastically my cowl slipped.

In the next room, Link turned back into a wolf, and I pulled out the Lens of Truth. We found the last poe, but it wasn't going without a long fight. It made four copies of itself, and began circling us, screaming in the process. Link followed them, and when they were about to strike, he found the real one, and attacked, me close behind. The poe shook us off, created some more copies, and circled again, like the poe sisters from the Forest Temple. Link and I jumped the real one, and Link ripped out its soul, freeing the last flame. We returned to the torch room, and the gate finally opened. We ran down the corridor, heartened. We were hoping we were getting closer to the end, and the Twilight Mirror.

We ran into another circular room, and we looked around. "Which door?" I asked. Link turned back into a Hylian and studied them.

"The left?" he guessed, and we ran through it.

Inside the room was a large pillar, and no bottom. Link and I exchanged glances. We grinned. Midna shifted uneasily in my shadow.

"Don't you dare—!" she started, but Link and I had already jumped, yelling. We fell at least three stories, until I warped to the bottom, and Link did a fancy maneuver that ended with him landing on top of me. Hard.

"Could you avoid trying to murder me, Link?" I gasped as he stood up.

"Sorry."

"No you're not. You already cleaved me once!" I gestured to the wound he had dealt me in the Shadow Temple. I still had a scar.

Link gave me a dirty look. "_Don't_ remind me again!"

We grabbed the lever, and pushed. The pillar was spiraled, so that we could go up or down when we pushed it. We made it to an alcove with a chest but it was blocked by the spiked wall. A Stalfos unfolded itself from the shadows and we attacked it before it completely stood up. When we dispatched the Stalfos, we bombed the wall, and got a key from the chest. We ran back to the spiral pillar and went as far down as possible to a locked door. Inside was a maze. One wrong foot, and a wall of wooden spikes would shoot up, not to mention the quicksand. Link turned into a wolf to better navigate the room, and I slipped from shadow to shadow, looking for the right way to get across the room. Midna, sitting on Link's back, drew her knees up closer to her chest, and held tightly to Link, sometimes pulling on his fur so hard that he yelped. I watched every time she plopped herself heavily on Link's back. _That really can't be good for his spine. She might throw it out or something, and he's only eighteen!_

I pulled a movable wall out of the way, and when Link got through, we went on to the next room, avoiding the deadly spinners on either side of the hallway. Through the next door we found what looked like an ancient torture chamber. The walls were stained red, and a spiked spinning device chased us around the room till we made it to the other door.

"Lovely. Can't wait to see the rest," Midna remarked sarcastically.

We went on, and were confronted by three Stalfos, all who had assembled themselves out of the bones of past prisoners. Link turned into a Hylian, backed up, took aim, and with one bomb arrow, rid us all three of them. The gate opened, and we went on, still on the lookout for a hint of what we would eventually be fighting.

We went through an enormous door, and were immediately locked in. The room was dark, and the farther in we went, the darker it got. Right as I was about to tell Link to take out his lantern, we walked up to a pole that was stuck straight up in the ground, held by a few brittle ropes. Link accidentally sliced one completely when the Master Sword accidentally hit it.

"Oops," he said, but I pointed. The pole twitched. It literally twitched, and seemed to light up. It twitched some more, then a ball of fire emitted from it, burning all the ropes attached to it. Then dark magic started to push it upwards. There was something strange about the way it was glowing.

"Midna, could this be…" I asked, but she leapt out of my shadow and yelled.

"Link, this is Twilight magic! Be very careful!" Then she turned to me, and put a hand to my cheek. "You too, Sheik. Please." But she said no more, because Link yelled and I looked up.

It was an enormous sword, wielded by no one we could see. It crashed down between us, making us dive away and then righted itself, mocking us. Midna jumped into Link's shadow and turned him into a wolf, and I pulled out the Lens of Truth. Link jumped on it as soon as the sword fell again, and attacked. Suddenly, our assailant was visible, and horrifyingly grotesque, like a demon from hell. It shrieked piercingly, making Link whine and claw at his ears, and me slap my hands over my own, trying to block it out. It drifted upwards, and lazily began to circle the room, the sword dangling by its side. Link turned back into a Hylian, took out his bow, and aimed. I brought out several shurikan; the smaller and faster, the better chance of hitting the target. We aimed, and released at the same moment, and when the blades pierced it, the thing would groan, and twitch, but still circle us, its head dangling limply, as if it had been hoisted up by the hangman's noose.

Suddenly it shook itself out of its reverie, and swooped around us at a dizzyingly speed until it stopped, and brought down its enormous sword between us, a hair's breadth away from slicing us completely in two. Link rolled to the side, and used a maneuver he learned from his dream-teacher, and managed to get a few hits as I brandished my whip, and wrapped it around the monster's neck. It gagged, and Link hit it once more before it shook itself free and rose into the air again. It circled lazily, watching us interestedly, as if it thought we were some new toy that it was procrastinating breaking. Link and I hit it again (Link added a bomb to his arrows, and it was exceedingly effective), and it began swooping around before again cornering us. But this time, before Link could let it raise its sword, he hit it again with an arrow, and we began attacking its head, where it seemed to be the most vulnerable. As we attacked, Link and I exchanged glances. _This enemy is much different from the others. This one thinks._

It screeched and rose in the air, occasionally switching directions so that we couldn't aim properly. Finally, a well-thrown knife made it shriek again, flying around faster. Link let arrow after arrow hit it, finally making it collapse. We attacked again, and it rose quickly this time, angry and murderous.

This time it flew quickly, switching direction, faking us out, making us so dizzy we couldn't aim. I stabbed it with the longshot, making it scream in anger, and it flew around so quickly we couldn't see it until it stopped, ready to do us in. It raised its sword, and Link hit it with another bomb arrow. We sliced it until it screamed and dropped its sword. It writhed and moaned until it disintegrated into fine dust, and blew away. The sword exploded, making the torches finally light up, and the doors unlock.

"If we had such a difficult time destroying that one, I'm a little afraid of the final beast we have to kill," Link said worriedly as we walked wearily through the opposite door.

"You're not the only one, Link. This could be very deadly," I agreed.

We walked up some stairs to a well-lit dais, and a large chest. Link looked at me, and smiled.

"Well, let's see what we get!" He said excitedly. He opened the lid and took it out.

"This is amazing! And I don't know what it is!" he exclaimed excitedly. I laughed, hard. It was such a Link thing to say.

"It's called a spinner. With it, you float over land, and water, and the grooves in the sides" Midna came out of my shadow to show us what she was talking about "are like tracks, and you can go on walls that will fit the tracks. It spins like a top, that's why it's called a spinner. I believe it's the only one of its kind, so I guess it's _the_ spinner." Link and my eyes lit up.

"I GET TO TRY IT FIRST!" Link yelled, running over to the grooves in the wall that fit the side of the spinner.

"Let me try next!" I yelled as he spun away. He laughed over his shoulder.

"You have to catch me first!" he bellowed back. I warped right in front of him, and pushed him off, laughing. He grabbed onto the bottom of it with a clawshot, and shoved me off, until we fell off the wall, a heap of laughter, and a spinner. Midna came out of my shadow, her arms crossed on her chest.

"If you two can't behave like the heroes you're supposed to be, that spinner is my spinner. Got it?" she scowled at us both. We hung our heads, trying not to chuckle.

"Yes, Midna," we answered in unison, and she disappeared into my shadow. We went back the way we came, occasionally laughing, and reaching for the spinner.

Back in the area we were in before, Link found the tracks for the spinner, and floated to the other side that was previously unattainable since there was so much sand. He figured out how to leap from one set of tracks to the next, and made it to that door. I merely warped over to him.

Link had a great time in the next room, which was made completely for spinner purposes. I slipped through the shadows. Maybe when this entire adventure was done, he'd lend it to me. But for now, it was best I didn't use it. I could warp and move through shadows. He couldn't.

He found four chests full of rupees, and other rewards, and spun like a top through the room. Finally, I gave up and stayed in the spinner's shadow. It was much easier to travel with it than try to anticipate where it would go.

We got to another door, and I came out of his shadow, cross-eyed. "Ugh. I have a rather extreme case of vertigo right now," I said, staggering around. Link swayed where he stood.

"_You_ have vertigo!?! How do you think I feel?" he said as he tried to walk to the door and ended up falling right over.

It took us a moment to get our sense of equilibrium back, and when we did, we went through the door and found an enormous decorated chest.

"BOSS KEY!" We yelled ecstatically. Link pocketed it, and we went into the next room where a groove in the floor made the spinner stuck. Link revved it a few times, trying to get it out, but actually succeeded in making the room turn, and a doorway open up.

"Was that supposed to happen?" he asked, looking at the spinner that fit perfectly in the floor.

"Looks like it. Let's go!" I said, and he followed me down the hall into another spinner-oriented room, where in the middle was a broken platform and another spinner-hole where—once Link was high enough—he jumped onto, and revved until another spinner track rose completely out of the sand. We followed it up all the way to a large door: the door to the boss, and perhaps—perhaps!—the Twilight Mirror.

We stood there, looking at the door, anticipating the coming battle.

"Are you ready, Sheik?" he asked me, checking his weapons for full functionality. I did the same, and mentally noted the low number of shurikan I had left. I had best conserve them, or if my magic was sufficient, I could multiply them. It would be wise to multiply them now, in case I needed them in this battle.

I multiplied the shurikan, and put them away. Link finished oiling his clawshots, and looked at me.

"Let's go," I said, and he put the key in the lock, we gave a giant heave, and the door opened. We went inside.

It was dusty and dark, although the ground underfoot was sturdy. We carefully walked in the room, our eyes darting everywhere, looking for any sign of movement. We walked down a giant ramp, and saw the remains of what had probably been a monstrous beast. Suddenly, with a sighing of the air, Zant appeared on the skull of the monster. Link and I drew our swords, hate and anger boiling inside us. Midna growled from Link's shadow.

Zant let out a shriek, but he didn't faze us. We glared at him, and I spat on the ground in front of him. Link called him a very rude name. Zant scoffed.

"You still live…how astonishing. No wonder some call you 'hero'. You and your…_shadow_," he sneered at me. My grip tightened on my sword. "But this is truly a bittersweet reunion…Truly!"

"Enough jawing, Zant! What do you want!" Link demanded loudly.

"I fear this is the last time I will see you alive!" he cackled. My face was twisted in disgust, hidden by my cowl. The hatred on Link's face was terrible.

Zant spread his arms, and then brought them together, growling with the effort of making his magic. Red and black Twili magic appeared between his hands, which made an enormous sword shoot up, which he grasped in his hands. I longed to cleave his head with it. With the blade glowing with Twili magic, he twirled it for a moment, then plunged it into the skull of the dead monster with a yell.

It glowed with the magic, then all light faded, as we held our breaths. Zant chuckled, turned his back on us, and disappeared with a hiss of wind. We waited, wondering what would happened. Neither of us moved; I don't think Midna in Link's shadow even breathed.

Suddenly the ground began to shudder. The empty eye socket of the monster glowed red as the ground shuddered even more. The monster pried itself from the sand, and began to lift itself into the air. My eyes widened as half the skeleton stood up, several stories taller than us, came crashing down on its two front legs, and bellowed at us, its breath reeking of death.

"It's the Twilit fossil, Stallord," Midna whimpered in an oddly high voice. My heart shrank in horror, and color drained from Link's face with terror, though it was back with determination.

He ran to the side of the pit, and pulled out the spinner, circling the monster as it belched a dark, unknown, fiery substance. When he was out of the line of fire, Link accidentally jumped off the track.

"Wait, Link!" I yelled, but he crashed into the spine, making it break and collapse, and several other vertebras fall and break. The breaking bones made the sand start to fall in the pit, creating a dangerous quicksand vortex. The Stallord looked around, angry, and again belched its substance, but the sand revealed dead bodies, reanimated by the magic Zant used. Link tried crashing through, but was unsuccessful. He found a gap, and crashed again into the Stallord, making more vertebras break. I finally gave up watching, warped to the spine, and with my Sheikah whip, wrenched a vertebrae out, making some fall and smash. I warped back before I could be sucked into the sand, or the corpses could get me.

More corpses appeared, and Link had a very hard time getting past them, especially since spiked spinners chased him. So again, I warped, and with my whip, yanked another vertebrae out, and warped back, in time to see Link leap onto sturdy ground next to me. The Stallord writhed, and tried to stay up, but the magic ran out, and it fell, sank into the sand, and was gone. Link and I gave a sigh of relief. The sand drained, revealing more spinner tracks, and what was left of the Stallord's skull. Link and I ran down the side, and Link found another groove to put the spinner it. He revved it a few times, and the middle of the floor around us, and the skull, rose up into the air, taking us back up to the level we had started at. Link and I turned to the door, expecting it to open, or for us to be spirited somewhere, when we heard something. We turned around and yelled in horror.

The skull of the Stallord floated in the air, and its skeletal grin seemed to mock us. It breathed heavily, then knocked us off the platform, far down to the bottom of the pit. I was able to warp and catch Link before he broke his leg or something. Link got up, pulled me to my feet and onto the spinner, which barely had enough room for both of us. We got onto the tracks, and began our way up.

"Keep your eyes out for it, Sheik!" Link yelled. I nodded.

Suddenly it appeared in front of us, and spat a ball of fire at us. Link jumped to the tracks on the wall, where it spat more fire at us, and Link jumped us back to the side of the platform. We kept jumping until we were even with it, and we jumped and knocked it in its jaw, making it fall. Link and I quickly began slicing at the sword Zant had thrust in the skull, and it proved to be the weak point, because each time it was hit, the Twili magic would glow, and it would roar in pain.

It got back up, and Link and I jumped on the spinner again. This time, it hid from us for a very long time, until we came upon it, and it began spitting fire at us. We leapt across the tracks, avoiding both the fire, and spiked spinners, until we crashed into the skull again, and knocked it over. Link and I rushed it, hitting the source of its power with all our strength, which was a considerable amount.

Then with a final hit, the sword broke, the skull rose into the air, roaring, and then came crashing down, finally exploding at our feet, releasing a heart container, and the sword that Zant had channeled his power in disintegrated. Link spun his sword around in triumph, and sheathed it, with a proud, cocky grin on his face. Zant was defeatable.

A walkway attached to the platform we stood on, and the door finally opened. Midna came out of Link's shadow and embraced him happily.

"You did it, Link! Sheik!" She embraced me also, and brushed my neck with a small kiss that I hoped to the Goddesses Link wouldn't see. I felt my face turning red, and was glad for my cowl hiding my face.

"Let's go! We're close to the Mirror of Twilight!" Link and I exchanged excited glances, and ran through the door, hope swelling in our chests.

We made our way out and up, finally coming to the outside where a dry desert wind cooled our sweaty faces. We climbed up many stairs, and ran into a circular room at the very top of the building. Torches were lit, and we saw the Seals of the Sages up high, engraved on large pieces of stone. In the middle of the room was an enormous statue of the Gerudo Goddess, her hands out in offering, and a snake twinning around her lovingly. Several chains were attached to something buried far in the ground.

Midna shivered in Link's shadow. "I feel it! It's the Mirror Chamber!" Link and I exchanged excited looks, and ran towards the statue of the goddess.

Suddenly, we were blocked, and five Shadow Beasts appeared, preventing us from going any farther.

"We came this far to get _more_ of these things!?!" Link yelled angrily. We quickly destroyed them, and were happy to see that a portal opened. Midna would be able to warp Link here.

The snake had spinner tracks on it, so Link took out the spinner and pulled me onto it. We rode up the snake to the diadem on the goddess's head, and found a groove for the spinner. Link revved it a few times, and suddenly, the goddess statue began to sink into the sand and the chains tightened and began to pull something up. Link and I stared around, hearts pounding, wondering what it was and praying it was what we thought it was. The pillars with the Sage Seals rose, pulling the chains with them, and sand displaced, revealing a large slab of a rock, wrapped tightly in the chains, and a pedestal with a frame on it, which we did not see as the statue sank into the ground.

We were silent for a moment, in the dawn light, not quite daring to hazard a guess of what we had discovered. We looked at everything, silent, trying not to be triumphant when Midna came out of Link's shadow, smiling widely. Suddenly I knew what was going to happen, and the knowledge sealed my lips. Horrified, I watched as Midna twirled up to the pedestal, expecting to see the Mirror of Twilight, and instead—

Midna gasped, her eyes wide, mouth open, staring at the one shard held by what had been the Mirror of Twilight. She brought her hands to her mouth, and with a choked cry, fell on the pedestal in front of the Mirror, sobbing as if her heart was breaking. Link and I ran to see what it was, and my heart sank in disappointment, Link gaped, unable to make a sound.

Just a fragment. That was all that was left.

I dropped to my knees and gathered Midna close to me. She held onto my tunic, sobbing uncontrollably. The only link to her kingdom was gone.

Link tapped my shoulder. When I looked around at him, I saw him looking up, and I looked up also.

There, on the Seals of the Sages, high above us, were the Awakened Sages. Saria, Rauru, Ralis, Nabooru, Impa, and Darbus. It wasn't them physically. They shimmered and looked as if they were not quite of this world. Midna looked up at them, eyes still wide, but tears dried. She put a protective hand on the frame, and stared at the Sages.

"A dark entity lurks in the twilight…It houses and evil power," Darbus rumbled in his deep voice.

"You who are guided by fate…You who possess the crest of the goddesses…Hear us," Impa said seriously. Even Saria had a serious look on her face.

"At the command of the goddesses, the Sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times," Ralis began. I stood up, staring at all of them, just as avidly as Link.

"You seek it, but the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic," Rauru continued. Midna bit her lip, and I took her hand in mine. She was trembling.

"That magic is a dark power which only _he_ possesses," Saria intoned, and she looked at Nabooru, who had a look of hate and shame on her face.

"His name is…" she took a deep breath, then hissed, "Ganondorf."

A tsunami of recognition hit me full force as I had sudden memories I knew were not my own. _Ganondorf…Ganondorf…Ganondorf…_ It was frightening, and I saw for the briefest moment that Link had been hit by the same thing. And then my eyes slid out of focus as I saw the past, and heard the voices of the Sages we had worked so hard to save.

"_He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm." Nabooru's voice came as if from far away as I saw a Hyrule so different from our own, yet so familiar. I saw the silhouette of a gargantuan horse, and an extremely large man seated on it, wearing the clothes of the Gerudo tribe._

_But then the land around the horse and rider began to burn, and I had a feeling that it spread to the rest of the land as this one man destroyed everything._

"_He was known as a demon theif, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness," Saria added._

_I saw the face of the man, and the glowing eyes of his steed, and was filled with a deep, harbored hate, but also, and even deeper fear._

"_But he was blind," Darbus continued in his deep, rock-like voice. "In all of his fury he was blind to any danger, and thus was he exposed, subdued, and brought to justice."_

_Another vision bloomed, of the Mirror Chamber I stood in, centuries ago. Six Sages stood, facing the terrible man who was chained to the enormous rock we had uncovered. Ganondorf stared at the Sages, hate and fury on every line of his face, in every bearing of his stature. The Sages were all different. There was a Kokiri girl, slightly different from the Saria I knew, a Zora princess, a Gerudo woman who looked like Nabooru's mother, a Goron who looked a lot kinder than he seemed at the moment, a Sheikah woman who looked almost exactly like Impa, and Rauru, who was the only familiar one of all. They were all solemn, as Rauru raised a sword made completely of light, and sent it straight at Ganondorf. It impaled him, and pinned him to the rock. Ganondorf grunted as it pierced him, and blood seeped from the sword wound. Ganondorf's body hung limp, only held up by the chains on his wrists, and the sword of light that had buried itself in his body and the rock._

"_Yet…" Ralis's seemed even farther away. And suddenly, I saw a glow. It was on Ganondorf's right hand. It glowed again, and I saw the Triforce, shining as it had on Link and Zelda's hands. His hand twitched, then curled into a fist. I watched in horror as he laughed sinisterly, and lifted his head, to stare defiantly at the terrified Sages. He pulled against his chains, his Triforce glowing brighter, and with a great surge of strength, he ripped his arms out of his restraints, and pulled the sword from the rock. "By some divine prank, he, too, had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods." And with a cry, he charged the Zora princess, and destroyed her with one blow of his fist. The other Sages drew away in shock and horror._

_Ganondorf laughed, and pulled the blade from his body, laughing maniacally as he did. As he stood, preparing for a battle, the Sages looked to the Twilight Mirror that stood behind them. As one, like they were hypnotized, they raised their hands, and the Mirror began to glow, projecting onto the rock behind Ganondorf strange symbols of both Light and Twilight. Ganondorf screamed in fury as he was sucked into the portal, and transported to a different realm, where he would no longer be a threat._

_When the portal closed, the Sages gathered around the fallen Zora princess, but it was evident that it was too late for her._

The vision ended, and I blinked, briefly wondering what had happened. The Sages looked sorrowful as Impa continued. "His abiding hate and lust for power turned to purest malice. Perhaps that evil power has been passed on to Zant."

Midna shuddered, and I felt her hand grow still as she stopped trembling. "You're just now figuring out where Zant got his power? It's far too late…" Midna scoffed, and attempted to laugh as she sat in the frame of the Mirror.

"Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight…so Zant could merely break it into pieces," Saria said. My heart pounded painfully. Midna could break it.

"Once broken by magic, the Mirror of Twilight became fragments, which even now lie hidden across the land of Hyrule," Rauru stated. Midna looked disheartened. My heart pounded even more painfully.

"One is in the snowy mountain heights, one is in an ancient grove, and one is in the heavens," Darbus rumbled. My heart felt like it was about to burst. This was what Zelda had wanted me for, so that Link and Midna did not have to suffer.

Midna floated into my arms, and caressed me lovingly. Link watched her, and said nothing. I did my best to not react to her touch.

"You who have been sent by the goddesses you should be able to gather the three pieces. But you must be prepared, for a dangerous power resides in those fragments," Impa warned. And the Sages disappeared.

I looked at Link who had a determined look on his face, yet his bearing told me he was exhausted, yet he didn't complain. Midna had a hard look on her face, and I knew the moment to tell them why I had been with Zelda had come.

"Link," I said quietly. He looked at me, inviting me to go on. "My dreams with Zelda, they were never just dreams. With her, I went to the most bizarre and wonderful places in Hyrule, yet I had a duty. Before the night was out, I was to recover what I had gone with her to retrieve. I brought you the weapons and heart containers that I found there. And when the night was over I had collected what we had gone to collect." Link was staring at me with growing curiosity, and Midna was frowning, trying to make sense of what I had been saying. I took a deep breath.

"I have the shards of the Mirror of Twilight."

Link stared at me, completely shocked. Midna gaped, her mouth open, her eyes filling with tears again. I wondered then if I had done the right thing, retrieving them, or if I should have let him have gotten them himself.

But he let out a whoop, a giant grin on his face, and he embraced me so tightly and enthusiastically that he knocked me over.

"Thank you, Sheik! Thank you thank you!" he yelled, and he got up, wipping what looked like tears away. Tears of relief and joy. "That's where you were when we couldn't wake you. You were with Zelda, collecting Mirror fragments."

"She didn't want to let you suffer anymore," I told him quietly. My voice was ready to betray my feelings in a moment. I was so happy and relieved that he was not angry with me.

Link turned away, his relief too much. "Thank you, Sheik. You really have no notion of how much this means to me. To Midna. To all three of us." And then he cried, unashamedly. He dried his tears quickly, and as the sun broke over the horizon, I brought out the shards, enlarged them, unwrapped them from Zelda's protective magic, and they floated up, fitting themselves again into the mirror, repairing perfectly.

The Mirror glowed, and the chains holding the rock did too, melting away and dropping the slab onto the ground. Then the Mirror projected the strange symbols onto the rock, and the portal finally opened again to Midna's kingdom.

"Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound unpleasant," Midna said in a wistful voice. I took her hand again as she stared at the door to her world. "The twilight there holds a serene beauty. You have seen it yourself as the sun sets in this world." She smiled sadly. "Bathed in that light, all people were pure and gentle. But things changed once that foul power pervaded the world."

We stared at the portal when a voice spoke behind us. "It was all our doing." We turned around to see the Sages again, this time, kneeling on the ground, begging forgiveness. "We overestimated our abilities as Sages and attempted to put an end to Ganondorf's evil magic." Rauru was the one speaking, and he had tears in his eyes as he looked not at Link, or myself, but Midna. "I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive our carelessness…" they all bowed to Midna. "…O Twilight Princess."

Link whirled around to look at Midna, and I stared at my feet, not daring to meet her gaze. Midna bit her lip and stared at the ground, ashamed and dejected.

"What? So…you knew?" she asked them in a small voice. Link stared at her, and I knew he was trying to catch my eye, but I gripped my arm and looked away, saying nothing, remembering the memory she had shown me when I had first seen her as she was now. Her voice seemed to come from very far away. "As a ruler who fled her people, I'm hardly qualified to forgive you."

_Midna was standing outside of her palace, facing Zant, her hands out in front of her to ward him away as he came towards her. She was horrified. He was not the Zant she grew up with. This power had embedded itself in him. He was more than a Twili now._

"_You refused me. Now you will feel my wrath, Midna!" he shrieked, and with a giant sweep of his arm, knocked her to the ground._

"_Ugh!" she squeaked. Then she paused. That wasn't her voice. She looked down, and saw small hands, and a small body. An imp's body._

_She stumbled away from the castle, not knowing where to go, or what to do. The transformation had drained her of all her energy, and she fell to the ground._

_Looking down, she saw something. It grew in her hand, looking like a strange helmet with one eye. Midna smiled viciously, and took it._

"In our world we have long believed that the Hero would appear as a divine beast," she continued. My memories of watching through Zelda's mirror returned.

_A Shadow Beast throttling Link who was dressed like an Ordonian. Then suddenly his hand glowed, making the Shadow Beast shriek, and throw him aside, where Link transformed painfully into a wolf with a symbol upon his head, and his earring still in his ear. Then he was dragged off by two Shadow Beasts, Midna watching from a tree with a conniving look on her face._

"That's why when I found you, I thought I could use you, Prince," Midna said, addressing Link as the monarch he was. "And I only cared about returning our world to normal. I didn't care what happened to the world of light, not at all. Not even for the two friends I had left behind. They were expendable for my kingdom."

As I heard her say it, my heart broke. She would have let Zelda and I die for her kingdom, for her ambition. We meant so little to her. And I thought I loved her. Clearly, I was mistaken, and she didn't love me. Only herself. My heart broke, and I looked away from everyone, pulling up my cowl to conceal my tears.

"But after witnessing the selfless lengths that Zelda and Sheik and you have gone to…" Midna's voice was heavy with tears as she continued. "Your sacrifices…I now know in the bottom of my heart that I must save this world, too. There is no other way." I heard her. Yes, I heard her words, but my heart held the words that had made me bleed. _Not even for the two friends I had left behind…Not even…two friends…behind…expendable…_

"If we can just defeat Zant, the curse on me will dissolve, and we may be able to revive Zelda! Let's go, Link! For Zelda! For all this world!" Midna cried. I saw Impa out of the corner of my eye, wanting to comfort me, but I didn't go to her. The Sages disappeared, and only Link, Midna, and I were left. Link, full of kindness, righteousness, courage, and Midna, ambitious, cruel, fickle Midna.

Link didn't turn to the Mirror of Twilight though. He turned to me, and laid a kind hand on my shoulder. I stopped my heartbroken tears and turned around.

"Sheik? Are you ready?" he asked gently. I heard myself speak, but did not recall opening my mouth voluntarily.

"For you, Link. For Zelda. For Hyrule. But not for her," I said, glaring hatefully at Midna. She looked taken aback. She reached for me, and I brushed her hand away, just like all the times she had spurned me. I recalled what I had said to her at Renado's, and regretted opening my heart to her, only for her to drive a knife through me. Midna stared at me, hurt.

"Sheik, what is it? What have I done?" she gasped, tears choking her words. I glared at her. Link looked between us uneasily.

"I loved you, Midna." I growled, anger making my voice deeper. She gasped, and tried to come closer, but I pushed her away. "I loved you. I was fighting for you, and for my sister, and for my best friend. And now I learn that I meant nothing to you. That you would have gladly sacrificed Zelda and me for your own ambitions. But look where we are now, Midna!" I roared, gesturing to the Mirror of Twilight. "We are on the threshold of your kingdom! Link and I have lost everything! For you! For you! And you would throw that away! Zelda gave her life for you, and this is how you repay us! By using us for your own means, not caring for our own fates!" I was shaking with fury, and Midna floated in the air, both hands to her mouth, tears running silently down her face.

"Sheik…" she pled quietly, her voice quivering. "But, Sheik, I—"

I cut her off. "No. Don't you dare. Don't you dare stand there and tell me you love me now! If you had any love in your heart, it would only be for yourself. You are no better than Zant!" I spat at her.

"Sheik!" Link yelled. I turned to him. He looked stern. "You have gone too far." I looked back at Midna, who looked as if I had run her through with a knife.

"I go to the Twilight Realm for Hyrule, for Zelda, and for Link. But no longer for you. Do not pretend you feel anything for me. You are nothing to me now, Midna. No longer." I turned away from her, to conceal the tears that threatened me. I heard Midna give a sob behind me.

"Sheik," I heard her whisper, and then she sobbed. Link stood between us, torn between his two greatest friends. He guided a slightly hysterical Midna to his shadow where he knelt and whispered to her until she calmed. Then he turned to me, put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around, not ungently.

I waited for Link to punch me, yell, even murder me, but he did nothing. He stared at me, and I knew he saw the tears on my face. He pulled me into a tight embrace, then let me go.

"Come, Sheik. You have saved me precious time and brought Zelda that much closer. Let us go on. Everything is almost over," he said softly. I nodded, and we turned to the Mirror and the portal.

He didn't know that my world had ended with Midna's confession.

Side by side, we ascended the stairs of light, and we were sucked into oblivion.

_I thought you loved me…Midna…_

**Ow. Midna. That was cold. My heart broke, breaking their hearts. Sorry. Crying over the keyboard right now.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews you guys. Really, I do appreciate them very much. And I love you all dearly. And since a lot of you didn't specify what kind of cake you wanted, I'm giving you all key lime cheesecake. Drool.**

**Anyway, D.C. is getting hit with the biggest snowstorm since 1922, and we are supposed to get 30 inches. So please everyone, make getting buried in snow worth it, and REVIEW!!!!!! I put my heart and soul in this one. It's been an awful semester so far, and your kind reviews always keep me going. I cherish each and every one of them, and I appreciate all of you. So please review. Please.**

**With all my love,**

**La Principessa Dell'Opera**


	27. Chapter 27 The Healing of Shadows

"**What are your plans for Valentine's Day?" "I'm planning on having webcam sex with my boyfriend." Everyone else: "WTF!?! ROTFLMFAO!!!!!" ~Christina, Me, Angie, and Josalyn. We were all sober.**

**I haven't had class since last Thursday, and of course, FRIDAY we have class. Stupid university. Anyway, the amount of snow is absurd. I went out, walked on top of the snow, then fell in, all the way up to my chest. And I am 5'5". We have had cabin fever LIKE YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE!!!!! And we are all sober, which probably makes it that much sadder. BUT! I caught up on my sadly neglected REM cycle. Well, back to reality I suppose.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****HatchetChu****, ****Legend of Zelda 4 Life****, ****kk44****, ****Selestyna Arpa364****, ****BlackestNight BrightestDay****, ****Allendra****, and ****. SpazAttack101**** for being the only reviewers on Chapter Twenty Six. You, faithful readers and reviewers are wonderful, and I love you dearly dearly dearly! And now, Washington D.C.'s blizzards present!:**

Chapter Twenty Seven

It was the strangest feeling, being taken into the Twilight Realm. I felt as if I was somehow disassembled, and put together again. When we appeared on the outskirts of the Realm, I swayed, slightly sick from a mode of transportation I was not used to. Link looked over at me and grinned.

"You get used to it after a while," he reassured me. I looked at him, slightly cross-eyed.

"I prefer moving through shadows," I answered. Link smiled, but his gaze unnerved me. It was like he was reading me, even with my cowl on, and I did not like the feeling of being transparent when I—who prided myself on being so strong, mysterious, and indefatigable—was the one that was silent, and he was the one that wore his heart on his sleeve.

But to be fair, I was rather transparent then. I was hurting. Midna had admitted to not caring what would have happened to Zelda or me, and I had lashed out, saying hateful things to her. I regretted telling her I loved her. I regretted that I couldn't have been stronger and waited until everything was over. If I did, I wouldn't have said such awful things. If I could have been a little stronger, I could have avoided feeling this way. But no. I had to give in to her, and tell her I loved her. And the worse thing was I still love her. I love her with all my heart.

Link saw it. He knew. He knew I didn't mean it. He knew I loved her. He knew everything. And like the best friend he was, he said nothing, waiting for me to open when I was ready. But I didn't have to say anything. He could see it. Even with my cowl on. And he didn't judge or condemn me. He let me be.

We stood on a glowing symbol which was the exact same as the symbols on the Mirror of Twilight. As we looked around, we felt and saw that this twilight was softer, sweeter, more forgiving than the cursed, harsh twilight Zant had imposed in Hyrule. When I fairly forced my mind to shut down, and realized where I was, I felt as if I had come home, to a land of shadows. The Sheikah and Twili could have gotten along very well if we hadn't disappeared. The shadows seemed to caress me, welcome me home. And even though my chest thought it would burst from my heartbreak, I felt my face give in to a purely happy smile.

We walked forward, and Link touched my shoulder. When I looked at him, he pointed. The Palace of Twilight. It looked almost exactly like Hyrule Castle made of shadows. It was beautiful, and intimidating, especially because we knew who sat on his stolen throne. As we began to walk forward, Midna came out of Link's shadow. I looked away from her, new pain welling and threatening to spill.

She glanced at me, her eyes full of pain, but then spoke to Link. "Um, listen Link, can I ask you one last selfish favor?"

Link nodded. "Of course." My head screamed _absolutely not! _and my heart screamed _yes, anything!_

Midna looked miserable, ashamed, and heartbroken as she spoke quietly. No longer did she sound like the little spitfire she had become, or the guarded princess she was, but she sounded dead, as if her heart and soul had died. There was no light in her eyes. I felt as if the same had happened to me. Zelda would be ashamed of both of us. "Regardless of what my reasons may have been, I once abandoned this world…I left behind the Twili. Those who had followed me…Who considered me their ruler. Even now, as they remain here, suffering, they believe that help will come for this world. But if they were to see that the only help for them was a hideous little imp…Don't you think they'd feel let down?"

Link blinked at her. "I don't think you're hideous."

Midna gave a small laugh which sounded more like a sigh. "It's only for a little bit longer. Do you mind if I continue to hide as your shadow while you're in human form?" Link nodded, a little disappointed. Midna looked down, and a tear trickled down her face. "I'm sorry…" But what she was sorry for, she didn't say. She had slipped into his shadow again.

We began to walk, then we came upon a Shadow Beast that didn't seem to have seen us. As we prepared to attack it, Midna came out of Link's shadow again. "Wait! This man is not an enemy, Link! They may look different, but…they're inhabitants of this world. They're my people." She seemed so sad and forlorn. It broke what was left of my heart that I couldn't and wouldn't comfort her. Not after what she did to me. What she didn't do for Zelda.

She gave a half-laugh, half-sob. "Zant…How could he…" She slid into his shadow, and we went on, not attacking anything, or anyone. We went around everything, and entered the Palace of Twilight through an inconspicuous door, where Zant would probably never think we would enter.

What would have been a handsome structure was overrun with monsters and demonic plants, Zant probably spiting Midna. A surge of hatred for the usurper arose, and I fought back the bile that threatened me. He cared nothing for the throne he had supplanted.

We went farther into the room, riding ourselves of the Keese, and suddenly something came down from the ceiling, making Link and me yell in shock. It was a monster in the shape of Zant's disgusting helmet. We attacked it, and then wiped our weapons afterwards. Imitation Zants were just as disgusting as the real thing.

We obtained a key, and went through to the next room. We paused at the door before proceeding any further.

"Midna, is this your home?" Link asked kindly. Midna came out of his shadow, and with a miserable look on her face, she nodded.

"I grew up here too, since my mother was Twilight Princess before me. Unlike in the Light World, where you are born into royalty, our royalty is elected. When my mother died, my father was the first choice to be Twilight King. But he refused the crown, saying he didn't want the throne if he couldn't have my mother by his side. The crown was then up for election between Zant and myself. Everyone knew of Zant and his schemes, and when he was given choices, he always picked the most selfish. And then there was me, who was raised to be a princess, even if I wouldn't be elected. And they liked me, I daresay they loved me. I won the crown by much, and soon after my coronation, Zant—who had been a childhood friend, Link, if you can believe it—proposed to me. I was in love with him, so I accepted. But I thought he loved me, not my crown. It was his idea to send me to the Light World to a finishing school to strengthen ties, and it was his fault that the power infiltrated the Twilight Realm as much as it did. When I figured out what he wanted and broke off the engagement, it was too late. The day after I banished him from my presence, he appeared again, wearing that hideous mask. And that was when he cursed and banished me, taking my throne, and murdering my father." Midna was crying now. She never told Zelda or me this much. But then I thought about it. It would have been fresh, raw pain to speak of, and she wasn't ready to share it. And then I remembered I didn't care about her anymore.

Link stared at her, his eyes full of sympathy. "He murdered your father?" She nodded, silent tears running down her face.

"My father was a good man. He was always supportive of my mother. He was Prince Consort, you know. Although he didn't make the decisions and changes my mother did, he did a lot for the Twili. He improved living and working conditions in many parts of Palace Town, and he opened libraries and schools all over the Realm. He was not ambitious, but he was a caring man who said if he had to have power, then he would do some good with it." She gave a watery chuckle. "He once told me 'Being Prince Consort is fun! I get all the perks of being royalty with none of the responsibility!' But he was lying. He and Mother worked day and night for the Twili. Many of my earliest memories are of them working at their desks which were up against each other, and me playing under their feet." Midna was laughing through her tears, looking around her home.

"You loved them very much," Link said gently. Midna nodded, not looking at either of us. I saw tears in Link's eyes, and knew he was thinking of his own family that he had lost at such a young age. I thought of my own family. Impa, my mother, the Sage of Shadows, Zelda, my sister, and Nayru's Chosen One; both of whom I was ripped from unwillingly.

"I had a little sister for a few days," Link said wistfully. Midna and I turned to stare at him incredulously. He never spoke of himself.

"Really?" Midna asked. Link nodded, smiling in remembrance.

"She was really small, frail really. But she was so pretty. I named her Ophelia. She lived for a week. And then she was gone, just like Mother and Father. And then I was Prince of Hyrule. I remember asking once why I wasn't King, and my steward said 'Because you are not married, sir.'" Link laughed. "I become King when I marry! I still don't understand why."

Midna gave him a look. "Maybe it's because you need a Queen."

Link looked sad. "I need Zelda." I remained silent. What would become of me when Link and Zelda wed and became Hyrule's next King and Queen?

Link gave me a grin. "Of course, I'm going to need my best friend to help me out. Being Prince is tough. I'm going to need you around!" What was left of my heart swelled with happiness. Midna looked at me hopefully, but I did not meet her gaze.

"Of course!" I said as enthusiastically as I could. But there was another lump in my throat. What really would happen when everything was over? Would we save Zelda or lose her forever? Would Midna ever be able to face her kingdom? Would there be a kingdom left to welcome Link home? Or were there going to be graves for me to dig? Friends for me to mourn for the rest of my life? I shook my head and refused to think anymore on the subject.

We finally moved farther into the room, and came upon a black, sparkling fog in an area. Link looked at Midna, confused, and she turned him into a wolf. "Careful, Link!" Midna warned. I slipped into Link's shadow. "This black fog is made up of shadow crystals created by Zant. They blot out light." Link gave her a look. "He's responsible for stealing the light from the spirits and turning your world into twilight. But he's not all-powerful. We're prepared too! I can return you to your normal state whenever you need me, so don't worry about it, alright?" Link nodded, and proceeded to destroy another one of the giant Zant heads. Two chests appeared, and he retrieved a key and some money. I slipped out of his shadow again, and wordlessly followed him. However he wouldn't have it, and made me walk alongside him like equals, and not Prince and subject. The neither of us followed one another again, but always walked side by side.

In the next room, we were locked in, which was even more worrisome than usual, since this was the Twilight Realm, and Zant could be anywhere. On the other side of the room was what looked like a ball of light clutched in a hand. We went towards it when pillars and Twili magic sealed it off. We looked around, expecting to have to fight Shadow Beasts again, like we always did every time we saw the pillars. But then more pillars blocked off where we came from. We looked at them, then looked ahead, only to be surprised by what looked like a phantom Zant. However the appearance of something that resembled Zant was surprising enough for Link and I to stumble back. It raised its arms over its head, and a large ball of Twili magic appeared. We backed up, not wanting to be in close proximity, and the Phantom Zant threw the magic in the air above us, making a portal, just like the ones that Shadow Beasts would fall out of.

We waited with bated breath, and then heard the sound of dozens of beating wings. Several Keese came out of the portal, and attacked. Link and I quickly dispatched of them, but Phantom Zant appeared in another corner of the room, made the magic and threw it, and this time, as it was thrown, Link and I sliced it with our swords. However, we only managed to hit it once, and Twili Babas—which were like Deku Babas, only made of Twilight magic—covered the floor. We attacked them—I warped to get them quicker, Link bombed a lot of them—and went to attack Phantom Zant again, only getting one hit again. This time, it reappeared in the middle of the room where Link was and I quickly warped to. He hit first, then I, then it disappeared to reappear behind me. Link got it first, then me. This time, it shrieked, and exploded, covering the floor with shadow crystal fog.

Link and I both let out sighs of relief, and sat down. It was a tough battle no matter how easy it may have sounded or seemed.

The pillars disappeared and the door unlocked. We turned and walked to the hand that clutched the ball of light. It was a soft white light, not harsh, not imposing, but there, warming and unassuming. Midna came out of Link's shadow.

"That shining sphere illuminates this world. It's called a Sol. It's like the sun of your world, Link." She smiled at it. Even shadows needed light. "The power of the Sol is the source of life in this world…It is pure power." Link studied it. As the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, power didn't interest him. He had enough of it as Prince anyway. "Ah! As long as you have this, would you take this Sol to the Twili at the entrance of this world? Please, Link?" Midna begged. Link nodded, and she slipped into his shadow again. He hit the hand, and took the Sol. The Sol dissolved all the shadow crystal fog, and lit the entire room. In the middle of the room was a small indent where Link placed the Sol experimentally. It lit up, and stairs came out of the floor leading back to the door. As he ran back to the door, a shadow followed him. I looked up.

"Link! Wallmaster! Watch out!" I yelled as I attacked it. I was able to distract it enough for Link to clawshot the Sol to him and run through the door. I warped after him.

We ran into the next room, and to our major shock and horror, the hand that held the Sol that turned out to be a Wallmaster followed through the wall.

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN THAT BEFORE!" I yelled, completely at loss. Link stared at it with pure horror on his face. "RUN, LINK!" I shouted at him, and again, I engaged in distracting it.

Several miniature Shadow Beasts followed Link, and when he put the Sol in the middle of the room in the indent, it made more stairs around the room appear. Link ran up them as I longshot the Wallmaster back to me, and slashed it with my sword. Link made it through the next door, and I warped after him after giving the Wallmaster a good stab through the wrist.

But the Wallmaster followed us into the room again, and I chucked whatever I could reach at it, including the Twili Babas and dead Keese. Link finally made it outside, and again I warped back to him.

As soon as we walked out, the Twili we had encountered turned black as the curse was revealed, and then destroyed. The Twili then went back to what it was before, looking exceedingly happy. We found another indent outside, and Link put the Sol in it. A place on the ground glowed, and Midna came out of his shadow again.

"Link, there should be one more Sol. If we can find that, it should lead us to Zant." The Twili surrounding the Sol suddenly returned to themselves, and Link and I ran to the area that lit up. It turned out to be a floating platform, and it took us to the other inconspicuous entrance. A Twili watched us go through the door sadly, as if it was begging us to save it. The fragments of my heart broke for him.

We had to jump across several of the platforms across a pit full of shadow crystal fog, and avoiding the fire the giant Zant head spat at us. Link got a key and some money, and we proceeded through the door.

In the next room, Link had no choice but to change into a wolf, and I slipped into his shadow. He defeated three Shadow Beasts quickly, and then had to fight three Zant heads. Finally he was able to turn back into a Hylian, and I came out of his shadow. A chest appeared, and I warped to get what was inside it. I found a map, and then in another chest, I found a key. I warped back to Link, and we went through to the next room.

In the next room, we were locked in. The room looked exactly like the one where we found the first Sol, and sure enough, in the Wallmaster was the other Sol. We walked in, and were immediately blocked off by the Twili pillars. We waited for Phantom Zant to appear, but instead of in front of us this time, it was behind us. Link tried to attack, but it disappeared, and reappeared in front of me, and this time, it released the magic. Seeds fell from the portal, and Twili Babas appeared. Link charged a spin attack and destroyed them while I went after the Phantom Zant, and was able to imbed a kunai in its chest. Link was nearest to it when it disappeared and reappeared, and he managed to hit it twice. The rest of the Twili Baba disappeared, and the Phantom Zant was able to create another ball of magic which left it vulnerable. Link and I got many hits in, and finally we destroyed it, however not before it released another fog of shadow crystals. Link clawshot away just in time, and I warped. The Twili pillars disappeared, and the way to the Sol was clear.

Link looked at me seriously. "Can you distract the Wallmaster while I get this Sol back outside?"

"Of course," I said, nodding.

Link hit the hand, grabbed the Sol, and ran as if the devil was chasing him, placing the Sol in the indent, running up the stairs, and through the door. I meanwhile attacked the Wallmaster that seemed determined to stalk Link and the Sol. I hit it enough times that it hung limply in the air. I jumped on top of it and drove my sword straight through it, then warped after Link.

Link was already halfway through the next room when I appeared and the Wallmaster came through the wall. Link worked even faster. Again, I hit it until it hung limp and useless, and then I stabbed it, even cutting off a few fingers, and began sawing off the thumb. When Link disappeared through the door, I warped after him.

This room was quicker because Link had to jump from platform to platform, and instead donned the hover boots, and the Wallmaster didn't seem to like me. I managed to dismember it completely, and I finally began stabbing it over and over, even though it had died already. The Wallmasters had given us enough grief as it was.

Link made it outside, and I followed. The sorrowful Twili standing near the door was returned to his rightful state, and we placed the last Sol in the indent. But as Link stood looking between them, the ground underneath him glowed, just as the ground beneath the Sols glowed. The Master Sword in Link's hand and the Triforce on his hand glowed as the Sols dissolved, and the essences of the Sols wrapped around the Master Sword, finally fusing with it, leaving the blade glowing with light. My eyes were wide as I approached. Link was staring at the sword in mild surprise, then lifted it to the heavens as a tribute to the Goddesses.

Midna came out of his shadow. "Amazing…the power of the Sols has been transferred to the Master Sword. The guardian deities of my world are on our side too!" She smiled sadly. "You really are the chosen one, Link. The Prince of Heroes. As long as you have that sword, you should be able to repel the shadows Zant has spread." She dove back into his shadow as he examined the blade. Then he put the tip of the sword on my chest.

"Does it dispel the shadows in your heart, Sheik?" he asked me quietly. I closed my eyes and turned my head away.

"My heart will have to reassemble before it can disperse any shadows," I replied. He nodded sadly, then he turned to the Palace, determination in every inch of his bearing.

We ran up the grand staircase to the Palace, repelling and destroying cursed shadows. The Master Sword glowed like the sun, full of light and hope.

We entered what was once a grand entrance hall, though now it was full of monsters and shadow crystal fog. Link rid it of everything with only a few swings of the Master Sword. He was smiling; the light restoring confidence.

We found two what looked like lesser Sols on two pedestals that we put in the indents on the floor which made staircases appear.

"Is this what the Palace of Twilight usually is like, Midna?" Link asked. Midna sighed from his shadow.

"No. Zant has destroyed my home," she replied, sadness weighing down her voice.

We ran up the staircase to a switch that Link hit making a platform appear, lift us, and transport us to the other side of the room. Link got rid of the Twili Baba, and I hit all three switches at the same time with throwing knives. Suddenly several Zant heads appeared, and Link and I took a while getting rid of them. We exchanged worried looks. Zant was going to be a formidable opponent if we ever faced him.

We retrieved a key, and got on a platform that took us to the next door. We found ourselves outside on a veranda with a cascade of shadow crystals. Link looked at me, split the cascade, and jumped to the other side, destroying whatever was over there, and climbing the wall with his clawshots. The cascade then covered him again, and I couldn't see him. I waited anxiously until he gave a shout of triumph.

"The big key! I've got it, Sheik!" he yelled ecstatically. I whooped for joy as Link returned to my side. We hit some switches which made a platform appear and we amused ourselves by destroying the monster birds as we moved slowly to our destination. A Zant head appeared, and we beat it soundly, and hit some more switches which returned us to exactly where we started, only with more Zant heads waiting for us. We rid ourselves of them, and more appeared. We got rid of those—rather annoyed at this point—and a chest finally appeared. We retrieved the key and ran through the next door.

"So close, so close," Link muttered to himself. I felt hope bubbling up in my chest, and allowed myself a small smile.

The next room, the Twili pillars crashed down, and Link and I disposed of the Shadow Beasts quickly. The platforms took us up, over, over, forward, up, back, over, so many directions I gave up remembering them. We destroyed another Zant head, and we went to the other side of the room to kill the other Zant head, open the chest, and retrieve another key. Then we jumped to another platform that took us up and over to the next door.

In the next room we were confronted with eleven Shadow Beasts which were easily dispatchable individually. Link dispelled the shadow crystal fog, and the Twili pillars disappeared. Link looked at me, concern on his face.

"Did this seem like it was too short? Like we should have had more to do? I don't understand. I feel like it's wrong to go on," he said. I nodded too. It usually took much longer to go through a temple or dungeon, and here we had gotten through extremely quickly. It made me uneasy also.

"I don't know. I don't think there was anywhere else to go, or anything else to do," I answered. Midna came out of Link's shadow.

"You're right, but the rest of the Palace must be sealed off because I did not see any way to the next part of the Palace," she said. Link nodded, still frowning, and took a deep breath. He looked at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded briskly. He put the key in the lock, and we went through the door.

We ascended the stairs in front of us, unsheathing our swords as we went, and realized we must be in the throne room, because in front of us, was the Twilight Throne, and the usurper upon it.

Zant shrieked, and this time, we were not even remotely intimidated by his superior vocal chords. Link and I walked up to the base of the dais that held the throne, and stood there, legs apart, ready for a fight, confidence and hatred burning in our eyes. Midna came out of Link's shadow, and I saw nothing but loathing on her face.

"Zant…" she breathed, dangerously sweet. Zant sat on the throne, not moving. "Isn't this ironic? Here we are, all thanks to the dark magic curse you placed on Link!" she said mockingly. A trace of a smile touched Zant's mouth, as if he was amused by the woman who had been his sovereign and beloved.

"You speak of magic?" he scoffed. He stood slowly. "Still your tongue for a moment, whelp, and I will tell you of both magic and the oppression of ages…" He slowly began to walk towards us, his helmet grinding, and retreating, showing us the face of the usurper. His glowing eyes full of greed, his long, flat, white face covered with the shadow of hate. "The people of our tribe—a tribe that mastered the arts of magic—were locked away in this world like insects in a cage." He raised his arms, the sleeves covering his hands. "In the shadows we regressed, so much so that we soon knew neither anger nor hatred, nor even the faintest bloom of desire. And all of it was the fault of a useless, do-nothing royal family that had resigned itself to this miserable half-existence!" he growled angrily. He twisted his body around, wrapping his arms around him, contorting himself into a bizarre shape. He shrieked in anger, although to my ears, it sounded more like the scream of one half-mad. Then with a shout, he jumped in the air, untwisted, and landed on his feet, the way he was before. But then he began to jump up and down, like a child throwing a fit. Link and I exchanged disgusted glances. Then he stood still, trembling with rage. "I had served and endured in that depraved household for far too long, my impudent princess." He threw himself in the air, and towards us, his face coming much too close to Link's. Link lifted his left hand and the Master Sword to block him, but Zant seemed to have disappeared. We heard his voice speak again. "And why you ask? Because I believed I would be the next to rule our people! THAT'S why!" he whined, and he reappeared behind us, spinning like a top. I was sure that Link and I were both thinking the same thing: _is this thing in earnest? He is nothing more than a whining, sniveling, spoiled child!_

Zant stopped spinning, and took a ridiculous pose, as if he meant to perform martial arts. Then he seemed to change his mind as he bent himself over backwards. "But would they acknowledge me as their king? No! And as such, I was denied the magic powers befitting our ruler!" Bitterness seeped in every word he spoke. He continued speaking in his absurd position. "It was then, in the thrall of hatred and despair, that I turned my eyes to the heavens…and found a god."

A feeling of dread gripped my insides so tightly I could barely breathe. I prayed that the Sages were wrong, because if they were, and Zant's "god" was Ganondorf, then we had very little hope of destroying Zant, let alone the Triforce bearer of Power.

Zant's memories hit me, and my eyes slid out of focus as I saw what had happened. _Zant running from the Palace of Twilight, disgraced and hated. He fell to his knees and proceeded to cry like a child, pounding his fists and head against the stones, throwing a temper tantrum to make any two-year-old proud. Suddenly he looked up, his mouth wide and gaping as a cloud of pure power and malice appeared before him. Zant shakily got to his feet, falling back a few steps as he stared at the cloud as it got closer and closer, and finally absorbed him inside._

_ In the cloud, Zant saw a face of terrible proportions and unspeakable hatred and rage. It spoke to Zant. "I will house my power in you. If there is anything you desire, then I shall desire it, too."_

_ Zant was placed down again, in complete awe of what had happened._

As I shook my head clear of Zant's memories, Zant finally stood up, his ugly mask again hiding his face. "My god had only one wish," Zant said, and with a hiss of air, he disappeared. Link and I looked around carefully until another hiss of wind told us he had reappeared at his stolen throne. "To merge shadow and light…and make darkness!" Zant cried ecstatically. Link frowned. I glared at the madman.

Suddenly he rose in the air, and without another word, we knew we were about to fight a deadly opponent. This time, it wasn't to retrieve a Fused Shadow, or wake a Sage, or collect a Twilight Mirror shard. This time we were fighting for an entire kingdom, for the princess who hid in Link's shadow, and for the hope of the other world.

With considerable effort on Zant's part, the room went dark, and suddenly we were in the Forest Shrine, at the edge of the pool of acid. With the gale boomerang, Link knocked Zant out of the air, and he shrieked as he hit the acid. When he landed on dry ground, Link and I were ready, and we attacked. However, Zant disappeared, and reappeared over the acid again, and Link threw the boomerang again, and we attacked as soon as he was within reach. However, he rose again into the air, and with even more effort, changed the room to the Goron mines.

We stood on a giant magnet, and Zant giggled shrilly as he jumped on the edges, rocking the magnet and making Link and I slip around, unable to hit him. Zant fired his magic at Link who blocked with the shield, and for that one moment, I warped behind Zant, and attacked him from behind, getting several slices in before he could disappear. He reappeared on the other side, jumping up and down as a child would, and knocking us around. This time, he shot the magic at me that I absorbed and flung away with my own magic, while Link maneuvered around him, and sliced his back. Zant again rose in the air, and we were transported to the Lakebed Shrine.

Link and I quickly donned the Zora armor and tunic, the shock of being in water robbing us of breath. In front of us, Zant's helmet—of gigantic proportions—rose out from the ground, and the tongue part opened, revealing Zant who shot magic at us. Link clawshot him towards us, and we beat him with the Master Sword and a kunai. Zant disappeared and reappeared inside the helmet that closed and sank into the ground again. We swam to the middle of the area, and several Zant helmets rose out of the water. We spun in circles till we located Zant in one of them. We dodged the magic, and I longshot him to us where we hit him several times. He disappeared and with effort, transported us to the Forest Temple where we fought the Phantom of the Temple.

We quickly moved to the edge of the area, and waited with the bow and arrows, and throwing needles for Zant to come out of a portrait. When he did, we shot him. He retreated back into the portrait, and we waited for a long time before he came out again. This time he fell on the floor, and we slashed at him. He rose into the air, throwing magic at Link that Link hit back, as if they were playing the child's game hot potato. When Zant was hit with his own magic, he collapsed, and we hit him again until he disappeared, and reappeared above us. With even more effort, he transported us yet again, to the Fire Temple.

We waited, Link quickly donning his fire-retardant tunic, and Zant exploded out of one of the holes Volvagia had used. With the longshot, I pulled him out, and Link pounded the Megaton Hammer into his skull. Zant shrieked, and disappeared into the holes. He reappeared behind Link who—with a mighty swing—managed to crash the hammer into the side of Zant's head, sending him across the area we stood on. Zant disappeared again, and reappeared to transport us to the Water Temple, and the place where we had to defeat Morpha.

Link and I waited with bated breath. Zant appeared inside a helmet that I dragged him out of, and Link slashed at him. Zant bounced back into the helmet that sank into the water, still open and leaving Zant vulnerable if we could just pull him out. With very careful aim, I yanked him out again, and this time, Link stabbed him hard. Zant yelled, and—predictably—disappeared to reappear and transport us to the Shadow Temple.

We stood on the drum, waiting for Zant's hands to show. When they did, and they began to play the drum, Link took careful aim, shot one hand, shot the other, and then when Zant showed his face, shot him in the eye, and Zant fell on the drum in front of me where I proceeded to slash and hit him with a kunai in one hand, and my sword in the other. Zant screamed, and got up again, this time increasing the tempo that he played the drum and Link still had no trouble aiming, firing, and bringing down Zant for me to beat until he disappeared, and reappeared to take us to the Spirit Temple.

Link quickly took out the Mirror Shield, and everytime Zant hit him with his magic, Link would send it right back at him. The magic took a toll on Zant, because he fell after one hit, and I attacked with renewed vigor. But Zant sent magic after magic at Link, and Link's shield absorbed it until it could hold no more, and Link sent it straight back at Zant who shrieked like a child. Kotake and Koume were not nearly so wimpy. But Zant kept attacking, and when I could, I would sent my own offensive Sheikah magic at him, distracting him enough for Link to get a good hit. Zant got frustrated, and transported us to Snowpeak Ruins which Link had never set foot in before.

"Where are we?" Link asked, his teeth chattering.

"Snowpeak Ruins. It was the first place Zelda took me to find a Mirror Shard," I answered. "Pull out the ball and chain! And RUN!"

Zant hovered over us, and we ran around trying to avoid him. When he did come crashing down, Link threw the ball and hit Zant in the ankle. Zant began hopping around in agony, growing smaller until we could slice him in half, which we almost did. But behind us, he grew again and followed us, finally crashing down within inches of Link, who threw the ball at Zant's other ankle. Zant cried again, hopping around, and shrinking till we got in a few hits. He disappeared only to reappear and send us to the Ancient Grove and the Temple of Time.

"What is this place?" Link asked wonderingly.

"The Temple of Time! Look out! Shoot him!" I yelled as Zant crawled on the ceiling. I pulled out the Dominion Rod, and when Link felled him, I used the Rod to take control of the statue, and pound a giant fist into Zant who cried, and scuttled up the wall again, and shot magic at us that we avoided. Link shot him again, making him fall, and I took control of another statue, and pounded the statue's fist into Zant who screamed and disappeared. He reappeared and transported us to the City in the Sky.

"This is the City in the Sky, where I found the last Mirror Fragment!" I yelled as I longshot my way up pillars, onto Zant's foot, pulling, and slamming him into the ground. Link used the double clawshots to climb all the way up, and onto the helicopters as Zant incinerated them with his magic. When he paused, Link clawshot onto his back, and I warped. Together we attacked his neck, which was at this point the most vulnerable thing. He screamed, and fell. Then he disappeared. He reappeared to transport us to Hyrule Field. We saw Hyrule Castle in the background, and the thought of Zelda steeled us.

Zant landed heavily in front of us. He looked around at his hands, and suddenly pulled double blades out of his sleeves. Link looked startled, but more determined than ever. We were blocked in with Twili pillars, and we prepared to fight.

It soon became apparent that Zant had never fought hand-to-hand combat before. He stomped around, swinging the swords like a berserker, no thought for his own safety. He could have chopped off his head if he wanted to. I noticed a flaw in Zant's flailing: he used up his energy all at once, and did not save it for when the battle grew tough. He stomped around, screaming, and swinging, disappearing and reappearing to try and hit us. A few times he disappeared to reappear, spinning like a top, his blades whirling dangerously. It was a close call a few times, for both Link and I. Midna called out a few times, but we didn't hear what she said. We were too intent on destroying the madman.

Zant reappeared and flailed around, bringing the swords down on us in quick succession, but Link was quicker than him. When Zant rested, Link would attack from behind, or above, always getting a critical hit in. Zant got angrier, louder, and more careless as the battle went on. And then the worst happened.

As Link attacked from behind, and I prepared to attack from the front, the pain made Zant rear up as Link hit him, and one of Zant's swords pierced me. For a moment, I thought it was only a little, until I saw all the blood. Suddenly I was light-headed, yet strangely focused, and this time, Link and I both delivered the final blow, making Zant drop his swords and stomp in anger, jumping up and down in another one of his famous temper tantrums, and he fell to his knees, screaming as he fell.

The illusion of the room disappeared, and again we were in the throne room. Midna came out of Link's shadow, and suddenly, the Fused Shadows appeared. They whirled around her, faster and faster and then disappeared. They had returned to her.

She stared at her hands hopefully, and I found myself waiting to see her when she returned to the Twili form I first knew her in. But nothing happened. She drew in a sharp breath, and curled her hands into fists angrily. Tears slid down her cheeks. Link didn't say anything; nothing could comfort her. She stared around at herself, trying to hold onto the hope that she would be returned to normal, but nothing happened. She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders heaving with her sobs.

"Y-you TRAITORS!" a voice screamed. We looked around. Zant sat slumped in the throne, breathing hard. Hate clouded my strangely clear head. He dared to call us _traitors_? That was rich.

"Traitors, ha!" Midna yelled at him, slightly hysterical. "You want to know why no one would call you king? It was your eyes, Zant! All saw it, a lust for power burning in your pupils. Did you think we'd forget that we lost our ancestors lost their king to such greed?"

Zant chuckled sinisterly. "Midna…foolish Twilight Princess…the curse on you cannot be broken." Midna drew in a sharp breath, hate brimming in her eyes, burning with rage. She breathed heavily, the news cutting her deeply. "It was placed on you by the magic of my god! The power you held as the leader of Twili will never return!" And then he laughed. "Already he has descended and been reborn in this world." Link and I started, angry and surprised, and afraid, although we wouldn't admit it. "As long as my master, Ganon, survives, he will resurrect me without cease!" Zant lifted his head, making a sound somewhere between a gasp and a sigh. Then he grinned.

Suddenly, Midna's hair that sometimes doubled as an extra, more powerful hand, exploded from her head, extending and driving forcefully towards Zant. She impaled him on his stolen throne. He shrieked and writhed, and finally, he exploded into nothingness.

Midna's eyes were wide, and she was shaking with shock. "I…I used a fraction of the power that's in me now…" She stared at where she had killed Zant. "I did THAT using only a fraction of my ancestor's magic!?!"

I suddenly felt drained and tired, as if I could fall here and sleep forever. I looked at the blood on my chest and on my hands and turned away to hide them. I peeled away my tunic, and saw that the wound, though small, was extremely deep, perhaps going all the way through me. How I remained standing was a mystery to me, but it was evident that I wouldn't be able to much longer.

Midna turned to Link. "Link! Now is the time! We must save Zelda!" Link gasped, looking surprised, but then a slow smile took over his features. Midna stared at her hands again. "The evil power Zant was wielding, I couldn't take it from him. But at least I still have the magic of my ancestors." She held her hands, and seemed to be remembering when Zelda had torn herself away from me to save Midna. "With it, I can return the cherished power Zelda bestowed upon me." She turned to Link, gesturing him to follow her as she opened a portal. "Now! Let's go! Lady Zelda is waiting!" I saw Link and Midna turn to me, and I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Nothing but blood.

"Sheik!?!" I heard Link say urgently, running to me as I fell to my knees. Everything that had seemed to clear before was suddenly foggy and indistinguishable. My breath was coming in gasps, and I coughed, coughing up more blood. Link caught me before I fell all the way down.

"Sheik! What happened?" Link asked urgently. Midna was hovering by his shoulder, tense and worried. I put a hand to the wound and showed Link the fresh blood. He looked startled, then looked at his own hands which were presumably covered in my blood.

"Zant got me and not you. What luck, eh, Link?" I gasped, his face sliding in and out of focus.

"Luck!?!" Midna cried hysterically.

"Now I have pain in my flesh to match the pain in my heart," I whispered. Then everything went dark.

.*.*.*

_"So Ganondorf was just using Zant to help him return to the world of Light. I guess now we know the true nature of that barrier over Hyrule Castle," Sheik heard a voice say. It was joined by a child's voice._

_ "He's in Hyrule Castle, I'm sure of it," she said. Sheik frowned and opened his eyes._

_ He was in the Chamber of the Sages, surrounded by the Sages who were discussing what Link and Sheik had learned, also taking care of Sheik's wound. Sheik felt himself blush a dark shade of scarlet when he realized his shirt and cowl had been removed. The ones who had been talking were Rauru and Saria. Impa joined the conversation._

_ "Princess Zelda is in grave danger. They must return to the world of Light and hurry to the castle!" she said as she wiped dried blood from Sheik's face._

_ "But this time, she is Lady Zelda, because the Hero is the Prince," Rauru corrected gently. Impa waved it off._

_ "She is the reincarnation of dozens of Princess Zeldas. I will call her as such," she said stubbornly. Sheik smiled at Impa._

_ "She'll be a Princess and a Queen quite soon I believe," he said hoarsely. Ralis nodded enthusiastically in agreement._

_ "Sheik, you've been hurt quite badly," Impa said, weaving magic. The rest of the Sages began to weave magic also._

_ "This will hurt," Nabooru warned, and they released their magic, hitting Sheik's wound, piercing him all the way through. He yelled in pain._

_ "Well, that should do it, Sheik. You have been healed and strengthened by the Sages. Now you must sleep, and when you wake, you will be with Link and Midna again, your wounds healed," Rauru explained. Sheik groaned._

_ "That hurt more than getting stabbed," he muttered. Impa smiled and smoothed back his hair, putting his shirt and cowl back on him with more magic._

_ "Sleep now, love. It's all over," she whispered soothingly, and with the sound of Zelda's lullaby sung by Impa in his ears, he slept._

.*.*.*

"What did you do? Did you save him?" I heard Link's voice ask. I felt a small hand on my chest where the wound had been. Midna. As much as I wanted to recoil from her, her touch still set me on fire.

"I didn't do anything! It was cleaned, then he screamed, and it sealed. It's completely healed! I don't know how!" Midna said. I felt Link gently take Midna's hand from my chest. She began to protest when he explained.

"Midna, you hurt him badly with your words. You hurt me badly with your words, but him most of all. You know he's been in love with you for a long time. Before you and I met, I believe. And he didn't want to tell you. But he did. And then you had to say that he and Zelda were expendable. Can't you understand why he said the things he did?" Link asked gently. I felt teardrops.

"I didn't mean it, Link. I really didn't. I'm sorry!" she began to cry in earnest. "I love him, Link! Why won't he let us be together?"

Link's voice was soft. "Because he knows his duty. He feels guilty loving you when he knows it's very much a possibility that I'll never see Zelda again. He also wanted to spare you pain if anything happened to him. And he felt altogether unworthy to love you." Midna sobbed harder.

"It hurts, Link," she sobbed. "I love him so much, and it hurts!"

"No one ever said loving was easy. It's not always rainbows and butterflies," Link pointed out. I figured it was time to wake up and alert them to my conscious state.

I twitched my fingers, and put a hand where the wound had been. Seemless skin. _Thank you, Impa_, I said in my heart. I opened my heart and my eyes took a moment to realize we were outside of the Palace of Twilight.

"Welcome back, Sheik!" Link said happily. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he helped me to my feet.

"Ugh," I grunted as blood rushed to my head and extremities quickly. Link kept a steady hand on my elbow.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, feeling sluggish. "How did you heal so quickly?"

"Sages," I answered. "It hurt." Link nodded.

"Glad you're alright," he said, patting my shoulder gently. I nodded, and we went back to the entrance to the Twilight Realm. I looked back as we left. I wished we didn't have to leave the shadows.

We reappeared in the Mirror Chamber, and immediately, Midna warped Link to Castle Town, and I followed. This time, as we entered the city, a hush fell. There was no one. No sound, not even the wind rustled anything. We walked through the city, treading carefully, unsure of what to expect, and completely on our guard. Nothing stirred, and it unnerved us.

"It's never this quiet," Link whispered, looked around nervously. I nodded as we approached the barrier of pure magic. I walked up to it and tapped it with my sword. Hard as diamond.

"It'll take a lot to take this down, Link," I said. Link frowned.

"There's got to be an easier in," he mused. Midna came out of his shadow and walked up to it, studying it. Suddenly the Fused Shadows appeared, and made her rise into the air. They whirled around her faster and faster, finally fastening roughly to the Fused Shadows on her head.

Midna tapped it as if trying to see if it would come off, but suddenly, they began shifting, as if with life of their own, and slammed her into the stone wall to our left, hard. Link and I winced, and reached for her. They dragged her up the wall painfully, then slammed against the opposite wall, Midna crying out in pain each time she hit the wall. They slammed her against the walls mercilessly, going higher and higher until they—and Midna—disappeared over the wall. Link and I waited apprehensively, exchanging uneasy looks until something appeared that made us yell in alarm.

The ground began shuddering and an arm grabbed the wall that the Fused Shadows had thrown Midna over, heaving its body up. It was monstrous, and had we not known the shape of the Fused Shadows that seemed to serve as the monster's head, we would have attacked.

"What's happened to Midna?" I asked, rather afraid.

"Is this what the Fused Shadows do?" Link wondered. We stared at it. It seemed to be made completely of Twilight, and it had six arms and two legs. It leapt into the air, and slammed itself against the barrier, and scuttled upwards like a spider.

Then it drew a fist back in which a weapon of pure light appeared. The Fused Shadow beast wound up, then drove the weapon straight through the barrier, making it shatter like glass. The Fused Shadows then disappeared, and the beast dissolved, leaving Midna to fall, unconscious.

For that one moment I forgot that she had broken my heart and that I was trying to forget my love for her, and that I was supposed to despise her. I ran, and caught her, cradling her in my arms. She was out cold. Then everything I should have remembered came flooding back as Link ran up next to me to see if she was alright.

"Here, you take her. Don't let her know I was the one who caught her. I'm supposed to not care about her anymore," I said stiffly, passing her to Link who cradled her carefully. He looked at me sadly.

"She still loves you, you know, Sheik," he said. I nodded.

"I know, Link, I know, but saying that we were expendable…that was just too much. I couldn't take it, Link. I didn't want to tell her I love her. I don't deserve her. Besides, she's a princess. Nothing could come of it. _Expendable_, Link! I may be made of shadows, but I am flesh and blood too. I thought she loved me enough to want to make sure Zelda and I were alright. But she didn't. She was more ambitious than caring. I couldn't take it." I turned away hiding my eyes that had teared up.

"You love her, she loves you. I fail to understand how a past wrong that happened before you two confessed your love can hurt," he said. I turned to face him, scowling.

"Alright, when Zelda says that she'd rather you die than let Kakariko burn, let me know how you take it," I retorted. He looked taken aback, then thoughtful.

"You have a point. But Sheik, why won't you tell her?" he asked.

"It's rather straightforward, I think."

"Not to her."

"How?"

"It was her sentiments straight after she was cursed and banished. She was hard and bitter and only cared for revenge. But Sheik, she didn't mean it. Deep down she cared very much for you and Zelda."

"I thought she loved me."

"She does."

I gave him a look. "How do you know that?"

Link shrugged. "I see it in her eyes, Sheik. She may act distant, but it's all in her eyes. Her heart and soul burn with love for you. Like mine do for Zelda."

I was silent, thinking. My pride was also hurt by her words, not only my heart. But it seemed my heart had begun repairing with hope from hearing from Link that she still loved me, even though I had spurned her so cruelly.

It began to rain, and it seemed as if the Goddesses were crying over what had become of their beloved land. I didn't blame them.

I heard movement, and I turned around to see Midna open her eyes to see Link, and then search for me. She gave us both a half smile, and then we turned to look at Link's home, Hyrule Castle.

It was a beautiful building, but it looked threatening as if daring us to come any closer. Even Link, who grew up here, and ruled Hyrule from here, looked intimidated. And a thought wandered through my head. _How on earth are we supposed to find her in this place?_

"Do you smell that?" Midna asked suddenly, sitting up in Link's arms. Link and I sniffed the air, and frowned. A rotten, sickly smell reached us.

"What is that?" Link asked, holding his nose.

"Smells like evil," I answered seriously. He glanced at me.

"Housed in the center of Hyrule. Wonderful. Just what we needed. Do you think we'll find Ganondorf there, too?" he asked.

"If he's after what he's been after for centuries, then yes. If we find Ganondorf, we find Zelda. If we find Zelda, we find Ganondorf," I said with conviction. I remembered what he had wanted from the Heroes of Time, Winds, and Light: the Triforce, only one shard of which he had. Link had the second, the Triforce of Courage, which could not have picked a better man, and the Triforce of Wisdom was split between Zelda and myself ever since she ripped us apart.

I looked at the back of my right hand. The Triforce of Wisdom was half shaded in, indicating that Zelda was still alive. I concluded that if she really was dead, then the Triforce would all transfer to me, in which case the entire triangle would be shaded in. Link looked at me, and I saw hope in his eyes, more hope than I had seen there before.

"Are you ready, Sheik? Because for better or worse, this is the end," he said. I nodded.

"I'll die before I see someone else on your throne," I growled. "Or anyone but Zelda by your side, or anyone else as ruler of the Twilight Realm."

Link grinned at me. "You do know what that means, then, right Sheik?"

"Of course. But I promise, if you so much as pretend to be close to death, I will murder you myself," I replied. Link laughed, and Midna even smiled as she dove back into his shadow.

Then we braced ourselves, and walked through the gates of Hyrule Castle.

We would emerge from this ordeal victorious, or we wouldn't emerge at all.

**Never ever EVAR get in the way of determined men. You'll just get your ass run over. LADIES! Pay attention to that.**

**Anyway, we have a crapload of snow, and school today. I faceplanted my ass so many times…**

**Fun fact: since most of the snow was cleared from the Basilica, I went to take my usual shortcut to the Music School. Bad idea. Sank up to my hips, and there was no going back since I was late anyway.**

**NCIS marathons…**

**Cabin fever…**

**And Campus MovieFest is coming next week!**

**I really hate doing this, but apparently I have to. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I know exactly who doesn't review, and sad thing is, most of the time, I review faithfully on yours! I don't like begging for reviews, yet I seemingly have to every time. If you love this story so much, then give something back.**

**How about this. When this story and/or chapter hits 260 reviews, then I'll update. If it stops at 259, I won't update until I get that one more. Faithful reviewers, I can't thank you enough. I really can't. You really have no idea how much you guys mean to me. Everyone else, if you love this story so much, help it along by reviewing. I can and will disappear for another seven or eight months altogether. So PLEASE, POR FAVOR, PER FAVORE, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, BITTE, ONEGAI SHIMASU, PUZHALSTA, MIN FALDEK, do I really need to say please in any more languages? Because next is Morse Code and sign language.**

**To my reviewers: Ghirardelli chocolate, for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!**

**Lots of love,**

**La Principessa Dell'Opera**

**P.S.**

**Me: **_**reading**_** "The federal government will be closed tomorrow…" **_**giggles and scoffs**_** Hehehe! They closed the government.**


	28. Chapter 28 Faith Rewarded

"**You pronounced your words as if you refuse to acknowledge the existence of either shadows or evil. But would you kindly ponder this question: What would your good do if evil didn't exist, and what would the earth look like if all the shadows disappeared? After all, shadows are cast by things and people. Here is the shadow of my sword. But shadows also come from trees and living things beings. Do you want to strip the earth of all trees and living things just because of your fantasy of enjoying naked light? You're stupid." ~Woland, **_**The Master and Margarita**_** by Mikhail Bulgakov**

**My God I've missed you guys and this story. This is dedicated to my sister ****Selestyna Arpa364****. Feel better, okay sis? I love you very much. After too long, I give you:**

Chapter Twenty Eight

_I feel her_. I shivered as the Triforce on the back of my hand seemed to tremble with excitement and close proximity. Zelda was here. Unfortunately, that meant Ganondorf was, too.

Link was silent and serious. His eyes were bright and alert. Finally he stopped focusing on Midna and me, and finally thought of himself, and the reason he was on this quest. Zelda. It was always Zelda. Now, this quest was about him, and the one he loved. It was comforting that he never once waivered in his fidelity or love for Zelda. He was dedicated to her, and this adventure proved it.

It shamed me. Here I was upset by something Midna had admitted before I had told her I loved her, and Zelda could be gone forever, yet he never doubted. It made me double sure that I did not deserve Midna's love, or Link's friendship. I was a child.

Yet did admitting it to myself mean I was an adult? I hadn't ever revealed my musings to anyone else, and I felt so young compared to Link and Zelda, but did not admitting my childishness and immaturity and mistakes mean I was becoming an adult? Or was it part of the Triforce of Wisdom that made me think so? Or was I so desperate to deserve Midna and Link that I thought such things?

I shook my head, hard, and followed Link to the drawbridge. The water beneath us was brown, sluggish and disgusting. A rotting smell came from it, and I pinched my nose through my cowl. Link covered his face with his sleeve and peered at the water.

"It was never this filthy while I was here. I made sure that you could see down to the bottom," he gasped, trying not to inhale the stench.

"It's almost as bad as the reekfish," I agreed. Link made a face at me in agreement, and then we saw what had happened. The bridge was blown completely to smithereens, and knowing Ganondorf by reputation, we had no doubt that he had done it, and wouldn't put it past him to poison the water. I tried to longshot across, but it was too far. Link's face darkened in anger as we desperately tried to think of a way to get across to his home. Finally, with an almighty swing, and a loud _thunk_ Link drove the Master Sword deep into the remnants of the bridge. He yanked it free, his jaw set.

"Why" _thunk_ "can't" _thunk_ "it" _thunk _"be" _thunk_ "simple" _thunk_ "just" _thunk_ "ONCE!" _THUNK!_ For every word, he punctuated it with a swing from the Master Sword, driving it deep into the wood where no ordinary man could hope to pull it.

Midna jumped out of his shadow and put a hand on his shoulder. Before she could say anything though, bright lights shone, and the Sages appeared again.

"Sages! Lend me your power!" Rauru instructed. The Sages made different colored magics in their hands: green magic for Saria the Sage of Forest, blue magic for Prince Ralis the Sage of Water, red magic for Darbus the Sage of Fire, purple magic for Impa the Sage of Shadows, orange magic for Nabooru the Sage of Spirit, and yellow magic for Rauru the Sage of Light. All the magics were absorbed by the magic in Rauru's hands, and with a grunt, he threw the magic in the air, and it flew through the air, hovering over the water, and extending in both directions, finally resting on either bank, right at our feet. It shimmered between the colors of the magics, not quite a rainbow, but like the ever changing colors of oil on water as the sun hits it.

Link and I looked up at the Sages, speechless and thankful. They smiled at us, knowing exactly what we were going to say.

"Go, Prince of Heroes and Savior of Sheikah. You are Hyrule's hope!" Rauru commanded, and the Sages disappeared. My heart sank to somewhere around my liver. The pressure was unnerving. Then my heart rose. Savior of Sheikah. Did my race have a chance!

Confidence restored, we darted across the rest of the bridge. The rain was even worse now. Instead of falling, it began pelting us, like tiny needles. And even though it was almost summer, the rain was freezing cold. I shivered. Why couldn't the weather just stay mild like it had been through most of this quest!

Link and I made it to another set of heavy wooden doors. He threw his weight at the one on the left, I pushed the one on the right. They slowly opened, as if they forgot how. Link and I glanced at each other, our hearts pounding painfully against our ribs, and we walked into the courtyard.

Immediately, the doors we had so painstakingly opened slammed shut behind us, and black magic locked them. Link and I tried opening them again, but they were sealed as if they weren't even doors.

"No going back, now, Link," I said. The words sounded ominous to me. But his face was set.

"I've been ready for this since I ran from the Twilight, Sheik. This is the end," he responded, finality in every word. I nodded. Then I looked at the courtyard. I had never been to the Castle before, through the front gates as myself at least. I was in Zelda when she called on Link before she left for finishing school, but I wasn't dominant that day. But apparently by the look on Link's face, this wasn't his Castle.

In front of us was a tall, imposing statue, intertwining around itself, and topped with a figure of the Triforce. However, the Triforce was broken. Only the Triforce of Power was still intact.

"Seems metaphorical, doesn't it, Sheik?" Link asked, staring at it. I nodded. "This wasn't here before."

"What was it?"

"The courtyard where carriages drove and visiting gentlemen left their horses. In the middle was a white marble fountain, lined in gold. It was in the figure of the Goddesses."

"Grand way to welcome guests, Link."

"It was the only way to welcome guests, Sheik." He looked wistfully at the spot where the fountain used to be. Sadly, he walked away, towards what looked like a doorway leading to extensive gardens. I followed, guessing that he'd know his was around the Castle better than me. Suddenly, we were blocked in together by Twilight pillars, in a very small area. A door opened somewhere, and numerous rat-like sentries swarmed us like flies on a carcass.

"I don't think they were expecting company, Sheik," Link said, drawing the Master Sword which glowed brightly in the gloom of the courtyard. The sentries advanced, and we disposed of them as quickly as possible. We advanced through a gate, and closed the door on the courtyard we had just left. Suddenly, white light from the ground rose up the gate, and spread to the courtyard we had just rid of monsters. The courtyard lit with the pure energy the light gave off, and it glowed. It glowed brighter and brighter till we shielded our faces. When we dared to look, the courtyard we had left was returned to the pristine beauty it had been before. But from the look on Link's face it was different. Slowly, we returned to the courtyard.

It shone. Each leaf, petal, stone, droplet of water, even the ivy climbing one wall, it all shone! It shone like a thousand suns glittered through the flora and exuded pure, bright energy refreshing us. It was as if we had walked into the goddesses' embrace.

Link took a deep breath, his eyes shining like the courtyard. I imitated him, and I felt every shadow in my soul, every hurt feeling, every doubt disappeared, cleared by this miracle of a place. Hope, love, faith, determination, every emotion that I had thought dried up with my helplessness and heartbreak blossomed in my chest anew, completely restored, making me lighter, happier than I had been since my birth. Tears sprang to my eyes; the goddesses had embraced me and restored me. At that moment, I knew that if everything went horribly, horribly wrong, that I would be able to move on, to love again, to live life, to honor the ones I had loved and lost. At that moment, I knew that I finally had broken away from Zelda. I no longer needed her. I was me, Sheik, and I had finally completed myself.

"It's a miracle, Link," I murmured. Midna came out of Link's shadow, breathing deeply too. I hadn't ever seen her so happy, nor so beautiful save that one moment. I saw the princess in her then. My healed heart and soul wished to take her in my arms, but my mind said no. Our quest was peaking, and we couldn't afford distractions. I would tell her after. In the meantime, I let myself gaze at her lovingly, watching hope cross her face when she looked my way. My heart swelled. I loved her more than ever then.

Link took another deep breath, and turned back to the gate. We strode through, healed in body, spirit, heart, and mind. More monsters attacked us, and we fought them easily, our swords strengthened by the light. When the last monster was disposed of, the light shone again, and restored the garden, just like the courtyard. We basked in the light, and went through, deeper into the gardens. Sentries upon sentries swarmed upon us, but with every garden we cleared, more sunlight cleared, and more hope filled us.

After we had rid the entire castle grounds of the darkness (including the tiltyard, lists, stables, and pastures), Link led us up to the grand entry of the Castle. Large, broken Triforces stood there, waiting for us, including some Stalfos. Link plugged his ears and stabbed them through the eye sockets. I had barely drawn my sword.

Link and I pushed our shoulders against the doors, but to my surprise, they swung open easily on well-oiled hinges. Inside was a sad, sorry sight.

The magnificent staircase we stood at the top of was ruined, the marble cracked and crumbling in places. An arrow shot from a balcony or the ruins of the chandelier grazed Link's chainmail. His eyes glittered with anger as he whipped out his bow and arrows and shot the creature down. He aimed around the rest of the hall, and hesitantly took a few steps further in.

"They've defiled my home, ruined my country, and murdered my love. I'll see them pay," Link growled. Midna came out of his shadow surprised, and startled. We exchanged glances. Link wasn't calm and collected anymore. He was stark, raving furious.

I started to follow him, Midna floating into my shadow until Link threw out his arm and caught me in the chest.

"Wait," he whispered. I frowned and listened. I heard distant bellowing, and answering roaring.

"King Bulbin," I whispered to Link. He nodded, and raced forward, which was a big mistake.

The ruined stairs beneath him began to give way, and Link was going down too. Unsure, he turned around and looked at me, but he was already falling. Quickly, I grabbed my whip, flung the end to him, and when he caught it, I warped us to the center of the room.

We sighed in relief until the chandelier above us started clinking. The rumbling throughout the room was getting louder, and a large crack appeared just behind me, zigzagging into the next room, and to the stairs. Midna cried out and her shadowy arm pointed at the ceiling. Link and I looked up, and I felt the color drain from my face.

The chandelier was shaking and the chain holding it up was being strained. With a soft _clink_ I barely heard, it came hurling towards us. I shoved Link backwards as hard as I could and dove to the side, barely missing falling into the crack. The chandelier crashed right where we had been, sending shards of crystal, glass, gold leaf, and brass everywhere. Link and I stood, and looked around. The hall was eerily silent now. There were four doors for us to follow, not to mention the doors leading onto the balconies above us, making a total of seven doors. Link pointed to the one ahead of us, directly in front of the crumbled stairway.

"That door leads to the public rooms, the library, the dining hall, the ballroom, and everything." He pointed to the door to the right of it. "That one leads to the state rooms." He pointed to the door that was on the left side of the room. "That one leads to the private chambers."

"And that?" I asked, gesturing to the small wooden, insignificant door between the public and state rooms.

"Servant entrance. Leads to the kitchens and other places."

I looked at him. "Let's do that one first. Ganondorf won't expect us to go to where the servants worked."

He nodded, and we raced into the room.

It wasn't really a room, it was just a dark, dank corridor that led who knew where. Link pulled out his lantern and we proceeded.

The corridor was lined with doors that had only one room behind them, and they were always empty. We moved quickly and collected anything we may have found need for, like shurikan, arrows, and bottles of magic, but I was uneasy with the lack of monsters. Surely as Ganondorf's seat of power he'd have some servants around to dispatch unwanted visitors?

Unless he wanted us to find him.

We came to the kitchen which was completely empty. We found some bread and a bit of wine and cheese that wasn't spoiled or filled with maggots. Dividing it between the three of us, we thanked the Goddesses that we had come safely thus far and for the food that we had found. I cast a spell, making sure that it wasn't poisoned or anything else foul and we fell on the food like ravenous wolves.

Revived, we continued on, growing more and more uneasy as we passed through the castle undisturbed. Midna fidgeted restlessly in our shadows, and Link was looking more and more on edge the deeper we went and the more we saw. Only the grand hall had been touched. The rest of the castle looked as if it had merely been abandoned. We attempted to bring the light in farther, but it would not penetrate the castle walls. Not even the windows let in light. It was dark, dank, musty, and forbidding.

"Sheik, I think we're looking in the wrong places," Link finally said after we had examined the state chambers. He plopped down onto the floor with a sigh, and a cloud of dust floated up around him. Midna jumped out of his shadow.

"I think you're right, Link. Maybe we should try the dungeons," she suggested, not looking very thrilled.

"No, I don't think so," I added in. They looked at me. "You both already have gone through the dungeons and looked for him there. Obviously, he isn't. If he wants to rule Hyrule, he'll be where he'd set his throne." Realization dawned on Link and Midna's faces.

"Throne room! Just like Zant!" Midna cried. Hope bubbled in my chest. We'd save her still. Link sprung to his feet, and Midna dove into my shadow (making my heart do some strange things in my chest), and we took off running to the grand staircase that would take us to the Hyrule Chapel where Link's throne had stood.

Outside, we heard a roar, loud and close by. Link's eyes narrowed, and his fingers tightened around the hilt of the Master Sword. I drew my sword out, and adrenaline began to pump. My sister was so close, the castle practically abandoned, and the one thing standing between us and her rescue was King Bulbin, a creature whom we had to beat too many times to move on. I saw my frustration doubled in Link's eyes; he was even more impatient to reach her than I was. We quickly made our way up the outer staircase, Link occasionally using the spinner to avoid questionable sections whilst I and Midna squeezed into his shadow, or leapt from shadow to shadow. My palms began to feel moist the farther we climbed. Then when I emerged from Link's shadow, he threw out an arm to stop me from running up the steps. Standing in front of us was King Bulbin, just as ugly and repulsive as he had been when we met him at Arbitor's Grounds.

Link glared at him, and King Bulbin planted himself in the middle of our path, a clear challenge. I pulled my cowl farther up my nose and swung my sword around in a circle ready for battle.

"I'm too close to regaining my kingdom and the love of my life, so don't think this will be an easy battle," Link growled. King Bulbin roared at us, and charged. I sprung to the side and threw three kunai that embedded in his shoulder, ribs, and thigh as Link sliced and stabbed, immediately dodging to the side to roll behind him and cut straight up King Bulbin's back. He roared in anger and swung his club around wildly. Link ducked, but the club connected with my side and I felt ribs crack as I flew down a few steps.

"Sheik!" Midna shrieked, jumping out of my shadow, but I forced her back in as I ran up the stairs three at a time and snapped my chain whip around King Bulbin's ankles to trip him. He went down with a thud and Link used the opportunity to swipe at his back and run across him to stand next to me. Quickly I unwrapped the whip from King Bulbin's legs and withdrew some shurikan, readying myself to jump in the air, and eyeing the shadows where I could hide. King Bulbin stood and turned, eyes blazing. I threw the shurikan and Link shot him with an arrow, rolling to the side and shooting again. I hid in the shadows briefly.

"Midna, stay in here," I whispered. I felt tiny fingers brush my face quickly.

"I'm sorry for everything, Sheik. I am," she said sadly. I caught the fingers in my own and held them to my cowl-covered lips.

"As am I, Midna," I answered, and leapt out of the shadows, heart soaring, blade prepared. I managed to cut into King Bulbin's already injured shoulder and pushed off of him to launch myself over to Link as King Bulbin fell. Link leapt into the air, stabbed King Bulbin in his stomach, and flipped off, performing the landing blow he told me the ghostly vision had taught him once. King Bulbin roared and then wheezed. His enormous head lifted from the ground as he glared at us, and with a sigh that sounded like rocks clanging grinding together, he died, exploding before us, leaving behind a golden key. Link let out a cross between a sigh and a huff and hunched over, his hands on his knees and a relieved look on his face. Midna emerged from the shadows and hugged his neck.

"We're almost there! We're almost there!" She jumped from Link to me, and again my heart flipped as her arms wrapped around my neck, embracing me gentler than she'd hugged Link. I brought my hands up and rested them on her back, wishing that Link would turn his back and not make stupid faces at me involving puckered lips, wide eyes, and silent hysterical laughter. Midna let go and smiled at me, her hand resting on my cowl as if she could caress my cheek. My face heated up and I averted my eyes as Link snorted in the middle of his silent hysterical laughter. Midna let go quickly and smiled, her cheeks flushed. Link picked up the key, and showed it to me.

"This is the key to the chapel. Ganondorf must have holed himself up there. Let's go, Sheik, Midna. Zelda's waiting for us." Link pocketed the key, and we ran up the stairs only to emerge onto a large balcony, flanked by two enormous and intimidating stairways, leading up to formidable locked doors. Our hearts pounding in anticipation, we ran up, inserted the key in the gargantuan lock, and pushed open the door.

The air was still, different from the gusts outside. It was almost as if the world inside the castle was holding its breath, waiting for us. Midna emerged from Link's shadow as we warily moved into the chapel, unable to see through the darkness. My hand scraped against something and I looked down to see the fallen marble head of Nayru. My heart clenched. Heresy.

Link let out a cry and I looked to see where he gaze was directed. Suspended above us limply in the middle of a large Triforce surrounded by damaged statues of the Goddesses, her eyes closed and looking as beautiful as I remembered was Zelda.

Link and I began to rush forward, our eyes fixed on her, but Midna threw out her arms and stopped us, a hard look on her face as she glared at something below Zelda's lifeless form. We looked down and my heart fell, feeling ice cold into my stomach. Boldly sitting on Link's throne was an enormous man dressed in black armor with blood red hair and beard, golden ornaments along his armor and in his hair like a twisted version of a diadem, holding a sword that glowed brightly. He smirked and his low chuckle reverberated around the room, sending chills down my spine and making my hair stand on end. The feeling of pure, cold-hearted evil permeated my skin and I felt the Sheikah Shadow magic begin to roil in rebellion against the unnatural evil. Shadows and darkness are different from each other because while one is natural and neutral, the other can only be pure with the worst intentions.

"Welcome to my castle," he said. His voice was deep and measured, as though he chose his words carefully and he spoke with a strong conviction that indicated he was accustomed to intimidation and total obedience. Link bristled, a chord sticking out of his neck, his anger choking his words as he clenched the Master Sword. Overwhelming hate swelled within me, and I gathered shadows in readiness. Midna floated forward defiantly.

"So you're…Ganondorf," she huffed uninterestedly, as if she had forgotten his name temporarily. Slowly, he got to his feet, still chuckling mirthlessly. He examined us in a bored way, sneering down his nose and letting a bored "hm" escape. Midna went on and I grew afraid for her life; he was very dangerous to rile up. "I've been dying to meet you." She grinned wickedly at him.

Ganondorf stepped forward and the temperature dropped as thunder crashed outside and lightning lit up the room in an eerie way. I clenched my hand around my sword. "Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside…how very pathetic," he growled boredly. I felt Midna tense, and I brushed her fingers with mine, hoping that I would calm her. She remained tense, but did not act to my relief. "Pathetic as they were though," he continued, "they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment." He raised one enormous arm, reaching towards Midna with an open hand as if he could strangle her. He clenched it in an unrelenting fist and laughed. "Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again." Slowly, almost lazily, he lowered his arm, and paced a few steps to his left, his gold eyes never leaving us. "Your people had some skill, to be sure…but they lacked true power." He looked up at Zelda, dangling in midair and his voice lost all amusement as he spoke again. "The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield." He whipped around and took an offensive stance, making Link and I tighten our grips on our swords, his left hand and my right. Ganondorf lifted his right hand and showed us the back of it. The threats in his voice were strong as he spoke "He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?" And his hand glowed. It glowed with the golden power that glowed on the back of both mine and Link's hands, only instead of the Triforce of Wisdom (me) or Triforce of Courage (Link) glowing brighter, the top triangle, the Triforce of Power glowed brightest, mocking us that such a terrible man could possess a piece of the powers that I, Link, and Zelda housed.

"Ha! Such conceit!" Midna scoffed, and I recognized the royal tone she took on, sounding more and more like the princess she was. "But if you are one of the chosen wielders of power, as you claim…I will risk everything to deny you!" she cried, her small chest rising and falling rapidly with the force of her defiance. My heart stopped.

"No…no Midna, you mustn't—" I began to say but I was cut off by the rumble of Ganondorf's voice as he sneered at her.

"Shadow has been moved by light, it seems…" Ganondorf observed dangerously. The shadows around me danced in fury at his words. "…How amusing." Suddenly he started to dissolve, black pieces of matter floating up around him as if he was about to warp. "Very well…deny me, then!" he commanded. He looked back up at Zelda and belatedly, I realized that the black matter was moving towards her. A gasp beside me told me that Link had noticed too. "Yes, try to deny me…you and your little friend and lover…" I blushed deeply, feeling it spread across my face and even to my ears. Ganondorf lifted a hand towards Zelda, as if aiming. With a cry, Midna raced towards Zelda's form and Link and I yelled out, unsure if we were trying to stop Midna from risking her life, or longing for Zelda. Midna stopped in front of Zelda and spread her little arms out as wide as they'd go, trying to protect her. Ganondorf smirked at her, and dissolved completely, the particles rocketing up towards them. They paused in midair, mockingly, before suddenly shooting towards them darting through and around Midna to get to Zelda behind her who twitched sickeningly as the particles disappeared within her. A shout rang out, but I was unsure from whom it came from, Link or I. Midna whipped around, panicked, and time seemed to slow down as she darted to Zelda's face and pulled back her hand, as if ready to destroy her to get to the evil within her. But she hesitated; in her hesitation, we heard a sob as her arm was lowered, and she reached out her hands to cradle the face of her dearest friend. And everything was horribly wrong.

Zelda's skin took on a ghastly, sickly blue color and black hieroglyphs snaked up her neck to her beautiful face. Across her arms and chest, all the skin that we could see turned the same ugly blue as her face and more hieroglyphs appeared, marking her as not her own. Bile rose in my throat as I heard Link let out a mournful cry, twin tears rolling down his face as he stared at the woman he loved, watching her be taken over by the very force we fought against.

Suddenly Zelda's eyes flew open, and I knew that she was not our Zelda. Zelda's eyes were a beautiful, clear, laughing midnight blue, soft and velvet. The creature whose eyes opened possessed eyes the color of corrupted gold, glaring and cold, hieroglyphs criss-crossing the whites. Midna was thrown backwards with a hurt and startled shout, bouncing along the marble floor until she tumbled out the doors. Before I could run to her though, walls exactly like the walls that housed us when we fought the Shadow Beasts sprung up around the room, building until it formed a dome, leaving us with no chance of escape. Our eyes darted everywhere, looking for some sort of purchase out so that one of us may get to Midna, but footsteps echoed behind us, making us whirl around. A choked sob escaped Link's throat and I bit my lip, drawing blood.

"Both of you, faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow…" The voice that came from Zelda's throat was not hers, but Ganondorf's as he chuckled madly and a rapier flew into Zelda's gloved hand. Her eyes glowed with hatred and contempt as she surveyed us and sneered. She rose in the air, laughing. "So you choose. And so you shall feel my wrath!" Link and I did not need to exchange glances as we drew our swords and prepared for what would be the worst battle we'd fought thus far.

She floated around us tauntingly, occasionally cackling as we hesitated in attacking. If we attacked, we risked destroying her body and thus losing any chance we had of saving her. If we did nothing, we risked being destroyed ourselves. I cast Sheikah spell after Sheikah spell at her, hoping to wound what was controlling her, but she dodged them lazily, as if she was merely playing a game. Then she lifted the rapier over her head and a ball of magic began to form at the top of it. I recognized the attack.

"Link, it's just like in the Forest Temple. We don't have to attack her, just use her own magic against her," I murmured, glad the cowl concealed my lips to avoid her learning of our plan of attack. Link nodded once tersely and readied the Master Sword.

Zelda launched the ball of magic at us, faster than the Phantom Ganon had in the Forest Temple. Link swung with all his might, connecting, sending it back to Zelda. She cocked her head to the side as if watching an interesting game, and with a flick of her wrist, sent the magic hurling right back at us, faster than the last time. Again Link hit it, again she sent it back, faster. After three more volleys, Zelda was too slow, and the magic hit her. She screamed in agony, but the sound was like fingernails against the blackboards at university and finishing school. I clawed at my ears to stop hearing it as Link dropped to the floor, covering his head to block out the sound. Zelda shook off the magic residue, and Link and I got to our feet shakily, ears ringing. Zelda cackled again and floated around us taunting us. Link and I readied ourselves, but we wouldn't attack.

Zelda raised her rapier again but the magic didn't reappear. The floor began to glow in a triangle shape and I quickly jumped out of the way, but Link wasn't so lucky. The floor suddenly exploded with light and Link screamed as the magic threw him to the side and he writhed in pain. Panicked, I ran to him and rolled him over, grabbing one of his potions and dumping it down his throat. He sputtered, but leapt to his feet before he could get blasted by another ball of magic. With an angry yell he hit it so hard it smashed into Zelda's chest and she screamed again, twitching from the force of her own magic. She shook it off, and the shining triangle reappeared. Link and I both leapt aside, and I sent shadow magic towards her. It hit her in the back, but she shook it off and threw another ball of magic at Link. He hit it again, and they sent it back and forth six times until it hit Zelda again and this time she screamed and fell twitching and writhing to the floor.

Link and I froze in our stances ready for the next attack, but Zelda didn't immediately rise. She flopped onto her stomach and slowly—shakily—got to her knees. The walls faded, and I saw Midna stand; Link's eyes trained on Zelda. Midna floated up, and brought out the Fused Shadows. They circled around her faster and faster just as they had when she transformed, and then fastened to her. This time, I watched as the Shadows morphed, creating what looked like a shell around Midna, and growing growing growing. Zelda gasped for air and her cold golden eyes focused on Midna as a shaking hand slowly rose to ward off what was to come. I gave a shout and dove to the side, knocking Link off his feet, dodging the pending attack. Zelda finally stood, and the Fused Shadow's arms flew towards her, the hands completely engulfing her and pining her to the throne behind her. The Fused Shadow squeezed and squeezed as black particles fell off and exploded away from Zelda's form. Then the hands parted as if a veil was being lifted, and there Zelda sat, free of evil, untouched, and looking as perfect as my memory recalled. I wished with all my heart that her eyes would open and she would smile at us. Link and I stood and I looked at her sadly, not knowing what else to do to help her. Link gazed at her longingly, as if the force of his staring would wake her and bring her back to us. But the black particles flew backwards and as we watched and Midna returned to her usual imp form (looking rather worse for wear and a bit cross-eyed), the dark particles began to solidify into something else. Midna flew over to us, putting her elbow on Link's shoulder and exchanging smirks with us. She was ready for a fight, and her enthusiasm was contagious. We would defeat Ganondorf.

The form kept building and building out of the darkness, forming a beast I was sure I'd never seen before, or never would if we defeated it. It was on all fours, and it began growing, doubling, tripling, quadrupling in size until it was five times its original size. The darkness faded and we finally saw what it looked like as it reared into the air, exposing a vulnerable stomach that was cleaved nearly in half by a wound that glowed with light; the wound the Sages had dealt him so long ago. The beast landed heavily on its forefeet before us, large and threatening, and roared. Two tusks protruded from its mouth and it possessed a mane of blood red fur, like Ganondorf's own hair, the diadem still in place. Its beady gold eyes glowed maliciously, and it bared its fangs at us; a challenge.

"Ganon," Link and I murmured in unison. If we had been at university we would have laughed at each other for copy-cating, but this was not university, and what was at stake was much more dire than just our marks. Midna dove into Link's shadow as Ganon leapt backwards, preparing to charge.

Ganon suddenly burst forward and I shot him in the forehead (in the center of the jewel of the diadem) with two shurikan as Link leapt to the side. Ganon fell over and skidded on the floor, making me have to roll out of the way, but it was advantageous for Link as he charged up to the wound in his belly and with the Master Sword began hacking into it, worsening and widening it, inserting more light into a being of pure darkness. Ganon roared with rage and leapt to his feet again, charged around the room, crashing into the pillars and sending pieces of what was once marble ceiling hurling to the ground where Link dodged and I sank into the shadows on the floor.

"He disappeared!" Midna yelled, and Link whirled around, searching wildly as I emerged from the shadows. Suddenly I saw a shadow growing above Link.

"ABOVE YOU, LINK!" I yelled, readying a kunai. Link ran forward as Ganon dropped from the ceiling onto the spot where Link had been standing moments before. Ganon began to charge, his longer legs and larger body quickly catching up to Link, but I managed to hit him again in the forehead as Link threw himself to the side. Ganon fell and skidded, allowing Link to scramble to his feet and rush to Ganon's side, slicing the Master Sword into the wound again. Ganon roared and Link leapt back; I rushed to his side. Ganon rampaged around the room again, only to disappear. Link and I split up before he could reappear and Midna suddenly popped out of Link's shadow.

"Link, try wrangling him like you did with the goats in Ordon! Sheik, you attack his stomach when he falls over!" Link nodded and turned into a wolf, I sunk into his shadow to wait.

Ganon fell out of the air and began to charge. Right when he was about to hit Link, Midna stopped him with the arm from the Fused Shadow on her head. We skidded back several paces, but Link managed to hold his ground and throw him to the side. I warped out of Link's shadow to the beast's stomach and hacked as much and hard as I could with my short sword that I had wrapped in Sheikah magic. He roared in as much agony as he had when the light touched him. Suddenly he reared, screeching an unholy sound that made Link whine and paw at his ears and made my teeth clack together in Link's shadow. I emerged as Link returned to his human form, Midna staying out in the open. Ganon swayed where it stood on two legs back and forth, before collapsing heavily at our feet.

Link, Midna and I all let out a collective sigh, weary from the intense consecutive battles. We backed away from what seemed to be a burning corpse, towards Zelda in case Ganondorf decided to make a puppet of her again. Our eyes did not leave Ganon as black particles and fire seemed to consume the beast slowly while it gasped for breath.

Suddenly, Midna began to glow a bright white that spread from where her heart was to her mind, and then to the rest of her body. Link and I stared at her and she stared at her hands as the light got brighter. Then tiny particles, barely the size of dandelion fluff began to break away and float gently behind us. We watched in awe as the first particle of pure white light touched Zelda's lifeless body, making it glow just as brightly. More and more particles floated away from Midna to Zelda until they had all left Midna and gone to Zelda. Zelda's skin took on the glow of health, not the pallor of one sleeping for so long. Her chest rose and fell in a deep breath and finally—finally!—she opened her eyes and smiled.

I collapsed to my knees, my legs too weak to support me. At long last she was alive. After wishing and praying for so long, there she was in front of me: alive, breathing, and smiling at me. I felt something dripping down my face and realized they were tears. Before, I would have wiped them away. Then, I let them flow free, my joy too overwhelming. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Link's hands shaking with emotion as he stared open-mouthed at the woman he hadn't seen in what seemed like years. Midna's eyes were full of tears and her lips trembled as she spoke.

"Z-Zelda…" she whispered. "I…I…" she couldn't finish her sentence. I took her small hand in mine as Link pulled me to my feet, resting his forehead thankfully against my shoulder. My heart felt as if it'd burst with happiness.

"Say nothing, Midna…" Zelda said, her voice melodious and beautiful as always. Goddesses, I'd missed her voice! "Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly…such suffering you have all endured…" Zelda's voice trailed off; emotion choking her as tears welled up. Even though the moment was emotional and serious, I still found it strange how differently her voice sounded when I wasn't within her soul. It was higher than I thought, richer. Midna hung her head and descended a little. I gathered her in my arms and she buried her face in my neck, wetting my cowl with her tears. Zelda stood, her eyes trained on Link, perhaps speechless for the first time in her life. She raised her hand towards Link, as if about to take his hand, but she paused. Her eyes slide past us to where Ganon had laid. Midna looked up, and she gasped. Link and I turned as Zelda let one out too.

Where Ganon had laid was now an insubstantial cloud of black particles, glittering gold in the twilight. The particles formed the grotesque form of Ganondorf's head, shifting and leering, grinning and cackling at us, mocking our hard fought battles. Link and I prepared to fight, blocking Midna and Zelda from Ganondorf's view. He only laughed again, bigger and louder than before.

"This is far from over, Sheik," Link growled. I nodded, my eyes never leaving Ganondorf's enlarged face. He and I began to move slowly backwards, Zelda moving backwards. Midna, however, did not move. She turned and looked at me, and the love I saw there I knew was reflected back to her in my own eyes. It was past the time to conceal my feelings for her. But she turned away and I realized what she'd do the moment before it happened.

The Fused Shadows appeared again and spun around her and her shoulders were set in her decision. "No," I whispered, horrified. The Fused Shadows spun faster and faster. I sprung forward, my arm outstretched to stop her, but I stopped mid-stride. My feet were disappearing quickly, and the startled gasp from Zelda and yell from Link behind me let me know that they were also warping. I couldn't tear my eyes from Midna as she sent me away from her with Link and Zelda. My heart shattered and I screamed as I lost sight of her and I was unwillingly whisked away from her. "MIDNA!"

We reformed outside, and for a moment, I was confused as I looked around. Slowly I recognized Hyrule Field, and I turned to see Link and Zelda looking just as confused, their hands linked together. Zelda turned to both of us and opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly an enormous explosion shook the ground and I turned to see Hyrule Castle burst, raining debris over Castle Town. _Midna is in there…_

Then there was screaming and I was moving but too slow and Midna's name was falling from my raw throat. I realized that I was the one screaming, but I wasn't moving anymore. Link held me back and Zelda's arms were around my waist, stopping me from gathering the shadows or just running to Midna.

"NO, NO MIDNA! IT'S MIDNA SHE'S IN THERE I NEED TO GET TO HER I NEED TO BE WITH HER!" Words fell from my mouth without my notice, along with the tears. My cowl fell from my face and I fell to my knees but I couldn't feel anything as I struggled against the arms that held me back from the love of my life.

"Sheik! Sheik there's nothing you can do!" Link yelled, his arms hooked under mine, pulling me backwards.

"Let go, Link! I have to save her!"

"You can't, Sheik! She's gone!" Zelda cried and I stopped.

_Gone…_

I sank to the ground, cold and empty, still staring at the place where Hyrule Castle had been. Where Midna had been.

I wept. I'd lost her. I lost my Midna.

**I have not forgotten this story, or you my wonderful, wonderful readers. I hit an ENORMOUS writer's block (more like a dam) with this story, and then life decided to chew me up and poop me out. Not only did I get kicked out of the music school, I had to find a new major, a new group of friends (the anime club is freaking AWESOME), and deal with more issues. Remember Alan? We broke up. Three years. Damn…but if a guy tells you he doesn't love you, don't you think it's time to end the relationship? Damn, I did not need the misery. And I've missed you guys and this story, even though I've started other ones. But I am determined to finish **_**Zelda Enchanted**_**. It will be finished, I tell you! There is probably just one chapter left and an epilogue. I promise to finish this.**

**God, I've missed you all so much, I can't tell you how much I've missed this. I feel like all my stories are my children, and this one decided to run away and finally came home. I know it's been almost two years, but hopefully this will be finished soon.**

**I KILLED MIDNA, OH MY GOD! *rocks back and forth in horror* WHAT SORT OF MONSTER AM I!**

**One that can't finish her fics, apparently.**

**Please leave a review guys. Please tell me you haven't forgotten me or this story. I love you all deeply, and am so very thankful for all your support. Until next time, my dear friends.**

**~La Principessa Dell'Opera**


End file.
